Hachi Hachi! The Undead Hero
by Jayman64
Summary: Hachiman Tachibana is a delinquent who never think about others than himself, especially when he was born as a corpse with a healing factor which drains his stamina. After saving a kid from a sudden incident, a hero have seen potential in him of becoming the next generation of heroes! AU REBOOT FROM THE AMAZING CORPSE-KUN
1. There's No Way I'm A Hero

**The Following is a Fanfiction. I do not own My Hero Academic, nor do I own the characters of the story; only OC Fanfics. Please Support the Official Release.**

**(This Chapter has been Remastered for the story and grammar)**

It was a normal school day in the city of Osaka. Most of them are to be focused on their academics for their ideal high school. But there are some that wouldn't care on what to do in their lives.

As class was still on going, the teacher was giving a lecture on the historical events of Japan and the age of quirks. Almost all the students were focused until one student came through the door holding his bag. He appeared in a white button shirt with a black tie around his collar. His neck was wrapped around a choker that helps him breathe like everyone else. In the bottom he was wearing black jeans and shoes as well. His body was almost covered in stitched sewn on different limbs of the body. As for his face, there were scars across both of his eyes vertically. His right ear was pierced with a thread needle with a skull hanging onto the end of the needle instead of regular piercings. And his hair was long enough to cover one of his eyes; and is completely colored white like snow. Everybody were wearing proper school uniforms. For the males, they were black uniforms from top to bottom. As for the females, they were a school sailor uniform and skirt cover their whole legs.

This student did not give a damn.

"Sorry, Sensei! I was running a little late due from the station!" The stitched student said apologetically.

"Hachiman Tachibana. You're late… for half the school day." The teacher announced crossing his arms with bits of disappointment.

"Yeah. That was my bad-"

"And the fact that you have been skipping school since the beginning of the semester. With the same excuse over and over again." The teacher announced to the teen making the class laughing for the stupidity Hachiman was being. "Take a seat. School started three classes ago." The teacher demanded the stitched teen who obey the order. And as the student have sat down, a few students murmured amongst themselves making fun of Hachiman.

"Hehehe… what an idiot. He's way fucking behind."

"Bet he doesn't have a future to think of. Bet he's thinking about being a hero."

"Ha! Him a hero!? He's a damn corpse! All he can do is give them the support as a victim dummy since he's already dead!"

All of the students laughed loudly now that they know they couldn't hold it in. The teacher turned around and sees the students who were laughing at the corpse child. The group of five were making fun of Hachiman in the right corner at the back of the classroom.

...

Ever since he was an infant, he was born as a corpse. His parents abandoned him because of the cause of the condition he has is what he was told from his guardians. He was brought into different foster homes as a child, but none of those homes seem like his fit; or at least his former guardians whom brought him in. Some of them were abusive, some were addicts from different drugs, and most of all, some of them were only in it for the money. Not giving a damn for a child is what most people call a total jackass. Even those who are to go beyond are named worst than that. In the end, he was brought into an institution for those with no homes.

_**A few moments earlier after school…**_

_"Four months…" the teacher had told him as he looked away from the teachers view. "Four months barely attending school, and yet you manage to be passing every test and finals for midterms." The teacher brought out copies of the results of the previous tests he had taken. Hachiman tried his best to ignore the ignorance from the teacher, but almost feel a little proud to hear and see the results of his progress. "And whenever there are times when you actually showed up, you either skipped class or school to play hookie or smoking behind the schoolyard!" The teacher announced to the student._

_"Wow… so they knew I smoke?" Hachiman thought to himself._

_"What's the big deal anyway, sensei? The whole point of me being here is to be sure I pass the class." Hachiman had stated to the teacher. _

_"Is that really how you see fit?" The teacher had asked Hachiman with a disappointed tone. "This is your life at stake. Without attending, how are you going to be someone in your future? When are you going to care about your own life?" With all questions asked the teen looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were completely soulless from what he sees. Hachiman was giving off a bad vibe coming into the atmosphere and give him a proper answer. _

_"When I give a damn on my life will be the day I finally die." _

_The two were completely silent for a few seconds in the vacant room they were in. The teachers had no words to say from what the teen had answered. Hachiman didn't care about the answer he gave because he really wanted to get this over with. And yet, whenever he does the possibility, it always ends up as the impossible. _

_"There are more things in life that is better than to think that way, Tachibana-kun." The teacher got up from his chair to give something to the student. _

_"I don't know you Tachibana-kun, but I can tell that there is a spark inside you that you don't know because of your self-doubt. The more you think about yourself the more pain will commence." The teacher gives the student a choice of high school sheet. _

_"I'm giving you until the end of the term to turn this in. It'll give you enough time to think about what you want to do in life." _

…

Hachiman was walking home after school by taking a shorter route taking the Donburi River. Taking the route will lead him straight down to the shore in the Nishi Ward District

Hachiman was really starting to feel more irritated than ever for remembering his talk. He then looked up at a propaganda of UA Academy that happened to have the number one hero wearing a red, white, and blue colored bodysuit yelling put PLUS ULTRA! On a build board.

"UA huh?" He said looking up. "I don't know if that's the sort of career I'm suited for. Not with the record I have."

As he continued to head over to his location he spotted three children around the age of ten picking on one child who was pushed down. The little boy in a red striped shirt and blue jeans was beginning to cry from humiliation. Hachiman looked closely at what the three kids were doing to the striped child, and finally sees the problem; they were stealing his 3DS. The three of them ran past by the teen with full of victorious in their system.

Funny thing for the three of them, Hachiman was good at pickpocketing. It was a bad idea to pass through him since he has these so called, Sneaky-Fingers. Hachiman walked up to the blue striped child who was crying in front of a bank which is where his parent is at. The kid stopped crying and noticed how there was a complete stranger who looked terrifying staring down at him like a monster. The kid was about to freak out until Hachiman brought out the gaming system. The kid was at first at ease of euphoria witnessing his gaming system, but then the corpse backed away to flicked the kid's forehead.

"Listen, kid. Not everybody in this world cares about someone in trouble, so the next time people like them steal your stuff, you have to fight for it. Not to mention, you should never bring this out in public. You never know who will steal it." Hachiman explained to the kid who looked a little down from his lecture. Hachiman sighed with annoyance and gave a small smile to the kid as he given the game back.

"That's all I have to say. See ya around, kid." He said waving from afar. As soon as he departed from the child he looked back to see if he was still outside.

Suddenly, a fire was made in the bank. Soon, Hachiman head over to see if the kid from earlier didn't enter the building at all. He looked into it until people were panicking outside as they evacuated the building. Everybody was practically in his way, for trying to see if that child from before really had left or not. The crowd finally eased the evacuation as a few of them have gotten out. He looked from front, back, left and right side of the area to see if he really have left.

The child was not found.

A lady had head out of the building coughing from the fumes in the air. The stitched teen immediately approached the lady to asked if she was alright and whether or not a child had entered the building.

"Hey! Are you alright!? Is anybody else in there!?" Hachiman asked the lady who's catching her breath.

"I'm fine… but… I think there are two people in there…" she answered in between her coughing as she approached the crowd.

The crowd were no longer in danger, but the fact that there are two people inside a burning building made the crowd not inactive to the right thing at all. They were being cowards in Hachiman's point of view as they were in a complete panic.

"Oh my God! What should we do!?"

"Has anybody called 911!?"

"Where are the Pro Heroes when we need them!?"

All the questions remained as the teen begins to grit his dead teeth hearing the idiocy bystanders were questioning.

_Are you freaking serious!? You're just gonna stand there and let those two die!?_

"Help! Please! Save my son!"

A sudden scream was coming from the inside had made the stitched teen to act. Hearing the woman's sons life was at risk, including hers inside the burnt building.

_Fucking cowards! _

Hachiman's thoughts had said to himself as he ran inside the building. Everybody had tried to stop to enter a place where he might not survive. But they don't know about this teen; he had to survive everyday in the deep city district. Not to mention there really is no need to worry about Hachiman. He had dealt with a Lot of painful experience physically. He might feel tired if he doesn't use his healing factor as much for a burning building. But it means nothing to him because in a time like this someone has to give a damn about someone's life than their own. Hachiman really didn't know it, but he thought to forget about it. Eventually, he entered the building deeply into flames from the combustion. Everything was set on fire and smoke were in his way to find the bystanders. He called out the groups hoping they hadn't given up their lives.

"Hey! Where are you!?" He called out passing by the burnt parts of the building and flames scattered all over the wood to debris.

"Help! Someone!" A lady called out any one who entered the building.

She was in desperate need of care for fresh air. The smoke finally cleared the corpse vision as he found the two figures trapped under some debris which consists of burning metal and wood close of catching on fire. Luckily, the concrete have managed to put a roof over their heads, but wouldn't last long with the building close of crumbling to the ground. Hachiman went to their destination and looked over the pieces that are in their way of escaping. Hachiman kneeled down looking into the small opened entrance of the debris cave the two figures are in.

"Hey! Are you doing alright? Are you in any pain whatsoever?"

"M-my son was knocked out from the debris when the building collapsed! I-I don't know if he's able to take this any longer!"

Hachiman looked closely to see a confirmation of the child. Turns out it was the kid from before. He was losing some breathe from all the carbon dioxide floating in the air. Hachiman looked into what had become of the turn of events.

Earlier, he had told him that there's no way anybody would have helped him in the real world; he had to be more self-confident to take care of himself. How the irony got to the corpses dying head, just made him irritated even more.

Immediately, the building was close enough to collapsed with little time to not waste at this dreaded moment. Hachiman immediately took off his collar making him unable to breathe like everyone else. It didn't matter to him because he only use the breathe collar to smoke cigarettes. In a time like this, he looked into the neck of the child to find the right placement of the larynx. The larynx is what helps the human body to breathe through from the inside when the lungs inhale and exhale. Hachiman had use the instrument to help him breath for an experiment of what it's like to breath. It had two switches on the knob for the choker: lower inhale and higher inhale. The stitched teen higher the knob as he pierced the thin needle to support the child's breathing. As he wrapped the collar on the child's neck, the kid was coughing giving himself some air. The mother was in tears hearing the child breathing; she wrapped her son around her arms with a tight grip. Without any of them looking at their surroundings, part of the building was fallen before Hachiman dragged out as hard as he can as the debris fell on him.

The mother and son have been saved by a teen who sacrifice himself.

The mother was shocked to see a child, old enough to be her teenage son, have used his own life than those two.

**Nishi District Hospital**

Slowly looking up in the sky, the corpse had finally risen from his slumber. A bright light and ceiling he doesn't recognize at all. Maybe it was finally his time to leave the world he so desperately wish to get out of. But it turns out he was having a good night's rest after the recent even he had crossed from.

Hachiman got up and stretched after a long nap, and seeing outside the building he sees the night sky and light's brighten in the harboured city. He noticed he wasn't at the institution , but in the hospital. This time, however, he wasn't in the Last Offices where they put dead people into; no, he was literally in a vacancy for patients.

_This is new. _Hachiman thought as he looked down from above seeing his shirt was covered in blood stains with a few holes from the chunks of debris which might've stabbed through him.

_I need to get out of here. _Is what he thought lastly.

The stitched teen immediately got his stuff that had been laid on the chair. The breathe choker on the other hand, happened to be missing and chances are it happened to be broken.

Suddenly, and dumbfoundedly to Hachiman, a door was opened from the outside. A woman in a well dressed suit waltz in the room having her hair tied and was wearing glasses. The corpse observed the lady who was outstandingly beautiful and quite cute for a lady in his own perspective.

"I see your finally up, I asked them to have you thrown in this room. I noticed your weren't actually-"

"Dead. I'm used to it." He said interrupting the elder as he grabbed his things and ready to leave. Without even thinking about what she wanted to say to Hachiman the lady had blocked his way.

"Hey, wait I-"

"I~ will scream if you don't get out of my way." Hachiman really didn't care for what reason she has for him. He would do whatever it takes to get out of the building, especially make a threat to others. Hachiman bumped out of his way without any hesitation as he started to walk away. However, as he was rushing to get into the elevator, he was wrapped around what seemed to be a whip.

"I said hold on." The lady said with a threatening tone. Hachiman was pulled in from the whip confronting the lady face to face.

"It seems to me like no one has ever given you proper manners. So if I were you, I suggest you hear me out, or I'll give you...a proper punishment." The well dressed lady threatened Hachiman using a sadistic tone while she licks her lips. The teen was having a disgusting facial expression after knowing one thing that had crossed his mind.

This lady is a complete pervert.

The lady released her whip and then smiled at the teen for listening to her demands. As the teen looked up at the lady she was quite taller than him. Hachiman observed her up close to see what he might be dealing with. And so, without her paying close attention to the teen, Hachiman managed to grab anything within her hands and pockets without noticing.

"C'mon, we have a lot to discuss." She said as she opened the door to the vacant room. The lady enters the room giving Hachiman enough time to look into her wallet.

"I see…" Hachiman have said giving the well dressed lady's attention. The lady looked up from her seat and finally realise her wallet was taken.

"Nemuri Kayama, alias named Midnight. So your a hero?" He asked rhetorical to the lady who was completely off guard from the sudden convenience. She got up with a sudden pout on her face and swiped her wallet back from her hands. "You're a sneaky one aren't you?" She asked angrily. Hachiman shrugged off his shoulders not caring what Nemuri thought. "I' was trained to have slick hands, or what I like to call, Sneaky Fingers." Hachiman grinned devilish while wiggling his fingers.

"Is that how you managed to steal things for your own greed?" Nemuri stated waving a couple of papers on her hands.

Hachiman looked closely to see what she was on about after the papers have revealed; the papers were his records.

"Hachiman Tachibana: age 14, born with no parents, but had brought into multiple foster parents since the age of 3. Afterwards, you have a few records for robbery and a car theft at the age of thirteen, and was put under the institution for those with no homes."

Hachiman looked away from the bothersome the lady was giving him.

"So, what do you want from me?" Hachiman asked the beautiful lady. The lady went through her bag revealing a know on her right palm.

"From an anonymous source, a friend and I were assigned to look for you." She opened up a holographic imagery of a restaurant being robbed.

"This right here. This is you fighting the armed criminals." Nemuri said zooming in the reaction time from Hachiman as he quickly kicked the gun off the gunman. "Amazing reflexes and athletic moves." She continued to swipe while praising the teen who was irritated from her.

When the event happened quickly, he had to use his fighting style with three men inside the restaurant with a few hostages inside. Hachiman was focused on one person to another than later was taking a stab from the third criminal. Without any hesitation or even flinch, he took the cuts and attacks like nothing matters to him. All matters were concluded when Nemuri turned off the phone and looked over at the corpse who was rolling his eyes.

"Look, there are reasons why such occurrence like that had happened. I was irritated by people who had annoyed me that day." Hachiman explained to the dressed elder how doubtful those opportunities were. Nemuri got up after taking a sip of her water to speak clearly.

"So, saving those two victims in the fire were a nuisance to you-"

"That's not it!" Hachiman yelled out from annoyance.

The two remained silent for a few seconds until Hachiman broke it.

"It... It was only right. There were no heroes, no police, not even a freaking vigilante was at present." Hachiman looked into the eyes of the hero for contact. "Everybody have hopes for them, but I on the other, was the only one who actually did something the heroes couldn't on time. And that's saving a life."

Hearing the corpse risking his own life for someone elses made her asking crawl. It wasn't because he's a corpse, but it's also because of the youthful life he was risking from another youth.

"My God! Such an extravagantly couragness and wonderful youth!" She said breathing heavily while shaking her body. "Kid, With skills you have and the quirk you got there, not to mention your wicked purpose, you should enter UA Academy. Be a hero!"

"Hell No!"

With a sudden shock of disbelief Nemuri was very uptight for all the effort she had put for the teen. Everybody would be happy for a chance like this, but why of all people has to be him to deny it? Then again, not _everybody_ wants to be a hero.

…

"So how'd it go?"

A person outside a dark blue car was standing outside waiting for his partner to arrive. He was wearing a regular suit and tie and his appearance seemed very tired from his sight. Approaching the man was Nemuri who just got out of a conversation she never expected at all. She seemed down for a little bit, but then after the conversation had ended for her and Hachiman she still left something for him to consider.

"He rejected the offer, and he didn't hesitate to think about it." Nemuri answered the questions to the man who put on a few eye drops. "But, I gave him the recommendation anyways. After all, the exams won't start until a year." She said with a small smile to the tiresome man.

Nemuri turned around at the tall hospital building which was where she had exit out of.

_I'm certain something will change his mind._

…

The corpse crumpled a letter with a wax seal on it and went as far as he could from the trash bin and made a shoot.

"Woohoo! Three-pointer!" He euphoric rudely for shooting the offer Nemuri have given him.

Hachiman stepped outside and limber up, for all the crap he had to take in his own opinion. He releases a sigh of relief with the collar Nemuri had given him back. Hachiman was looking forward to getting the hell out of the hospital and smoke after a long day. He ran through the halls not care about anything in the world as always. Hachiman was finally getting what he deserves; and that is to do his own thing for his own will.

"Finally, I can go back to the institution and not get a lecture from anyone else! Not a single fuck is given! No sir!" As he was in excitement, he was interrupted by a child who was calling him.

"Aniki! You're up!" The child said loudly as he approach to him.

"You're… That kid, right?" Hachiman asked as the kid nodded for an answer.

"Yessir! And I wanted to say my thanks!" The kid said happily to Hachiman who was focused on the bandages the kid has on him. There weren't bad; just some burns from the fire and cuts debris.

"Jun-kun! Please don't run off on your own like that!" A woman who was in a wheelchair was hurriedly looking for the son she found. The lady was in patient clothing and had a blanket covering her legs. "I'm sorry, my son is really excited to see you is all." She apologized to the teen.

"N-no… it's alright. So, what'sup?" Hachiman asked with a different expression on his face. He was calmed because it was too much for him also it seemed the slumber was still onto him.

The kid looked down to figure out the word he wants to say for Hachiman. Hachiman looked confused on what the kid was thinking about until the kid stuttered for his words.

"Aniki! I-I want to say thank you! And not just for saving me! But also the words you have told me earlier today!"

"The word…?"

"Yes! When you said I should fight for it, I understand what you mean! If nobody is going to care about others, then I should be the person to do the right thing! That's why you save me!"

A sudden shock came a crossed the corpse head. Is that what he meant? Is that why he saved the kid? And if so, why did he save him?

"And so… I decided…"

Hachiman turned back to face the kid as he clenched his and smiled as brightly as he can say what he wants to tell him.

"I'M GOING TO BE A HERO! JUST LIKE YOU!"

It was a complete cringe for Hachiman. He did not expect everything for this whole day. He was praised by a hero, and now he is a hero in the kid's perspective. It was too much for Hachiman he couldn't say anything else from all the beliefs.

The family bowed their heads for gratitude before the have their leave. The stitched teen waved their departure and leaned back against the wall for all the tiresome day he's having.

Everything was too much to handle.

...

Walking into the room, Hachiman felt bushed. He felt completely drained out. And too tired to even waste his gluttony not eating at all. He laid down on his bed and reached into his pockets.

There, reveals a crumpled UA Letter of Recommendation.

_"**Listen carefully... I am grateful for you to follow my footsteps, but you have to follow your own path. You get to decide whatever you want to do. And always remember to never give up on what you desire?"**_

Hearing those words have gotten into his head as a reminder, why he helps people in the first place. Because of those words, he did have a dream.

A dream which have been broken.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**This is a completely different story from the original. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As most of you know I have written one where I might've made the character all that. Truthfully I didn't wanted him to end up as a Mary Sue. I read through the Amazing Corpse-kun and I really dislike some of the mistakes and ooc for some character. **_

_**That being said, I thought about changing the character differently; and so I did and I enjoy writing it. I hope you guys look forward to this work. I'm mostly focused on the To Love Ru series right now. So chances are I will make this monthly or weekly like To Love Ru. **_

_**Please leave a review and also follow/fave this story for new updates.**_


	2. Okay then, Forward!

**This Chapter has been Remastered**

* * *

A year had passed and the new semester has commenced for those entering their ideal high school. Most of those high schools are hero academy's.

Ever since the day a luminescent baby was born, certain cases of birth being gifted with powers are known as quirks. And as decades past, eighty percent of the population are filled with powers and the hero society was born. Heroes are now an everyday job and schools are built for anyone wanting to be their own heroes. Amongst all schools, however, UA Academy is the number one hero school to attend. This prestigious school has the highest probability to enter, almost everyone will fail the entrance exam. With enough pluck and courage anybody will be able to attend.

Even if they are the type of people from different regions and countries.

"Is that all you got, little bitch!?"

A man who is desperately in need of money tried to make a wager for betting his bike kneeled down from the beating he was getting. Walking upfront a teen with long pitch black hair slowly approach the man who is currently in the position of losing his motorcycle. The teen was wearing a regular middle school uniform black from top to bottom. His face was covered in stitches and was wearing a needle in his right ear as a piercing with a skull hanging on the end of it.

"Listen, it's your fault for placing a bet on your ride. If you were so desperate need of money than get a damn job and not being a fucking bum." The teen said an advice for the desperate man. "Also, I have an entrance exam coming up, and I lost my card to take the train, so I really need a ride."

"All this for a freaking entrance exam! So what, daddy didn't give you pocket money!?"

After hearing him say so, the teen took a deep breath and release it from the temptation. Immediately, the teen finished him off by one punch into his face.

"WINNER! HACHIMAN TACHIBANA!"

Everyone one had cheered for the teenager's victory after that one final blow. Most of them were placing bets on the fights in the underground. Almost everyday Hachiman comes by for money by participating fist fights. So far he has managed to make enough to pay six months worth a rent money; also enough for his needs and wants.

The teen grabbed his things and head out of the underground. As he headed over to the exit he looked at the underground one last time before departing. He was standing in front of the abandoned warehouses the underground fights he has been attended for a long time. He looked at the emergency exit as he climbed up all the way to the top of the building for a good view of the harboured city. The city was completely bright and the rivers and canals were reflected from the brightness of the moon. He reached into his pocket for his IPod Touch Fourth Gen; and as he did, he put on old jazz.

( "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra)

As he looked at the horizon, Hachiman was having so much of his reminiscences of his life.

_You should live the life you want, _the voice of an old man said in his thoughts. Do_ whatever is right for you, and never give up on what you desire the most._

Whatever outcome he crosses there's no turning back is what he was told in the past. Hachiman doesn't know exactly what he wants from this, but he'll eventually have to figure it out if he passes the exams at all.

Outside of the building, as he gotten off of, The bike he won parked an aside of the building where it appeared to be an Indian Motorcycle Scout Bobber pitch black. It even includes a number imprinted on the bike. The number is "Hachi" also known as number eight.

How ironic is that?

It also includes goggles and two helmets on the seat. Hachiman got on it and begins to starts it's engine to run. Hearing the motor one made Hachiman more excited than he ever has. It was like for once he enjoyed something he hadn't felt for a long time. He put on the goggles and helmet while wrapping his bag attached to his back.

_Okay… Forward!_

**Musutafu, Japan**

The corpse have been riding into the night teaching for his destination. Some cars have past by him; and more have kept coming. He was almost there in the city. Without any sleep it's nothing to be bothered for Hachiman. He kept on going on the road no matter what. So far there weren't any recent activities involving with the police, for he is unlicensed for a motorcycle and isn't qualified to ride one for his age. Only just one more birthday, and then he can get a license for a different motor vehicle according to Japan's law of vehicles.

But since he won the bike and if he caught one day it'll be on the desperate man's record. It isn't the first time he was pulled moved and decided to make up a story; or even took someone's identity.

_The exams starts in three hours… _

The corpse thought as he continued riding through the wind. As he yet to continue his thought the sun came out of the crack of dawn. The orange-crimson red sky slowly appeared upon the stitched teen, and so did the city of Musutafu. The vehicles reflection have glared from the sunrise and so did the city from their skyscrapers along with the perspective shadows shading one building to another.

But most of all, heroes were up and ready to go.

All twenty-four seven hours heroes have been on patrol no matter what the time. Seeing every heroes make the corpse very cringed through his body. He really hopes for his own sake not to get caught before and after exams.

_No, for now, focus! The exams is close by and It gives me enough time to put this away. Also, getting my own place before I head out. _

**UA Entrance Exam Sight**

_Finally made it! _

Hachiman was actually relieved he had made it on time. And only ten minutes before the test begins. In front of him was huge buildings in an H shape.

The stitched teen made it into the registration for his notice of recommendation. Hachiman then was reported to a different testing area for those whom had been recommended. He looked over to where he was going has no idea where to go until he overheard the conversation to where the recommendations are to be reported. And black haired pony tail who looked like she was from a different school from the white and black school uniform she was wearing. And from what it looks of it, she might be from a prestigious middle school. It wasn't just her, but also another teen with red-and white hair had also asked. He appeared in a black school uniform like Hachiman. Seeing him having a scarred face on his left eye reminded him of someone familiar.

_*PRINCE ZUKO!_

_(A/N: Hachi is referring the teen from an american anime character Zuko from "Avatar: The Last Airbender") _

The stitched teen closely followed the two of them and everyone for those with recommendations.

* * *

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the entrance exams!"

_I can't believe I was this dumb!?_

Everyone else were to report to the same auditorium, just different sightings afterwards. He had misread what the registration attendance had said. Hachiman planned on just ignore the details, but he had gotten this far; so he might as well pay attention.

Pro Hero, Present Mic, have the explanation that is needed for the test. There will be a villain robotics everybody will have to face against differently. They're all have different points from one-pointer through three pointers. The test will be graded by the points of robotics each students attack with their quirks. There is a ten minute limit for those to take on every villain robotics. When the alarm sets off the exam is over and everybody will continue to the next test facility.

_So all we have to do is kick some ass however we want? _The stitched teen grinned for the obstacle he will deal with soon. And it ain't as cute for a grin; it was more sinister.

* * *

Each of the recommendations reported to different stadiums. Everybody was in front of the practical exam. Everybody were wearing their sports gear for the practical. The stitched teen appeared in a black under armour and grey shorts. His hair was tied up so it wouldn't get in the way. Also his arms and legs were both patched up by bandages so nobody will be bothered by his scars Along with holding his loosen limbs all together. He didn't have the chance to stitched them up with his threads and needles after all nights worth of a drive. His muscles have been developed over the past year. They're almost visible through the bandages. Lastly, he took off his breathe collar so he wouldn't have to breath for the test. Some looked over at him for being the only person to stand out as much. The glares were starting to piss him off he wanted to punch each of them one by one.

"Tch! Just ignore them." He mumble under his dying breathe. "Once I enter, or at least try, they'll regret looking my way."

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET GOING!"

"Oh shit!"

Out of the blue, Hachiman lost focused when then alarm was set off. He immediately ran over to where he could find any pointers. The stadium was a complete city worldview. It was like being downtown Nishi Ward only this time there are multiple villains. So far it seems some of them were taken out already. And then stitched teen finally found one which was his chance to destroy until he realised something important.

_Wait a minute, how do I fight this thing, do I just give it a hard punch?_

Eventually, someone who had a laser navel coming through his stomach have stolen my his kill.

"Sorry, monsieur. Call it, common courtesy!" He said proudly posing with sparkles appearing.

Unfortunately, a three-pointer robot appeared behind him. Right when he was about to be attacked, Hachiman looked down at the manhole with an idea coming through his head. He lifted the manhole and threw it directly like a two-hand frisbee at the three-pointers head. The three pointers lost control it crashed directly towards the building.

"Sorry, *Alex Louis Armstrong…" Hachiman said with a mockery tone.

(A/N: The protagonist refers to him as Major Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist series)

"Call it, common courtesy."

With eight minutes remaining, Hachiman said his farewells to the sparkle teen.

"Well played! Mon Ami!"

* * *

"This year's entrance examinees are quite fascinating." Said the mouse-bear looking person who is astonished.

Everybody in the monitor room are witnessing the examinees attending the new semester if they all manage to pass the practical. So far there are students being the top ten of the practical. And all are to be outstanding; and there are some trying their best to make an opportunity. The heroes inside the monitor room are looking at one student and another. Most of them are impressed with the students quirk abilities in the test. Other teachers are a bit judgemental for those trying.

At one corner of the screen, one of the students is using the advantage of possibilities for himself to get points. And as some witnessing the screen, one hero kept an eye on the student who looked so familiar to her. She went onto her computer to do a little research on the student. As soon as she type in his examine number it gave a complete nostalgia from name which appeared on her screen. It shows the amount of points he was receiving so far from the exam.

**Hachiman Tachibana:**

**Villain Points: 8 **

**Rescue Points: 19**

_Now that's someone I haven't seen for a long time. _She thought giggling about how time have past by. Also, she noticed how much he changed his appearance and how he changed his mind of being a hero.

"Midnight isn't that…" a man with messy hair and baggy clothes asked her about one of the students. She turned around and gave him a small smile about her premonition a year ago. "I told you something will change his mind." Nemuri said to her friend.

"Even so, it doesn't seem like he's doing much." He said to her with his own opinion.

"He seemed to be taking advantage of saving people and cooperating with their quirks to get points. Even if he thinks that using their quirks will help him get villain points, it doesn't really show he cares about them."

Midnight sighed with disbelief placing her head on her closed hands, but it was the truth. Hachiman's plan was to cooperate with other's quirks and use them to get points for himself. He may have assumed it will be useful, but really he is receiving more saving than fighting. And doesn't even know what he is doing is a false plan. That being said, the real test was about to begin.

* * *

The whole city was shaking. Everybody has stopped for their curiosity of the city. The streets were opened from below like a bridge. It was completely making the students off guard until something coming out have made them even more caught off guard.

A giant zero-pointer have appeared from the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The stitched teen screamed by surprise; he honestly did not expect any of this at all. He'd honestly thought it would be written tests. But no, it had to be a practical exam; it had to be robot's; it had to be giant robots from above, to try and kill everyone. All of the complaints had to be thought up from the stitched teen. Soon, however, he thought of something different. Everybody ran past by him as he was thinking about something new.

_I could leave… but then again..?_

_"_Dude!? Don't just stand there and think!" A teen with yellow hair cried out looking at the tied up black hair teen thinking.

_Although…?_

"Hey man! We have to get going before it gets us after!" Someone with purple balls on his head cried out blood while yelling at the Hachiman.

_Even so…? Damn! This is too frustrating! It's either get points or just go ahead and give up already-_

The stitched teen was on the verge of whether or not to take the zero-pointer. In his opinion, what if this was a test to take it down? Can he get points out of this? Even if he wanted to, there has to be a way to take it down. Hachiman was listing every possibility on how to take it down and pass the exam.

His plan was to use one of his disgusting abilities to climb up the zero-pointer and find a weak spot.

For example, he sweats adipocere, a liquid body fat a corpse can produce whenever there is a certain heat temperature and can be used for wax when dried out. He can use as much sweat as he could create and made a puddle to make the zero-pointer stuck. The other is he can grew out his nails and climb up on the zero-pointer. When a corpse is decease the only thing that can be grown out of its body are nails and hair. Of all abilities, he disliked that one.

On the other hand there's one, but unfortunately he is not in the right position to do so.

Hachiman was frustrating from the position he's in. There was nothing he could do at all. It pissed him off to be fitted with the other student's running.

**Boom!**

As soon as Hachiman was about to leave, a sudden explosion was made from the zero-pointer. It was as if it had been beaten up from one hit. It was falling from the back. The Deadman was looking up like it didn't matter to him. He looked closely realising it was about to fall on top of him.

Hachiman immediately run for it like he was being chased by thugs from Nishi. It was complete Deja Vu all over again from being chased by thugs to running from the cops. The zero-pointer was closing in; Hachiman was almost close to get out of there until a sudden sound of pain came from behind. It was a girl with orange hair. She appeared in a blue turquoise jacket and grey sweats. She had fallen from a debris she tripped on.

_She has quirk. She can get out of this. _

Directly in denial and left turn. But as he looked back everybody else are not focused on saving anyone else. They just ignore her like she wasn't nobody in particular for a need of saving. Seeing this made Hachiman more frustrated than never. It was like seeing the fire back in Nishi Ward all over again.

_No! I know she can do this! Okay! Why do I bother about this!?_

The orange hair teen was having a hard time getting up. There was a chance she had her ankle sprained. The stitched teen observed and as he made eye contact, a sudden spark hit him. Her eyes were pleading for help. The brows were widened and the teeth were completely biting off the lips of the corpse. Hachiman ran towards the student to get her out before she gets crushed.

Hachiman slide his knees to make it over to her direction.

"Hey!" He answered angrily to the injured female. "Y-yes?" She asked very confusing.

"Are you able to move!? Can you walk at all!?" Hachiman demandingly asked multiple questions.

"Ouch..! No.. I- WOAH!"

Without getting the answer, the stitched teen grabbed the orange-heads hips and placed them on his shoulders. Hachiman rushed over to the end of the city as fast as he can. Orange-head was very impressed for the student to carry her breathlessly. She looked up to see how close the bot was; her expression changed quickly noticing they were close to being crushed. Seeing from the back, the student can only do the best he could of running from the falling object.

"We're gonna be crushed!" She yelled out.

"No..!"

Hachiman did not plead of surrendering. He pushed the girl up from his shoulder; he placed both hands on the back of her jack, and grew out his sharpened nails for support into the jacket. And threw her with full swing of strength straightforward toward the crowd.

"IT'S JUST FREAKIN ME!"

* * *

It was completely close to evening. The wind was breezy inside from an opened window. The eyes were slowly opening from a slumber that felt good eight hours worth. The teen was unwrapped from his bandages; he looks into the visible scars no one should witness. It was official for the teen who had to take the risk as usual.

He failed the exams.

"I see, your finally up."

An old lady came across the corpse who was laying on the cushion for the patients. She was short and was wearing an old nursing uniform like a grandma. She is the school nurse and a pro hero known as Recovery Girl.

"Right when we were in a hurry, you were fully recovered. And you were sleeping peacefully." Recovery Girl explained to the student who is into staring up at the ceiling. "After seeing such a thing it turned into a complete mourning. We were gonna tell the poor girl you were dead." Without even asking, Hachiman still looked up and decided to speak for himself.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost the whole day."

"And my bandages?"

Recovery Girl pointed her cane inside the trash can which was filled with blood. He knew that he would bleed out if the healing has been overused from damage. Usually it would be his eyes popping a vessel.

"Everybody was in shock to see you bleed." She said sitting on the desk chair.

"It's amazing that you have recovered quickly right when we removed them. I can heal people at a certain limit. But your scars were impossible to heal. Sorry."

"I had my healing factor at a young age. So it's nothing to worry about."

Hearing Hachiman say that, Recovery Girl was fairly disappointed at whoever had caused the cuts on him.

"Can I leave? Or am I still able to take the test this late?" He asked hurriedly for either of the two choices. Recovery Girl shook her head for the corpse answer. "I'm sorry, but the exams had ended during your slumber." Recovery Girl announced to the stitched face teen who eventually knew this was gonna happen.

_Of course… _he thought disappointingly looking down.

Hachiman really did all that for nothing after all. There was no point for him to stay at the school. Now all he needs to do is figure out a new way of living. However, a letter from the old lady was in front of him. It was like the one from before but not crumpled and new. Hachiman was confused when he looked at it then he looked at the short lady who suddenly put a smile.

"It seems there might be some who are interested in you if they want to give you this letter personally."

The teen took the letter slowly with his pale hands. He looked into the envelope with his dead baggy eyes. On his hands maybe what he might actually expect.

"If you are enrolled, I look forward to seeing you."

Hachiman didn't know how to react in this situation. He never achieved anything so he really can't say much. On the other hand, he can say he was a bit pissed off because now he has to attend to a place he said he'll never enter.

**Tachibana Household**

Inside the house was a bit of a run down when the dead teen had moved in. It wasn't a problem because for him it actually feels like being in the institution. If anything which are different between a rundown house, institution was near the shore; it was a three story building with a total of sixteen rooms. Each of the rooms have their own kitchen, bathroom, a bed and no baths. They had to go to a public onsen for shower. It was quite cramped but everyone managed to live through it.

Although, the home Hachiman lives now was different. The room was a little cramped and close across is the bathroom with shower (yay). But kitchen had more space and so did a living room. What crossed his mind from the moment he stepped in the house was how dirty it was. He was quite a clean freak when it comes to messes like this. So he has enough time before the exam to clean the house and make the place more like his vibe.

Hachiman was on top of his bed looking down at the letter from US personally for him. Most others would have to wait a week or two, but for him it was different. He didn't take the written test after a full day of rest.

So there was a fifty-fifty chance he may have passed.

"Dammit!"

Hachiman was full of rage because now he'll have to see if he's in or not. His gripped hand ripped the envelope to see for himself. The corpse grabbed the letter out of it's sealed paper along with a sudden knob which have fallen out of the letter.

"Hello! Hachiman Tachibana!"

A holographic video was being played from the ground where the knob had fallen.

It was Midnight who was on screen.

Hachiman immediately picked up the knob on his hands and placed it on the dining table. He immediately grabbed a chair to hear out why or even how she's on video.

"I am on screen here to introduce myself, Midnight! And I am here for the results of your entrance exam!"

Hachiman was getting into the video and the result, but then he was also focus on what she is wearing. Her suit was completely tight-skinned and was completely indecent. Her body was wrapped in leather only from the trapeze, between her breasts and to her waist. She was wearing handcuffs and a belt with an M for midnight as well. As for her hair it was straight and spiky. Also she was wearing different glasses from before.

_Wow… Talk about reality check._

"As you may have known, UA academy is a prestigious school and take matters seriously in hands. For the result of the tests you have taken is not that qualified…"

Hearing this made the corpse flinched. Why did he flinched, is what crossed his mind. It shouldn't!after since he knew there was no way to enter.

"Taking tests is an important matter when entering a heroic school. You haven't taken the written tests so it is hard to say that you won't be able to enter UA."

Hachiman didn't want to hear the rest. He had gotten up from his chair and head over to his the kitchen to prepare a meal until he was inerrupted by the video.

"Is what I would have said if it wasn't for your actions during the practical!"

The corpse stopped from his disbelief and listened to what had to be unexpected. He stood in the middle of the household without looking back at the video. Only hearing what Midnight have to say is all that matters.

"The type of action you have made was completely grotesque. But from looking into your analysis we have made a discovery about your abilities. You knew exactly what you were doing at the moment in time the villain-pointer fallen! And for that, you have made a complete total of 40 rescue points! And for all the villains you have defeated you have made a total of 67 points! As for anonymous vote among the teachers of UA for the written test you hadn't had the chance to take, it was an official seven out of ten votes to enter without it! Congratulations!"

Hearing every result had made the teen not to look back. It was too much to handle for him, no, it was something he never thought would happen.

"I don't know what sort of luck you have there, but it's not good enough. As heroes, there will be an outcome to risk your own life for others sake. And it is also knowing your limits. Here at UA Academy, we take the advantage of making you progress your quirk to be strong and knowing what true heroism is. So look forward to all the training and studies you will be paying off. Welcome, to your Hero Academia!"

With a farewell kiss from the pro hero on screen, the hologram had shut off leaving a complete mute on the atmosphere. The corpse stood there for a complete thirty seconds and land on his knees for losing balance. There's he can say about this; whether he's mad or annoyed is hard to say. All he can say is in the inside of his.

_So… I'm now a hero-in-training… I mean… I don't want to do this… I was alright with failing…__And yet… why…? Why can't__ I stop smiling…?_

As the wide grin have across his face, his own tears couldn't stop showering on his face. It was quite difficult to handle such a mysterious expression the death kid cannot understands. But he knows one thing on why this won't leave.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**I THOUGHT OF MAKING A NEW CHAPTER SOONER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND HOW MUCH OF AN EFFORT HE TRIES TO PULL IN THE ENTRANCE EXAM. **_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAV/FOLLOW FOR NEW UPDATES**_


	3. Inhuman!

**The Following is a Fanfiction. I do not own My Hero Acedamia or any of the character's; OC fanfics only. Please Support the Official Release!**

* * *

**(This Chapter has been Remastered.)**

**Before we get to the story, I have been confuse with ky lefts and rights, for I have mistakenly switch the earring part of the character. He was meant of be wearingnit on the LEFT not the right. Sorry for my confusion. Also, I have done research more into the corpse's and the zombies. There were tons of them (mostly zombies) that I had looked into so I do hope you enjoy this chapter and story.**

**UA Academy**

An early morning for everybody who begins their school life in different ideal school's. Most of the schools are set for hero academics since the increase of quirks spread all over the globe. And so, for any other school morning there would be a few sort of routes.

First route, everybody gets together in the beginning of class. Second route, everybody sit in their seats until their homeroom teacher is present in the classroom.

Third route, a commotion will immediately begin the moment that one student will wreck shit up.

"You there! Get your feet off the desk!" A straight hair dark blue student wearing glasses yelled out at the explosive hair teen which was wearing the same attire like the rest of the class wearing grey suit and green pants. As for females they wear the same except the bottoms are skirts.

"Huh!?"

"These seats are to be treated neatly! It's disrespectful towards your classmates!"

As the two have argued, students were looking over at the two arguing. The class did not pay more attention as the pitch black long haired teen passed by the two debaters with no presence detected.

"Hey you! Why on earth are you wearing _that_! It's truly disrespectful for the moral of this school! And put away that choker!" The straight haired teen have noticed his presence after hearing a small skull jingle coming from the stitched face teens left ear.

The students were now aiming their focus on the teen who had walked pass by those two.

Hachiman Tachibana slowly turns around giving a threatening glare with his deadeyes and bags underneath them. The type of glare which were to say, I don't have time for this sort of bullshit, so piss off. The straighten hair teen flinched feeling somewhat of a vibe he shouldn't have crossover. The stitched teen gotten closer upfront of the nagging teen. They were both on equal heights except the stitched teen was one centimeter taller.

"W-what is it!?" The glasses teen asked with a sweatdrop.

"I see that your smart, but also an incompetent prick." Hachiman insulted the incompetent teen.

"How rude of you!"

"Says one who seemingly doesn't know a damn thing about what I wear to support my body due to a mutated quirk!" The annoyance tone was more eager thanks to the teen in front of Hachiman.

The glasses teen took a step back as he was in confusion for what Tachibana was talking about. Then he looked closely from Hachiman's pale skin and stitches on his face which were lacrosse his eyes vertically. The glasses teen took a guess on the collar with have holes on the larynx area. Also, looking at one of the students there happens to be a mask for a purposely good reason. With a misunderstanding about the formal teen have made he apologize to Hachiman.

"I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive my stupidity."

"Damn straight you were!"

_No sorrow whatsoever! _The glasses teen had thought as he placed his hand on his chest. "Anyways, allow me to introduce myself-"

"There's no need." The teen raised a UA Handbook which shows a picture of the glasses teen.

_What the!? How did he managed to grab my handbook!? I didn't even noticed! _Looking over from his left pocket originally where he placed the handbook it was gone.

"Tenya Iida, huh? I see… so you attended Somei Junior High. Guess I don't blame you, I've dealt with jackasses from elite schools. Didn't really turn out for them when they cross paths with me."

_Is this guy a *Yankii!? _Some of the students thought unison.

(Yankii- is an old term for delinquents in Japan. Which is what our protagonist happens to be.)

"Do yourself a favor, the next time you see someone wearing something, keep your mouth shut." Tachibana toss the handbook in a light force of inertia.

The glasses teen had caught the handbook clumsy until he managed a complete catch. As he had gotten the handbook, Iida noticed another teen's presence. A green curly haired teen with freckles was in front of the classroom door. He looked sort of frail from his appearance. Iida had the chance to introduce himself until the green haired teen interrupted him. Turns out, he already knew who Iida was from the little fuss he was giving for two students.

_Sigh~ this is gonna be a long day. _Tachibana thought as he took a seat at the far corner against the window. _At least it's better than being at home, though. _He was in his own train of thought until he noticed there were a few glares from different students far from his seat.

_Maybe I should just skip this class- what the hell is that?_

Suddenly, a strange yellow caterpillar has rise from the ground. The strange caterpillar have immediately change into what looks like a tiresome old man around his thirties-forties(?) He appeared in all black and long hair pitched black as well. As for his face he looks like he needed sleep which Hachiman can somewhat related since he can't sleep unless he's injured.

"My name is Shots Aizawa. I am this classes homeroom teacher." He said as he grabbed a pair of blue uniform with a giant UA logo on it. "Put these on and meet me outside the PE grounds."

* * *

"Quirk Apprehension Test!?"

Almost all the classmates were in shock to hear the certainty of assessment.

Aizawa had an explanation of the entering the hero course where there are no necessities to be Heroes. "The apprehension focuses on the quirks by giving a regular physical exam from long distance run to seated toe touch. As an example, a student was picked for a throw distance; he had an explosive quirk which helped him throw the distant ball to 705.2 meters.

"Awesome! This looks so much fun!" Some of the students happened to be buoyant on the apprehension until Aizawa had break it down for them.

"Fun you say?" He asked with a shadowed face expression. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having good ol time? What happened to becoming heroes?" The vibe was giving a complete chill from the gloomy tone Aizawa expressed.

"In that case, a new rule; the student who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless and instantly expelled."

With a shocking revelation, the students are losing less hope for whoever comes in past.

"Being expelled on the first day!? That sounds unreasonable!" The girl in a brunette complained.

"It is very reasonable."

The students looked over at the stitched face teen who has his hair tied into a ponytail and who has his iPod out.

"Oi! Just who's side are you on?" The teen in purple hair cried out at the teen who lifted his finger as a signal of patience after finishing the final touches on whatever he was writing.

"I'm on neither side. It's just common sense on how the hero world works. Bystanders will rely on heroes as much as possible since they aren't qualified to make an approach on enemy lines or on the frontline. It won't be just criminals, but also certain disasters, and unexpected events will arise if heroes don't act." Tachibana said to the purple haired teen.

"Tachibana is correct, there are natural disasters, massive accidents, and ego mad villains. All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expected." Aizawa said his explanation while running his messy hair. "It is our duties as heroes to reverse it all and restore reasons. This is _Plus Ultra." _

With all explanation succumb I the hound heroes-in-training, the trail begins with a full on effort.

**Trial 1: 50-Meter Dash**

Tachibana stands on the side of the glasses teen from earlier to the test of speed. Before they take their position Iida looked at Tachibana who neck and limbs were completely covered in bandages. Iida was starting to feel a bit of shame for what he had acted. With the reasoning of glaring, Hachiman was starting to get irritated from Iida's glare.

"If you got magical glasses or a quirk that involves taking pictures, take it, it'll last longer." The stitched teen said in an informal misbehavior.

"I'm sorry. What I have acted earlier was a complete foolish of me. I shouldn't have mind my own business." Iida said apologetically once again as he placed in a racing position.

"... Let's just focus on the race so we can get it over with." Tachibana suggest for the two of them.

The two students take their positions on the starting line. The allowance of quirks were accepted according to Aizawa, with Iida's quirk, Engine, he boasted a bit before the race begins. However, after all the years of running from street gangs to police in the deeper city of Nishi Ward, Hachiman has never lack on the speed or strength he increase from fights and lifting. Although, he is in a hero school with unique abilities surrounding him.

_Alright… just run as fast as you can. Don't stop no matter what. _

"START!"

Iida begins to run with his engine rumbling in his calves with full speed. As he was ahead of the dash, he turned around to see Tachibana was closing in.

_Now way! Such speed! He's almost closing!_

Tachibana was almost close to Iida with every acceleration he is putting on his legs and the past he's remembering.

_HURRY THE FUCK UP! THOSE GODDAMN PIGGIES ARE TAILING ON YOUR ASS!_ Tachibana thought reminiscing the past may boost his confidence of winning.

"Tenya Iida: 3.04 seconds!"

"Hachiman Tachibana: 4.40 seconds!"

The class were impressed to see there are two people fast enough so far. Iida was catching his breath from the run he had with Tachibana. He didn't expect to see anyone to be on almost equal speed as him.

"That was quite the speed you have there. Without a single breathe as well." Iida compliment the stitched face teen who wasn't used to compliments.

"That's because I am breathless." The corpse said pointing his collar. "I didn't turn the switch on to support my breathing. If I did, chances are I might be four more seconds behind, possibly." Tachibana explains as he and Iida head out of the track.

"I see, so that's what you wear your collar for?"

"Yeah, it can be pretty intense. But save your breath! This doesn't change anything from this morning. I still think your incompetent prick." Tachibana rebels his classmate for the sudden turn of events.

"I see." Iida said with a small smile.

**Trial 2: Grip Strength**

The dead teen looked close at the grip machine he has on his palm to observe the possibility for him to pass the trail. In the zombie universe, researchers are to describe the strength of the undead. In fictional films, shows, games, etc. There appeared to be more frail to have inhuman strength. Of course, Hachiman didn't see himself as a zombie since he was born dead. He dislikes to be called that as well because he does not want any comparison to a paranormal myth with no intelligence. Unlike those undead make beliefs, Hachiman have been dead for all his life and progress his strength throughout all his years reaching the highest strength he can accomplish.

The entrance exams was a complete flaw to him. He never had the chance to destroy any villain-pointers with his own hands due to the amount of students destroying each pointer. Not only the students, but the fact of how to destroy a pointer either with his fist or not wasting his healing factor. Instead, Hachiman's strategy was supporting one person to another if no one could withstand the pointer themselves. With an opportunity to see what lies within his strength grip, there might be an opportunity for Hachiman accomplishment.

_65 Kilograms. _He thought with disappointment looking at the grip machine. _Well, this is the first time I have taken a physical tests since the first year of middle school. _Tachibana looked up in his train of thoughts having to think of redoing the grip strength.

_I could try… no. I said I'll use whatever I can to pass. Knowing how enhanced my physical body is, I'm certain I don't have to use a certain shortcut. _

**Trail 3: Long Distance Jump**

The teen was going up against a girl who sort of looked like a frog from the posture she was giving.

_I haven't really jumped over anything for awhile. Wonder how far I can jump even if it had been a long time._

"START!"

The two classmates begins to run with full acceleration. Hachiman has taken the lead with his inhuman speed making him first to jump. With enough speed and strength Tachibana has for the trial, he had jumped over the sand and made a perfect landing over ten meters. As for the girl, she had jumped over him really high and farther than his record.

_Goddamn. This girl can jump. _

The teen looked back at the track he had for the jump. He looked at the past he had for jumping over gaps and jump on one wall to another. It has been quite a while for him to jump over buildings.

"That's quite a legwork you got there." The frog girl compliment the student who was walking back to the group.

"Your one to talk, you got some pretty good legs if you ask me." Without any hesitation of whatever he says, the frog girl was colored red on her face from the compliment.

"My bad, didn't know if you like that. I say things whatever crosses my mind." Tachibana said before waving off away from the frog girl.

"No… it's fine, kero."

_Oh my god… she croaks like a frog. That is adorable. _

**Trial 4: Side Steps**

"Okay! Let's *One Punch Man this shit!" The corpse said to himself.

Results: 90 Side Steps

(A/N: One Punch Man is a shonen series about Saitama wanting to be a hero for fun. Saitama had taken the same physical apprehension in the series although he was too OP throughout the trials.)

**Trial 5: Ball Throw**

"Inifinity!?" All the students yelled with a surprise.

_Well, this cute round face sure has a unique quirk. Wonder if she could reverse her gravitation? If that's possible?_

The corpse teen have all informative thoughts of what the round face girl, Ochako Uraraka, can do with her quirk. Next up was a student from earlier in class. He was quite frightening from the corpse point-of-view. He looked as though he is cringe from fear for some unknown reason.

"This cinnamon roll is having a hard time." Is what Tachibana said to himself.

"Midoriya's not doing too well." Iida had said to the green haired student, Izuku Midoriya.

"Of course not! He's a quirkless nerd." The explosive teen, Katsuki Bakugou, had announced the truth about Midoriya.

_Quirkless? _

The moment Midoriya had begun to throw, Aizawa had suddenly erased his quirk with his own eyes. A lecture was given to Midoriya for the fatal flaw he would make, there was a chance he may be on expulsion. With the quirk returned to Midoriya, he had taken another throw only he thrown the ball with his index finger. A whiplash of wind was blown throughout the air making everyone feeling the wind pressure Midoriya created with his quirk. With the results of almost the same record of Bakugou's.

"Doesn't look like he's quirkless. More like he has a quirk far more interesting than yours." Tachibana had insulted with a boredom tone. Bakugou begins to blast his way towards Midoriya for the sudden strength he had.

"Deku you bastard! What is this!?" As Bakugou tries to attack Midoriya with explosives, Aizawa have stopped Bakugou with his scarf.

Afterwards, the corpse was next up on the field. He walked over and received a ball Aizawa toss him. The moment he caught the ball he noticed some sort of suspicion to the teacher was giving. It was a look Tachibana would recognize after all his years of observations.

It was certain the teacher knew, Hachiman Tachibana was holding back.

Hachiman threw the ball up in the air a few times to know the mass it has. It was like a regular weighted size of a softball, Tachibana tries to see if the chances of passing the trial would be qualify there will be no point of using a technique Hachiman has up his sleeves.

_Sensei did say go all out… _The corpse thought as soon as he started to be in his throwing stance.

Hachiman's force of power was flowing toward his arms. He will not be using the technique since Aizawa said to give everything he got. The results of every trial he had achieved is clearly average enough to pass the expulsion. He may even be either in fifteenth or eighteenth place for the test. All is all and done.

_Then it's a throw he'll get!_

Aizawa knew exactly what Hachiman was doing, and he did not accept the action he planned on making. He immediately grabbed his wrist which was the arm Hachiman was about to throw. Using his scarf, Aizawa reeled him towards in front of him.

"Sensei… for what purpose explanation do you have to say for interrupting?" Hachiman said in a mature tone.

"You have been holding back your strength from the very beginning of the trial, and I do not want to hear that sort from you." Aizawa said in a pretty pissed off manner.

"Wait, so he's been holding back?"

"There's no way he has been holding back."

"Yeah, from the way it looks, it seemed like he was giving his effort to pass."

The students murmured themselves for the event the corpse is in.

"Sensei. The point of this test is to give everything we got. As you have noticed through every trial, I really have been putting much effort."

"That may be true, but this isn't a regular trial to you. For all of us, this is a trial of potential as _heroes_!"

Hearing the word, heroes, have made the corpse cringe; it was a certain reminder of what he thought he wouldn't want to be.

"Earlier, you have explained about the purposely good reason of making the expulsion. Heroes are to have the potential of going to limits of any sort of outcomes face. And all your doing is being hypocritical of it. If that's the case of reasoning than it seems someone like you, a student recommended of UA, which you accept, is not qualified to be a here."

The class continued to murmured from the feud. Some were starting to be in shock to see a teacher is ready to expel the student right on the spot. Aizawa's eyes were starting to get irritated being dried. He releases Hachiman, who was giving a darkened expression, to continue the throw. Aizawa had given him the ball and walked passed him.

Tachibana walked over to the field again. He was completely silence as he made it to the checkpoint.

_I don't have any potential to become a hero… you are absolutely right, sensei. _Hachiman was in his train of thought.

The memorabilia of Tachibana was only words; words which has stuck with him for his life with the last foster family.

Hearing their voices have made him out a hardened grip on the ball filled with wrath.

"Like hell I'll give up..." Hachiman mumbles looking at his wrapped arms. "If I learn anything from them, it's that I don't take shit from people looking down."

The stitched face teen unwrapped the bandages on his left hand; he never wanted anything like this to happen, but as stubborn as he could be, Tachibana is not going to give up.

The students were confused about what he was about to do. Aizawa on the other hand, knew exactly what he is capable to do.

_So he's finally gonna do it…_

The corpse teen have the exact ability of a corpse. He can grew out his nails, he sweats adipocere, and he is breathless. Along with a healing factor, it is just a bonus to him.

All these were informed on his quirk applicant. However, one ability has been crossed for a purposely good explanation. Despite how grotesque his quirk maybe there is one that he never thought of using. Hachiman Tachibana does not like to be called a zombie because he is not frail, mindless, and slow. But if there is one thing he could consider a true power of a corpse, even if he dislikes this the most, it is what zombies yearn the most in fiction.

_Human Flesh…_

Hachiman took one big bite out of his own whole thumb. The moment he had taken the bite, the whole class were in shock of what action he had done.

"Dude!? What are you doing!?" One of the classmates yelled out from the scene.

Tachibana chew down his thumb and blood was coming out of his hand. As the students freaked out, Aizawa had looked closely at the prediction he had hypothesized from the beginning of the trials. He had read the quirk applicant and sees the ability he had crossed out hoping no one will notice. Turns out, Aizawa have finally proven his hypothesis.

_Eating his own flesh gives him the boost he needs for this trial. _Eraserhead thought in his head _there are those who can't accept their own ability, but in a time of crisis they need to use it the most in battle. I don't really know what will happen if he tastes human blood or flesh, but I hope that he won't ever do so in the future. _Aizawa brought out his phone for the results of Hachiman's throw.

Before Hachiman begins, he healed his thumb by demand and placed his posture for the throw. His left eye begins to pop a blood vessel; making the whole white area of the eye scarlet red like blood.

Hachiman was given the boost he needs to pass the trial, he began his throw with the amount of power onto his right arm. The mixture of his own flesh he had digested begins to increase twice the amount of strength and speed. The moment he throws the ball, it went straight up in the air with a faster approach. It wasn't equal to Bakugous or Midoriya's strength, but if anything, it was close enough to be in their level as the results have revealed to Aizawa.

_352.6 Meters. _

"Sensei…"

Aizawa looked up seeing a red teardrop flooding and dripping from the left side of the stitched face teen. A treacherous grin had crossed over on Hachiman's face as he looked over at the teacher and students.

"I may not look like it… but I'm the type of person who never gives in. That's not my style as a "Hero-in-training" Aizawa-sensei!" said sarcastically on his occupation in a sinister voice with the devilish grin and placing his left hand on his face eye to stop the bleeding.

_In this world almost everyone is inhuman… _Aizawa thought as he also grinned all over his face.

_But if it has to be anyone who truly has the title of "Inhuman", it definitely be you, Hachiman Tachibana!_

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

_**Ideals maybe gone, but the things he'll never give up on is always within him! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review on what you think about the story/chapter so far. Also, don't forget to follow/favorite for new updates!**_


	4. Hero Training!

**The Following is a Fanfiction. I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters. Only Original Character Fanfic. Please Support the Official Release!**

Aizawa put away his phone heading to the next trial after the corpse teen finish wrapping his hand. Aizawa keep going on as he put on a few eye drops from the use of his quirks. Once he began to head over he heard a thumping noise. He turned around to see the sudden noise may have been. As soon as he turned around, the corpse was laid down on the floor in front. The teen didn't seem like he's damaged, he looked more like he wanted to sleep. It was something the dark clothes adult might relate.

"Tachibana, are you alright?" The teacher asked closely.

Tachibana slowly got up on his knees looking in direct eye contact at his teacher. The blood on his left eye looked more damage than his thumb, which regenerate from the quirk. But there was more blood dripping from his lips.

"Yeah, I'm good." Hachiman said calmly while having red liquids pouring down his face.

"Oi, don't pretend you haven't notice your blood." Aizawa advised him in a boredom tone with little worrisome.

"It's what happens when I digest my own flesh. I don't intend to use this ability, but for this trial, I might as well go all out." He explained his ability while wiping off the blood off his face with his handkerchief.

"I hope you still have energy in you. Because it ain't over yet."

"Yessir!"

…

*Dramatically intense sigh

The tiresome corpse laid on the ground after finally finishing up his last two trials. He may be a deceased figure, and has no problems with his energy before, but taking a bite out of his flesh can make his whole stamina a nuisance.

Collapse on the ground for a little while after the trials almost out him to sleep. Eventually, he wasn't alone on the matter, for one green broccoli hair teen also collapsed.

"Sigh! What a pain!" Hachiman said frustratedly with a lower volume. "I don't blame you… I too am tired after those trials." The green teen tries to make small talk after their exhaustion. With a dumbfounded expression Tachibana made, Midoriya also was dumb hearing the real reason a pain in the ass situation Hachiman was in.

"That ain't it… Little Green. I'm talking about how I'm equal to your level, now!"

So rude! Midoriya felt a pain which passed on from a dead man. It wasn't the finger, it was his emotions.

As the two were laid on the ground far apart, two students wanted to lend them a hand as they headed their way.

"Are you two alright?" Iida asked as he tries to pick them up along with Uraraka who lend Midoriya a hand.

Tachibana looked at the hand Iida was giving for him. He looked closely and felt giddy from someone he barely knew.

"What's wrong, Tachibana?" The glasses teen asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No… it's nothing. Thanks anyway." Hachiman refuses Iida request having a nostalgia feeling he had with one of his foster family.

Tachibana walked away from the three and headed over in the front seeing the results. He went as far as he can go to avoid closure in his surroundings. The dead teen was five meters apart the classmates he will be with for the next three years, maybe.

"Alright, here are the results." The darkened teacher brought out the projector to review the data. Before he had brought out a projector, he had a few words to say beforehand.

"By the way, the expulsion was a lie." He announced with a small grin.

Everybody jaw dropped and some of the were dramatically exaggerated the announcement.

"I only say that to see how far you would go." A larger grin came across the underground hero who looked as though he wanted to laugh.

"Of course it's a ruse, I knew it from the start." Yaoyorozu had said to the class which made them look disappointed.

Hearing that had made a small laugh from Hachiman, who knew exactly where Yaoyorozu came. With someone who is well posture, neatly hair, and the maturity she has from the outside and inside.

Hachiman Tachibana knew from his observation, she was an *ojou.

(A/N: a formal Japanese word for literally "young lady" is typically used in anime when referring to wealthy, high-class female characters.)

An ojou who should have kept it herself if she is smart enough to understand her classmates, or the fact that if she knew she shouldn't have hold back. And yet, all of that, Yaoyorozu didn't hold back whatsoever. It made the teen laugh from the stupidity she has for blurting out the truth.

"Pfft… hahaha! I'm sorry… my bad..." The teen couldn't stop laughing at a complete utterly foolish blurt. Some Of the students find the laugh a bit ominous, especially how he can give a laugh knowing how painful it must be for digesting his own hand.

"That being said, your dismissed. Pick up your materials after you finished changing." Aizawa had said while giving an excuse for Midoriya's finger to be patched at the infirmary and Tachibana as well for his drowsiness.

The students were all relief from the trials they were set up in. However, it started to wonder if it really wasn't a ruse after all. If they knew, would they hold back? Would they pretend they're doing their best. All may have concerns for the expulsion, but as for Tachibana it didn't matter.

As the results have shown, Hachiman was between top ten.

…

The whole day went past by, everybody finally can get back home. The green haired teen was so frustrated for his first day of hero school. He felt like his whole stamina was full boosted from Recovery Girls kiss on the finger. As for dealing with Tachibana, it was quite rough from knowing his quirk drain some of his stamina, but cannot be recovered. But there was something Midoriya have pique Interest from him.

"How's your thumb?" Iida suddenly appeared out of nowhere which made Midoriya flinched hoping it wasn't his childhood friend.

"O-oh! It's fine! It will heal quickly the nurse said." He said trying to be calm from all the days work.

"Hey! Are you two heading over at the station!? Wait up!" A brunette angel appeared coming towards the two teen males.

She was filled with joy seeing the two of them walking together. It actually made Midoriyas day seeing her coming along with him and Iida.

The three introduce each other and of course, Midoriya Would be alright for her, Uraraka, to call him Deku. He really never talk to anyone who was the opposite sex in his school life. He was always bullied and made fun of throughout his life for being quirkless. It was starting to be a sort of well-developed for his new life in hero school.

"You were with, Tachibana, right? He hadn't shown in class all day." Asked Midoriya who flinched from hearing his name.

* * *

Earlier, the two of them meet up with Recovery Girl to get better for the rest of the day. Midoriya only needed his finger fixed. As for Hachiman, he only needed rest, since his condition was impossible, but since he can still stand he's able to continue his school day, only a bit sleepy.

Unfortunately, he did not follow instructions And decided to skip the whole day of school.

"Wait! Tachibana where are you going?" He asked the teen who was going in the opposite direction of the locker rooms.

"Dead man needs to be in slumber and eat, so I'm going to use this excuse panflet for the last class." Hachiman explained his rebellious plan, and golden ticket to have a day off. "Say anything, and I'll let you experience what a dead body is like, okay!" Hachiman said with a joyful tone and smile.

Why does it sound like he's not threatening me with that tone. Midoriya whined in his thoughts.

* * *

"Deku?"

"U-um! H-h-he was given an early leave." Midoriya stuttered the lie he had committed.

As all students head off, some of the teachers and staff were left behind work, as expected for a school for heroes. Aizawa was called in from the headmaster of the school, also known as UA's principal Nezu. A short mice, dog, bear, whatever it is, looked over at the test results from previous examinees who had taken the entrance exams to see magnificent efforts they had to put for being in UA.

One at least have been sent from a student returning the results of his test.

The door slightly opened from the outside. Nezu looked at the figure waltzing in after he knocked on the door. Aizawa had entered through the door with his darkening attire and baggy eyes wishing for sleep. It was to be expected from the underground hero.

"I hear that you have shown the students great results for their so-called expulsion test." Nezu said putting up each paperwork while looking for a peculiar examine test.

"They have to do what it takes to be heroes in the future." He said honestly siping his protein bag. "I have this sort of discussion with All Might as well." Aizawa pointed out.

"Is that so. Then I'm certain we're on the same track, right? The potential of the students?" Nezu asked his questions for Aizawa who was planning on expelling two students.

One student who can keep going with a broken finger, and the other digesting his own flesh. He can still see the widened revealing grin one of his students was giving. It was like looking into a reflective demon of one's true self. Someone who decided to not give up a simple challenge and have the courage to eat his own flesh just to stay.

"Nezu, just why exactly did you recommend Tachibana?" Aizawa asked the mouse-bear-dog thing who have given Aizawa the examination results.

It was the results of the test the corpse teen hadn't taken while he was under a deep sleep. It was a perfect score for the written test which made the underground hero slightly widening his sleepy eyes.

"Tachibana showed good results when I was having an assignment Nishi requested." Nezu looked at the paperwork on Hachiman's profile of his recent events and pictures of his actions. "He looked as if he wouldn't care from the outside, but it was from the inside that persuade me to get him into UA." Nezu sat back down on his chair gathering all of the papers to out into his office drawer.

"I mean, you seen his potential right? How he put so much effort despite not using his own quirk?"

Aizawa have heard him say he doesn't want to back out. And he really have seen the true potential which he doesn't even know of. Truly, in Aizawa's opinion, he may be good enough to be better than All Might's successor with the right attitude and ambition, that is.

"I was against it when you have told me and Midnight about him. But from what I have witnessed and so have Midnight, it was never a bad idea after all."

Eraserhead grinned at the exam results which reveals a 97/100.

"However, if he truly does want to be a hero, then he has a long way to go."

Outside of the room, a lady stood outside hearing Aizawa somewhat acknowledged the student. And surely, he will train him and straightened him to aim heroism like the rest of the class. It made her happy to hear him say that with boredom, almost like he is willing to actually have Hachiman becoming the next All Might.

"Best of luck tomorrow, Tachibana-kun~"

**Next Day: Ground Beta**

Everybody from class 1-A were giving a hero training with All Might as a teacher for the assignment. The class have shown up at Ground Beta wearing their hero costumes for the Battle Trial.

Unfortunately, Hachiman didn't thought as much effort on his hero costume. He didn't even thought about his hero costume at all, so he went with UA gym uniform. Luckily, he can always just asked for a costume from the support company whenever the time comes. However, he seems like he stands out more than any of the classmates. Some have shiny costumes, some were chill, some have exposure to their physiques. Hachiman was alright with the uniform and bandages he's wrapped in.

"Mon Ami, it seems as though you are not in costume." A shiny knight aside from Hachiman showed great compassion to his own costume.

"General, completely forgot you're in my class." Hachiman doesn't remember his name, but having sparkles coming out reminded him who he was.

"I am Yuga Aoyama! The brightest hero who will accept the term General, for it is Marvelous!" For some reason a flash of light have given the corpse good impressions.

"Whatever. That said, I'm not really into wearing a hero costume at the moment. Also, If I wanted to dress up, I would be wearing one of my own cosplays for event's." Hachiman admitted his own personal interest in wearing attires.

"Then when the time comes, please let me see you sparkle with it!" Aoyama said waving his shiny cape like a hero.

"Alright everybody! For this training we are going to have a two on two battle!" All Might said to his class wearing a silver age suit fully red. "But since we have an extra person in the group, we'll have one group a two on three fight!"

The theme for the trial is villains have taken over the building and holding a bomb which will be deactivate in fifteen minutes. The heroes will be heading inside to stop the villains before fifteen minutes are up. It's either capture the villains or capture the bomb. With a raffle, it was decided who will be in pairs.

It was by raffle, Hachiman have been paired up with Ojiro and Hagakure.

As for the first match, it was team D as villains and team A as heroes.

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Katsuki Bakugou and Iida Tenya

All of the students are reported to follow All Might inside the surveillance room to see results. Before Hachiman was about to leave he sees Midoriya shaking on his feet. He remembers the day before how Bakugou was about to destroy him. Eventually, Tachibana gave a little chat with Midoriya.

"Y'know, this is technically training, if I were you I'd go all out. Cause if not, he's just going to make you his bitch forever." The corpse explained talking close to Midoriya so he can listen carefully. Midoriya looks at the tall dark haired teen as he departed.

With that sort of advice Midoriya straighten up and looked determine at Bakugou.

…

As results have shown at the fight between Team A versus Team D, there was heavy damage on in the building. Mostly, Team A was more injured than Team D has, but Team A have claimed their victory. However, if anybody had to win or achieve MVP, it was Tenya Iida for securing the bomb from enemies and clearing every surroundings as a weakness for Uraraka. All explained by the number one recommended, Momo Yaoyorozu. Afterwards, Midoriya was sent to the infirmary for another check up on his body. All Might went to the new building first before the students have. Along with five people, they head over to a new location building for their battle trial.

"Hey! You emo freak!" The explosive teen shout-out at the group. "Just what the fuck did you tell that nerd before I was gonna kick his ass!?" Bakugou yelled angrily making the class give attention to whatever Bakugou was talking about.

"Bakugou! Watch your language! Amd calm down, we are still in class!" Iida had requested for Katsuki who didn't care whatsoever.

"Shut up! Four-eyes!" He insulted the engine knight hero-in-training.

"Just what the fuck did you tell him!? It should have been my victory in the training, but you told him something didn't you!?"

The five man group were looking straight at Bakugou along with the other classmates. Apparently, it was meant for Hachiman, but he decided to ignore it and walk away.

"Come one, let's get going before we waste our free time to strategize." The dead teen ordered the group to continue.

"DONT FUCKING IGNORE ME! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Go back to behavioral counseling, Jackass." Hachiman suggested for the black and red suited teen with gauntlet like grenades.

Hearing that made Bakugou flabbergasted from the insult.

"Haaah!? You look down on me!?" Bakugou couldn't take it so he wanted to go over there where the corpse is for a round, but luckily Kirishima had stopped him and so have Iida.

* * *

It was almost time for the group to set upon their strategies for the match of three against two. The class were really excited to see how a three-man team will go up against two-man group. Tachibana was looking over at the bomb seeing how heavy and tall it was. It was definitely a prop for sure the moment he hits it.

"Alright, so before the begin, I want to know exactly what quirks you have and who we'll be dealing." Hachiman commanded the group for Intel.

"Well, I have a tail, and I'm good at martial arts." Ojiro said his analysis.

"And I'm completely invisible. And I'm good at stealth." Toru said with two thumbs up which were more visible than her whole body.

_Hmmm… our opponents have an ice quirk, from what we saw at the test. And the others have some sort of multiple senses from ears, mouth, and eyesight on each of his limbs_.

Hachiman thoughts of strategy was quite unbearable. For two of his classmates, there may be a chance of winning if they actually improve their quirks throughout their lives. As for his opponent's, there was one ice user who maybe have a powerful quirk if he's a recommendation, and for the duple arms to have at least twice better senses. It was like doing the math for Tachibana having to think it through. He was told to always observe your opponents and know their weak spots. His former family have taught him that when he was eleven. It has always been a habit for Hachiman to observe everyone, even if their not the enemies. For whatever outcomes there may be, he must always prepare himself.

"What are you thinking, Tachibana?" The invisible girl have asked seeing how stern he is when dealing with his enemies.

"There might be a probable chance of winning this battle trial if we can pull this off." Hachiman said to the villain group.

"When you mean probable, exactly what do you mean?" Ojiro asked along with Toru, who nodded her invisible head.

"Thirty-two percent."

* * *

Outside of the building, Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki were preparing for the match, and inside the building where the bomb is secure the three-man team were also trying to prepare.

As the two villains were thinking of a strategy the heroes were outside standing in front of the building. The two have observed by having shouji using his tentacle quirk to survey the area inside.

"Their at the North side of the fourth floor." One of Shoji's arms said.

Todoroki step in and completely froze the whole building. It was like being in a winter wonderland, or at least, In a castle of frozen ice. It was lucky he had told Shoji to evacuate the building before being frozen along with the villain team.

Todoroki begins to want the building and was heading to the second floor until he had a sudden warning from Shoji.

Moments earlier, the three-man group have thought up of a plan. Afterward, everything was completely frozen in ice along with the three man group.

"Damn! This is really cold!" Kirishima shouted. Everybody was freezing after the attack Todoroki had made.

"I think it's their loss if they're feet are connected to the ground." The girl with earphones, Kyoka Jirou, said to the class shivering through her body.

"Ugh! My feet are completely frozen! I can't get out!" Toru said as her invisible feet are imprinted on the frozen ice.

"If we even think about getting these ice off, there's no way we'll survive our skins." Ojiro said as he tries to escape the ice.

Without any hesitation whatsoever, the stitched face teen have pulled off his foot out of the ice and another. The expressions on every students fade were very horror-struck. A normal person wouldn't have any sort of tactics to escape frozen ice connect to one skin to another, but for Tachibana it was nothing. Although, it may cost at least a few energetic stamina for having feet regenerate. The blood splatter in front across. Seeing the blood made an intense atmosphere for his group, especially his own classmates who are watching.

..

As the corpse had finally gotten one foot out and another they had healed by command.

"Holy crap! He didn't even hesitate to have his feet cut off!" The purple head teen shouted with fear in his eyes.

"I-I don't think that's right at all…" Uraraka said having her voice trembling from the sight.

"Tachibana-shonen! Are you alright!?" All Might asked in a horrid worried shock.

"There's nothing to worry about, sensei. I'm fine- ghugh!" The corpse reminded the teacher until red vomit had interrupted him.

Only a small amount had vomited, but he can still continue. Hachiman reached into his pocket wiping off the blood on his lips with a handkerchief.

"To have such a quirk. He must have gotten used to it." The black bird, Fumikage Tokoyami, said looking at the screen strictly.

"How… just how can someone get used to that?" Ashido asked with the same tone of fear like others.

…

"They just went straight ahead and begin the moment we actually have a plan." Hachiman said hoping the UA gym uniform isn't ruined.

"Hey, can you guys escape at all? We don't really have much time to waste." The dead teen looked at the expression on his teens face, the face of agony.

"Hey! Get it together! Can you escape or not?" Hachiman asked his team again with frustration.

Hearing him yell made the two of them regain their focus on the outcome. They really have tried to escape their feet attached to the ice, but if they were to try, the skin will be peeled off.

"I'm sorry, I really don't think it's possible to get through this." Ojiro looked down feeling he was in defeat; as for Hagakure she was also feeling blue, not only trying to escape, but seeing her partner doing something he shouldn't have done. "There really is no chances of winning. Especially, when its Todoroki who did all this…And for you to give up you feet." Hagakure wanted to cry for being naive and for Tachibana. Ojiro was also plan on giving up as well since he can't really think of anything.

"I see…" Hachiman said removing his UA shirt giving it to the only person who isn't wearing anything.

"Alright, see ya later!" The corpse waved to his teammates as he departed with a boredom tone.

"You're leaving us!? What about your condition!?" Ojiro have !maximize his worrisome for Hachiman.

"I mean, I don't want us to lose just yet, we have thirty-two- no wait- we have thirty percent left." Hachiman looked up in the clouds reviewing the results of their succession. "Look, I'm going to buy you guys some time to get out, and if you manage, holler at me so we can continue our plan." The dead teen put up a phone signal as a gesture.

"You sound like you know what we can do, but how do you expect us to get out of here?" Ojiro asked the confidential teen walking away.

"You have a tail! Use it! And our bodies our warm from the inside! Look for an angle!" Tachiban a left the room giving them ideas to think of ways of escaping.

"... He's gone." Ojiro said with dimness.

"Yosh! Ojiro, what he did was unnecessary, but it's true that we were naive and not take things seriously!" The invisible girl said as her unseen hands were raising up and down repeatedly. "I'm going to exercise my way out! We're not gonna stand and do nothing! Go Beyond, Plus Ultra!" She explained her escape route for using the amount of heat she can create and sweat to slowly defrost the ice from her feet. Even though it may be a good idea, her sweat will pretty much reveal her body more visibly.

_Hakagure-san, It's great to see you're in high spirits, but… I might see everything._ Ojiro thought as he lost his own train of thought for a few seconds. As he slapped himself to come back into reality, Ojiro tries to use his tail to crack the ice.

Focus!

…

The corpse made sure his collar is deactivated so he can run freely without breathing. He's more faster being breathless than to have heavy breathing. So far there hadn't been any signs of Shoto on each floor, and as he was taking detours on each floor he already have some compromising plans to succeed the thirty percent. With the ice quirk he has, Hachiman is certain there has to be at least a weakness of some sort. The moment he walked down the second floor to scout, he twists his head on his right having to see a quick glance.

The two teens with scars on their faces, even though Todoroki covered his right body all covered in ice, the two of them reacted quickly. Shoto blasts his ice pillars directly at the corpse, who quickly reverse handspring out of the way.

"Holy shit!" The dead teen thought as he gave a dumbfounded expression. "I dealt with people with unique quirks, but damn!" He kept talking to himself being somewhat impressed about the person he's dealing with.

"I'm surprised you reacted that quickly." Todoroki said as he appeared from the hall he filled ice in. "But now, there's no point anymore." With an accelerated speed, Shotos ice was close to ice the corpse.

Suddenly, as Todoroki aimed his ice, Hachiman have charged toward the pillar of ice coming directly at. And as a shock, Todoroki didn't see what was coming at him, as Hachiman run up the wall with three steps and jump upward at the ceiling lights hanging. As Hachiman landed being Todoroki, he ran towards from behind.

"What the hell-" Todoroki was interrupted from a left hook Hachiman have giving him.

"Don't claim your victory yet, that just makes you half-ass!" Hachiman said tow the ice teen who was deliberately getting his ass handed from the fast punches from him.

It was a bit difficult for Todoroki to get out of until he managed to grab Hachiman's left arm and froze it.

"I'm sorry!" Todoroki said in a calm manner as he pushed Hachiman against the wall while freezing the front of his body. "With that being said, there's no way of winning this match." He suggested once again for the probable purpose.

"Oi, oi, I think you forgot about the logical thing about fighting."

Hachiman rips off the skin of his face and body, having a red gush of liquid draining from his face and limbs.

"Idiot! You'd go that far!?" Todoroki said in anger until shards of crystal aimed directly at his left eye.

"Damn straight! Because unlike you, I don't accuse my own victory!" Hachiman was furious at the ice teen who was having much more confidence than to think about his opponent.

"Which is what you should have learned in fighting!" The dead teen used his fists, which were now gauntlets thanks to Todoroki.

"Don't let your guard down! Half-ass!"

Tachibana begins to punch him towards his gut, and made a three-sixty swing kick at Todoroki right side ice face which shattered into pieces. Todoroki was pushed against the wall and fallen from his lost in balance. Tachibana was certain this was his chance to use the capture tape All Might have given each group and teams. At this moment, Todoroki was more furious than ever, decided to use his special move never wanted to until now. Because of how he had made a complete underestimation, Todoroki froze Tachibana with no sudden movements. Both arms and legs were attached from the ice which shouldn't be breakable as it is completely hardened.

"You can't win this." Hachiman said in his own opinion.

"Your saying that like you have won." Todoroki turned around to the dead teen. "If your team can't escape my ice and you're the only one talking. There is no victory for you or your team. Give up." Todoroki walked away and as he was about Tachibana laughed.

"Hahaha! I don't think you understand what I'm saying at all." Hachiman was completely buoyant from the comment Shoto have insulted with a cold tone. "It's true that me and my team can't defeat you, but if someone like me were to fight against you, it'll be a complete thirty percent chance of my victory." Hachiman confesses to the Todoroki who turned around with a small grin.

"You're crazy if you think you can defeat me. Almost as crazy as Bakugou." Todoroki said the comparison.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment, but trust me, I can beat you with one strike." Tachibana grinned at the ice teen who giggle for a little bit.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" Todoroki asked his final question.

"Because unlike you, I can actually go all out!

Hachiman gave a widened grin revealing his canine teeth which has smear blood on them.

It was at that point, Todoroki fucked up.

"Your crazy bastard-"

Hachiman had digested his tongue after finishing his small chat with Todoroki. In a complete instant, Hachiman broke free with a fast velocity of his quirk making the ice blast off along with some of his peeled skin and bandages stuck along with the small shards of ice. It was like a sudden blast of wind have exploded the ice.

And as he went full speed as twice as Iida's, he gave Todoroki a powerful headbutt.

_Oh…Shit… I'm dizzy._

Tachibana rolled over and was pushed against the wall from his power. As for Todoroki, he was bleeding from his forehead. Chances were it must've been Hachiman's.

Both fighters were completely knocked out, and as for the team who had won the match, it was Team B (Shoji and Todoroki). Shouji was called up before Todoroki have fallen from Hachiman's swing kick. It may have been an easy war for Team B, but it was victorious battle for Hachiman.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**It may have been his team lost, but the dead continues to fight! It took me quite a while to think up the latest chapter since it has been rebooted or as some say revamped. Even so, I wanted to change the story after looking over the Amazing Corpse-kun. Reading the reviews shows how almost everyone enjoy this story and almost everyone enjoy Corpse-kun, which makes me really happy to hear that Corpse-kun is loved by new fans and previous fans. Idk if I should continue it, maybe someday it will have a comback. Aside from that though, Hachi Hachi will soon be uploaded for new chapters, so follow and Favorite this for new updates! Also, don't forget to review of what you think about the story/chapter so far. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**_


	5. Bothered? Then Do Something!

**The Following is a Fan Fic. I do not own Boku No Hero Academia nor do I own the characters. Please support the official release!**

Hachiman woke up from his nap. He was no longer tiring, but is certain he is in starvation. He slowly got up from the bed he was nursed in with full battery of his stamina.

"Tachibana, you're up!" Midoriya notice his presence.

"Oh, broccoli you're here too? Well you did break your arm." Hachiman tries to insult him, but the stamina isn't full enough.

"You two should really slow it down…" Recovery Girl said her advice to the students. "It's not everyday I have to use my powers for you two." Recovery Girl have been taken care of them three times throughout the beginning of the semester.

"Oi, Granny, Don't lump me with this broccoli." Tachibana remind the granny while stretching.

The two of them were given a leave as they both head to their classrooms. The two students were a bit distant from each other as one can barely keep up with the other. They both have taken pretty injured from their opponents, or at least Hachiman was taken pretty damaged. For Midoriya, he had use full power in his right arm up in the sky and exploded the same sort of damage like Bakugou have done with his gauntlet.

"Despite how we were completely damaged, we have missed the whole day of class." Midoriya pout sadly wasting the whole day.

"I take it you never skipped a single class, have you?" Hachiman have asked annoyingly.

"I-I have been late for class but that was only because…" Midoriya had a hard time in middle school he couldn't really say he had a good three years. "Kacchan threaten me." He answered disappointedly.

"Haah? Kind of shit was that?" Hachiman started to ticked off at the green boy who has been in a cast. "Also, the hell's a Kacchan? Is that some sort of food?" Hachiman asked a stupendous question.

"N-no, he's my friend, or at least… I think he still is."

"You're talking about that loudmouth right?" He asked pointing a picture of Bakugou in his own head.

"Y-yeah-"

Hearing him made Tachibana given a disgusted look on his face. It was a mixture of disappointment and grotesque.

"What's with that look!?" Midoriya asked giving mixed signals of wanting to cry. "I mean, sure he may be a bully, but I look up to him, is all! He has an amazing quirk, he doesn't fear anything, and he definitely got what it takes to be a pro!" Midoriya have discontinued his statement about Bakugou.

It's true he has an amazing quirk and the tactics in combat, but he has a dilemma of being prideful. After the statement was laid out, Hachiman continue to give a disgusted look.

"Wow, you really are a little bitch. Not to mention, more masochistic than I am."

"It's not like that! I really don't like to be picked on or be weak! Also, I'm not a m-m-masochist! I swear, I'm going to get stronger!" Midoriya teared up after the insults from dead body in front of him.

Midoriya did look like he wanted to cry, which also him even more vulnerable. He looked at his arms and realize he hadn't really mastered the power he's gotten. And how Bakugou may have proven his point of Midoriya always being weak.

Suddenly, the dead spoke upon him differently than he has when they started the conversation.

"You know, for a little bitch, that was pretty ballsy. Y'know, blasting the place up in the air." Hachiman said to Midoriya who soon raise his head up.

"Hell, it makes everybody amped up after the fight. It even made me wanted to go all out. Not giving a damn for what I do to my body." Tachibana have given his obliged to Midoriya who truly have made everybody go all out.

Even though he wasn't there to see the ready as well, he knew Ojiro and Toru was completely pumped up for their trial.

"Whatever happened, it definitely made you want to say, 'enough is enough'. to your so-called friend." Hachiman grinned devilishly only because he wasn't really good at smiling. Hachiman was walking ahead until Midoriya stopped.

"Actually… it was thanks to you, Tachibana." Midoriya admitted to the corpse.

"Since you told me to not hold back, I had the idea of getting my team to win. So, really… thank you!" Midoriya said his regards to Hachiman, who was starting to get giddy vibes yet again.

Tachibana was not always praised by someone other than maybe a few people who may have encountered him. He was always feared and was isolated because of how he was.

And so, those two had made it back in class, only Midoriya was the one who entered with a crowd, and Hachiman finally took the advantage of grabbing his things while everyone else was being distracted.

**The Next School Day**

"I looked over at your results on the exams and I have a few things to say." Aizawa made his announcement in front of the class behind the podium.

"Bakugou, you're not a seven-year old in elementary. Don't go wasting your talent. Midoriya, are you always going to break your bones? Don't give me excuses. Once you pass that hurdle, you'll be much more flexible."you

The two of them understood their teachers advice for the future.

"Tachibana. We already have Midoriya breaking bones, don't think using your own body will solve anything. There's much more to your skills than your healing factor. If you're going to be hero material than stop scaring people."

"Yessir."

Not only was the teacher he was an annoyance, but everybody else who have witnessed the fight between him and Shoto were giving him looks of sorrows. It has been like that since he waltz in the classroom first thing in the morning. Some of them would notice he's there and some would feel awkward after what he had done. Only two people were giving him different looks of either being pissed off or redemption.

"That being the case, we're picking a class president.* Aizawa announced the class.

Everybody was amped up from hearing his announcement. It wasn't just a hero school, it was also a high school which made everybody completely forgot. Everybody started to raised their hands for the position hoping they'll get picked. It wasn't very political until Iida have made the decision to suggest a democratic vote. Turned out, Midoriya was placed president, for he has made quite the impression in the battle trial. And for the video president, Yaoyorozu have taken it because of what she had also done for the Battle Trials.

"Who the hell vote for Deku!?" Bakugou yelled out of his seat.

"You honestly think people would vote for you?" Sero said with a grin.

I can't believe it. I only have one vote." Iida said with an upset tone. He was upset enough to shake his body with rage.

"Well, at least you didn't have zero votes." Uraraka said point at the three people who have zero votes.

**Zero: Todoroki, Uraraka, Tachibana**

"I bet you didn't even care if you taken the votes, Tachibana." Mineta insulted the empty chair nobody have noticed.

Substitution Jutsu: BroomStick

"Wait... WHERE'S TACHIBANA!?" Iida went from angry to determine seeing a broomstick was sitting on Hachiman's chair.

"He left a while ago… as long as he attended he can leave…After All, we're only taking votes for class."

"That is unacceptable, sensei!"

…

"That was downright stupid." Hachiman said walking down the halls far from the heroic halls.

He didn't pay much attention to where he was going, he just listens to his IPod while walking wherever he wishes to go. For certain, to Hachiman, he is nowhere near his class anymore. And then, something caught his attention now he doesn't have to walk around playing hooky. An explosion was set off and blast straight towards the corpse across from the front door of the room. Smoke was covering the scene, but behind it was mad genius who was laughing as hard as possible for a false success.

"Hahaha! My baby is still underway! I have waited for two whole days for this, and now I am able to work on my babies both school and home! I. Am. A genius!"

"Hatsume! It's only a first day of Studio Development and you're already exploding everything!"

Suddenly a bulldozer mask man with no shirt but jeans looked over the smoke finding an asymmetrical dreadlock girl safely land herself on a cushion. She was wearing her school uniform only without her coat and a pair of bizarre goggles. The teacher was about to lecture her until he had a glimpse of the cushion she was sitting on. It was someone from a different class looking like he was dead from the explosion due to his long black hair and bandages wrapped around his hands.

"What the hell! You already killed someone! But who!?" The masked bulldozer demanded Hatsume to get off.

"It's alright, Powerloader-sensei! We'll just bury him with the rest of my babies!" She has multiple laughs being shown airborne. "This isn't the time for jokes! He looks like he's-" Powerloader was completed freaking out from the scene of the crime. Suddenly a voice have fixed the misunderstanding.

"Sensei. Everything is alright."

The two students looked down, and Hatsume have gotten off the corpse. Hachiman was slowly getting up as he wipes off the explosive dirt on him. The two of them were relieved to see him alright (well, only Powerloader).

"Thank goodness. I thought you were a goner."

"Hahaha! See everything is a-okay- ouch!" Hatsume was glad to know she hadn't cause a crime scene, but then Hachiman used his finger to flick the foolishness she had caused.

"Listen! I don't know who you think you are exploding things! But remember, there are students passing by here! Watch where you explode things, you dumbass!" Hachiman yelled at the pink headlock girl who was rubbing her forehead from the powerful flick.

However, she had paid no attention whatsoever because there was something more interesting than his lecture.

"So cool! What kind of baby is that!?" Hatsume took off his collar observing it.

"Hey, I don't like people touching my things. Also, did you even listen to what I said?" Hachiman asked the pink haired girl.

"Ara? I could've sworn I had you're collar?" She said looking over her pockets and her hands.

"... You don't really pay attention do you?"

"Forgive my student, she's somewhat of a…Well, prodigy of the Supporter Course." Powerloader apologies to the student.

"Well, everybody has a mad genius." Hachiman understand the statement.

"You're from the hero course, right? What are you doing during class?" After hearing Powerloader asking the question, Hachiman was planning to make a lie until Hatsume's goggles were opened up.

"You're here for a hero costume upgrade! Of course you can come in!"

"Uh, no, that's not really-" Hachiman looked from a few distance seeing what looked like one of his classmates.

"Tachibana! There you are!"

_Dammit! _

…

Iida was carrying the corpse on his right shoulder as he had to walk back to class. He uses too much of his exhaust from the engine on his legs, and for that Iida had to walk him back.

"Honestly, what sort of example are you if you're going to skip class?"

"Probably a good one." Hachiman teased the glasses teen who was getting more furious. "This is serious! Do you even care about the school's reputation!?" Iida continued to be enraged from the teasing.

"Enough to know that not everything has to do with quirks or power." Hachiman said his fact while picking his nose. "What about you? Do you even care about someone else taking the spot your deserve?"

Iida looked on his right shoulder at the teen he's carrying. It was a surprise look to know Tachibana is talking about him.

"I respect the democratic system…" Iida begins to talk about his justifiable beliefs. "Midoriya have been far worth the hero than I am. I myself can't disagree pf everyone's point of view." Iida has put his cards down about how there was no excuse for voting for someone. All that was revoked as Tachibana speaks up.

"That's just an opinion. I want facts." Hachiman said behind while giving Iida a multiple punch in the head softly.

"Take it from an anarchist, like me. True democracy is what gives a people to have the rights of their own justice and facts about the truth of one's ideals." Iida was completely caught off guard of how political Hachiman was being.

"Here's a fact about you, because I'm very observant. You are a well-fitted person for presidency because you know exactly how you can take care of the class as if they were your own family. You manage to know your enemies weaknesses at the battle trial, evidently shown how intellect you can be not just the enemy, but future heroes as well. The way you have taken care of class and how well treated you are for one person, even if he were to be one who skipping class, also proves how much you see equally to everyone. and I ain't saying this as an opinion, I am saying these as facts. Shall I continue?"

Iida stayed quiet for a while with much of a cheer vibes after hearing the facts. All of these have proven why he can be worth the presidency. Hachiman was feeling the vibes as well since he is being carried like he needs a medic.

"Honestly, how the hell are you this incompetent?" Hachiman insulted the teen as he had gotten off of Iida's shoulders. "People these days only care about what quirk they have, and seeing how Broccoli have taken your spot is a complete nuisance of your so-called democracy. "This is why I despise voting unless it's popularity polls for either, Best Character's, Best Girl, and Season's Anime." Hachiman said walking away from Iida straight ahead.

"If you're irritated than do something about it. Hell, tried to impeach Broccoli. But I highly doubt you want to do that." The corpse teased with a smirk for Iida.

The two of them were still walking while class was in session. Iida wasn't really so sure if he who should try something, but there was no other way of getting the position. It has been decided by the votes, and Iida has a big integrity and pride of any task he is willing to take even if he has lost the match.

**Lunch break**

"So, I tried to really get Powerloader-sensei convince of getting you for a hero costume upgrade, but still said no because he said, 'It's too early for a costume development assignments, you have to wait until next month for this sort of assignment!' I wanted it to be the best baby I can make out of it."

It as completely presumptuous of hearing the persuasions from Hatsume; the point in hand was something else on the corpse.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? THIS IS MY CHILL SPOT!" Hachiman said enraged while holding a cigarette.

"Those things kill you you know." Enthusiasm in Hatsume was somewhat either irritating or wanting to jump off the roof.

"I'm dead as I am, also you're too close! Shoo! Go away!" Hachiman scooted the pink headlock girl.

It was too sudden for the black haired teen. He wanted to enjoy all of his rest hour on the rooftop for a smoke. Smoking a J would've been better for him, but lately he has been having tobacco instead, just for the sake of his stench. Hachiman may even have his musk on the students with a chance of maybe getting blazed.

On a side note, Hachiman would go on top of the roof as if he were back in middle School. It was the only place he can relax and forget about today's problems if it were to never happened. But most of all, it was because he would enjoy the breeze of the outside. The outside, where everything was finally out, like he can be free from the manner at hand. It was like leaving out of the disastrous hellholes he call home.

But all that had been interrupted when the pink girl follow him with a hint of curiosity.

"So, who invented it! That baby you have on your neck!? Can I meet him!?" Hatsume kept on an on about the collar.

"You keep on calling it baby, why is that?" Hachiman asked before taking a puff.

"I always call them babies! My babies because I created them with my own bare hands. And someday, I am going to become the greatest inventor ever!" She said with wanderer.

She kept on her amazement of her gadgets along with the goggles she has been wearing as an example of her babies. And in all honesty, Hachiman actually digs it. After another puff of his tobacco, he had a notification he had to look on his IPod.

Hatsume enjoy looking at inventions even if it were not hers she created. Looking at the IPod was a huge mistake she has ever done.

"No way! Such a thing still exist-"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Hachiman swiped the iPod away from Hatsume's hands. The anger was getting on to him from the snatching Hatsume didn't mean to do. Sure she loves inventions and old school things, but now she understands that not everybody wants to have their things taken away.

"I'm sorry. I might've carried away." Hatsume said with a disheartening expression which was enjoyment before.

Hatsume slowly grabbed both the corpse hands and the iPod on his palms. The bandages also may be another reason why she felt sympathy for the corpse.

"I get it. This old dinosaur… it's important to you." Hatsume said putting a short smile.

Once again, Hachiman was having a complete giddiness around his aura. He had looked at the pink haired girls goggles and slowly removes them as a sign of even the score. And with a big surprise, there was a dart symbols on her eyes. Chances are it was probably her quirk if she has crazy eyes like those.

"What about these? Are they important?" Hachiman asked looking down at the goggles. Hatsume giggled for a little bit knowing how sorry he is.

"Of course! I invented them after all!" She said with pride.

"Really, you're pretty baller for a mad genius." He said calmly as he looked far more details of the goggles.

The mood was alright for the two of them. Hachiman never chatted with anybody on the rooftop before.

For him, it was quite chill.

"Sorry if I startle you." Hachiman said looking away from Hatsume. "I just never let this thing go." Hachiman scratched his head feeling irritated.

Hatsume was getting to the point of accepting his apology. She was gonna let it slide until she realised the perfect opportunity to have leverage. He zoomed eyes were widened inside and outside have the greatest chance ever. True, it was wrong after what she had done. But now, it's folding time for her having to do something she wants.

"I'll feel like I should forgive you…" she said looking away and turned to Tachibana. "But, I want to upgrade your hero costume-"

"I don't have one."

"Eh!?"

The wind breezed leaving both of them breathe less. It was a complete awkwardness for Hatsume having a chance of a lifetime now going to waste.

It was interrupted when an alarm was off.

The both of them jumped from the sirens. It was an emergency from coming from the outside. Usually they would evacuate until Hachiman has stopped to look.

Because there was a scent of blood.

"Hey, Deadshot." He called Hatsume. "There's no need to worry, but I need you to zoom those eyes for me and look over at the crowd." He suggested.

Hatsume wanted to know exactly what the dead teen would accomplish, but there was no time. The alarm is off while everybody is panicking inside, and the only two on the roof were Hachiman and Hatsume who were trying to see the cause. Hatsume zoomed into the crowd. There were only the media, but on what point does it have to do with Hachiman looking at into the crowd. She continued to look until one of them had left the perimeter.

"Tachibana, someone left. He may be the cause of the incident." The alarm stopped after Hatsume had explained.

"Is that so?" Hachiman said with a determined look with little bits of relief. "Well, whoever he was, I don't think he'll ever come back."

"It's only best if we tell the teacher." Hatsume suggested as she remove the goggles from her face. "We should also get going. Nobody shouldn't be here." Hachiman said as he tries to open the door from the inside.

"Ah. It's locked." Haachiman said with disbelief.

*All systems of doors are on lockdown when the alarm is set off.

**Next Day**

After the incident the other day, the heroic department decided to have hero-in-trainings to have a three-man team for rescue trial. The group will have a relocation for the rescue trial at USJ. USJ is a training facility with different types of disastrous event simulation for the future. And so, Aizawa have made a suggestion for those willing to wear their hero costumes or not.

Everybody were in costumes except for Hachiman and Midoriya, who has his damaged from the battle trial.

"Everybody! File your lines according to your numbers in the bus!" Iida said as he has taken the role for class president.

With the courage Iida had taken for the incident, Midoriya laid down his position for president and given to Iida. And so, he has the role of a true president, even if he only had one vote. Yaoyorozu somewhat was irritated for it, but it made Tachibana laugh a little for her position. To conclude, he was actually, and probably for once, proud of someone.

Everybody were assigned on their seats, but turns out the bus was a regular bus. It made Iida embarrassed to see how it didn't turn out as a school bus.

"I usually say things whatever cross my mind." The frog girl said out of nowhere. "Midoriya your quirk resembles All might." Tsuyu said to Midoriya, who was cringe to hear.

"No way, Tsu." Kirishima denies it. "Unlike All Might, he gets himself injured." Kirishima said.

Everybody around were talking about each other's quirks. Kirishima had a good hardening quirk which somewhat break things. Aoyama has a naval through his stomach and was saying how fabulous he is until Ashido had insulted him with a weakness of having stomach aches.

Lastly, the group as talking about the two people with the outstanding quirks which were Todoroki and Bakugou. However, for Bakugou he was insulted from Tsuyu swing he won't be for Todoroki he was barely sleeping, but he did he's how amazing his quirk was; but he looked over at the corpse who had defeated him.

As everybody was enjoying themselves, Hachiman was on his notebook he bought for himself and put on his music. He was in between Ashido and Aoyama who were starting to glance what he was up to. The corpse was drawing an anime character he designed for himself, which turns out to be really impressive.

"That's a really cool drawing, Tachibana." Ashido complimented the stitched teen.

"How marvelous, Mon Ami. A true artist." Aoyama also compliment the pierced teen who had stopped for a moment.

"Wow man, do you enjoy these sort of things?" Kaminari asked as he looked over at the sketch.

"I've been a fan of anime and manga when I was young. You can even say I'm an Otaku veteran." Hachiman admittedly say his hobbies in a boredom tone.

"So cool. Not only do you have an awesome quirk, or fighter, but you also have this sort of talent!" Ashido said with cheerfulness of a child.

Hachiman was not used to compliments; usually, he would be pissed off because of his quirks and people he doesn't want to deal with. Nobody didn't like how he has appeared to be from the outside or inside. Eventually, he looked over at a few people for observations of their quirks and skills to know who he would be dealing with. Only for a couple of days, he has been having different vibes from each student despite how he would leave the classroom. And each of the classmates have different appearance as well. Hearing compliment with he never heard of gave him different vibes.

The vibe he was having was closure.

"It is quite scary when you bleed out though." Tsuyu had said without a care in the world.

"Even so, it must be outstanding to be an immortal corpse, right?" Kaminari said who have slipped made the corpse trigger.

"Yeah, sure. It good alright…" Hachiman said on an angered tone mixed with boredom.

"I mean, I can eat as much as I want, but I can't taste anything. I can never sleep unless I want to be injured badly. I can't breathe so I have to use an on and off switch on my fucking neck. And, not to mention, I can never fucking die-"

"Tachibana, please…calm down." Ashido place her hand on his shoulder trying to convince the teen to slow down his possibility of a mental breakdown.

"Hehehe… no worries, Pinky. I'm just giving you guys the intel of how _amazing _it is to be a corpse." Hachiman put a short grin and remove the pink alien's hand off his shoulder.

Hachiman decided to get up and sit all the way at the back, so he wouldn't be bothered anymore.

"Wait!" Kaminari stopped the corpse as he looked up with a sorrowful face. "Tachibana, i'm sorry. I don't know if I made you sensitive, but really. I'm sorry." Kaminari bowed his head slightly while sitting.

"Me too, I say something out of the blue which I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry." Tsuyu also apologize to the bandage's teen in a UA gym uniform.

"... It's fine. I'm used to it." Hachiman continue to walk all the way at the back.

"Man, I can't imagine what it's like having a life as a corpse." Kirishima with a sad expression.

"I feel bad now." Kaminari said along with Tsuyu who wish she kept her mouth shut.

"It'll be fine." The group looked at Iida.

"Believe it or not, he does not mind for others treating him differently, but he really does have sympathy for those who he can read like a book. I know for a fact he can forgive you two."

Hearing Iida's true fact about the corpse made Midoriya happy to hear that. After all, it was true he can tell how Midoriya was like when he had to face Bakugou. Hachiman doesn't know much between Midoriya and Bakugou; but he can tell Midoriya needed the confident.

Hopefully, they get to know much more about Tachibana; Luckily, they know little bits of him.

**USJ**

The hero-in-trainings were all in awe for the simulation on each platform theme. There were twisted winds, fire hazardous, tsunami waves, and all the more disasters. And who appeared as one of the three chaperones for USJ is the space hero 13.

13 appeared like any other space astronauts who are in space, but his mask was all covered in black in a space helmet. He has a quirk of a blackhole which can be pretty amazing to have such a quirk. The speech he gave the students struck directly inside everybody for fully understood of much more to quirks and the uses of it. Some are strong, some are sneaky, and some can even hurt people if you use it decidedly or accidentally. The speech have encouraged them to see what they have for themselves.

The corpse was lost in a train of thought as a strange feeling was happening. Hachiman has his collar on before he could do anything in USJ, and whenever he turns on the collar, he can breathe. And when it does turn on he can smell a familiar aroma.

The only aroma he can smell and taste, is blood.

_It can't be!_ Hachiman thought as he looked around seeing the building. _There's no doubt about it. I smell this stench yesterday, there was a huge amount of blood that person has on him. _As calmly as he can be he looked from front and back knowing the stench of iron is somewhere near the building.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared in the center of USJ.

Multiple strangers have appeared out of the vortex and one of them happens to have multiple hands gripping on his body.

_That's him! He has a similar stench yesterday when I was with Deadshot on the roof! _

Everybody didn't know what was going on until Aizawa out on his yellow goggles and begin to be armed.

"Everybody don't move! Those are villains!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**The corpse have encouragement for those lacking, but will he have the courage for this!? For new chapters, please favorite and/or follow for new updates! Also don't forget to write a review of what you think of this story/chapter so far! Thank you and I will see you next time!**_


	6. The Raid

****The Following is a Fanfiction. I do not own MHA nor do I own stories/Character's. Please support the official release****

****For those who happened to read the previous chapters they have been Remastered. Remastered as in they were replaced with fixed gammars and following the main story. Now, back to the story!****

All students were completely off guard. It was supposed to be a training exercise for the sake of understanding their quirks; and the uses of their abilities for saving.

All that changed when the villains have made their move.

Eraser Head charged into action dealing with villain members. As for Thirteen, he was put in charge of protecting the students as he helped them lead to the exit. Unfortunately, another black warp was blocking the exits as he goes and introduce himself.

"Greetings, we are the League of Villains. I apologise for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter UA Academy, the base of heroes." He introduces himself in a polite manner despite being a villain.

"In order to engage with All Might, the symbol of peace, we were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him." As he was monologuing, two students made their move without a care.

"Bet you didn't see that!" Kirishima who tries to knock the mist out with his hardening along with Bakugou's quirk.

Afterwards, some of the groups departed automatically by Kurogiri's mists. The groups were in different simulated area's. As for the rest of class 1-A were still at the front.

Falling from the sky above the USJ, a green haired teen was crying out into the water of the simulation. A shake person appeared underwater straight charge to eat the green teen. Just in time, a a frog girl have save him from being eaten along with the short teen with ball like hair. The three have swam away as fast as possible to reach the ship far from the horde of villains surrounding the pool of water.

"I plan on leaving this field trip from the start. But seeing villains, I did not expect any of this."

"Tachibana-" safely but a little hard, Midoriya landed on the boat from Asui's tongue. "How did you got here?"

"I was the only one close by this boat." Hachiman explained as he picked his nose.

"Ow!" Mineta in a purple and yellow hero suit landed hard for what he may have done.

"Thanks for saving me, Asui." Midoriya said his thanks.

"I told you to call me Tsu." Asui demanded as a friendly note to everyone to call her by the nickname.

The four of them were gathered on the boat all wet from the water. Their alterative moment is now to see the ace up of the Villains got in their sleeves. From the the time the break-in from the media have been the ruse the league did from the start of it. It must have been their plan to see a roster from different classes to have their next training where no more than two teachers are to be involve. Which conclude their preparation of infiltrate USJ.

"They were watching for an opportunity to get in from the start." Midoriya said the revealing truth. "B-b-but that's not possible right!? There's no way to kill All Might!" The crying little teen said to the classmates.

"You honestly that man is immortal, think again... Balls." Tachibana blurted out purposely to Mineta and the group.

"Who're calling Balls!? Also what does that mean-"

"Everybody has a weakness. They must have thought of a way to actually kill him." The corpse said his theory.

"He maybe right. If the villains actually came here for All Might then they really do have something to kill him." Tsuyu said pointing her finger on her chin. "It'll be absurd for them to do the infiltration otherwise." She finished the explanation.

Having said that, Mineta was filled with trembling from the truth his classmates may or may not have said theorized. Suddenly, an outburst have made it worst for him as the villains had shown up surrounding the boat. Minoru jumped from fear as he begins to cry out.

"Ah! They're here! That Shark guy is not alone this time! What are we gonna do-" a punched in the face was given to Mineta who begins to snap out of the endangered mode.

"Shut up! Mister Piss-my-own-pants!"

"It's Mineta-"

"Balls! Listen up! Calm yourself and think of the current situation we're in now!" Tachibana begins lecturing the classmates.

"Right now, we can't rely on the heroes coming over to save us. It'll be a waste of time for us to wait before we're killed. In this current state, we're gonna have to fight on. Sit you're asses down here to wait for your last breathes if you want."

The three of them were intrigued from what Tachibana is saying. It was like he has done something similar to the situation before. More like he's more experience from the way he speaks. And as looking at the wrapped bandages revealing from the sleeveless UA shirt, there may be more to what he has done.

"They might actually find a way to defeat All Might, but right now Tachibana is right." Midoriya said to his classmates as he got out of the train of muttering thoughts. "Right now, we really do have to fight."

"Huh! Are you two insane!?" Mineta still of the objection line of duty.

"I resent that, I haven't gone insane since I was five! Hmph!" Hachiman did agreed

_What hell is up with this guy!? Have he forgotten he ate his thumb and tore off his own limbs!? How is that not insane!?_

As insane they have sounded, that was the only option they both have thought. And as they all have seen the view on the river, most of them haven't really made an attack at all. They couldn't even get up on the boat if they have the chance, which strike Midoriya on figuring out the solution. The League of Villains may not know exactly what the students quirks are, nor have they even thought about who they will be fighting in different simulations of USJ. If they were to know exactly the students powers the villains would have made them go to different simulations that could over powered each of them. But they only thought the main point of killing All Might rather than putting more details.

"So basically, they have no advantages against us whatsoever?" The corpse gave an grotesque look of disappointment for the villains. "Seriously, villains or not, they're complete dumbasses for not knowing our quirk."

"I can leap very high, climb walls, my tongue can reach twenty meters length, and I can inflate my stomach outwards. It's lined with posionous mucus well not really poisonous so much as somewhat stinging. And I can secrete it." Tsuyu explained much of the abilities frogs can do like she can.

"My power... Is extremely powerful, but once I use it my bones crack and fracture. Like a glass cannon in a way." Midoriya explained his quirk to the group.

Mineta grabbed his hair which was like a ball from what the long haired teen had said. It stick onto the walls and couldn't be removed unless he can.

"Its really sticky dependent on my health level. They can stuck for a whole day. And then a new one will grow out. But if I continuously plucking them I'll start to bleed. I'm pretty much immune to their stickiness."

With a complete silence for a few seconds, Mineta started to cry for thinking he doesn't have a good quirk.

"We'll I'm sorry if my quirk isn't good enough! It ain't good for combat!" The moment he cried Tachibana have silence him with a flicked in the forehead.

"Calm down. It ain't about whether it's good or bad quirk..." Hachiman stayed silence for a little bit for knowing what he's about to say as he kneel one knee down.

"If that quirk you have made you come this far, then that has to be at least a good enough quirk to be here."

Hearing him say that had made teardrops revering down from the whining teens eyes.

"As for my quirk. I'm pretty much a corpse. I don't breath unless I have this collar on, I can grow out claws, I sweat fatty wax which can stick. And as you may have already know, I have a healing factor, but I have limits like tore a limb off and there goes my stamina draining. Lastly, I'm as twice as strong when I eat flesh."

"I have a problem with the last part!"

"Also, I'm good at pickpocketing." Hachiman finished his explanation of the anatomy of his powers and shown his classmates items he have stolen without notice. They grabbed their things as Hachiman gave them back.

Without further a do, the villains have made the boat torn in half with his sudden quirk. Without any thought in mind, Mineta throw his pop offs the moment they attacked afterwards. He continued to cry until without hesitation he was slapped by Tachibana. Afterwards, the corpse placed his hands on the handle bars preparing a surprise move.

"I'm gonna be the vangaurd of this operation. As I said before, stay your sorry asses here and die for thinking the heroes are gonn be here godspeed like... I'm as hungry than ever now!" Hachiman volunteers.

The student begins to see more of Tachibana since he barely make any standouts.

As the villians were waiting fir the students to give in, a sudden silhouette jumped out of the boat and said out his battle cry.

"YOU BITCHES READY TO GET YOUR ASS HANDED OR WHAT!?"

Hachiman jumped out of the boat without any hesitation and halfway fallen below the river pool.

"Now! Brocolli!"

with confusion expression on each of the villains flowing in the pool, a sudden greenette boy jumped as well and flicked his finger towards the enemy.

"Smash!"

A strong ripple of air coming out of the powerful finger flick have washed away the villains as far from the student. along with a crybaby Mineta, he too was giving the best out of himself after seeing his two classmates seemingly looking like badass'. Even though Tachibana was enjoying the water ride, he was wrapped around the slithering tongue of a frog and grab a hold of Midoriya's collar to dash away from the intense tsunami splash.

The four of them head towards their next destination afterwards. Mineta crying with tears of blood, Tsuyu was as calm as always with her unread expression, Midoriya was mumbling underneath his breath, and as for Hachiman...

"I smell Fresh Blood."

* * *

As the others students were handling off other outcomes, Aizawa had to face off a group of them; including the man filled with hand all over his two limbs. as they have fought, a bigger threat have approached to them, or at least, Aizawa. He was confronted by a strange darkening creature bird-like-person in front of him. Thirteen on the other hand have been torn to shredded pieces from the portal villian. With a sacrifice for Thirteen, Iida have managed to get through the front gates and hoping to bring heroes as fast as he can.

Eraserhead have been brutality beaten from the strange creature as it pinned him down with its hands holding onto his limbs preparing to be broken. the four group students were stunned to see their teacher being corrupted the being known as Noumu according to what the hand person have announced.

"t-this is too much…" Mineta said scarcely.

As they look upon the hope they were expecting from Aizawa, Tachibana was utterly focusing controlling his breathing. Looking at the piles of blood have gotten thinking about a _certain _quirk anaysis he never wanted to put on the registration. The breathing was slowly precuatious, but the mouthwatering begins to kick in as he had never eperience the sort of feeling for two years. the cherried red color have spread from the body of which may be close to being deceased if proper care is not needed. At times like this, Hachiman did not want to have his **instincts** to kick in.

_Calm down... _he thought as he deeply wrapped his close of watering mouth with his bandaged left hand. _Don't let this stenched distract you... you just have to... Have to..._

Closely, the dead teen tries to turn off his collar to get rid of the destressed primal instinct take over. Without pulling the switch, a sudden hand was about to place onto the frog girls face. God Speed, Hachiman grabbed the wrist which was close enough to Asui's face.

"Asshole..." Tachibana said slurping his saliva to regain his sanity. "Just who the fuck do you think you are killing an innocent child."

the distraction between the two enemies have given the chance for Midoriya to take action by putting as much percent power to punch the living hell out of the man-child villain.

"Noumu!" he yelled.

With protection, The man-child quickly placed his hand on the dead teen. having his face evaporated from skin to dried tissue muscles and skull being decayed.

"t-TACHIBANA!" a cry from the frog girl and purple balls were in a state of misery seeing the imagery of their classmate being killed on the spot.

"hehehe... **HAHAHAHA!" **the Menacing laugh grew from the joy of destroying the pride of UA. The so-called hope haven't shown which leaves to the poibnt if what Hachiman had said.

Then again, when has death ever wanted him.

the laugh had interrupted as the hands of a death have started to sprained the man-child.

"Oi, Oi, why are you celebrating so early..?" the grotesque anatomy said with a devilish smile. the gripped was hardened onto the dark clothed villain which leads to a broken arm. "You don't look good for a celebration."

_This... Fucking Brat- _He was thrown into the water from the immense strength Hachiman had to use for him and his classmates sake.

"So take a Fucking Bath, you Hand Fetish, Fuck!"

With his face patched up, quickly, Hachiman jumped out of the water and crossed both his legs onto the shoulders of the Noumu.

"Brocoli! if the body wont work then find the main weak point that's more vulnerable!"

Without any care in the world, Hachiman have grown out his sharpened claws through his bandaged, and intensely scratched the living hell out of the Noumu as blood begin to spray out of it's opened brain. As it begins to shriek out of the pain which did not expect for both the Villains and Midoriya, Hachiman immediatlty picked up Eraserhead and begin to sprint towards the entrance.

"We have to get out of here!" Hachiman said with an uproar from his own hype. Along the way The Handy man begins to call out the Noumu, and as soon as it was about to arrive, Hachiman had to throw both Midoriya and Aizawa out of the way by taking another bite out of his flesh.

"Tachibana!"

"GO!"

As Tsuyu and Mineta have managed to get out of the river, Tsuyu have jumped up in the air to grab the both of them. The Noumu was about to approach the students until the man-child have called it out.

"Noumu! Get that Fucking Brat Behind You, Now!"

_Goddamit, *Yoshikage Kira!_

(A/N: Yoshikage Kira is one of the Antagonist of the JoJo' Bizarre Adventure series, who happens to kill his victims and keep their hands for his fetish.)

His thoughts were interrupted as the creature have appeared in front of him out of the blue. and as close as Hachiman sees him, he was freaking huge. And with a sudden blow towards the face, Hachiman was thrown across the fountain water in the center of the plaza. His Jaw was completely broken from the punch and as for his head, his skull was fractured and stabbed from the concrete. quickly regenerative, His bones were reattached; but he was as nauseas than dizziness.

"Fuck... Those two bites... and my healing factor... Ghugh!" the dead teen puked the amount of blood. And as his thoughts weren't interrupted enough, the Noumu have lifted up in the air with both barehand and slowly curshed the teen in a blood spree.

The bones were slowly broken, mostly the ribs, and as the blood have popped out of his mouth.

And a sudden black out occurred.

* * *

_"Listen Carefully..."_

_huh? that voice?_

_"I'm grateful for you to be honorable. For me, your brother, and everyone in the household, you shown great gratitude, you actually fight for us."_

_Of course... I mean... maybe before... But-_

_"But it's not right to nearly kill your classmate with your quirk."_

_Old Man..._

_"Not just students... but as well as people, elders, and even your opponents. Quirks are meant for the good for others sake. And I know, that your quirk is special. That quirk of yours have helped you live through this dysfuctional world, I know it will help others as well."_

_no... it never helped others... It causes tragedies... it causes blood baths... I couldn't even..._

As the blackout flow through the undead mind, every other memories have passed him through. Memories which have stained in his deceased hands with the temptation of starvation. The hunger of a corpse is a complete struggle even for Tachibana who couldn't taste what different sorts of food he wishes to taste. The first time he had ever devour something so tasteful was his first victims.

* * *

"Let go of Tachibana-shounen!"

The power have punched the Noumu straight across the plaza leaving the corpse in the fountain with his blood flowing from the water. He couldn't see well, but he was certain the person who have saved him was his teacher. As his vision have been repaired he sees that it was All Might who have saved him. The hero without his usual smile was angered and disheartened from the scenery on his arms. Blood was spread all over the UA PE uniform and in the arms of All Might. It felt like a giant anvil had weigh in on the number one hero. Clearly in his own perspective, It was All Might's fault for not showing up in time.

"I'm sorry, Tachibana-"

"I'm Hungry, gimme food..."

A sudden weigh have been lifted seeing the undead protagonist being as calm as he can be. At first, All Might actually wanted to cry, but it wouldn't be right to cry in front of the student. It would just proven the point of the villain belief of fallen pride.

Also, it was quite awkward.

"You're alright! Thank goodness." He said relief.

"Well... I'm kinda tired... and hungry-ghugh!" Hachiman said with puked blood. "Sorry... I don't think I can muster the strength for now..."

"It's alright." All Might said in his suited outfit. "You did good. For now, rest easy as I take care of them villainous scum." All Might's expression was relief, but as he fast paced to his students with Aizawa, anger was written on his face.

"Sensei... that thing... Noumu… It has a remarkable strength which is equal to yours... it's freaking strong..."

"Here, take him with you." He said giving Hachiman to his classmates. "It's alright," he said removing his tie intensely "Because I Am Here!"

"Tachibana! Can you hear me?" cried out the frog girl. "Hey! where was that awesome confrontation you have!? Don't just die!" Mineta cried with blood flowing out of his eyes.

"Oi... let me be... I had to digest my flesh twi-ghugh!" more blood was puked out from his limits.

"Oh My God! You're Okay!" Mineta continued to tear up along with Asui.

* * *

Afterwards, all of the pro heroes have arrived to the school. All Might have managed to defeat the Noumu the man named Shigiraki Tomura before the pros have arrived. All the villains were arrested but the two members who have commence the USJ raid. The Noumu was brought captive after the blast All Might have given it; it was freaking strong. Only four people were hospitalize from the raid and being fully recovered.

Hachiman is one of those people being hospitalize as he lay down on the bed near Midoriya and some weird skeleton person.

"Looks like we both got stumble from the raid."

"How in the actual hell are breaking bones?" he looked on the right side of his classmate as they all lie down on their infirmary beds.

"W-well I... just thought it was the right thing to do... All Might looked troubled." Midoriya looked at the opposite direction avoiding the atmosphere.

"My god... you're such a fanboy..." Hachiman insult his classmate. "But hell... we have our own choices... either let them be killed... or be a fool to do the right thing..." Hachiman said tiredly in between his sentences.

Midoriya looked over at his classmate who was looking up at the ceiling. The way Hachiman was giving himself was chill, but for some reason a little sad when he does good for reasonings. Even earlier, he seems like he's used to the situation and was much more determine when a battle approaches.

"Tachibana..."

"What's up... Broken Bones?" Hachiman continued his insults.

"Thank you..."

"huh?'

"When you were being forward to the villain raid, It given me more confidence. Not just me, but to Asui and Mineta as well. you really have been giving us hope throughout the day. Thank you."

Hachiman was too tired for everything he had to dealt with. Eating his flesh twice made him in a adrenaline fatigue condition.

"My old man told me... quirks are meant for good use..." Hachiman has no idea what he was saying because he was now close of sleepiness. "With this quirk... I can help others... I can't let others... live through... the same hell... I'm living..."

"Tachibana... your-"

"ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ"

"Ah... he's a sleep." Midoriya said dumbfoundedly.

"Let him be..." The skeleton man said to the greenette teen. "He has done a lot. Everyone has done a lot today. You all have worked hard as heroes."

Midoriya smiled at the skeleton man and looked at the sleeping teen.

_Yeah... _

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_The corpse first rescue training have concluded! But what will occurred for his next battle!?_**

**_Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please follow/Favorite for new updates! and don't forget to review on what you think! See you next time!_**


	7. Dreams Never Die!

**The Following is a Fanfiction. I do not own MHA nor the characters, only Original Characters. Please support the official release!**

It have been a few days since the USJ Invasion.

It was decided school would be canceled for the day from the school board. And as the usual school day approaches, teachers have been gathered in the conference room for a discussion for the UA Sport's Festival event and an intel of the League of Villains.

"We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the quirk registry." The suited detective explain with no luck of details. "Nothing have turned up. The leading party have no quirks on their records."

"So you're sayig is that we lead to nothing?" One of the heroes have asked detective Tsuachi.

"Actually," He said flipping the page. "There is one lead which is quite bizarre." Tsuachi continued.

"One of the villains have mention one student with a similar ability to the Noumu creature." He announced which have startle the teachers from hearing the unexpected.

"Is that so," Nezu said to the detective. "And to what abilty does it have the similarity to class 1-A?" He asked the detective with even more shocking news.

"According to what he had said, 'That kid... He almost have the same healing factor as that creature.' "

* * *

"Where is Tachibana!? Class is about to begin!" Iida said angrily seeing the disrespectful student have not made it to class.

"He was here this morning," Ashido have mentioned. "Then suddenly, he just disappeared with his ninja technique." She said with ninja art hand signals.

"I wouldn't say he's a ninja," Sero said with a jokingly tone. "He's more like, a magician from the way he disappears." He pointed at the substitution plush bear.

"This is as more cheerful than the bus ride!" Uraraka said with joy in her face.

As some of the students have been in cheers, Iida was the only one who happens to take things seriously as the class president.

"He said I'd be suited for this position," Iida said with twitch of anger through his body. "I Feel like I'm his den mother than his class president!" He outburst his engine which made the classroom laugh.

"I'm gonna go look for him! I will not stop unti then-'

"ZZZ...ZZZ...ZZZ" Suddenly, a growl was coming from the locker in their classroom. a growl of sleepiness.

"No way..." Kaminari begins to hold in his laugh. "Is he... pfftt…!"

Iida begins to turn of his engine as he approaches the locker handle. And laid on almost all the classes eyes, was a corpse sleeping comfortably in the Closter phobic space."

"PFFT! He was sleeping there the whole time!" Uraraka laughed hysterically.

'GET OUT OF THE LOCKER AT ONCE!"

They all have stay seated including Hachiman who had to stress out all his body. Later, he had explain he was runover by a truck and literally thought he was gonna get isekai'd. That said, It was good to see he was doing well after the incident. They really could've imagined what it be like to be broken into bones and have to suffer a terrible condition the healing factor can cause. The other day he even had to wake up around the afternoon and was sent home knowing the school was canceled. Hachiman was irritated to hear they had the day off which leads him to have a half day than actually having a break.

Aizawa have waltz in to have an announcement all bandaged up from the incident. It was kinda relatable to Hachiman, except he only wears them because he doesn't want his limbs to fall off. That goes for his stitches as well attach to his limbs supportively.

The announcement was the school sport's festival approaching in two weeks. It's mainly a big deal to everyone aside from the sleeping corpse. Its a chance for the pros to see just how worthy students from UA got what it takes to be a hero. All the heroes will be watching from across the globe in a live broadcast to see them give it their all. A chance of hoping to have them as either sidekick or partner when they all become pro. All this happens once a year with only three years remaining. The whole class has to have the chance of showing how the best of them are.

As fourth period have ended, the class have been amped up to have this big event approaching. At least, almost everyone is having their hopes up.

"Sigh~ UA Sport's Festival?" Hachiman breath exagerrate. "Aren't we just being their entertainment expecting an all out battle?"

"Haha! What sort of talk is that?" Asked the bizarre goggle girl. "You're not wrong, but you should at least some courage for this!" Hatsume giving the boost he needed.

"... Oh I didn't know you were here."

"Hahaha! You're really interesting! Not just that device and collar, but the whole thing of being immortal; you sir, will definetly be the best labrat… Best hero to everyone!"

"Don't decide of what I am, Deadshot!" Hachiman said frustrating.

Hachiman was only hoping to chill outside of the school building hoping to have a smoke. Only problem is, his collar is broken after the beat down he had with the Noumu. As for his earing, he had lost it during the raid. He wasn't in the mood to be in school today, so he hopes he'll have the opportunity to leave the school after lunch period is over.

"Anyways, what are you doing out here?" He asked the pink head lock girl. "And what's up with these utilites and pieces of metal?" The more he asked, the more excitement Mei will be.

"Behold! My beloved babies for the sport's festival!" Mei pazazz the corpse with all her neatly inventions she'll be creating soon. "Some of these babies were once used from pro heroes, and I am gonna buit the hell out of them by upgrading and much more neatly designs!"

"Wait, that goes for your course too?"

"Yessir! I am having high hopes of being the best inventor! And someday have my own company for the things I love to do!" Hatsume begins to unbuckle his collar as she continued to talk.

"With lot's of nominations from supportive companies, including the hero agency, you can have certain connections from other companies whatever you wish to fufill. And once we graduate, everybody would want to invest your company and having debut sidekicks!" Hatsume have finished explanation along with the collar.

"Enjoy what you love, you say?" The corpse said disheartened as he put his collar back and can breathe perfectly.

"Holy crap, you just made it better." Hachiman said wit praises for Hatsume.

"Right!" She said excitedly. "It shouldn't have any difficulties whatsoever. And if anything happens, let me know." She said screwing one of her inventive boots.

She stopped for a second and looked at the corpse having to breathe slowly from relief. It never crossed her mind, but it had now since she heard the news yesterday.

"Hey..."

"What's up?" He asked as he tested his collar.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been reborn after death." He said jokingly which made Hatsume giggled a little.

"I see..." She said sadly even though she was excited a few seconds ago.

The growl from Hachiman's stomach have interrupted the intense atmosphere.

"Wow, the meat bun my landlord gave wasn't enough. I should head out."

'Well, I gotta get going too! The development studio let's us use it during lunch break! I can't wait to see the looks on the supportive companies faces! My babies are gonna be the best!"

Before they apart, the dead teen places his hands on Hatsume's head.

"That's the smile I wanted to see." Hachiman said. "Don't feel done because of me. I'm alright as before. As for your gifts, I hope you do your best with that brain of yours."

Hachiman pointed the collar which was fixed perfectly.

"You... have already made the best baby on my neck. Thank you for that."

Hachiman let go of his hand from her head and begins to depart. Hatsume was left alone for a second before she went to the studio.

"Being a hero... must be difficult."

* * *

The long haired teen begins to head over to the lunch room area. As he wanting to wait for the line be shortened he overhear some bickering from students.

"Class 1-A, they all act like their big shots right now." One of the students have said in annoyance. "Hell, now that the sport's festival approaches, there's now way we'll ever gonna get any nominations."

"Let's not forget, the pros from around the world are expecting those with great quirks. Us on the other hand, aren't gonna make the cut since we're General studies."

He kept walking trying to ignore the students who are probably just either envious or mad because of the invasion.

Hachiman looked at the three teens who happened to wait in line and overheard them.

"What! You're doing this for money!?"

Midoriya said shockingly to his classmate along with iida's reaction.

"The hell are you guys bickering about?" Hachiman asked calmly as he looked at the three.

"Well, you see, I'm just in it for the money..."

Hachiman did not expect this from the round girl. She seems so laid out from the start, but if he just rethink the memory she did give an outcasting vibes. Turns out, It was because of the money.

"Let her be. We all know today's heroes are in it for the cash. If she want's to be rich and end up miserable than that's that."

"T-that's not it, Tachibana!" The round face girl was totally flustered for her embarrassing ambition.

"My family runs a construction company. but it seems like business is bad... we're poorer than poor."

Hearing that have shocked Iida and Midoriya from her situation.

"You got a pretty amazing quirk, couldn't you just work for them to cut the budget?" Hachiman said with a suggestion for Uraraka.

"Yeah, just like Tachibana said." Midoriya also agreed.

"Yeah... but they wanted me to do whatever I want. To fulfill my dream." Uraraka said with a determine tone clenching the end of her skirt.

"So i'm gonna be a hero. I'll make that money,so that my mom and dad can have easier lives."

The three stayed silent for the moment until Iida congrats Uraraka for her amazing speech. As the other two, Tachibana decided to depart once again.

"Tachibana, where are you going." Iida asked the long haired teen.

"You're not my mother-in-law, Incompetent." Hachiman insulted with annoyance. "I'm leaving to wherever I want to be. No worries, I might not actually skip next period."

"Wait, Tachibana. You were in line right?" Ochaco asked the teen.

"... I'm not hungry."

* * *

**Principal Nezu**

The strange short rodent was sitting at his chair looking over at the window reminiscing the time he was on patrol for Nishi Ward. He was still the principal at that time, but it was during the summer break. Every students were at camp, well those who have entered the hero course that is, and the teachers were back on their duty as the pros they are meant to be. And so, he was assign for Nishi Ward with the sudden incident around the district happening. Could be said that Osaka is supposed to be the beauty for the shore sight seeing. But in reality, it's actually darkness disguise as the light.

The occurrence of disappearance of people have increase in the beginning of the new year in Nish, but then it finally slow down. The disappearance have ended, and the city was better with or without heroes it has before. It wasn't just citizen who have disappeared, but heroes who have been assigned have also been disappeared and never returned to their agency's.

Most of them were interns.

_All the disappearances has stopped that time. _He thought as he looked at the youths of new generations of heroes.

_For those couple of month's no one have stopped the missing cases. But then, it turns out it was solved from an anonymous person. Someone who have long white hair, chances were he was around middle school, and was paled as a corpse. _

Nezu looked into class 1-A's files with details of quirks and information. One of them lead to the student he had recommended.

_It was at that time, I met him outside of the Ramen shop. _He thought of the teen.

_He was smoking a cigarette which could have killed him, but from what the information have said. He was pale as a corpse and have white hair. There was no doubt that he was the student who have solved the case, leaving to question, whatever happened to the suspect. _

_And turns out, Hachiman Tachibana, was the one who stopped the disappearance. _

As much as he looked into the file, he sees that there was no record of his precious past. Everything was erased from the day he was born to middle school enrollment.

There was no birthdate, just his age.

There was no birth town, just Nishi Ward.

And there was no families on the registry, just Hachiman Tachibana.

This was the most mysterious students Tsuachi would suspect, even though he never say he was related to the villain group or the Noumu. It was because for someone to have his record clear and only put two criminal records with school GPA Transcript.

It's as if he has a connection to erase his existence.

In the end of the conference, Nezu have spoken to Tsuachi about the suspicion of the corpse.

"Detective, it may be true he has been record of crimes he had committed, but believe me, Tachibana isn't guilty." Nezu have spoken.

"The kid have heart. He have made sacrifices for his students life than to have them be killed. He's remarkable as I see fit's. That goes for the teachers who have attended class with him. Despite his habit of sacrificing himself, he knows when to act on in a battlefield as you have heard from Asui and Mineta. But soon enough, Tachibana will understand the meaning of his quirk... And hoped for whatever outcome he will approach for his own desire."

Nezu have put back his files and sip his teacup from all the work he had done for the day.

_After meeting him, I think he had forgotten about me. _He laughed.

_I hope someday, we'll have tea and have a nice chat. Afterall, we both have been abused by humanity. And because I know he has been outcasted, I'm sure he will see the greatness of this world by having him enroll to this school. _

* * *

**Tachibana Household**

The corpse was sitting outside of his house looking up at the sky thinking of the school day he has.

Everybody from different departments have shown up to class 1-A to see who they will go up against.

Only because they fought villains, they thin 1-A is better than the rest of the department. Eventually, Hachiman was very impatient because he wanted to leave the school by jumping out the window, but it all changed when Bakugou have pushed them aside.

"I don't give a crap about them..." Bakugou said to his classmates who were all afraid of the challenge they were about to approach.

"Becuase what matters is being at the top." He said with determination.

Hearing that have made the people admire the words at heart. Basically, everyone has to do their best for what they have yearn to do.

Hachiman walked pass by the group of students stealth mode and begins to leave. The class didn't even noticed he was gone before Bakugou head out. The corpse begins to be on the high of frustrations. Everybody is doing the best they can to be the pros they all wanted to be. But for him, exactly why did he came to this school again.

To be famous? To be rich? To be noticed? To do what he wants?

Every question across his mind are the sort of topics the other students desire.

Hachiman has nothing to desire.

The corpse have been on this topic since he had gotten home.

_I'm hungry..._ He had thought waiting for the chicken he's cooking to be finished. _I should've skipped lunch..._

"Good evening..."

A short old lady walked overt to Hachiman's front porch sitting on the left side offering rice-balls. He was wearing an old fashioned yukata and her haired tied up like a geisha style.

"I have brought over some of these riceballs. If you wish for more, I have plenty." She said in her grandmotherly tone. And at a brief moment she sees the expression on the dead corpses face. "What seems to be the problem, child?"

Hachiman grabbed ball on his left and the other on the right. He begins to eat as much as possible as he shows no expression to his elder.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Baba." He said looking away.

"... You eat when you're upset. And I mean, a lot..." Hearing that from the old lady distressed the teen.

"Like hell I-"

"I have raised three daughters from different families, and have grandchildren as well. whether we are blood or not, I take care of them and understand them... so... why are you upset?"

That have made the corpse to shut up for the moment. He grabbed another rice ball and devour like it was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Purposes... desires... ambitions…" Hachiman said looking at the last rice ball. "There was a time when I actually wanted to do something, to be someone... But... I died along with it... leaving me with chains tied up around me, and drown under 2,000 Meters under the sea for a week outside of Nishi Ward."

Hachiman admitted to someone who has no relations even if she were to be his landlord.

"Everybody have a dream. Me... there's nothing for me."

"..."

"..."

"Dreams are never dead... It's only an idiot who believes in throwing it away."

She explains taking the sip of tea she had brought over as well.

"If you die, then it goes along with you as your soul continue in the afterlife. And the best part of doing something you love is that you'll experience failure. And failure is what is the key element of keeping your desires more valuable. Take it from an old lady, I have failed accomplish the task in order to have my wish granted, but I keep moving forward along with my failures, so I can be much more worthy of the dream I wanted. It wouldn't be just one dream, but as many as you want. If each have failed than that's fine because you will know exactly what you are best at. Whether it be he same dream or a different one."

The old lady have gotten up and picked up the plates with one more saying.

"Desires are to never died out because you are never done from the moment you started."

As she begins to head out slowly, the teen corpse looks back at the past he had once. The whole time he has been in no mood was only because he was never going to succeed. In order to figure out himself, he will have to train to believe it.

"Baba..." Hachiman have called out. "I'll be gone for two weeks. You think I can have those riceballs to go?"

The short landlord have grinned from hearing his reason of leaving.

In two weeks, the sports festival will arrive.

Hachiman secured his home getting the things he'll need to for his departure.

The landlord have given him a traveling bag made of bamboo tree. She have made sure that it has enough room for whatever he needed for his travel. Before Hachiman could leave, the old lady have a few words for the courage he will need.

"Be on the right paths of what you choose... Always keep your head up with pride and lead to victorious."

As that have been said, Hachiman have left his home and begins to enter the shadows of the underworld.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

The moment have arrived for the students and heroes. The moment of the three year chance for them to go pro. out their on the bleachers and the field are filled with heroes looking for whoever is the best of being the new generation of hero.

Everybody have been dressed in their UA blue gym uniforms for fairness reasons.

"IS HE SERIOUSLY NOT HERE YET! IT'S ABOUT TO START!"

The straightened class representative said with bothersome anger.

"No worries, he'll be here on time." Ojiro have said with hopes.

Luckily, the dead teen have walked into the prep room.

"Sorry, sorry, I literally have to run over here." He said apologetically to his classmates.

"Tachibana, you were close of being late!"

"As I said, I literally have to run over here!" Hachiman said to the annoying teen.

The hope of his arrival made some of them grateful to see he actually made it in time. Surprise to see he wouldn't miss this event, even though he happens to be a yankii. aside from his arrival what caught their eyes were his limbs which wasn't patched at all. Instead, they see stitches on different parts of his arms along with his finger tips. It also includes the scars on it.

On top of that, his fingernails were also revealing. They were pitch black and happened to be looking like sharpened knives; they even shine as well.

"Tachibana..." the invisble girls asked his name. "You're not wearing bandages?"

"The whole point of the sport's festival is to go all out, right?" Hachiman said in a questionable tone.

"I decided, why waste a perfectly good two weeks doing nothing? best to show the pros... no, to show everyone what we have in store for them."

Nobody said a word after hearing that. It was only two weeks, but for some reason, he seems different compare to the first day of school. Some thought it probably has to do with the Noumu, or maybe the it has to do with the sports festival afterall. It didn't matter anyway, because what he said is the truth.

"Yeah! I'm digging that manly spirit of your, Tachibana!" Kirishima said with the intense handshake him and Hachiman did together.

"Damn straight, red!"

With those words and the sudden spirit, everyone have their confidence from the undead teen himself.

As they continued to wait a battle between two students have been declared.

It was the green cinnamon roll, Midoriya, having to be declared from half n half prince zuko, Todoroki. The class have overheard the two, and one of them happened to try and stopped them. But the war has already begun since they all entered the room. And for Deku, he has accept the challenge against Todoroki.

Hachiman went to the corner of the room and begins to stitched up his thread tightly.

_It's only been two weeks..._ He thought as he pulled the thread in _I have developed my body for this event... I have to keep my head up high... I have to see for myself on this event! _

"Tachibana..." The frog girl approach the teen.

"Froggy, what's up?" The corpse asked Asui.

"Call me, Tsu."

"Froggy. Is there something you need?" he continued to question.

Out of the blue, a small skull which was attached to the what seems to piercing attached to it.

"No way! You had this the whole time?" Hachiman eyes were widened and looked at how well crafted it was for just a knick knack attached to a good piercing.

"I never had the chance to give it to you. We were all busy." She looked at the sudden expression he was giving. "I... also wanted to say thank you, for saving me. kero." She croaked a little freightened after remembering the incident.

Hachiman was feeling giddy with the sudden gift along with the thanks. He begin to put it on perfectly on his left ear for the event.

"I should be thanking you. I really needed this." Hachiman said fully put it on.

"Everyone! It's time!" Iida announced as they all begin to head outside.

Finally, Hachiman tied up his long hair to enter the big event.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**_Just what sort of Ambition and training has he accomplished!? All here in the UA Sport's Festival Arc! If you enjoy this please follow/fav for new chapter updates! and don't forget to review on what you think _**Chapter/Story! See you next time!


	8. Enter the Festival!

**The Following is a Fanfic! I Do not own MHA nor it's Characters! Please support official release!**

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO UA'S SPORT'S FESTIVAL!"

The loud pro hero introduced the crowd of heroes and citizens in the huge stadium. Everybody have gathered to see the new generations of heroes entered the stadium. The first was the most mentions classroom on media, Class 1-A. afterwards was Class 1-B, then c, d, e, f, etc. Most of them were anxious after hearing that.

As all the first years have gathered for the big day, the ref have shown herself as the R-Rated Hero Midnight as she introduced herself. She appeared in a really thin layer of clothing along with leather and garter belts.

_I said this once, and I'll say this again..._ Hachiman thought as he looked away from the teacher on the stage.

_Reality. Fucking. Check!... Is that a whip!?_

"Now, It's time for the athlete's oath!" Nemuri said whipping in between the sentence. "Come fourth the class representative, Class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"

A sudden surprise from 1-A Bakugou have been called to say the pledge for the festival.

"What! Kacchan?!" Midoriya said shockingly.

"Must be because he placed first in the entrance exam?" Sero pointed out which have made one of the general study to bicker the hero course.

"Yeah, the hero exam that is." She said with annoyance.

"Yeah, everybody like's to be a bitch once in a while."

"What?"

"What?"

"Silence!"

Another whip have yelled.

As for the one diss Hachiman have said, his class gave him a glare saying in their minds, "Why?" written on their faces.

Bakugo went up in front of the microphone to make an oath.

"I just want to say... I'm gonna win" He said with pride and as calm he is.

Everybody begins to hate the class even more now that he has said the oath and swear they will be good stepping stones.

"Now, Without any delays, let's get the first event started." Midnight said looking up the screen.

The first course of the sport's festival is a was an obstacle course race. A race between eleven classes will have to take on a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself. As the map have shown on screen to vies the four kilometer stadium, The corpse formed his hands in a camera angle from zoom in and out. It was strange, but before the countdown, Hachiman got out of the racers starting point which made the other classes in a perplex expression of what he's doing.

While the countdown have begun, everybody was stuck in the entrance to the obstacle race. It was a large crowd to get out of the tunnel, but soon it was Todoroki's quirk that has made them stuck on the glacier of snow. And so, more of the student's have used their quirks in order to get passed the obstacle race. Suddenly, the obstacle have gotten extra steps, for UA have much more plans by adding pointer-bots in the first stage of the obstacle course.

More of the land of ice have been created from the right side of Todoroki.

"TODOROKI STILL TAKING THE LEAD OF THE FIRST COURSE WITH HIS INCREDIBLE POWER!" Present Mic said with the enthusiasm along with the audience.

* * *

Meanwhile, our corpse protagonist have managed to passed the first course by digging a tunnel from the start of the race. By having a photo graphic memory his of the map Midnight have shown, he only knew the quarter part of it. Before the race Tachibana have used his claws to dug into the dirt with the map instructed in his head; or at least, what he have managed to image.

Finally, it was time for him to dug out of the ground, only to see behind him was the first part of the obstacle.

"Alright." He said looking into his claws being sharpened enough to dig. Hachiman continued the race until he looks at the Fall.

"Oi, Oi, this is getting much challenging than ever." He said to himself, but the rush pretty much take over the body.

"But fuck it! These past two weeks ain't wasted for nothing!"

Hachiman passed by few of the students, including his classmates, as the hype have made him run fast enough for his acceleration to jump over the fall.

"Now way! He just jumped like it was nothing!" Ashido amazed to see the corpse jumped over the fall and made it to one of the pillars.

It peeked one of his classmates interest. Made that two of them.

"Very interesting, Labrat-kun!" Said the steampunk girl. "But, Be amazed as I, will not only show off the industries, but so will show you the greatness of my inventiveness!" Mei have launched the speared harness into one of the pillars and used her creative boots to slide up the pillars.

"Like hell, I'll be your labrat!" Hachiman said with nuisance.

His jump was interrupted when a frog was aside of him.

"You can't beat me." She said with no expression.

"I don't care." He said as he tried to leave, but Asui have stopped him by wrapping her tongue around his arm and waist.

"The hell, Froggy!"

"Call me, Tsu."

"Froggy!" Hachiman have said.

"I won't let go until you accept my challenge." She was being assertive than ever. "I beat you in a long distance jump. Now, I want to have it again, after seeing you jump without using the tightrope. "

"Okay~ I'm actually down. What's the deal?"

Note: Hachiman does not refuse a challenge.

"Loser will have to do what the winner says. kero." The frog girl have said still wrapping her tongue.

"Challenge accepted!"

Without notice, Tsuyu have never seen or have thought Hachiman manage to escape her tongue. It was unexplained of how Hachiman escaped, but it didn't matter for Tsu, because she was now in a challenge. Tachibana was jumping on the eastside; and as for Tsu, she have taken the westside.

The corpse have jumped one pillar after another, but it doesn't change the fact that he only developed a little on his jumps. The jump was only increase to three meters. So when all fails, he used the tightropes as an advantage to swing over the pillars by cutting them with his nails. And when he looked at one of rocks approaching, he would either run up or climb upwards.

It was difficult now since he knows frog girl can do those things better than he can. As expected the greatness of the frog.

As the two of them met up the end of the barrier, there were explosions.

The third barrier was the minefield. The whole ground was definitely no man's land from this point.

"We won't be able to get through this easily." She said as they looked at the other players of the course.

While Asui was on the concerns, the corpse have no hesitation.

"Maybe not everyone... BUT I WILL!" Hachiman said as he sprinted forward.

"Kero!?"

As he ran forward, he laughed as if he was on the high of insanity.

"LOOK AT TACHIBANA GO! HESITATION IS NOTHING TO HIM AT ALL!"

The corpse have kept running. And as he kept running, he punched a few students from different class, didn't care whether they were male or female.

He didn't realize it, but he was up close only the two people were up ahead.

_Just Half-Ass and Loudmouth! Bring it-_

The ponytail teen noticed from a big explosion from behind. It wasn't from Bakugo's quirk, but It was from a teen up in the sky falling towards the three of them.

"Brocolli! What the hell!" The dead teen said.

Then, a lightbulb have crossed his mind.

The moment Midoriya have swing the plank of middle between the three teens, an explosion have covered the three which leads Tachibana to have the chance of punching Bakugo in the face.

"Think fast, bitch!" He said as he run ahead.

"AND THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Afterwards, It was Todoroki in second and Tachibana in third.

"FUCKING EMO FREAK! IMA KILL YOU!" Bakugo said as he apporach the corpse.

"What's wrong, Topnotch? Not feeling like the winner you'd expect to be?" He said jokingly at the explosive haired teen.

"THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"And so the first course is over!" Midnight said. "Now, Let's move onto the next round!"

It was hard for some of the classes from other courses to failed the first course, but they will entered the traditional sport's festival activity.

The students have left the field and once again, they begin to bicker from their defeat and the attentions on those with real quirks.

"There goes our chance." One of them have said. "Now we have to wait another few years." They said with no hope.

* * *

"Now! For the preliminary challenge..." The screen roulette have announced the next stage which was on the screen.

"Human Cavalry Battle!" Midnight have said.

It can be a two through four person team to form and form a horse configuration. Basically, it's the same as a normal cavalry battle. Such as using headbands and guarding your own headband from enemies. The points will receive from their last performance in the last trial.

As result, Midoriya have receive the headband of ten million points.

Everybody than begins to triggered the results. All eyes were on the green teen who have sweat drops all over him.

The match will only last fifteen minutes. Each of the teams are determined by it's members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points until the match needs they all compete to grab each others points and maintain the one they have. Any headbands can wear around either their head or neck, but it will be hard to manage. Most importantly, if the headband is taken, and even if the horse formation is broken, it's not over until it's over.

Quirks are allowed in the cavalry, which make things more brutal and fun.

"You've got fifteen minutes! Time to form your team!"

With in fifteen minutes, most of class 1-A asked for Bakugo to recruit them. But as expected, He didn't care about who or what they all are. As for Todoroki he already recruit the his team perfectly for the match.

Midoriya was an outcast for the millions of points he has. Nobody wanted to have a team-up with him except for Uraraka who was alright to be in the same team as him.

As for Tachibana, he wasn't being neither recruited even though he's third place.

"Okay, this isn't really what I expected. Some of the good teams are taken, so really, who should I recruit?" Hachiman said to himself as he looked around the students.

"Either that or because I have lost their trust after all that psychotic run." He said with a reminder of earlier.

"Sigh~ Goddamit."

"Hey, do you want to join us?"

"Huh?" Hachiman looked down at an orange ponytail haired teen.

"Nice to see you again." She said with a smile.

"Ah... It's you." Hachiman said with his dead eyes wide opened. "Fallen Girl, your still breathing afterall." He said with no hesitation.

"Now what kind of name is that?" She said with a cracking voice.

"I mean, you did fell down... and I did have to throw you from the fall of that zero-pointer." Hachiman have pointed the facts from the past.

"Are we just gonna talk about our mistakes-"

"Yours"

"Or are we gonna win this damn match." She said with a grin giving Hachiman a hand.

Hachiman begins to laugh a little after hearing her tone.

"Fine~ I'll join you and your team, Fallen." They both gripped their hands.

"Idiot, just call me Kendo, will ya?" The more she teases Tachibana, the more it feels like the old days Hachiman had.

_What a vibe she has on her... _

"Tachibana. Thanks for having me." Hachiman waved his hand to his recruit.

The two of them meet up with their teammates for the match. Two of them were both females with different style of appearance. One happens to have long hair with the ends a bit wavy; as for her face it resembles somewhat of a lizard. And the second girl almost look like a ghost who slouches; even her hair was shortened white like a ghost. One thing crosses Hachiman's mind when he looked at the three of them.

Itsuka: 166 cm

Setsuna: 158 cm

Reiko: 165 cm

Hachiman: 178 cm

_I'm the only person taller than these three. _

_"_Alright, girls! We got ourselves a fourth member!" Kendo said introducing the tall teen.

"Hachiman Tachibana. Thanks for having me." The dead teen said his greetings.

"Oh, so you're the teen Kendo has been on about?" the lizard girl said.

"Have she told you that it was her doing?"

"Shut up!" Kendo punched lightly at the corpses shoulder.

"Did you really got crush?" The ghost girl asked in a boredom tone.

"Yeah, Kendo~, did I got crush?" Hachiman said rhetorically staring at Kendo with her friends who were also staring at her.

"Can. We. Focus!" She said looking away from possible guilt.

_It was totally her fault. _All of them thought.

After their explanations to their plans, all have finally prepared for their next battle.

"Ready, Girls?" Kendo asked, voluntarily as the cavalry.

"Ready, Captain!" Tokage said at the back on her left.

"Ready." Yanagi gave her the thumbs up.

The orange haired teen looked down at the front.

"Ready, Tachibana?" Kendo asked the teen.

"Fuck it, Let's do this!" He said looking straight forward.

"Alright! I'm digging his enthusiasm!" The greenette said.

As the countdown begins, Hachiman was already thinking of a certain plan if their original plans backfired. He can see it from each of the teams, mostly Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugo. From seeing the results for them, they would probably the three teams who will win to the next round. But when the outcomes is to be upon them, Hachiman will do the best for him and the team to compete.

"Start!"

*Team Kendo: 665 point's

All the teams begins to run towards Midoirya's team with ten million. It was until they were about to get sucked into ground suddenly. Soon after, they have gotten out from one of Mei's inventions.

"No way, their flying off!?" Kendo said surprising from the distant.

"That's Deadshot's doing." Hachiman said looking upward.

"Dead-?" the girls asked at their leading horse.

"She's what you call a mad genius, a supporter course prodigy, etc. Their groups are allowed to use their inventions for this festival to the companies attention." Hachiman said the explanation to the flying groups.

"You seemed to know about her other than your classmates." Kendo said as they follow the teams.

"She blew up the studio on the first day of inventing and use me as a damn labrat." Hachiman explains to his group. "Say the abridge story, we end up chilling." He finished.

"You have it rough, Tachibana." Yanagi said as they run.

"Eh~ I've been through worse." Hachiman looked over at the teams surrounding them.

Kendo looked closely at the surrounding as well. It may have to wait for their plan for the ten million, and so they did.

"We're gonna have to take a different detour." Hachiman suggested for his team.

"Agree, we should get more of the one's who are focused on the millions." Kendo also suggested for their team.

They all agreed as Yanagi have activated her quirk telekenetic from one bandana after another.

*The team add up to 20 Pt.= 685

"Monoma," Kendo called out her nearby classmate. "Don't add insult to injury! No sense of making enemies." She said her lecture.

"You're right. That's not very hero-like." Monoma have said to his classmate.

"He's quite the wiseass is he." Hachiman asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Setsuna said with a chuckle.

"Alright, this is our chance!" Kendo said as she head over to the next opened team.

The opened team was Todoroki's, he was the only team more distracted than team Midoriya's. For Bakugou, he was to uptight going up against Monoma for taking their sash. Suddenly, there was hell breaking loose at the moment Todoroki have demanded his team for their win. Iida have continued to move forward, Yaoyorozu have created a sheet for their attack, and finally, Kaminari release his lightening bolts.

"JUMP!" Hachiman suggested knowing Todoroki's plan.

The moment they can jump, it was close but no cigar.

At the very lease, the teen corpse was the only one who wasn't tased from the shock. But his whole group have been shocked and were paralyze. As the team was still paralyze the corpse jumped quickly knowing the next move was to have their legs frozen. Afterwards, Their sashes were taken from Shoto's team.

"I might as well be taking these." He said coldheartedly.

"We're stuck! not to mention, our headbands!" Setsuna has said grotesque at the ice.

"Can any of you get out of the ice?" Kendo asked worriedly for her teammates.

"None of us can get out from this glacier." the white haired girls said trying to get out.

"What do we do? Only Tachibana is movable at this point." Itsuka pointed out.

Hachiman knew the outcome from the beginning, but he never though the turn of event would involved being iced from Todoroki, nor having electrified from Kaminari. However, there was no time as he begins to observe his team, and Bakugo who is flying in the sky. He even begins to read the time limit for the match along with the quirks his teammates have.

"I have a suggestion to make." Hachiman said looking upward to Itsuka. "But this right here, is our gamble." Hachiman have said his bargaining.

"A gamble?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah. Which headbands do you want?"

* * *

"The Packs on the first!" Midoriya have said shockingly at the backpack Mei have created.

"Everyone," Todoroki warned them, "In the minute or so that remains, what I'm about to do will render me useless. then it's up to you guys." Iida have said his warning to his group as he boosted his engine.

"Over Torque! Recipro Burst!" Iida have speed up his quirk.

The amount of acceleration have made their achievement of the ten million points. Todoroki have snatched the greenette teams all thanks to the right set of characters he needed for his victorious.

"WHAT A REVESAL! TODOROKI'S TEAM GOT THE TEN MILLION! AND MIDORIYA'S PLUMMETED STRAIGHT DOWN TO ZERO!"

On the high of frustration, Midoriya was on the mind of having no plans whatsoever. Tokoyami's Dark shadow was having a hard time with Kaminari's electricity. The gadgets were barely managing, and there was the difference in point's. It was until then he had no choice but to go all out. Midoriya have never thought he would use his quirk but in order to win, he has to do what's best for him and his team.

_All their hopes... _he thought as he begins to activate, _Right now, I'm carrying them all!_

With the uproar of battle cry, Midoriya have urge to confront Todoroki with all his might. Soon after, Shoto have accidently activate his fiery left.

Suddenly, a shadow haven interrupted the team in the middle. They both have deactivated their quirks and so did their teams tactics on what have happened.

"What was that?" Tokoyami asked.

"No way," The glasses teen have discovered who it was. "Todoroki, your headband! There might be a chance you don't-"

"Oh yeah, originally I was gonna have my number back, but y'know what, I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE THESE!" Hachiman said swinging the ten million.

"UNBELEIVABLE! THIS IS SO UNEXPECTED! KENDO TEAM WENT UP TO FIRST!"

*Team Kendo: 10,000,665

"Yeah! As expected to our class rep!" the metal teen, Tetsutetsu said proudly.

All of class 1-B were in complete boayant of hearing Kendo winning. But what's more is how it was a member of class 1-A who have made the ten millions.

"Wait..." Midoriya said to himself ass he looked down at his hands, "Only seventy!" He said.

"kyahaha! This just makes it more ecstatic!" Hatsume said with flamboyant.

"SEVENTEEN SECONDS REMAINING!"

Hachiman have begins to run as mainly the plan when the twenty second was on the mark. As he begins to run, everybody begins to chase after him. Including the ones who may have their chances to be the best.

"Emo Freak! You give that headband now!" Bakugo flew with his explosives.

"Is that even allowed!?" Kaminari asked.

"As long as the cavalry is not on the ground it's allowed, like Bakugo!" Midnight have announced with the excitement from the stitched face teen.

**_A Few Minute's Ealrier..._**

_Hachiman was the only person who can freely move. When the ice have hit his group, he have reacted in an instance. The moment he was free, he has thoughts of creating what his old man have told him. _

_"A contingency plan?" Kendo asked confusingly. _

_"Yeah, I have some thoughts of what we might need in order to accomplish this battlefield." Hachiman said to his group. "Call it a Plan B, per se. But I'm certain with each of your gals quirk, we may be able to be either fourth or first." He explains. _

_"What are our chances of winning?" The ghost girls have asked struggling the ice. _

_"...47%" Hachiman said his results. "But... It's really up the three of you to agree on this."_

_All of them were a bit intrigue of hearing the results, but at the same time they weren't so sure on the idea. Having the probability of their chance of winning would be a bit futile when they only have a minute. _

_Then again, exactly what is the plan they have to deal with? Will they really win? And is having the result of fifty will lead to?_

_"What's the plan?" the lizard girl asked. _

_"Pretty much, It involves you... Tokage." Hearing Hachiman's plan came to a surprise. "With your quirk, it may solve the solution to our problems. Lizard Tail can only manage to separate each of your limbs in midair, If you can accelerate your piece of the body it'll uphold not just attacking our enemies, but it will also have their headbands let loose." _

_"As for you two, there won't be a problem with the other contestant to make their attack since we don't have any headbands on us. Yanagi will use her poltergeist to hold Kendo up for only the right amount of time." _

_The three of them have a moment to think to debate the choice. On their minds, it may be impossible. Each of their quirks are to have certain limits; limits which can only damage the user if overuse. _

_"It may work, but-"_

_"Twenty seconds..."_

_They all made their dumbfound expression. _

_"On the twenty seconds mark, I will have an instant run time three seconds of getting our headbands back. That's when Tokage will take the advantage point." _

_The plan was beginning to be more persuasive than ever. If such a thing works, than they might actually win this trial. _

_"I'm not asking you to agree with me... I'm only suggesting what may or may not be best for us to go further. Y'know, the whole point of this festival, is PLUS ULTRA!" _

* * *

"Hahahahaha! I like this plan, Tachibana!" Suddenly a floating lip was enjoying the plan. "Contingency, I really like it! Hahaha!" The lip was floating up in the air begins to aiming towards the other contestants.

As each of Setsuna's body parts were floating around loosening each of the headbands and attacks, Yanagi was doing the best she could to float Itsuka in the air.

"Hang in there Reika, We're almost out of time." Itsuka said floating in the air.

"Hn! Right!" The ghost girl struggles.

"THIRTEEN SECONDS REMAINING!"

Hachiman tries the best he could to be the distraction for Tokage who's getting the headbands the best she could. Everybody have chased after the dead teen who is on the high on excitement like Tokage.

At the right moment of ten seconds, It was time for Hachiman and Tokage to regroup until Bakugo and Todoroki were chasing after him nonstop. And as matters have gotten worse, Yanagi was finally at her limit as she couldn't get a hold of Itsuka.

"Crap! Itsuka!" Tokage said loudly seeing her about to fall.

The moment she was close to the ground, a cushion have saved her.

"Seriously..." Hachiman said getting up carrying Kendo.

"Just how many times are you gonna fall?" Hachiman asked inaccurate.

"TIME'S UP!"

As time have finally reached it's limits. Hachiman's team didn't make the cut, for he had dropped both their original headbands and the ten millions. The main four place teams have gotten a chance to enter the main event.

* * *

**Break**

The dead teen was walking into the building as told from the teachers and staff for lunch break. Truth is, he was gonna skip lunch so he can go and smoke.

Only problem is there was no place to smoke when everything is a big school event.

"Might as well just skip the whole day." Hachiman said to himself until he felt a sudden sneak attack from behind.

"There you are, Captain!" An excited lizard girl hugged him from behind.

"Tokage…" Hachiman looked downwards at the smiling greenette.

"Surprise?" She asked with a grin.

"Sort of, but... captain?" Hachiman asked confusingly at the teen.

"Because you managed to help out your, contingency plan, she put you as the main captain." Kendo explained to the dead teen.

Came to Hachiman's surprise there was more of the vibes he felt before. It didn't bother him, but he pretty much enjoy it.

"I'm sorry, Tachibana." Yanagi said looking away. "If I had hold on to her a little longer... we probably would've advance the next event." The ghost girl have been in a boredom tone, but she was a bit down.

Out of nowhere, Tachibana head patted the ghost girl.

"If it weren't for your quirk the plan wouldn't be successful. Even if we have lost the match, at least I know that the plan was an actual success. Hell, we did the best we could." He explained breaking the mood.

"He's right! We really did the best we could! There's always a next time!" The lizard girl continues to give the cheerful vibes.

"Well, if that's all taken care of, I'll best be going. Thanks a lot!" Hachiman waved away from the group until he was stopped from the group.

"Hey~ your just gonna leave us? Just like that?" Setsuna pouted.

"I mean, is there anything else?" Hachiman asked his teammates.

"Well, we were gonna have lunch, after all the hard work we've done." Kendo point out her side. "We were hoping if you want to sit with us."

Hachiman wasn't used to being invited from people his own age. Even in middle school he would skip lunch and go somewhere else to eat.

"And besides, it's best to eat with friends around, right?" Kendo said to the corpse who was fazed from the giddiness he was giving himself.

"I can eat. Let's go." Hachiman answered as they begin to head inside.

"Alright! Let's go Team Hachi!" Setsuna marched along with the corpse side.

"Please don't call us." Hachiman asked annoyingly.

_**What will be the next Outcome for the corpse!?**_

_**Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/Chapter please Fav/follow for new updates! And don't forget to write a review of what you think so far!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	9. Vengeance!

**This story is a work of Fanfiction. Please support the official release.**

As the sport's festival is postpone for the main event, most of the heroes and civilians are hoping to see the main event. They were given a break to be prepared for their amazement in their witnessing eyes along with the first year students in the event. Even though some have failed the first two match, they are able to be part of the festivities when all preparations complete. Mostly, it be because it is sports festival like any other; only with quirks.

**Lunch Break**

"Man, I want to know what the next big event is for us." The pink skinned girl ask her classmates with much buoyant.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm up for a challenge. The pros are gonna be very impress on what I have in store for them!" Kirishima clenched his fist as he eats.

"It isn't fair my team lost, but congratulations anyways you guys, kero." Tsuyu have said in a monotone voice.

"We were defeated for an instance, but if it weren't for Dark Shadow we really would have lost." The black bird said. "Actually, if it weren't for Tachibana's group we would've have the advantage as well." He pointed out.

It was only awkward for a few seconds to realize the effort their classmate have put on. Really, it was quite a clever one.

"Well, it wasn't his first lost." Tsuyu have said at the table. "I beat him at the second course of the obstacle race." She said cold heatedly with her usual boredom expression.

"It was hardcore, though!" Kirishima said in a immense vibe.

"Where is he anyway?" Ashido have asked when suddenly a short purple balls have inserted his words.

"That bastards over there!" Mineta have said giving disgusted tone.

The group of class 1-A have witness something they did not expect. It wasn't that they have to exaggerate or butt in on what their dead classmate is doing; that goes to Todoroki life as well.

But they never expected this since they have not even once have a talk with their own classmate, aside from short conversations.

Hachiman Tachibana, the not so social person or have no attention whatsoever, is actually socializing.

With the girls of class 1-B.

"How in the hell did that dude even got his hand's on those girls!?" Both Kaminari and Mineta said with their anger bursting.

As the little groups of class 1-A, the undead teen was eating at his twentieth plate.

There were no words to say from his teammates as they were jawdropping in their heads seeing someone eating more than twenty plates, than maybe any man can't possibly handle.

"Amazing...! You sure can eat for a dead guy, Captain." Setsuna have said with exhilaration. "To be honest, that's kinda hot."

"Back to your bad self, Setsuna." Reika said looking over at the lizard girl.

"No comment." She teased looking away from her ghost classmate.

The two of them begin to tease each other from having another side of personality to having a sudden fluffy head pat, Reika begins to give softer punch on Tokage right arm comically as they are. Even though it really have no pain, Tokage still laugh and tease her classmate. Aside of their comedic duo, the orange haired teen looked at the hungry teen who was about to be on his third after twenty plate. She had somewhat an interest of Tachibana, as of he was like a classmate she would actually _chill_ with. If only she knows exactly what to say since she has gotten this far wanting a little get together with him.

An apology, is one thing she wanted to say because of her mistake. And hoping to be friend with him like she would with her classmates.

Turns out, Hachiman begins to have the start of the conversation after a long glare Itsuka was giving him.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at Kendo.

"Oh! Uh..." She hesitated from the sudden communication. Even Tokage and Yanagi looked over at her.

Kendo was on the quick rebound. It was finally time for her to get it over with.

"I'm sorry." She said in a clam manner lowering her head across the corpse.

"Itsuka?" Setsuna said with confusion along with the expressionless ghost girl.

"Back then... My ankle was twisted and only because someone was in trouble. And without even thinking, I manage to save that examinee before the fall from the zero-pointer. And because of that, you were unable to go through the rest of the exam."

Itsuka begins to shake from the image of Tachibana's blood spreading under the zero-pointer. It was quite the weight she has had for quite a while from the entrance exam. Despite her calm attitude she have kept up for not just herself, but the classmates as well, in the inside it was like looking at a strange dream it never be passed on if peace was amends.

"I... really am sorry." She said apologetically one again.

Her own classmates were stunned to hear the truth. It's not like she didn't tell them, she just didn't want to keep having a certain insecure prefecture to worry the class.

The corpse looked at her seeming to be as calm as she could be. But, her body was shortly fidgeted for the unexpected of what Hachiman might say to her.

And so it did, as he begins to place his hands on her head.

"Tachibana..?" Kendo looked up.

"It's not because you want to save him, but it was the right thing not to ignore him." Hachiman explained to Itsuka. "If you haven't, that person would've not see tomorrow... Just like me, I knew it be wrong not saving you... especially when it's written on your face, you were pleading for help. So chin up, Kendo."

Hachiman let go of Kendo's head; and he sees her from calm to fully pursuit of happiness.

"Thank goodness. I feel much better, thank you." Kendo and Hachiman have made their truce as they continued eating.

There was only one problem.

Tokage begins to feel left out as she begins to sit by the dead teen hoping to get something from him.

"I want my head to be patted too!" She said jokingly, but a little miserable.

"Okay, if that's one way to get you off my shoulder." He said petting the lizard girls head which was lying on his shoulder.

"Now, real talk!" The lizard girl continued to be her chatty persona as she place both her elbows on the table as her head laid on her back of her hands.

"What kind of girls do you like?"

"As long as she's breathing, it's good enough."

The grenette burst out her laughter from the comment.

"So, basically, either no comment or you're okay with any girl?" she asked in between her laughter.

"That's one way to put it." Hachiman admitted as he slurps his ramen.

"Is it necessary to asked these sorts of questions, though?" The dead teen asked as he begins to eat one dumpling barehanded.

"Well, yes and no." Kendo answer the long haired teen's question of Tokage's. "But, we just want to get to know you, is all." Kendo explains to Hachiman as he continues to chow down his hunger.

"Even if some are not necessary." Kendo gave a sort of grotesque look to Setsuna who gave a comedic expression as she looks away.

"Okay, then, continue if you want." Hachiman gave them an offer.

They all wanted to ask sorts of questions for him. One to be whether he likes any girls was already resolved from one of them. It was really up to them to ask the question. Luckily, one of them actually have the courage to ask one question that was probably personal.

"Why do you have those scars?" Yanagi asked the stitched teen without hesitation.

"Oi, oi, I think that's a bit too personal, Reiko?" The lizard girl grinned nervously with a sweat drop.

"I mean, it has been on our mind when we first took glance." Reiko Speaks the truth to her classmates.

"I mean... you're not wrong." Kendo said nervously as well until Hachiman decided to speak up for Reiko.

"I was born with these scars. Mostly my eyes." Hachiman pointed his sharpened fingernails directly on his soulless eyes. "The rest were from my past experiences." Hachiman then pointed his stitches revealing his threads. "As for these, their somewhat supportive to each of my limbs. Even though I have a healing factor, it's quite bizarre." With all the exposes of his scars, his teammates were not in words.

Only for a couple of seconds were silence, but it was broken the moment the grenette broke the silence.

"So, basically it's almost like mine, except without the support, We lose a piece." She said with a grin.

"Well, a quarter of it is true." Hachiman begins to feel a little giddy than earlier.

Afterwards, they begin to enjoy much more of their time before the main event approaches. It was until some of class 1-B approach to their table.

"I'm surprise, Kendo." Monoma have speak up for the class president. "Even though he have dropped the ten million and your main number, you still hang out with 1-A member who may have dropped the headband on purpose." The straight blond hair teen have said to the group.

"Monoma…!" Kendo said in an annoyance tone.

"Hey, 1-A! This is mostly our class side, so if you're gonna eat- holy crap, that's like a thirtieth plate already!? Seriously!?" The grey haired teen was on the urge of union until he sees the amount of serving the dead teen eats.

"C'mon, there's no harm. We did the best we can. It's not like he actually did it on purpose." Tokage backs up Hachiman who doesn't really have the care in the world as he continues to eat.

"Tokage, don't get so close to him!" Tetsutetsu bickers art the table. "That goes for you stuck up! If you hadn't punch me during that minefield, I probably would've made it first!"

"... Sorry, I was listening to my music. You said something?" The dead teen asked the metal meathead as he remove his headphones he put on a little while.

"Of course you'd ignore us." Monoma continued to be of a nuisance. "Class 1-A is all in the pro heroes heads. After that raid, you all think your the best and hoping to get as many nominations as possible."

"I'm enjoying a meal for once after two weeks, I have no interest of hearing your mitigation." Hachiman continues to eat up the food he hadn't had for weeks.

*He would skip lunch to train.

"Quite the big word for someone like-"

"What?" Hachiman begins to get up as he before Monoma could finish his question. "Someone like what, wise-ass?"

A sudden stare was upon Monoma as he begins to have second thoughts of what he wanted to say. The strange vibe was giving a huge anvil inside of him, like he couldn't breathe. Even Tetsutetsu was giving off a strange atmosphere as Hachiman look down at the both of them.

"An old acquaintance of mine have once told me this, 'You can't judge a person's shoes you have never worn.' It just shows how ignorant words can be than the minds of your own. And if I wanted to take form a self-deprecated Jackass who thinks everybody is better than you, than I recommend to keep your words to yourself the next time you ever cross a deadman." Hachiman flicked his sharpened nails on the obnoxious teen's forehead.

"We may have lost the last round, but we give our preeminent for those people. That goes for my squad who aren't 1-A." In monotone expression, Hachiman begins to exit his way out of the cafeteria leaving his team behind.

"You idiots!" Kendo karate chopped her two obnoxious classmates.

* * *

**Outside Arena**

As everyone were having their lunches, during the break two teens were having a little talk with one another somewhere far from the dining hall.

"Um, you wanted to talk to me?" The freckle face teen as the half'n'half teen across from him.

"You overwhelmed me. So much that I broke my own pledge." Shoto have said as he inserted his left hand into his pocket. "Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka… none of them felt it."

"So..." Midoirya begins to dither. "What are you trying to say?"

At that moment in the match up, Todoroki have felt the same sort of feeling from the USJ incident. The feeling of true pro material up in front of him. The power of the Number One Hero, The Symbol of Peace, Midoriya have the same sort of feeling like All Might's.

"So... Are you All Might's illegitimate child?" He asked Midoriya who looked more disappointed for some reason.

It really struck a nerve for Midoriya he begins to feel flustered to hear such a thing.

"Nah, I Well, I mean... Obviously, If I really were his kid, I'd try to deny it, so I realize I sound very convincing...!" Midoriya have kept stuttering for no apparent reason.

"So, let me ask you then..." He begins questioning the red and white haired teen. "Why would you think that?" The greenette teen asked the question.

"You know my father is Endeavor." He admitted ina questionable tone. "He's gone all out to make a name for himself as a hero. But He's always seen that living legend, All Might." The he talked about his father the more sorrow begins to fell in the inside.

"My father could never beat All Might on his own. So he came up with another plan."

"What's this about Todoroki?" Midoriya begins to feel worried for the possibly burdensome teen in front of him.

"Quirk Marriages. You've ever heard of them?" It was then the truth begins to reveal.

Quirk Marriages, when strong individuals would choose a partner, they begin to arrange marriages for a sole purpose of passing on strengthened versions of the origin's quirks.

Those early generations were lacking in ethics.

"With his fame and wealth, my father made my mother's family agree to the marriage." Shoto have admitted the green haired teen as his face begins to express the agony of Shoto's origins.

"Rasing me as a hero who exceed All Might, just to fufill his own ambitions." Slowly, Shoto placed his left hand onto his scar face. "I hat it! Being no more than a fool for human garbage." Shot said in a calm tone aggressively.

"As I remember, Mom was crying... 'I can't stand to see that left side of your.' Before throwing scalding water in my face."

The feeling of ones past have shuddered the teen from the dysfunctional family of Todoroki. It was even more ominous to know that not every heroes aren't what you thought they'd be. In short, for Shoto's purpose, he willnever use his left side as a symbolization of revenge. Never using the quirk his father have passed will rise Shoto to the top.

Afterwards, Shoto walked away from telling the truth to Midoriya. Soon enough, he was stopped by Midoriya wanted to get out of the words from the inside.

"I've always had help... Noo matter the situation... I..." Midoriya looked at his right arm with the feels he has been having throughout the past events. "I've only come this far because other people helped me." He said admittedly after understanding. "I wanna be like All Might. For that, I hafta become the strongest. Might seemed lame compared to your motivation, but I'm not gonna lose. All the people who've helped me... That's how i'll repay them!"

Midoriya begins his ambition and the declaration of by giving the sort of sentence he had never have the chance to say.

"I'm gonna beat you!"

The two of them looked deeply into their treaty for their war. the war between two people who have their own purposes.

Soon enough, Todoroki caught a glimpse of someone who was eavesdropping the whole time. The teen was only there to blow off some steam after his encounter with some of the classmates of 1-B. The type of steam where you need something to light up with a rolled up joint or what you can buy at the store. Although, for the legal age of smoking have been upgraded to twenty-one; even though this teen is fifteen; he had to find a guy to buy tobacco both cheap and not to get fuck over.

With the last of his cigarette left over to huff and puff, Hachiman flicked his cigarette and begins to leave.

_So he was_ listening...

* * *

**Main Event**

Everyone have returned from their lunchbreak. They all lined up to enter the center of the arena. As they all have gathered up, there was an unexpected bizarre for class 1-A.

The females of class 1-A were wearing UA's cheerleader uniforms orange, white, and the letters were green. Believe or not, some have thought it was a little skimpy.

It was all planned out by Mineta and Kaminari for lying Yaoyorozu in believing Aizawa have ordered them to wear those uniforms.

"YOU TIRCKED US!?" Momo said sadlly with rage. "How'd I fell for Mineta's tricks?" As they were flustered, the duo were giving each other's thumbs up.

"If I can say anything as a compliment, You gals look pretty good in those outfits." Hachiman butt in between Kaminari and Mineta.

"You Scum!" Jirou said her embarrassment tone.

"C'mon headphones, I'm serious. Even these two think you look great. Right?" Hachiman wrapped his arms around Denki and Minoru head purposely putting them on a lock.

"Oi~ Tachibana-kun, I think you're gripping our necks too- gwugh!" Kaminari struggle his vocals along with Mineta.

"Y'know, you two, My senpai have once said this too me, 'Beauty is all in the mind, but never take a maidens heart into an advantage.' So, if you two understood what she tells me, than so do you. Right~" Hachiman's treacherous grin was shown among the two who are having a hard time breathing in a comedic way.

_Holy crap this dude's strong!_ Both of them thought as they were still stuck on the chokehold.

And so, they have fully understood.

"By the way, I wasn't wrong, you gals look good." Hachiman continue to compliment.

The whole group looked flustered, but for some reason was having some sort of fluff vibes around them.

"W-well, I... sorry to call you scum." Jiro said tingling her earlobes.

"Thanks a lot, dude! Really appreciate the compliment!" Ashido begins to cheer.

As the groups were having their fun, another sneak attack was given to Hachiman.

"Oi~ Captain." Tokage hugged the tall longhaired teen from behind. "How are you feeling?" She asked from behind.

"Tachibana, sorry about Monoma and Tetsutetsu. I really hope it didn't get to you." Kendo appeared in aside from him.

In between him and Kendo was Reiko who have brought a meat bun the dead teen hadn't finished.

"Are You alright?" The short ghost girl asked.

"...I'm alright. Trust me." Hachiman said with a trustworthy smile.

"Good! Than let's get going shall we! Go Team Hachi!"

"Stop it, Tokage." Hachiman see his teammates heading to the center.

As they walked away, a sudden glare which was very sharpened like a bunch of daggers, have completely stabbed Hachiman as he turned to notice it was his classmates. It was the glare of betrayal, annoyance, and jealousy.

"What's up with you, Gals?"

"You seemed pretty close to those girls, Tachibana." The pink girl pouted.

"What of it? It's not like we're dating."

"That's not the point!" the invisible girls begins her bickering.

"How come you call their names so formally than us!?" Mina said as she waved her palm-palms angrily.

"That's not true, Pinky."

"Mina Ashido!"

"Pinky!"

"You just proven our point!" Toru and Ashido said angrily.

"Everyone! I hope you all enjoy this little recreational competition!" Midnight have said the next performance which gave Hachiman a chance to use substitution jutsu.

"Once that's over, we're onto the final event. Between sixteen member of the four winning teams, we'll have a formal tournament!"

"It's a tournament, huh? So we'll be up in that ring I see every year!" Kirishima said with masculine spirit.

"All the format have change each year." Sero said to his classmates.

''Usually, we would have a total of sixteen, but since Shinso's team happens to have a total of three-man team, We will do a raffle for the candidate space-"

Midnight have brought out the lots for each of the sixteen opponents to take out of the box for raffeling until she was interrupted by Ojiro as he raise his hands up for a shocking announcement.

"I'd... Like to dropout." He said with a saddened expression.

"Why Ojiro! This is your chance of being noticed by the pros!" One of his classmates have said to him.

"The cavalry battle, I have no memories of anything that happened up until the tail end." He said admittedly with defeat and guilt. "It's probably his quirk that did it..." Ojiro pointed the guy in wild crazy purple hair.

It was a great opportunity for Ojiro even if he know what he is wasting is another year to get; but the difference between and everyone is strength.

"Everyone else made it by strength, yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I can't take it." The tailman have said his excuse which was more accommodating for himself.

Doing the tournament without strenght just shows how he have abuse his pride he hadn't even tough throughout the whole cavalry. It wasn't just him, but so was another member of Hitoshi's team, Shoda. He too believe the purposes of being in the tournament without using his own natural born strenght. It was quite manly to the redheads terms of pride.

"How naive and green..." Midnight have said with the choice of words and decision for the two competitors.

"I LIKE IT! SHODA AND OJIRO HAVE OFFICIALLY WITHRAWN!"

Hearing her said 'like it' was another sort of misleading vocabulary to people.

"Replacing those two will be the runner ups of the top four which is..." Midnight looked over at the female group, including Tachibana.

"If it's gonna be like that, It should be the _them _who should take the spot." Kendo have said with her leadership tone. "We only managed to take upon the battle only within the last minute. So if I can make a request for the teams, It should be Team Tetsutetsu…"

Kendo looked over at Tetsutetsu's team who were in a ride to take the opportunity.

Including the one team member of hers who truly deserve the raffle spot.

"... As for the raffle spot, if we have to choose one of my team members voluntarily, Hachiman Tachibana should take the spot."

Most of Class B were in a shock to hear her placing the dead teen to take the spot. Even class 1-A were having a malfunction for the choice Kendo have picked. Hell, Midnight, Eraserhead, and Nezu (Who is seating on the VIP bleachers) were very astonished to hear their pick.

"You sure you want to do that? you guys did much more than me." Hachiman asked with facts on the side.

"Don't worry, we're not colluding or anything. It just feels right." Kendo said to the three students who are looking at her attention.

"Yeah, Man! Amongst all of us, it really does feels right for you to take this opportunity! Be the best! Do it for Team Hachi, Captain!" Tokage raised her hands upwards and down for victorious posture.

"Be better... Plus Ultra." The ghost girl said in calmly.

Much more giddiness was aware to Tachibana as he looked over at the heroes sitting on the bleacher, general students glaring as obtuse they are, and lastly people who were actually relying on him to aim victorious for them. Whether it's luck or not, Hachiman have said this before and thought about it the moment there's a certain request.

He does not refuse a challenge.

"Midnight Sensei...!" Hachiman said as he raised his hands up high.

"Are the terms of my teammates request acceptable?"

Midnight looked at the scar teen who was being different, he didn't even realise it himself.

_A year ago... You have no attentions whatsoever... no ambition... no purpose... but so far... _

"It is acceptable!" Midnight have agreed. "Tetsutetsu… Shiozaki… and Tachibana... Have bring us back up to sixteen!" Midnight whip in between.

"Alright! Lead this team victorious!" The lizard girl punched softly at the tall long dark haired teen.

"Sure. Why the hell not!" Hachiman begins to laugh as he accept his teams request.

* * *

The tournament chart:

**A) Midoriya v. Shinso**

**B) Todoroki v. Sero**

**C) Shiozaki v. Kaminari**

**D) Iida v. Hatsume**

**E) Ashido v. Tokoyami**

**F) Tachibana v. Yaoyorozu**

**G) Tetsutetsu v. Kirishima**

**H) Uraraka v. Bakugo**

"I think I'm blind because I'm seeing Ojou's name in that board." Hachiman said as an insult even when he's near her.

_Why does it sound like he doesn't like me? _She thought whimpering.

"Aw man, and here I thought I continue to use you for testing my new babies!" Hatsume said sadly, but jokingly at the same time.

"Look on the Brightside." Hachiman said as he whispers closely to Hatsume. "Incompetent is totally easy to fool. Hell, if you make up something he'll definetily do it! No bullshit intended!" Hachiman said with a giggle along with Mei.

"You are not just Labrat-kun, but also the best intel I needed." The pink headlock girl have walked away to meet her competition.

"Iida!... Iida-san!"

"Like dealing with a child." Tachibana said with a smile across his face.

The moment he have said that, he caught an eye contact with Midnight who have given him a smile. It was the type of smile of one person seeing someone else having a bittersweet moment. Hachiman never have been as much giddy than ever, and he hadn't felt as much bouyant than before. In specifics, Midnight sees Hachimam being as happy as he was before. Even Nezu would be amazed to see Tachibana making connections.

With the honest smile Midnight have given Tachibana, he looked away from embarassment.

"Now let the festivities begin!" Present Mic have said.

As time passes by, everybody had a choice between entering the festivities while the tournament is being set.

Hachiman enteted only a few of them to kill time; mostly, the run for the bun challenge.

* * *

And so, the tournament have arrived.

The first match was Midoriya and Shinso which led to a problematic. Midoriya wasn't in control, but it was at the right moment his mind have been triggered by his own two fingers. The crowd have cheered to the amazing strength Izuku have and the fighting technique he used on Bakugo at the battle trials.

Soon enough, it was Midoriya who have won the match. As for Shinso, the heroes were amazed by his quirk to mind control someone if he was spoken. Also, general studies students were also amazed from the estatic power. Although, some would still be on the vexing of the hero course.

Afterrwards, it was about to be Todoroki's match soon. However, he was interrupted at the hall of the stadium as a particular adult was in his way.

"You disgrace me, Shoto." The number two hero said as he leaned against the wall. "You could've crushed both obstacle course and the cavalry battle if you used your left side. Endeavor have said to his child who walked past by him rebelliously.

"Grow up. Stop rebelling like some petulant child. Remember your duty to surpass All Might. Understand? You're my greatest creation compare to your brothers!" The more hardcore he speaks up the worst it come to Shoto who started to give an expression of determination.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" He said as he slowly down to confront his father. "I'll win with mom's power alone. I'll never use your power in battle." He said as he enters the ring with the determine tone.

As soon as he step foot on the ring. Hanta was having the nerves to face off Todoroki, but as soon as Present Mic have said start, Sero had no attention of losing as he wrapped his tape around him. Unfortunately, Shoto have activated his ice pillar directly at Hanta leaving him frozen.

With no way of continuing the match, Nemuri announced Todoroki as the victor.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he begins to use his left to defrost the ice. "I was angry."

Afterwards, Todoroki was heading out of the ring. And as soon as he was heading to the bleachers, a corpse was sitting down in an old fashion Yankii way. The teen wanted to avoid the dead teen until Tachibana blurted out to his classmates.

"You're only making him powerful."

Todoroki stopped looking straight at the hallway.

"Making up excuses which lays dormant of the life you live... Vengeance for instance, will just make you weaker than the people who have damaged you." He explains to the scarred teen who slightly look at the troublesome teen.

"You don't know what I've been through." He said solemnly. "And if you do, than how would you know what I'm feeling?" Shoto continued questioning.

"Because you're not the only one who has been scarred for being a disappointment." Hachiman admitted to the cold-hearted ice fire.

"Even ones who heal can be scarred from the inside than out." He continued as he stood up slolwy for someones arrival soon.

Hachiman went over to his waiting room after the match between Shiozaki and Kaminari is settled.

"Word of advice from someone who have deaths door everyday in his life," Tachibana gave the lecture to Todoroki.

"Never let your past get you in the way of things. Instead, take it as a lesson for the better use of your future. People can be pieces of shits, but you can actually learn a thing or two from them. It will just turn you to a better person than them. Stop standing hoping like life will throw an answer. Walk straight ahead... Never back."

The tall ling haired teen soon vanished. Todoroki touch his left eye from the disheartened past having a little bit of related not to what Tachibana have also experience.

_How...? _He thought as he walks.

_Just how can I move forward? _

**_TO BE CONTINUED! _**

**_ONE WAS RAISED BY A MONSTER, THE OTHER WAS BORN AS A MONSTER! WHAT SORT OF APPROACH WILL THE CORPSE LEAD TOWARDS!?_**

**_Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this please follow or add favorite for future updates! And leave your reviews of what you think of the story so far. _**

**_Also, since it has been couple of months since Hachi Hachi have dropped, what do you think about the comparison difference between Hachi Hachi and The Amazing Corpse-kun? Leave a review of your opinion._**

**_See you next time!_**


	10. What We're Fighting For!

**This story is a work of FanFiction. Please Support the Official Release.**

"IT'S ALREADY OVER!" Present Mic announced as the yellow haired teen have overcharge by his own quirk.

Soon after the match have been declared Shiozaki from class 1-B the winner, Midoriya begins to mumble while putting the amount of writing on his quirk analysis.

Everybody around him have been more worrisome for Midoriya's talk underneath his own breathe. Annoying enough, Hachiman quickly slapped him to come back to reality.

"Are you okay!? You want some juice!? Are still capable for the next match up!? Do you know the hypotenuse of a right angle?"

"N-no! N-no, I mean yes, on the hypotenuse part, but I'm alright." Midoriya cried a little from the slap and the theorem of his intellect mathematics.

"I was just... doing my own analysis." the broccoli haired teen brought a closer look to the dead teen. "We finally have the chance to see quirks of people outside our own class in action." Midoriya pulled out a page showing the analysis of the classroom.

"I have everything you'd need to know about class 1-A in here."

Immediately, his book disappeared out of nowhere.

_Huh? Where'd it go?_

"My god," Hachiman said looking through every pro heroes and classmates data. "You suck at drawing."

The broccoli kid was stabbed deeply in the chest from the insult. Hachiman looked at the talented analyst Midoriya have aside from breaking bones.

But the art was almost an eyesore.

"Pass me your pencil." A light bulb came to his head.

It started as a circle, then a few lines. Soon enough, the body figure of a comic version of himself was on-point. His casual clothing then turned out to be a suit, the type of suit which was what he's been wearing back at Osaka and then finishing touches were the extra attire of he would wear as part if his life choice. Including his collar he had to use for breathing. Looking at the artist work was eye dropping; it was like looking at a real manga artist who has experience work for years.

"That's amazing, Tachibana!" Uraraka looked at the his artwork which was now being inked.

"Have you ever wanted to be a Mangaka?" Ojiro asked looking behind his seat over his shoulder.

"I planned on being one if this hero job doesn't suit my taste." Hachiman said admittedly.

"What do you mean by that, don't you want to be a hero?" Uraraka asked the dead teen who stopped his artwork and pass down the hero composition to Midoriya.

"No comment." Hachiman said giving the journal to the greenette teen.

"So artistic!" Half the class said on the art profile.

"You know, I thought you were amazing Deku." Uraraka said her comment to Midoriya. "As for you Tachibana, I honestly thought your were... kind of like Bakugo." Ochako said her comparison to the dead teen.

"Don't compare me to dumbass over there."

"IT'S KATSUKI BAKUGO!"

"DUMBASS!" Hachiman mimic the vocal voice of the loud teen.

"If we ever fight, I'll murder you!"

"Been there! Done that! Still laughing at heavens door!" Hachiman said calmly as possible to focus the next match.

Hearing that started to tick off Bakugo, but a bit dumbfounded from hearing the death toll Hachiman have been through. It wasn't just him, but so has everyone else to hear that coming. It was like he really is used it, and their hearts were a bit hollow.

"The point is... You two are pretty amazing." The brunette said to the two of them. "And seeing you guys in the sport's festival... has you two on a different level." She cringe as she smiled.

Tachibana was a bit calm after hearing that. Then, the next match was on.

It was a fight between Mei and Iida,who for some reason was wearing the suit of gadgets for Mei's advertisement for the pros and support companies. And as the match have continued on for only ten minutes, Mei have forfieted the match.

"She did it for the advertisement." Midoriya said to himself.

"Yes, and It was quite the match... for laughs." The dead teen have chuckled before he leaves the bleachers.

The next match was soon set between Tokoyami and Ashido. Hachiman was going to the waiting room once the match with Yaoyorozu commenced. He look over a few thing in mind; one, was his match up with Yaoyorozu knowing she was not really the fighting type, but she seems to create things out if her body. The sorts of creation she can construct any weaponry. The second was to see if he is willing to go beyond the limits of using his body. Tachibana worries much more of his body than his fighting abilities.

"Labrat-kun! You're here afterall!" The pink headlock girl entered the room.

"Yeah I'm here for the next match, but what are you doing here?" Hachiman asked the inventor who wears the same UA school gym uniforms like every student.

"I just want to wish you luck! Is it wrong for me, your friend, to cheer you on?" She asked jokingly. "I'm surprise you gotten this far." Mei have said with an actual tone of surprise.

"Yeah, I'm actually impress to be here as well." Hachiman said as Mei sat down beside him. "I really didn't want to do this. I actually plan on ditching the rest of the event." Hachiman said honestly.

It was silent for a second, but Mei have noticed something about Hachiman. He wasn't wearing any bandages throughout the whole festival. And as she looked at Tachibana's earring, it was fixed abd was found.

"You seem different today." She said with a smile.

"Hmm? Oh, well I did have my earring back." Hachiman said to Mei.

Hatsume have denied the one difference on the corpse. But through the whole day, he was being open than ever. It was like he wanted to get something out of this tournament. Or at least, there's something he wants to prove.

"Last time, you said we're all here for their entertainment." Mei have remisce the pas two weeks ago.

"But you seemed to be more enjoyable than before." Mei explained the standard development.

"Really? I don't think it's true-"

"Of course!" Mei interrupted as she wants to laugh. "Face it, when you were on the first obstacle, you were all out! Hell, you even had a lot of fun punching everyone else. Especially, that one yelly dude!" Mei continued on the explanatory and as she did, she was having the corpse understanding the past events.

"Just like I enjoy my babies! You enjoyed the whole event, and is often giddy than usual!"

"Psh! Giddy? Me-"

"Shut up~ even when you were around your harem, you were actually having much fun!" Mei insulted Hachiman who begins to chuckle a little after hearing the word "harem".

"I'm serious though." Mei said to Hachiman. "You've been working a lot for this event. And I know it. Whatever it is that your achieving, I hope you take it up a notch!" Mei have finished as she gives a fist pound to the dead teen.

As they locked fist, Hachiman was starting to feel not giddy. It was something else that he doesn't understand. And as much as he wanted to know what it is, he was up next to fight.

"Alright! Tokoyami advances to the next round!" Present Mic said which interrupted the fun Mei and Hachiman were having.

"Yosh!" Hachiman said tying up his hair.

"Good Luck!"

"Yeah." He nodded as he waltz out feeling determine for the match.

* * *

**First Match**

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S GET GOING FOR THE NEXT MATCH!"

"The next match between Hachiman and Yaoyorozu. Who will win?" Toru said with excitement.

"Well, if we're talking about stats, obviously Yaoyorozu has a unique creation quirk." Mineta have said with doubt. "All he could ever do is regenerate and that's about it." The short teen still said his pros and cons.

"C'mon, you know he's actually strategic than he looks." Kaminari have said as a victim of the plan.

"Yeah, but can he even create?" Sero asked jokingly.

"FOR THE SIXTH MATCHUP OF THE ROUND... 'IS THAT AND ACTUAL SKULL HANGING ON YOUR EAR,' AND SURPRISINGLY A RECOMMENDED STUDENT, HACHIMAN TACHIBANA!"

At just a few seconds of silence for class 1-A, they were shocked to hear the truth.

"HE'S A RECOMMENDED STUDENT!?" Some of class 1-A have said with a shock.

"VERSUS! THE NUMBER ONE RECOMMENDED STUDENT, MOMO YAOYOROZU!"

The heroes cheered on the two fighters who were about to begin for the match.

"So he might be more than expected." Todoroki said as he lean against the wall watching down the ring.

Yaoyorozu looked closely at the teen who was giving a face of incite of his opponent. Quite darkened however, from the look on the dead teens face.

_He's planning go for it... _She thought as she plans. _Then I too will go for it when the moment he strike!_ She have finished her thought.

"GO FOR IT, CAPTAIN! RECLAIM OUR VICTORY!" Setsuna shouted out with cheer.

"ALRIGHT! READY...? START!"

The corpse begin to run full speed straight towards Momo. And as he have begin to make his strike before, Yaoyorozu have created a bow staff from her arms as she also begins to sprint towards Hachiman.

_Here he comes! _Momo thought to herself as she swing from upper right to downwards towards the dead teens head.

Suddenly, without an instant of noticing, Hachiman have slide downward under the swing attack. As he have slide down two meters behind Momo's back, Tachibana have swing kick Yaoyorozu right side of the head.

_what...? _

With the hardened kick directly to the spike ponytail teen, she have fallen onto the floor, and was unable to get up.

The referee looked over to see the female being conscious and able to contiue. However, the results have already been resolved.

"Yaoyorozu lost in an instant Knockout! Hachiman Tachibana will enter the next round!"

The crowd was silence. The silence was jaw dropping from the technical victory. There was no quirk involved, there were no trick; damn, there weren't even special techniques.

All it took was one kick in the head, and a flawless victory.

"JUST LIKE THAT!? TACHIBANA WON WITH A SWING KICK TO THE FACE! THAT ID BEYOND UNEXPECTED!"

The crowd have applauded and cheered the most anti-climatic fight compare to Kaminari's match.

Hachiman looked at the the bow staff. It was well crafted from someone who hadn't used it. Slowly and gently, the ojou have gotten up with barely any balance. Then what have crossed her eyes was someone she have lost to. Someone who have some sort of tactic of being as stealth during the fight. Soon enough, the bots placed her on the stroller to the infirmary for healing. Before she have left, her focus was on the corpse who was looking back with the staff on his hands.

"I'm keeping this." Were the last words before he departed along the staff.

_I... Did nothing... _She thought as she laid back.

And as Momo laid back, she looked at the vision a bit blurry.

* * *

The next competition was Tetsutetsu vs Kirishima. After they went an all out hardened vs steel fist fight, it ended up as a draw.

Soon after, Hachiman made it back to his seat and was giving a glares from some of his classmates.

"That was quite rough, you know." Kaminari have said making fun of the fight.

"Hehehe... You know what else was rough?"

"What"

"Trying to impress someone, who got your ass beaten, not just her, but by your power. And as a bonus, that "duwa~~h" of a derp face!" Hachiman have given the worst diss that have made Jiro laugh at the impression Hachiman made and have left Kaminari to look away in defeat.

"Oh man! You went hard on him like nothing." Sero laughed as he petted Kaminari for closure.

As the diss had gone pass by, Yaoyorozu have made it back to her seat. And with a flinch of seeing Hachiman, she tries the best to not be insecure to her classmates. Afterwards, Iida and Midoriya have return for the last match if the first round.

For this, Hachiman wanted to see this fight.

"So, Round Face is fight Loudmouth?" Hachiman begins to speak up between his classmates.

"Y-yeah... I was gonna give her some advice on how to win this match." Midoriya mentiob as he looked through his analysis on her quirk.

"Oh yeah? What was the game plan?" He asked with more curiosity.

"If she could avoid the right hook, she may have an opening to activate her gravity on Kacchan." The green head explained to the corpse teen.

"In the end, she decided to make her own choice, however." Iida pitched in the explanation.

"But in order to do that... she has to make the strike."

"START!"

The brunette begins to head towards the explosive teen, who was prepared to make the first strike using his habit of the right. The explosion towards Uraraka was entirely skeptical for the pros.

In their own point of view, Bakugo was being the bully.

Uraraka have repeated the same move over and over. As for another chance, she used her own UA uniform as a decoy into the smoke. She then went around as the advantage plan of makeing the attack. However, Katsuki have made his reaction quicker than before as he exploded swing downward behind.

"I can't look!" Jiro said as she covered her face of horror.

It wasn't just some of the class of 1-A, but the heroes weren't satisfied of the fact Bakugo is not giving a damn; or what they think, he is just toying with her.

Then soon after, Aizawa have interrupted the spectator and lecture the heroes who are watching. the Ignorance coming from them have triggered the viewers who truly understand the meaning of sportsmanship.

"Bakugo is clearly recognizes the strength of an opponent who's reached this far and is on guard as a result! It's because he is trying the best in his power to win!"

Thus, intrigued some of the viewers from Aizawa, Uraraka have finally made her true plan.

A floating piles of boulders in the air was the plan. Having the smoke as a distraction along with the righteous advantage of running straight towards Bakugo, Uraraka have finally have the chance and time to relese her floating quirk.

Sadly, It was her defeat as the amount of explosions and sweat, Bakugo have destroyed each of the debris into smithereens.

She was fallen with all the power she have. Uraraka have lost with everything she has.

"Welp… I know one thing and another from this match." Hachiman spoken as he gotten up.

"Some heroes today are a bunch of arrogant bitches." He said proudly as he walks away leaving his classmates in silence.

* * *

**Ochako**

As the match between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu have settle with an arm wrestling, Midoriya and Todoroki will finally settle.

The round face girl was left alone after Midoriya left the room. She went over to the door to see the fight between Deku and Shoto. Out of the blue, before she have left the room, there was a bag hanging on the door. On that door, there was a neatly crafted bag, it was heavy too for some reason.

Ochako must've thought Deku must've hang it on the door handle, but there was no way he had the bag with him. The round face looked into the bag, and what was inside the bag left her speechless.

_Wha… What is this..?_

Uraraka slowly moved her hands slowly into the bag.

The item(s) which laid onto her own palms, was something she have never seen before.

It was a pile of stacks. A stack of 5,000-20,000 YEN was in the small bag.

A note was soon shown wrapped around the cash:

**_Whether or not you are in defeat, you're family will always support you and will always be proud. Family is what's important. _**

A phone rang from her pocket. She soon apologizes for cutting of the line. It was hard for her to talk to the family when she knows the defeat. The defeat she have confessed to her father knowing how anxious it is to speak the truth and nothing else. There was no need to hold back anymore now. Because she wanted to do right by her parents. She wanted to give the peaceful life for them filled with no worries of debt. The type of debt that would make them go bankrupt and with everyone enjoying life in the fullest without any depths in poverty.

Ochako Uraraka looked over at the note, and the money she has no right to be worthy. But then, it finally struck her.

She was too rushed of things even though she's still in high school.

Defeating Bakugo wouldn't change a thing. It wouldn't solve her family problems, and it would not magically make her a hero.

All she can do, was to admit her defeat. The defeat with tears she wishes to not show in front of her friends.

Finally, hearing her fathers voice was a total home run.

_"I'm telling you, Ochako… It's fine, there's no need to rush."_

As he continued. Ochako have cried. And as she cried, came the motivation for the future.

_"I know my Ochako, will without a doubt be a great hero." _

After a while of tears, She have said her farewells. It have lifted up her anvil from the hurt she have kept inside her after defeat.

As for the sudden gift, she looked closely to the bag with the decision she have made for herself.

"I... Will do this my way!" She said loudly as she cried.

"I... Wil be a great hero! So... so... thank you..."

* * *

**Shoto**

"AND NOW, FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! TODOROKI VS MIDORIYA!"

"oh it's finally starting?"

"Uraraka- What happened to your face! DId youu check on Recovery Girl!?" Iida said with a shock.

"No I'm good." Uraraka have said her excuse. "But, aside from that, what is Deku going to do with that ice?" She asked her friend.

"My guess is he's gonna use his bones." Hachiman said admittedly with no hesitation.

"Tachibana! please have some courtesy for Deku!" She cried out loud.

"Oh... I'm sorry Round Face."

"Uraraka"

"Round Face!"

Hachiman deflect the request from his classmate.

"But I'm not wrong. He's eventually gonna have to use all of his strength." Hachiman said the truth of his defense.

"Even so..." Uraraka said worriedly from the possible truth.

"START!"

Todoroki begins to blast his ice at Midoriya, who was fully prepared to flick his finger. The air power from his finger have destroyed every piece of sculptor that has come at him. An then it continued having almost all his fingers in bad condition.

"So you're trying to stretch the match out?" Todoroki said as he kept on blasting his ice.

After having the chance of an opening, Todoroki have made himself a ramp to run upwards to attack the greenette teen. close enough, Midoriya have dodges the downwards ice attack leaping sideways. However, the reactiuon time have Shoto direct the location of Izuku which have gotten slightly his leg.

Luckily, Deku have used his dysfunctional finger to bast the ice out of his lefy.

He have taken a few breathers until he notice the shivering fidgeting the right arm of Shoto.

"Sorry for this Midoriya. Though, I appreciate it. Thanks to you, _he_ doesn't look happy-"

_You're only making him stronger..._

The reminisce of a voice have gotten into his head as he looked up to his father.

"I'M NOT DONE!"

The teen regain his conscious as he notice Izuku have blast another finger smash.

"You're shivering... Todoroki!" Deku said on the high of pain making him to loosen himself.

"Quirks are still just physical abilities... You must've limits how much you bear with ice! You could se your left side to thaw it out!"

The anxious green haired teen have said the opportunity Todoroki has. And yet, he still doesn't want to be a puppet to his old man.

"Everyone's... giving it their all!" He said loudly as he tries to make any control of every bon in his hands.

"To win... to achieve their goals... to make it to the top! And you're gonna win half you power!?" The adrenaline kicked in Izuku,

"GIMME EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

After hearing Midoriya uproar for a full on fight, Todoroki soon was punched from his opponents broken arm. This time, he wasn't broken.

_"Making up excuses which lays dormant of the life you live... Vengeance for instance, will just make you weaker than the people who have damaged you"_

"Shut up!" Shoto said underneath his breath as he continued to blast ice.

Yet another air blast have broken tge shards of ice from the greenette thumb. It was the last of what he can use for his right fist.

"Why're you going this far!?" Todoroki asked loudly at the broken teen.

"Because I want to meet the expectations!" Deku said as he run straight.

"Because I wanna be a hero! If you want to become a hero without giving your all, then I really think you're serious about denying everything!"

_"Word of advice from someone who have deaths door everyday in his life..."_

Much more of his past have gone through his head from childhood. The times when he enjoyed being with his mother, the times when he wished to play with his siblings, all that have been wasted because one man in his household wants to surpass the number one hero.

The abuse have been much hardened for him to be powerful, that includes the tge closes people around him who have protected him as a child. Only then, it have caused him to rebel against the father he will always be his teir list of vendettas; the day his mother lost sanity, which leads him to a scarred face.

"I'll show my father-"

"IT'S NOT HIS POWER! IT'S YOURS TODOROKI! NOT HIS!"

* * *

_**Flashback x Advice**_

_"Yes, quurks are naturally passed down from parents... But thats nit the only thing that matters. It's not just blood ties, but one must recognize and appreciate oneself."_

_The television box shows the number one hero giving the interview about the hybrid genetics of powers passing down one child to another. _

_A little Shoto, who have both his fathers quirk and mothers, never took in the realization after hearing All Might. It was like looking deep into a treasure chest finding the most important item he longed for. _

_Being his own hero._

_"That's fine..." The mother have spoken to him as they watch the television back before she was put into a hospital. _

_"You decide who you want to become."_

_"When... Did I forget that?" The burned face teen asked himself looking at gis lost memory. _

_Suddenly more chatter was around him. _

_"Never let your past get you in the way of things. Instead, take it as a lesson for the better use of your future. People can be pieces of shits, but you can actually learn a thing or two from them. It will just turn you to a better person than them. Stop standing hoping like life will throw an answer. Walk straight ahead... Never back."_

* * *

Soon, a fire glaze of combustion have activated in the ring. The fire which came from Shoto himself.

Everybody was in awe, the power he have kept since childhood. Finally, the moment most of Izuku and Endeavor have been waiting for.

Todoroki have used his left side.

"Hahaha..." Hachiman chuckled murmur.

"Half-Ass finally get to use his side. Not bad Brocolli."

Afterwards, Endeavor praised proudly to his son. He have stopped the rebelion phase and hoping to be as powerful than the Symbol of Peace, All Might.

Midoriya was smiling at the glorious power Todoroki have been keeping for a long time. And now, it was finally the time to end the match between being a hero.

With the first strike, Todoroki use his right.

Midoriya use all of his power on his legs to jump over the pillars of ice. He uses his full strength into his arms.

Now knowing the fight between Midoirya and Todoroki will soon get out of hand, Cemetoss and Midnight begins to intervene the intensity of the powers beforehand.

Finally, Todoroki have prepared his left, and begins to ignite the power he hadn't thought he'd ever use.

_Thank you..._

The blast have created a storm of blast along with the smoke from the cement.

_So cool... so cool! So cool! _The dead teen thought as he was giving the sparkle of his giddiness from the fight.

The smoke came clear, and soon enough, one of the opponents were standin outside of the ring. Only the wall of the arena have stand him up and put him into a bad damaged stage.

"Todoroki advance to the third round!"

* * *

The ring was fully prepared for the next match. Iida and Ibara have soon ended at the beginning of the match. Iida was fast as hell, which leads him to victory.

"YEAAAAAH! LET'S GET TO THIS NEXT MATCH!" Present Mic have announced the next two fighters of the ring.

The dead teen have tied up his hair as he walks into the ring, only difference is his expression as he finished tying up his hair. Hachiman, made sure he was prepared to face against Tokoyami who instantly finished Mina at the first round.

"Easier said than done, Tokoyami's Dark Shadow is gonna take the win." Mineta said in a scarce from last event.

"His quirk is really strong. Kero." Tsuyu have said with now denying it.

"He's quite skillful than you think." Aoyama pitched into the conversation.

"Sure, he might've been the sort of anarchist he is for skipping class for the past two weeks. And he show no sort of skill for us. But I can tell you this, Tachiaban-kun... can fight!"

Sparkles were up in the air as he suddenly poses along the way.

"Yeah, I mean he's quite skillful compare to the last fight- ouch!" Kaminari said until Jirou placed her earphone jack into his ear.

"May I remind you that Momo is trying to take it in." She said with anger for her defeated friend.

"Kyoka… It's fine... it's not that big of a deal." Momo said looking away with a gloom aura.

It gotten awkward from parts of the group. The silent ones were Todoroki and Bakugo after having an experience with the corpse. For Shoto, there was a lot to come into since his fight with Midoriya; As for Bakugo, he now knows he's a recommended student, which have triggered him more often inside.

Both of them are determined of hoping to fight him as they observe.

_Fucking Emo Freak is a recommended this whole time. Obviously he kept it for himself so no one will know how great he is. _Bakugo thought to himself as well as he thought of the humiliation from the first and second course of the sport's festival.

_Mark my words Emo Freak... If we ever fight, or even think about winning this match, there will be hell to pay._

Bakugo thought as he smiled vengefully; Todoroki was calm and hoping to see what kind of fighting material will he be.

Back into the middle of the ring, Tachibana have begin placing a stance for his fight. He knew the outcome of this match may not be easier than he knows already.

"START!"

"Dark Shadow!"

Immediately, calling out his quirk, the shadow creature have directly confront the dead teen. Stunning, Tokoyami sees Hachiman running straight towards the shadow beast, which leads Dark Shadow directly hit the pony tailed teen.

"**Kuhaha! You're wide open- !" **

The teen have created somewhat a distraction to the Dark Shadow's vision. Soon after, Hachiman have finally uppercut the Shadow upwards.

"No way! He uppercut that thing like nothing!" Ashido have said shaking her fist up and down with frustration.

"But how?" Yaoyorozu asked as she observe her opponents.

"**Tch! You brat!" **Dark Shadow aimed directy at the defensive corpse who soon have his feet slided backwards.

As fast as Dark Shadow was, He kept on the offensive as he pushes back Tachibana who was much more on the defensive. And with the final blow, Dark Shadow have finally pushed him directly out of bounds.

Or so he and Tokoyami thought as he was thrown mid air.

Seeing the width and the length of the ring with the photographic memory, Hachiman knows when and where the line is at. As he was punched in mid air, He was rolled back like a doll. But when he notice he was about to be out of bounds, he regain his composure as he used his claws for resist the slide. And as he knew was about to be out of bound, he quickly react by elastically backbend his feet all the into his back.

"SO FLEXIBLE!"

Hachiman begins his back bend back into flips, soon he begins to dolphin dive, and finally jumped back up as he begins on the offensive. Hachiman punched the darkened beast repeatedly but only be on the defense. With enough force of a push, Hachiman was yet again slide away from Dark Shadow.

"**Not bad, but your still not capable to keep-" **As prideful as Dark Shadow is, for some unknown reason, his arm was cut off and was evaporated.

"What the-!? Dark Shadow, your arm! how?" Tokoyami was lost in words to see that his quirk have his arm evaporated.

_Could it be... his doing?_

As soon as the darkened beast regenerate his arm, he was starting to be enraged.

_With a cut like that... there's a chance he'll have to come back inside to regain much more darkening. _It struck Tokoyami soon enough, that there was a possible reason Hachiman might know Dark Shadows weakness.

Hachiman quickly out of nowhere, begins to continue to attack. Dark Shadow begins to be on the defense again; as well as he get's on the offense which gotten equal to Hachiman's level of fighting. But as the Dark Shadow have been on the offense, Hachiman avoids all attacks by using the shadow beast as if he were a pole, a playground, an totem for athletic gymnast.

At the moment he would get out of the way from Dark Shadows attack, much more cuts were on Dark Shadow.

As they continued on the fight, the heroes were starting to recognize the skills Hachiman have in him. He was very good at combat, it was like he was well trained to fight against his opponents.

"Such combat experience!"

"He's a recommended student, right? No wonder he have easily defeated his last opponent."

"He doesn't show much of his quirk, he must be a Mutated Type."

All the heroes were praising at the corpse who can withstand the Jet Black teen who kept his quirk fighting.

_After all that fighting, I finally figure out his opening._ Fumikage thought as he have study his opponent. _He duck under without a trace, I have to find the opening once he does it again. Hang on for a little bit, Dark Shadow!_

Dark Shadow have finally found the opening as Hachiman was about to make another duck under.

Finally, he slammed the dead teen onto the ground.

"**Hahaha! How do you like that!?" **The quirk said. **"You're messing with the Creature of the Dark, kid!" **

Hachiman stayed down ass the creature have placed him onto the ground with a strong grip. At first, they thought it was his win, but he did the best he could by pushing upwards from the ground. The strength of both Dark Shadow and Tachibana were on equal levels; both were trying to put up a good amount of force for themselves.

Hachiman, however, was trying.

"**Not bad of a strength, but just how long will you keep up-"**

Yet another interruption intervene the dark beast as his one fourths of his head was sliced off.

"WOAH! ANOTHER SLICE OF LIFE FOR DARK SHADOW! JUST WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"You really should pay close attention, Mic." Aizawa said underneath his bandages.

"Eh? How? I don't see anything? Do you see anything?" Present Mic asked multiple questions to wonder what was the cause.

"**Just what sort of trickery is this- what...?"** Suddenly, Dark Shadow could barely move. He was for some reason stuck.

Exactlly how is he stuck, or can't make any movement?

It was revealed when a strange mucus liquid was more visible than Toru. All the goo was completely strapped onto it.

"**What the-!? Just what the hell is this!?"**

*Substitution Jutsu: UA Gym Jacket

"**How in the hell!?"** The Black bird was enraged to see where his opponent.

He soon look straight forward to where his opponent is. What revealed was much more of his sewn stitches as he wore a well made black tanktop with a written symbol on his right chest of his name, "Hachi".

"TACHIBANA HAVE ESCAPED THE DARK LORDS QUIRK! AND IS NOW SURROUNDED IN WHATEVER SORT OF GOO!"

"**This sort of thing isn't going to stop me- gugh!" **

_This is bad! _Tokoyami thought as he was on the frustration. _It's almost time... but he's stuck. and what's worse, he's still getting sliced._

"Just what are the limits for your quirk, Jet Black?" The darkened teen have asked as much more of a shock have introduce to everyone's eyes.

"Well it take one hour to be more darkened... two hours... three days? I'm only asking because I don't want to be seen as a dick, once I pull the trigger."

He pulled his arm out, and placed his hands into a gun shape. However, It was only his intermediate phalanges of his index and middle finger have torn off. And a stitch string lines which continuously wrapped around the gooey Dark Shadow. The string was strapped around the neck of the quirk which was having a hard time to escape the webbed stickiness.

No way! He's been using his own fingers to slice up Dark Shadow this whole time!

"That's so scary!" Mineta said crying in tears. "Also, gross! He can detached himself up, also what is all that white stuff!?'

"That's his sweat." Tsuyu have said to Mineta. "Remember when the villains have raided the USJ, he mentions he can sweat out corpse wax. He must've used it when he was slithering around Dark Shadow ever time it attacks. And from the way it sticks it's almost compare to my mucus." She said with a grotesque vibe as she mentions her power.

"Captain uses sewn his own body to support his limbs from falling." Suddenly, the other side of the bleachers, Setsuna have pitched in the intel.

"Even though he has a healing factor... He's still needs support like Aoyama?" Ashido asked the lizard girl.

"Ma~ Bizarre ain't it?"

Finally, it was time for Hachiman to finished the match.

"Only because I have no attention the easy way, I'll just kick your as the hard way!" Hachiman said as he reeled in his fingers.

As soon as he did he run up to the Dark Shadow, who was trying get out the god forsaken web.

"Hey, earlier you call yourself the Creature of Darkness!" Hachiman said as he kept running to prepared the beat down.

"What's a Creature of Darkness...to The Walking Dead!?"

Hachiman have said his uproar as he begins to punch his hardened fist straight towards the face of Dark Shadow. After having to give multiple punches to Dark Shadow, Hachiman uppercut the beast into the air. Then, he jumped to give a downward stomp directly into the ground and finished it off with a powerful fist. Lastly, as Dark Shadow went back into Tokoyami, Hachiman begins to take one flash step of a run and dropped kick Tokoyami into his chest, leaving him out of bounds.

"Tokoyami have officially went out of bounds! Tachibana leads to the sem-finals!"

The whole crowd have cheered on the intense fight. Hachiman was giving a lot of praises from every hero and citizen who were on the hype for the ecstatic performance he was making.

_Dreams are never dead... It's only an idiot who believes in throwing it away._

Much more of his giddiness was in his way. He soon shook his head before grabbing his gym uniform to leave.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_The Corpse faces off the Sport's Festival Finale! What is the dream he aims to achieve, and will he regain it again?_**

**_As for the upcoming Field Training, I wanted to know which of the pros should be more suited for Hachiman's Trainer. I wanted to make this story as canon as it could be for future chapters. Either vote or write a review for who these three pros will be suite. Reminder, these pros are from three different stories from Manga and previous fanfiction. _**

**_Here are the three choices:_**

**_Mirko- BNHA_**

**_His Purple Highness- BNHA Illegals_**

**_Ryuujin (Might be revamped)- The Amazing Corpse-kun_**

**_Polls are set up, so be sure to vote for Hachiman's Field Trainer!_**

**_Also, If you enjoyed this story/Chapter please be sure to add this to your favorites/following. As well as write down a review of what you think of the story so far._**

**_See you next time!_**


	11. Redemption!

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

Kirishima have lost from the match up with Bakugo which have put him up with the semi-finals.

"If he's heading to the semi-finals..." Midoriya said under his breathe.

All the students looked at the bracket board written with names of the upcoming opponents. As they looked at the last two names, it has come to surprise to see two of the bizarre characters having a fight each other in the semi-finals.

"Ugh... for some reasons I'm getting chills." Jiro have said with closure of herself.

"Tachibana, do your best!" Ashido have said cheerfully.

"hn..." He grunted getting up from his seat.

Hachiman got up and begins to leave along with not responding the pink skinned girl. Out of the blue, some of the girls from the other side of the bleachers have cheered on Tachibana.

"Do your best captain!" Setsuna have said with a cheer on the other side of the bleachers. "Yeah, Bakugo is quite strong In your class. So try the best you can." Kendo said along with Setsuna on the other side. Soon after, Yanagi gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, thanks gals." Hachiman have responded with the sudden smile and waved as he departed.

As soon as he departed, Ashido have pouted with annoyance along with Mineta's jealousy of his sudden popularity.

* * *

Soon enough, Hachiman was on his way to the waiting room until he crossed the explosive teen.

"Out of my way, Emo Freak!" Bakugo said from down the hall.

Hachiman ignored him as he purposely bumped his shoulder.

"Piss off, Loudmouth. You see one thing and you start to trigger like some ex-girlfriend." Hachiman have dissed Bakugo.

As Hachiman was heading to the first opponent waiting room until he was stopped by Katsuki.

"Don't look down on me!" Bakugo bitched which have stopped the dead teen. "This whole time you were a recommended student... Like IcyHot and that Spike Hair Chick you knocked out, you're supposed to be the best. Well mark my words, Emo Freak, don't think you'll win because I'm gonna be the best amongst everyone else! So you better fight me with your full strength, so I can be number one!"

"I have no attention of winning, I'm only doing this for my own reason."

Bakugo have been flabbergasted before, and now he's more flabbergasted than the first time he have encountered the dead teen.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! EMO!" He said as he walk off with anger.

"The match haven't start yet, Loudmouth. It's you who shouldn't fuck with me; no, you shouldn't fuck yourself over

Hachiman looked at the angered teen flustered from the sudden comment he have said to Bakugo. Hachiman have gotten far enough for the sport's festival, but as he have kept on fighting he kept on having the motivation he never would have thought for himself.

Later, Iida have lost the first semi-final from Todoroki's ice power which have frozen Iida into an icicle.

"FINALLY! WE HAVE ENTERED THE SECOND PART OF THE SEMI-FINALS" Present Mic announced making the audience full of adrenaline for the closing of the semi-finals.

"Man, It's strange." Ojiro said amongst the bleachers.

"How so?" Toru asked the tailman.

"It's just, there's like a similarity between those two."

Midoriya soon have shutter through his body after hearing the so called, "similarity".

"On what regard?" Midoriya decided to asked.

"Well... I guess... it's their own behavioral ways." Ojiro have tried to explain.

"I think I know what you mean, man." Kirishima have said after experiencing his lost from Katsuki.

"Bakugo, he's talented and likes to show off his amazing skills... As for Tachibana, he's not as social, but he's as talented than he looks and have no hesitation to hold back." Kirishima have praised the two fighters hoping to see somewhat an enthusiasm of a fight.

The bleachers of class 1-B were having a noticed between the two of them. Monoma was also starting to get a few petting closure from Kendo as an insulted way.

"Looks like you know when to mess with those two, huh?" Kendo have said with insults.

"I think it's just coincidence." Monoma have back off Kendo's hand.

"That lectured insult wasn't a coincident, it was on purpose." Yanagi dissed the straight obnoxious teen.

"Even so, It's obvious that class 1-A is gonna have a victory." Tetsutetsu have said with disappointment.

The two opponents have gotten out their entrances before entering the ring. The crowd went as crazy for their hoping of a great match up. Most of them were coming from Bakugo, but the rest have been for the not-showing-off quirk teen. As they have entered ring, they looked down each other, mostly Bakugo, assumingly thought Hachiman have looked down, but he was just giving the look of having a fight on as he tied up his hair.

"READY... START!"

The match have begins with the two of them looking at each other. The crowd were excited at some point, until it was a little let down. Bakugo was waiting for Hachiman to make a move. And as he have waited, slowly, the dead teen have taken a few steps slowly, than he begins to sprint.

"HE'S FINALLY MAKING THE FIRST STEP!" Present Mic have said as he covered his eyes were slightly covered up while the match begins.

"Oi, are you even seeing the fight?" The bandaged hero have ask in a tiring manner.

Bakugo prepared to get onto his right hook for an explosive, but with a sudden misdirection, Hachiman appeared out of nowhere on the right side with a swing kick. Bakugo quickly reacted to doge the kick from the dead teen; and as he finally make the black, Hachiman flipped a few time back from the explosion. Hachiman made the quick reaction; soon after, he dashed forward to make a strike until Bakugo have made a his projectile of blasting his explosion downwards making almost a complete 180 degree over Hachiman. As the explosive teen have managed to blast over Hachiman, Bakugo was close of blasting the teen from behind.

"Thought you were a challenge, but I guess this ends here!" Bakugo said victorious until his eyes have widened when he sees the shock from his opponent.

A hardened kick in the midair have landed at Bakugo's face. The kick have made him downwards towards the ground. With the stunned of confusion from the spikey blond teen, Bakugo was starting to fumed with bits of anger. He regained his composure and uses his blast to prevent his out of bound loss.

Hachiman have studied his opponents with his pictured mindset. Tachibana have looked closely at Bakguo trajectory and the degree angle of the moveset. Bakugo have doubled his smoke, and use the third to hold back his joules of his body. Bakugo stopped at an obtuse of 120 degree when blast the third explosion.

Bakugo was now in anger from the kick.

"You son of a bitch!"

"That sir, is the truth which I have nothing to be ashamed of!" Hachiman said as he run straightforward.

Bakugo begin to be annoyed as he placed both his hands directly at Hachiman.

"STUN GRENADE!"

The uproar of the brighten explosion have spread much of the smoke than before. Bakugo soon blast forward to tackle him down, and so he did. Bakugo tackled down the silhouette out of the clouds of smoke.

Much more anger approach in Katsuki's body system when he see's the figure he tackled down was a piece of concrete wrapped with UA Jacket.

*Substitution Jutsu: Concrete

"HOW IN THE FUCK!?" Katsuki have said when another silhouette came out into the air spinning around.

"Improvisation Move! **Chain of Ascensions**!"

Bakugo looked back up as he prepared another attack. At first glance, Bakugo have thought to aimed upwards to blast him, but then what he haven't expect was a three hit combo which have reached into his face.

_What the hell!?_ He thought angrily from the sudden air attack. _He was in the smoke, but how did he manage to aimed his attack? An the stunned grenade- tch!_

Soon after, all have revealed for the mystery. The audience weren't expecting the reveal of what the corpse have done. The move Hachiman have made; he unlaced his arm limbs from his hand, forearm, and deltoids, all string attached with only small bits of blood on the string line.

All limbs were restored with the reeled in string attached. And much more of the revelation to the cause of the battle was on his face.

With a snickered coming from the corpse, and the grin on his face, Hachiman stood up in his black tank top, and a nicely shades of glasses on his face.

"Those glasses... Aren't they..."

"THOSE ARE MY GLASSES! SO YOU HAVE TAKEN THEM THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

Present Mic have raised up from his seat revealing his opened eyes without the shades Hachiman have taken away from the Pro Hero.

Earlier, Hachiman knew the powers he may have cross with Bakugo; looking at Kirishima's fight, Tachibana have the idea of visiting the announcer's booth. Having to act like a kiss up, the dead teen acted like he was a fan of Present Mic's Radio Station. With only having a conversation with his teacher, he managed to use his Sneaky-Fingers to grab the glasses with Present Mic distracted about how amazing he is with the work he's done.

"You literally have about thirty of those and you're not crying." Secretly, Aizawa have smirked underneath the bandages and laughed silently.

"YOU BETTER WATCH IT, THOSE ARE 30,000 YEN YOU'RE WEARING!"

"Kyahahaha! Captain! That is priceless! Hahahaha!" Setsuna have laughed nonstop until the fight have finally continued. She wasn't the only one laughing, but so was the one person on the supporter bleachers.

"Good one, Labrat-kun! That is beyond ninja of you!" Mei said cheerfully.

"He actually manage to hit Bakugo by using that sort of tactic? That's kinda scary." Mineta said with the shudder through his body.

"His body really can be, but just what limits will it cause for him." Tokoyami said from the experience of his loss. "When he reeled in back his fingers, he was only shaken in the index finger." He explained the students near him.

"You're actually right, Tokoyami." Midoriya have said to the bird. "The last time he have done it, he bleed out from Todoroki's ice." The reminisce shows the evidence from the one month experience.

"Just how far will Hachiman go?"

The two fighters continued on their fight. As Hachiman have reeled back his body, he was starting to shake through his arms.

_Tch… at least it's not worse than a month ago. _Hachiman have thought looking his arms.

Katsuki blasted forwards to Hachiman as he begins to aim with his right hook, soon enough Hachiman have reacted from the attack as he laid back all the way down. Only this time, as Hachiman gotten back up, the aggressive team have blasted back and explode Hachiman from behind.

As the dead teen exploded forward with a few unbalanced rolling, Hachiman have begin to regain his composure as he made a cartwheel and flipped back. As he flipped back, Bakugo have started to blasts his explosives multiple times in front of Hachiman. Soon afterwards, much more of the smokes have been made from the angry Bakugo. Suddenly, a punch was hardened enough from the smoke it had made Bakugo blown away.

As the smoke cleared up, the much more of a shock have entered in the eyes of the audience. What they see wasn't meant to be seen for Hachiman.

But it didn't matter to him anymore.

"T-that's not right..." One of the crowds have said with a solemn tone.

"His body..."

Hachiman's body was covered in the stitches he have sewn on himself. Along the thread were cuts from previous experiences before the healing factor kicked in. And lastly, there was a huge mark on the body of Hachiman. A scar in a shape of a giant "X" was shown in front of thousands of eyes. And finally, the dead teen is close to reaching his limits as his right eye begins to bleed out.

"And just what's wrong with my body?" Hachiman have asked in a menacing tone.

"Tachibana..." Midoriya have whispered from the bleachers.

His classmates were frightened to see the imagery on Tachibana.

It was the first time they have seen something from the body of the corpse; The corpse who have been either be the last one in the locker room, or skip a class of hero training, has been hiding the wound he has on him for who knows how long. Even the teachers were in shock to see something see like this from the criminal child.

"Just what sort of people ever do this to a kid?" One of the teachers have said.

Despite the commotion of the dead teen, it was soon to be changed as the two of the opponents have prepared to attack each other. They have kept going on for minutes as Hachiman had to do the best to dodge the explosions from Bakugo. While he done that, Bakugo would retrieve a few blows of kicks punches Hachiman have been relying on.

"You're supposed to be a recommended!? Just how the hell are you great, when I'm close of finishing you off!?" He said with a grin.

Bakugo was starting to be pissed off as he notice the dead teen have begin to be on different levels of his healing factor from all the explosions Bakugo have given the dead teen. Hachiman was ignoring the loud mouth as he went on fighting the explosive teen, but after the amount of limit Tachibana have been patching up his body, he was slower than he was before. Bakugo have managed to keep attacking non-stop, and at one certain point, Hachiman was close to a blackout.

"Not as invincible than you thought! Now, Die!" Bakugo placed a bigger explosive in Tachibana's face.

* * *

_**Blackout**_

_Somewhere in a deep route of a city, someone wearing a black kimono was in front a lost child covered in dirt. _

_Despite how awfully messy the kid was, his long white hair was the only thing that ever stands out to be cleaned. The child's claws were sharpened and shine like obsidian. And finally, he was covered in bandages underneath the black robe the child was wearing._

_Most of all the attention, was the eyes._

_The eyes were completely lost into the reality the child have lived through. _

_"Look at you, shounen…" The old man in the black kimono have said. "You think you're the only one living in hell, when you don't what it's like wearing someone else's shoes." _

_After the sudden lecture have given to the white haired child, the old man was tackled down by the sudden strength the kid has on him. The claws were deeply into the kid's prey, like a predator putting enough grip to not have it's fodder to escape._

_All that have changed when a group of men have aimed their guns at the childish beast. _

_"Stand down!" The old man have demanded to his men. "That's not the way we handle things to children... including the ones who is lost minded." The old man tried to have his group keep their temper lowered. _

_Furthermore, the old man have gotten up and was bitten in the arm from the child. The canines were now deeply into the skin releasing amount of blood the child would soon devour. _

_"You... have been hurt for far too long, Shounen." The old man have said with a sneak attack which was a comfort of closure. _

_"I do not hesitate or fight back... because you are just in hunger..." Slowly, there was a headpat from the old man. _

_"I do not wish to hurt you... I only wish to help you... no matter what or who you are." _

_Hearing the words have put it deeply into the childs heart from the closure he had never felt. As the feelings have grown, so were the emotional of raindrops coming down the childs eyes. It was something he would never have thought to have; and something never had before._

_..._

_As the years passed, the child have grown. Grown to know the knowledge, the path of mannerism have spread, and the respect to the people he have grown to attach have been stronger_

_"Aniki, how come you want to have the organization expand?" The dead teen have asked the elder brother. _

_"Pops have done enough for us... The least I can do is make this group uprise." The elder brother closely looked at the white roses. _

_"Becuase of this world being effected, we need to reclaimed our birth rite." He spoken while crushing the rose on top of his palm. "All of them needs to be eradicated."_

_The elder brother have walked away from the garden. The dead teen looked at the sparrow which landed on his index finger thinking in his own world._

_..._

_"You don't need to be taking this sort of charge." _

_The old man and the dead child were in the room alone having a conversation about the future. It was up to the child's decision to take on the business like his brother. He had thought about it for a while, and wanted to follow the footsteps like his brother and elder. But all have been denied from the old man. He wishes not to have him follow the path which deals with armed weapons and drugs. _

_"You choose the path you wabt for yourself. It's whatever you desire... Your own ambition." _

_"Then I will be something to you and Aniki! I will make sure that this home won't be crumbled from enemies!" Hachiman have Said loudly as he looked down. _

_"I will be..." _

* * *

Hachiman have soon regained consciousness as he took a bite of his thumb. And as he taken it in his digestive system, the power he have not used from the beginning, have finally put him in more power. He doesn't care what they may think, he doesn't care what Bakugo say, or what everybody may think of Hachiman, because he wanted to go Plus Ultra.

As he have regained his steps and haven't gotten out of the ring, he leapt into a accelerated speed and land a punch to Bakugo's gut.

"WOAH, WHERE DID THAT SPEED COME FROM!?" Present Mic have announced.

Hachiman kept the fight ongoing, and so was Bakugo which he have started to be much more triggered at the teen than before. Bakugo have launched his explosive palms for speed; the moment Bakugo have reached towards Hachiman, he instantly grabbed the dead teens ponytail, planning to get him out of the field. However, without even noticed, Hachiman used claws to trim off his ponytail. Back to the having the composure Hachiman have taken a bite of another thumb, and gained more power up which instantly have gave him the same flash step from earlier. He have passed by Bakugo on ground, following the same direction Bakugo was head, he then have jumped up giving a punch downwards on the ground.

"These two are crazy!" Kaminari have screamed out holding. "They have like no chills at all!"

"Something had triggered Tachibana." Midoriya have said.

"Deku? What do you mean?" Uraraka have asked the curly green haired teen.

"At the moment, it looks as though he wanted to give up, but just like what happened to me with Shinso, I have triggered without realizing it." Izuku have explained looking at his injured arm.

As the folks focus on fight, The two fighters were having a full speed of deflections, attacks, and giving everything they got. Hachiman have been getting total control of the punches his own way, and as he makes the attack, Bakugo kept on blasting more explosion; but as he blast towards at Hachiman, he would jump in the air over the explosives giving a sneak attack from behind. But of their reaction times were incredible neither of them can barely land a hit.

_The longer I fight, the longer I can hold up my stamina! I have to face him off before I get to the domain of my battery usage reach to 0%_

Hachiman have thought as he kept on fighting Bakugo who was also having a weakened state from the usage of his nitroglycerin. This time, Bakugo have launched both of his palms with the biggest explosives, but soon was deflective by Tachibana by separated the arms which gave him the upper hand to punch as many more times into Bakugo's abdomen part of the body.

"SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" Bakugo have finally gotten out of being a punching bag and blast with his right hook into Hachiman's chest.

"Fucking finally-" Bakugo begins to have his anger much more ticked off as Tachibana have reeled him in and have punched him in the gut.

Much more of a shocker have been revealed the moment the smoke came out. Bakugo forearm have been wrapped by the bleeded part of his limed hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" He asked before he was punched more in the face.

"IT'S CALLED STREET FIGHTING, BITCH!"

Hachiman continued to give the beatdown to Bakugo.

As they didn't care of what their doing, the whole crowd were have much more of grotesque seeing the disaster the two of them were doing.

"This isn't right..." The pro hero have said looking at the fight.

"They should stop the fight!"

"Are you alright with this!?"

As the pros were having seen the horror of the bloodbath of the fight from devouring a piece of flesh to making the ring into an actual blood war. Cemetoss want to have an agreement, but it's up to the ref to decide the match.

_I mean... I know it's not right... but-_ Midnight looked at the two teens fighting.

From the first time she have encountered the dead teen he have no intention of being a hero. Until this day, Hachiman have finally wanted to do something in life as he kept on doing the best he can for the event.

_Nezu… Aizawa… what should we do...?_ Midnight trembled her mind.

Finally, Bakugo had enough of Tachibana as he cut up the thread, which have made Tachibana to grow a new hand.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Bakugo yelled extremely loud and wasted a whole amount of nitroglycerin directly at the corpse teen.

The dust cloud of explosives have covered the whole ring. Everybody was in silence to see the causes of the Tachibana. It was agony to see the teen giving everything he has for the tournament.

"Huff... Huff... that's has to be it..." Bakugo have said with heavy breathing and the frustration of his quirk.

"Is... Is that kid... alright?" The crowd questions after seeing the hell the teen have been through. Blood was almost everywhere on the floor.

As the cloud have dispersed, there was a trail of blood, and that trail was coming from the sudden markings on the floor; and the markings came from the two arms being more visible than the body.

"Hah! It's my win- eh?" Bakugo have been dumbfounded seeing that the arms were unattached.

After every mist of clouds have Slightly disappeared, Kanji words were written in red from the limbs of the corpse.

**SUBSTITUTION! **

"WOAH! SUCH DARKENING, AND YET WHERE IS TACHIBANA!?"

"Tch, where the hell is he-" Bakugo stopped after a sneak attack have approached.

Coming from the shadows of the clouds, A dark figure have come out with much more of redness have spread like rain coming out of it's body. The figure have his parts of the body burnt up from the huge amount of sweated nitroglycerin which was the look of a fifth degree burn. The figures hand have been chipped each fingernails and bleed it out with it's fist. With not much power left in it's system, Hachiman Tachibana have used all the will power into his head.

"DEATH ASSAULT!"

The dead teen have knocked out the pissed off teen with the power of his forehead.

The two of them have been knocked out in the ring. None of them have moved for a little while, It was confirmed from the referee as she have observed the two fighters.

* * *

_Damn... what was the point... what was the point to do this..._

_..._

**_… Are you giving up?... _**

_...What?_

**_… Are you giving up?..._**

_… I'm not... I... just don't see the point of this anymore..._

**_Then you are giving up..._**

_I gotten this far... This is good enough for me... now I know..._

**_Have I not teach you, that when we all fall... we rise back up... And you have reached all the way from this fight..._**

_... Sensei?_

**_Now... like your classmate cheering you on... Get up... Hachiman Tachibana, is the meaning of, "Becoming Victorious!" Get up!_**

* * *

**Infirmary: Two Days Later**

The dead teen have finally awoke from his long term nap. He looked from left to right for seeing his surroundings.

Once again, he's at the school infirmary.

We was wrapped around bandages since the bleeding wouldn't stop until he was in bed. In a concern of speaking, Recovery Girl thought it be best ti wrap him up.

"So, you're finally awake." The nurse have asked as she looked into her documents. "Just how many times are you going to overdone yourself. You made the crowd frieghten for your actions." The short old nurse have said as she hit Hachiman with her crafted cane.

"So what? The whole meaning of the event was to show off. I'm finally capable to last longer in a fight even when I'm devoured by myself." Hachiman have said looking away from the nurse.

"Foolish boy, the crowd honestly thought you were dead. You have made them weep into mourn-"

"And just why the hell would they mourn for me!" Hachiman said slamming his fists on the bed. "I don't know them, it's not like I have any sort of relations with them!"

"That's not the point." The old lady hit him again with a cane towards his skull.

"What they have seen was not a everyday thing. They honestly thought you were about to die. A child dying on the ring like there's nothing in the world that ever cares about. They may not know you, but no matter what you think or even who you are everyone of them care alot for a child who is suffering from death-"

"Then why haven't they cared about me before! Of all the times I went through, they finally decide to not walk pass by me! Or even tried to save me from the hell we live in!?"

The atmosphere have gotten much more ominous from the conversation. Sure most people don't know Hachiman very well, but what he spoke of is the truth he have seen with his own soulless eyes.

"There was never anyone out there for me... There was never people who actually carer about me... I did my best to survive on my own because I have learned from my own experience." The dead teen looked down at his bandages which wrapped his arms.

"Amongst those experiences... I learned that no one will ever truly care about you..."

The nurse looked at the trembled teen. The shaken body was complete nonstop as if he were to either have a siezure or felt completely cold.

"Afterall the hard work I have to put up for their sakes... All I got was these scars... I wasn't good enough... I was never good enough..."

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT, TACHIBANA-SHOUNEN!" Suddenly, a deep voice have came out of nowhere which was someone who have entered the door.

He was in his hero costume like the colors of american flag after dealing with villains. He came by to see his student was well from the match he had to deal with Bakugo. After hearing the commotion, however, it have gotten much more tense for the three of them.

"What you have done in the past... I may not know of. But I will let you know, that through the past month, you have done much more than enough. First you, save Kendo-shoujo from the zero-pointer, then you have save both Asui-shoujo and Mineta-shounen from villains. You may think of yourself you're not good enough... But to everyone you have encounter, you're more than good enough... To them, you're a hero, no matter who or what you are!"

All Might have said his facts of the corpse. Hachiman may think of himself and unfortunate omen, but as he kept moving forward, he slowly begins to understand the meaning of, Plus Ultra.

Along the way, he was capable of cooperating with others when all tactics have either failed or accomplished; He have helped people no matter if it's his business or not.

Most importantly, from the words of the old lady, Dreams never died from the moment you started.

"Stand up, Tachibana-shounen." All Might have requested to the dead teen.

"With this medal, take it as symbolism if you're hard workd of going beyond... And symbolize it as your first step of being a hero."

The teen looked into the medal. The medal he have no attention of getting, but for the effort he have made. Like his teacher have said in front of him, it was a symbol for his first step. Afterwards, tears were starting pour out.

"Sensei..." Hachiman cracked his voice with misery. "I... Is it even possible... Someone like me... *sob" Hachiman have cried in between the conversation having a hard time to ask his teacher.

"Can someone like me! Who never gives a damn in the world, truly become a hero!"

The tears have spread like wildfire in the eyes of the corpse. Hearing him asked, All Might have remembered a time when someone have asked the same question. Soon enough, he was proven wrong that person who was a student which All Might have given him a false answer. In the end, that student was hero material even if he was quirkless.

And in front of him now, Hachiman Tachibana is truly dedicated to become an outstanding hero.

"Of course, Tachibana-shounen. Anybody can be a hero, and so can you!" All Might have said with a hug.

They weren't tears of his condition of blood. It was true tears; the tears of emotionally accomplished. For years, Hachiman have hold in all of his despair. He have isolated himself as a favor, but as he encounter UA and the classmates of his school life, he didn't feel the need to be alone anymore.

Furthermore, Tachibana have teared up for thirty minutes. Afterwards, he left the school building. As he exit the entrance, the wind started to breeze through his long hair. He looked deeply into the horizon of the city, which have reminisce the past he has with the family he was betrayed by.

Despite the cause of the night he was thrown out, he remembers the good summer breeze with them in heart.

Eventually, he went into his school uniform pocket to take out the bronze medal. The symbolism All Might have said to him will remain as the keeps of "Becoming Victorious" his memories have told him.

But deeply, there was a reflection. It was a reflection of somone else who isn't Tachibana. He was more different in the reflection than he usually is.

Hachiman Tachibana, is willing to become a hero.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_After a long time of despair, The Corpse have finally accomplished of what he yearns for! But what will be the next approach for the corpse as he enter the upcoming outcome!?_**

**_Thanks for reading! So far what do you think of the story/chapter? If you enjoyed it give it a follow/favorite for new updates. And write down a review of what you think so far? _**

**_Next chapter will revealed the winner of the poll!_**

**_See you next time!_**


	12. Burdensome!

**The Following story is a Fanfiction. **

An early bird gets the worm, as they say whether your a morning person or someone who will never be late.

Most if them are employees, most are students, but when there is danger there are those who will save innocents for the justice of good.

And there are some who aren't very fond of waking up.

"Mirko, it's time to get up." Said the well dressed assistant.

A long ear, which was the similarity of a rabbit, twitched after the sudden alarm of the assistant. Underneath the sheets of the king size matreas in the very spacious room, was onenif the top ten hero, who does not believe in sleep until the seventh all nighter.

"Hn... Five more minutes... I had a long night..." The rabbit have grunted as she tucked underneath her blanket and sleeps in a rabbit position.

"Mirko, you have only slept in long enough... For almost twenty-four hours."

"Yes... So gimme about... Twenty more..." The rabbit said rhetorical.

The assistant have opened the enlarge curtains revealing much more light than the nocturnal darkness.

"Ma'am, we can do this in different ways, either get up and continue the duty as the number six hero everybody see you as, or have the oppurtunity to sleep while I sing. I have been working on my vocals for the past few months." The assistant begins to sing her melody which have triggered the pro hero.

"Ugh! Fine! My God!"

The pro hero have gotten out of the sheet, which reveal her dressed in her casual grew sports lingerie. Her skin was completely tanned and was more lightened when morning sunrise have glisten her. Mirko stretched for a little, than she make her daily workout routine of kick boxing, and soon take her bath before getting breakfast.

In her robe, she came into the kitchen with full of gourmet meals on the table.

Mostly the carrot platter is what she eats before the gourmet.

"I've been asleep for a long time, is there anything that matters I missed?" Mirko asked as she took a sip of her protien shake.

"Actually, a couple of days ago there was a Sport's festival which happened at UA Academy." The assistant have announced as she served the enough portions of food for Mirko.

"Oh yeah? It was a few days ago. I remember when I attended that school, I was quite the badass." She said rasing her drink.

Miruko grabbed her remote to see if there were any highlights of the sport's festival. She didn't really have no interest of seeing the event since she has other things which involves being the best among the heroes and being solo. She would get request of any investigation which mostly involves fighting.

Rumi Usagiyama, also known as the rabbit hero, Miruko, is one of the top ten heroes of the Hero Bilboard Chart. Because of her amazing quirk, *Rabbit, she has the abilities of rabbit-like features; with an amazing strength enhancement and speed, She is currently placed in the sixth placed in the chart. She is known to be tough when it comes to fighting any enemies who are considered the strongest. That even goes for anyone else who stands in her way whether hero, villain, vigilante, or possibly someone who actually be more worth the competition.

(A/N: So far, all the data on Miruko have written Rabbit as her quirk. If her quirk status is updated, I will possibly rewrite the story.)

The rabbit have chugged her whole drink when a specific fight was shown on the UA Highlights. There was a highlight of the most popular fight's of this UA Academy of the year. Third place was between Midoriya and Todoroki which was somewhat amusing for Rumi because of the way they went all out, mostly because the encouragement Midoriya have used his strength which damage his bodies. Second, was Todoroki and Bakugo which claimed the victor to Bakugo for he pulled off the explosives.

Truth be told, Bakugo was frustrated from the semi-finals. His anger was much worst when he fought Shoto because of the fight.

It was meant to be his last opponents win. Thus, leads to the first place highlights; which has caught the main attention to Rumi. The way the corpse fight's, the way he stealth, and amongst it all, it was the way he have stood up from the ground in a damaged state.

The state he was in was very triumphant.

* * *

**Rainy Morning**

In a rainy season of today, the clouds were darkened as it covers the nice blues sky with a chance of sunny.

Most people often bring their own umbrellas, some in a rain coat; and then there's those who have forgotten to bring one because not everyone would wake up to watch the news for the weather forecast.

"I really hope it doesn't get foggy soon." Hachiman have thought as he walks down the street to his location.

Hachiman have stayed up, as usual, for his body system have gotten enough rest to recharge. He has been looking at the night sky having a train of thoughts about his purpose in life.

That includes the medal he's holding onto.

Having to cry like that to someone he doesn't know much of was the sort of relief he needed for a long time. Despite the embarrassment, he felt alright after those long thirty minutes of tearing up.

Now, he needed to train and study enough to understand much more of the heroism he now wishes to have. It has been a long time since he wanted to be someone's hero, aside the child he saved. All he needs to know is what can he do to make sure he's as dedicated to be hero quality as All Might have told him.

The corpse looked at the medal he soon got out of the bag looking at it as a reminder of the first step he have taken. Whether he was hallucinated or not, he knows something is different when he looks at the reflection bronze.

_Have I ever… looked at myself?_ Is what he has thought.

He was soon interrupted when he notice some people he have passed by was looking at his way. Even thought it was raining, it comes to their surprise to whom the people happens to be staring at. Hachiman was having a bit of frustration to have this sort of attention, so soon enough he walked into the usual market he goes to buy Weekly JUMP.

"The hell's up with them?" He asked himself.

Hachiman walked up to the counter to receive his weekly magazine, along the counter he encounter his frog girl classmate.

"Kero! Tachibana… you're awake!" She said in a surprise tone, even if it's a bit boredom.

"Froggy."

The two of them have opened their umbrellas after purchasing their items. Tsuyu have bought herself a cup of jello. As for Tachibana, he bought himself his magazine which for some reason was on the house. It was quite the atmosphere for the two of them, well mostly Asui who doesn't really know what to say. But she just went on a head and say whatever crosses her mind as usual.

"You were scary on the ring." Asui said with no hesitation.

"Geez, thanks for the reminder, Froggy. I hope Holmes and Wattson haven't solved that case." Hachiman have said in a rude manner of comeback.

"What I mean is, you… have us worried. You were all the talk more than Bakugo winning the Sport's Festival." Asui have said differently than earlier. "It also could've been your win for second plae when you were the only one in the ring standing up after that headbutt, kero."

"Is that why everybody is giving me a glare? I never knew I was a big deal, Froggy." He said understanding the intense glare form almost everybody they passed by.

Soon after, one of the people have approached to the two students of UA. He was wearing a construction outfit as he approaches the two of them. He than looked down at the tall dead teen with a misunderstood glare. He looked quite determined than nervous as he have head over to meet Tachibana.

"Froggy, get back." Hachiman have warned his classmate.

"Kero…" She croaked nervously.

"Think I might as well need the exercise of kicking someone's ass." Hachiman said clenching his left fist into his pocket.

"Don't let them get to you, kid."

Suddenly, much more awkward atmosphere have commence when the old man have give the word to the stitched face teen.

"They don't know exactly how to approach you after the fight. But believe me when I said that they want to cheer you on." The adult have said as he raised out his left hand.

"You may not know this, but you are the definition of Plus Ultra… even my own kids, hoping to enter the school next year, sees you as a hero of some kind. You've fought hard, and you deserve to be second place. Next year, I hope you will be the best than this year. Good Luck, kid."

Hachiman looked at the hand waiting for a formal handshake from him. And so, Hachiman did with a sudden smile on his face.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

When the man has departed, the two students have been surrounded by the crowd, not fearing Hachiman anymore. They now have much more courage to say their praise and the cheer they needed.

"Good Luck, Heroes!"

Afterwards, they reached UA Academy. They were soon to head inside, only another interruption have happened for those two.

Hachiman looked back at the short frog girl with the sudden confusion. The rain was still pouring, so they needed to go inside which is what Hachiman have suggested.

"Hey, if there's something on your mind, Froggy, we can talk inside-"

"I won that race."

"Huh?"

Hachiman was confused more than ever.

"You mean the jump?" He asked the long green haired frog.

"I want to claim my prize now." Tsuyu have been straightforward possibly the first time.

"Okay, what is it?" Hachiman asked Asui as she looked up at Hachiman.

"Instead of calling me Froggy, start calling me Tsu." Tsu have made her acclaimed prize to Hachiman.

Hachiman looked down at the frog girl who looked irritated despite the boredom looked. Hachiman made an oath to the victor, so he did as he placed his clawed hands on her hand.

"Sure, a deal is a deal." Hachiman said petting her head.

Tsuyu have finally got her prize, and as she did she coraked happily, for she have her savior form a villain calling her, Tsu.

"Kero, kero!"

Hachiman begins to head inside as he lead Tsuyu to the classroom with her happy expression. But as they have entered the building, the students have stopped to only looked at the person who have waltz in the school building. Of course, they all would be having the different opinion on the death teen. Hachiman have done something sinister on the ring, which makes the students feeling real cringed about him.

Luckily, there was a sudden sneak attack from behind him that may have killed the mood.

"Captain! You're Awake!" Setsuna have hugged him from behind as usual now. Hachiman looked over his back seeing the grenette lizard girl worriedly than happily.

It wasn't just her, but so were the rest of his former teammates. Kendo was seeing if he was alright, and Yanagi have bought him a canned black coffee to see if he would feel better.

"You have us all worried, we thought you wouldn't wake up." Kendo have said with glistened eyes closing in for the teardrop.

"Oi, oi, let's not get too rational. There's really no need to cry, Kendo." Hachiman was fidgeting at the former captain of his group.

"I'm really okay, trust me."

"Are you sure!" Setsuna have said using her floating head looking around her captain.

Hachiman soon interrupted the floating head by having Tokage's head placed on her two palms on her cheeks.

"Seriously… there's no need to worry. Thanks for the concerns." Tachibana have said to the teared-up lizard tailed head.

"Captain!" Tokage hugged him tightly, this time in the front with tears river flowing.

Then Kendo have joined in knowing she couldn't hold it in. Soon it was Reiko also hugging him. Pretty much everybody who cried begins to hug Hachiman with more closure and burdensome than ever before. Basically, Tsuyu have decided to get in the group hug. Much come to worse as the expressions on everyone's face have finally become the face of pity. They too joined in the appreciation of Hachiman's safety.

"Tachibana! Do your best!"

"You are the definition of Plus Ultra! We will do our best too!"

"Hachi! You may be selected third place! But in our hearts, you will be second, first, infinite, etc. Doesn't matter! We will do our best too!"

The whole crowd called him the best no matter what. It was grotesque, but deep down they all want to be the best; and hoping to be future heroes the next time they have an opportunity for the pros.

Soon after, Hachiman have gotten much more attention than before. It wasn't much of him to feel giddy, but it was the same sort of feeling when he have had a chat with Hatsume. He still didn't know what it was, but looking at his teammates and Tsuyu crying for him for what had happened to him gotten him feel worked up of the emotions he have inside. As they have cried onto him, he took a glanced at his classmate from afar.

_Incompetent._

…

"So before we begin with our code names, here are the results of everybody's nominations receive from the pros."

Eraser Head have fully been treated in good health after the two days of rest. Most of them were healed from Recovery girl. In the nomination is based on the pro heroes opinion to whom is ready to join the hero workforce after a few years of experience. But there's only ample time for their interest to wane before graduation. Some can be easily revoked which can happen quite often.

With the information, it pretty much point out the corpse's opinion on the whole point of the sport's festival being the possibility of their own entertainment.

That being said, the results have shown for the most interest In the nomination for two people.

"They got first and second backwards." Kirishima have pointed out.

"More like third and second place of the sport's festival should've been placed." Sero have said in his opinion.

"Piss off!" Bakugo have said with irritation.

"It'll make sense though, Tachibana should've gotten some nomination, right?" Yaoyorozu have mentioned her opponent with insecurity.

"Man, Tachibana. I knew Midoriya would scared the pros, but you're not up there as well." Mineta said while he shake Midoriya forward and back.

Hachiman wasn't paying attention to the board. He was looking into his medal like a coin. He spin it around like a top to overthink the possibility of the world of heroism. Mostly, on what he wanted to achieve out of the job, or what he can be now on. But if anything is on his mind, he was looking at the class representative who isn't being himself.

After all, his brother, Tensei Iida, also known as Ingenium, was on the news about his serious condition from the Hero Killer: Stain.

_The temptation is getting to him..._ Hachiman have thought until he was interrupted by someone he have met a long time ago.

_Great~ the pervert is taking this class today for names. _

Everybody were given a board and markers to think up a names. Picking hero names is a big deal for the future. It'll bring them closer to cementing a certain image because names can be capable of reflecting one's true character.

Tachibana looked into the board thinking over the names for himself. So to keep the time pass by in order to think over the names, he observe some of the classmates names which happens to be shown in public.

Some felt like it wasn't necessary, some were admirable to the heroes from before, some happens to use their real names, and then there are some who has no sort of common sense.

"King Explosion Murder!" Bakugo announced his name until it was declined.

_Let's see... How about, and just from the top of my head, **THE AMAZING CORPSE-KUN!**_

Hachiman have finally found his hero name. It wasn't as creepy than it sounded, but it was the sort of approach when someone decided to put the formality standard of "-kun" in it.

_... That's fucking boring._

(A/N: Sorry, Corpse-kun fans.)

"Um... Tachibana."

Suddenly, the dead been interrupted by the student in front of him.

"Ojou, what is it?" Hachiman have asked Yaoyorozu.

"Um... I think you dropped this." she whispered giving him the manga magazine.

In the front of the magazine there was an appearance of one of his favorite manga he looked up to and was inspired to draw. It also reminded him the remisniscent dream, or blackout, of the meaning of the name he was given from his teacher.

Also, hearing the title almost sounded like the his nickname sounding very victorious as his teacher have said.

_Hunter... Hunter... Hachi... Hell yeah!_

Hachiman has finally taking steps.

The corpse have entered the front after Iida. Tachibana went up to the podium revealing the name he will have pride in.

"This is the name I'm going for!" Hachiman have pointed at his board with his sharpened nails of his name and artwork.

_So creative!_

"Hachi Hachi… that's quite the name. Is there a story behind it?" The R rated hero asked the dead teen.

Hachiman knew of why he wanted the name. It wasn't the manga he looks up to, it wasn't because it was too damn easy, it was because his teacher have gave him the two names from the far Edo time of Japan. Combining a name from the archery divinity God of War and the names of the feudal lords makes his name sounding very, Victorious.

"...I stole a bike once, with a number eight on it."

* * *

As break time have kicked in, the teachers have gathered up all the nominations for the students who have impressed many of them. And as the break continues on, the corpse was looking through the lists of agency's may or not be of any interest.

And as usual, Hachiman was on the rooftop looking at the lists. It was much of an eyesore looking. Hachiman doesn't pay much attention to heroes, but if there has to be any sort of heroes, it's mostly a hero team-up group.

Unfortunately, they are not on the list, for they have hero duties to attend.

_hmph… there's nothing good... _He thought as he dig into his pocket for a smoke break as he activated his breathing collar.

Hachiman took a few puffs in between the pages of the lists filled with heroes. It was when he finally decided to wait until the last second when the choice of agency must be turned in at the end of the week. Hachiman got up of the shack entrance of the roof as he begins to look over the horizon of the city of Mustafu. Seeing the view was a nice sight to see. Hachiman even begins to realize the scenery have always been nice the whole time he has been coming and going on the roof. the wind blowing his long black hair along his earing, the people who are enjoying themselves on the schoolyard, and the birds he like to look when it passes through the sky.

In his own way, he pretty much lost himself at a point. If it weren't for his geisha landlord he probably would've continuing what he usual does.

Self-deprecating, try of isolations, self-doubt; all ingredients of knowing Tachibana has been taking advantage of the school and the motto of Plus Ultra.

"Dammit!" Is what he said to himself banging the fence.

"I said I was going to be a hero, and dammit I will!"

With his ego finally being a bit progressive, he was receive a message from an acquittance of his.

* * *

**After School**

Hachiman was soon going to depart to meet up with a specific person he knows well. It turns out, his acquaintance have been wanting to hang out with him once he was release from the infirmary; but then it took him was whole two days of break to have his processing stamina to kick in.

Luckily, Hachiman actually wanted this. Killing time will eventually get him going for the thee hero listing to worry about later. He needed this more than anyone who have already enjoyed holidays.

Before the dead teen have gotten his things from the shoe locker, little did he know, Shoto Todoroki was on his left side looking above him.

"Oh, Half-Ass, what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected appearance." Hachiman have sarcastically comment of the appearance of the ice fire teen.

Todoroki reached into his bag and as he did, what appeared on his hand was a letter with a waxed seal on it.

"What is this, some sort of invitation?" Hachiman asked looking at the envelope.

"Aizawa-sensei have forgotten to give this to you..." Shoto explained giving the envelope. "It's a nomination letter from the pros personally, he said he wanted you to check it out."

For only a few seconds of being dumbfounded of the fact there was a letter for him from a pro hero he begins to be buoyant of the appreciation of someone wanting him to join the agency for field training.

"No freaking way! You're telling me that sleep deprived teacher of ours have a letter for me this whole time!" Hachiman said with bit's of anger and stress reliever. "Now I don't have to worry about this week." Hachiman smiled brightly looking at the letter as if he were to be a nine-year old having a Christmas gift he always wanted.

Shoto paid close attention on the delinquent teen who has a different expression than what he usually have before. But mostly, he was a bit curious of Hachiman since the fight with Midoriya. It wasn't Midoriya who was the only one helping him out with his dilemma, but so was the pale skin teen in front of him. The word of advice Tachibana said to Todoroki was also the reason why he wanted to become the hero he wanted to be. In some ways, they both are starting to make some progress for themselves.

"...? Hey, what's up? Everything good?" Hachiman asked raising his right eyebrow up.

"No... it's nothing." Todoroki walked away as he begins to head home.

"Well, that was sort of weird." Hachiman said to himself when he remembers the meeting he has to go.

Much more awkwardness have approached when he noticed Mei carrying a pile of bolt and scraps of metal. She possibly made much more nominations at the sport's due to her entertainment on Iida; that, and the gadgets were pretty baller.

"Yo, Deadshot!" Hachiman introduced himself when an unexpected twist have bestowed his eyes.

Mei Hatsume, walked passed by him.

_Huh?_

Hachiman called her name three times and then her actual name, but it was strange to him for some reason. At first, Hatsume might've been wearing earphones, but she doesn't often listen music while inventing. Secondly, there was a chance she was too focus on her work; this was 100% possibly true, but if Hachiman were to be in front of her now, she would actually wanted him to test out the bizarre gadgets she have pride.

As much as theses were add up, there was another explanatory to the situation.

It was the same feeling Hachiman has before he entered UA, avoidance.

_DeadShot…?_

* * *

Over in the city of Mustafu, Hachiman was brought over with three girls of class 1-B. They know Hachiman haven't really gotten the vacation holiday he has throughout, so in return for claiming the second place (in the teams perspective) they invited him to hang out in one of the game center for two sorts of occasions.

"Yosh! Team Hachi Celebratory and Treatment Party, is now officially commenced!" Setsuna raised up a can of soda for the proposal of a toast.

The three of them went over to a few arcade game from first person to fighting games. Soon after, they tried crane games where mostly rely on two buttons.

"Ugh! I wanted that T-Rex!" Setsuna pouted looking through the glass.

"You're going to break the glass, Setsuna. And we'll leave you here." Kendo have said her honesty.

"Onee-chan, please win me that Dinosaur!" She hugged her class representative with pleading.

"Onee-chan?" Hachiman looked at the ghost girl with questioning.

"Setsuna see's her as an ideal type of an older sister of our classroom. Soon, it became her title since the sport's festival." Reiko have explained as she tries to get a ghost plushie for herself.

The plushie's have fallen from the crane game. It actually irritated the two of them. Some haven't seen it, but Reiko happens to be an annoyance of her failure to get a plush. Even if her expression is quite bored, in the inside she was upset as well. Some of her spirit atmosphere was even shown around her as she gloom.

_Ah... she has a *Raitsu._

(In Bleach, their spirit energy is known to be Raitsu which is what Hachiman sees the imagery around Reiko)

Hachiman sighed hyperbole to the losing team. He soon got up to the crane to find an opening and the possibility of getting both the items in one. He looked at the time limit with only twenty seconds; as the twenty seconds have begin it's count down, there was an opening for items of two. He took pride on his games, like he has earlier deafeting his teammates on almost every arcade games, even a crane game couldn't resist his gamer pride. As the cran have reeled downwards, he snatched the combinations of two prizes on the hooks.

"Here, it's thanks for relying on me at the festival and the party." He said to the two girls with a short smile.

Both of them looked at their prize possessions on their hands. Glooms were evaporated by the fluffiness of Hachiman's atmosphere of being the best on the games they couldn't defeat. Said earlier of Hachiman's letter, the two of them were like children who have won something valuable. Setsuna hugged around the tall teen with flirtatious boldness.

"Captain! I LOVE YOU!" She said with dramatic tears.

Hearing the confession made the corpse face into a grotesque expression.

"Disgust me all you want! My love is powerful! And it's really ho-" Tokage was karate chopped by her so-called big sister.

"That is enough out of you." The orange-haired teen said as she carries the lizard girl.

"Whoops, I triggered someone." Tokage teases Itsuka.

With the three of them were having the time of their lives. As for Hachiman, he was feeling much more heavier on his head, or at least in his chest. Looking over at the three people, who are in different class, are hanging out with someone who has been in a two-day coma. Not just the coma, but the way he has a quirk of healing, a quirk which as quite the hell he thinks of himself, and how he never cared about anyone.

He isolates himself as a favor. A favor for everybody for his own personal reason.

But then, ever since the meeting Nemuri, he never would have thought he can make it this far for the career he lost.

And he would never would've thought to be associate with people.

"Hey, you good?" Itsuka have asked the tall teen who looked fortuitious.

Hachiman snapped out his giddiness walked over to the next game.

"C'mon, Tokage is being impatient." Hachiman said as he approaches the other two students.

As the corpse walked over to the two UA students, Kendo have followed his lead, only she have somewhat faded an expression she tries not to show.

* * *

**Station**

After the adrenaline finally used up, the group went to their separate ways. Each of them went to their own stations to where it will transport them to their location.

Hachiman was waiting for his station as well along with Itsuka.

"Must've been rough... you know, sleeping the past two days." Itsuka have finally said.

"You'll get used to it." Hachiman have said as he gives Kendo coffee from the vending machines.

Hachiman took a sip of the coffee he bought for himself; that goes for Itsuka who have drink her coffee as well. But in between her drink she was in a train of thought looking on at the can and grip it.

"You know, you're pretty amazing, Tachibana." Kendo admitted, "At the tournament, you really know how to fight with those combat moves. you didn't got it from the arcade games have you." She insult the moves lists of the dead teen have on him.

"Haha... maybe."

"Seriously! Now you're starting to sound more of a video game character." Itsuka have laughed along with the dead teen. "Too bad, I think you would've made a good fighter for those pros." Itsuka continued the conversation from her own cheers.

Quickly, Kendo have said much more of the talk.

"You... really should've prove much more... You could've quit the match and end it there." Itsuka said putting a sudden pressure on herself.

"Hey, I didn't want to end it there." Hachiman have said without reading the mood. "The point of the festival was to impress the pros, right? If I haven't go Plus Ultra, I wouldn't be capable of having my own ideals-"

The corpse have stopped his explanation after looking at Kendo. Her eyes were suddenly glistened; then it turns watery the moment it begins to run downwards on her cheeks. It was something that involves the same pity he experienced earlier. Only, it was different because it started to be much more than just pity.

"When you were bleeding... it was like... looking at the entrance exam..." Itsuka was in between scoffing the depression she was in at the moment.

"I... You... You really need to understand how we all feel!"

Itsuka was in a position of being upsetting over the teen near him.

"Why... do you care..." Hachiman asked being dense for the first time.

"BECAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS! YOU IDIOT! AND BECUASE WE'RE FRIENDS, WE CAN BE AS MUCH MORE PAIN THAN YOUR IMMORTAL... DUMBASS!"

The outburst have hit the darkened teen in his chest hard. It was not expected from what he thought, or at least he knew when Mei have ignored him. Hachiman looked at his own way as he was in a worse scenario with someone he started to get to know. As much worst than ever, Kendo have waltz into the train wiping her tears; leaving the corpse struggling on what he never expected, but possibly have ignored the whole time.

"So... that's what it was..." Hachiman said to himself missing his train.

"we... were friends this whole time..."

First were the emotional reunion after a two-day coma; later was the avoidance of his friend. And now, left alone at the station, Hachiman Tachibana have finally understood that he has made everyone around him fearing him.

_I have worried everyone... _

* * *

Throughout the week, Hachiman have been on his own avoiding everyone as if he were to be back at middle school.

But it wouldn't stop him from being a hero.

Hachiman accepted the nomination from a hero he have heard about.

In front of him was the pro hero herself, Rumi Usagiyama. Also known as the Rabbit Hero, Miruko. She was in her leotard whitened with a crescent moon on her chest. Her boots are a resemblance of a rabbits feet along with her ears, which pretty much make her more rabbit-feature than ever.

"Listen carefully, I Have no attention, training you!" Rumi said confidently.

"Then what's the whole point to have me!?" Hachiman blurted out with annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to train you," Miruko begins to give the dead teen much more confusion.

"I've seen you fight, which got me intrigued of wanting to train your to become the best fighter. But then, I see the sort of actions you have, it makes me want to resent my decisions." She said with the tough amusement attitude she has.

"Okay... then, what exactly are we gonna do the past week?" Hachiman asked the short rabbit from frustration.

"Hehehe... You honestly think we're gonna train this whole week!" Rumi underestimate the death teen when he mentions training. "That's if you can manage to get up here!" Rumi kicked the teen hard against the wall with her muscular legs.

The floor began to open from the ground, which have turned into a pitfall. The corpse have fallen into the ground, and broke his fall as he landed with a little broken leg.

"What the hell!?" Hachiman said from the bottom of the pit.

"YOU HAVE BEFORE SEVEN DAYS! IF DEVOURING IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO, THEN THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL EVER BE HERO QAULITY!"

The room was dark as the door closes from above. Hachiman was the only person in the dark room who is surrounded by some lights for visions. As for what's glowing from the ground was a stream of water which may be provided for his thirst.

_How the hell can a hero afford all this!?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**The clock is ticking for the corpse, but what sort of approach of his classmates will they encountered!?**_

_**If you enjoy the story/chapter so far, please fave/follow for new updates and leave a review on what you think of the story so far!**_

_**See you next time!**_


	13. Three Days!

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

**Prologue: Hosu**

The evening ciry of Hosu were corrupted by an unexptected attack of Noumus. Sources are to say these creatures have appeared by their leading mastermind Tomura Shigiraki.

As the creatures have swarm throughout the hollowed day, much more menace have happen with no one to notice.

Two heroes were taken down by the Hero Killer: Stain.

The native hero was completely unconcious with the possibility of blood loss. And as the hero who is put down was a hero-in-training, Tenya Iida. By the hands of the killer himself, Iida was on a mental outbreak of taking the urge of vengeance of the Hero Killer, for he have taken the career of his brother he idolize and wishes to become.

Licking the blood off the blade suddenly stunned through the body of Iida. Without no movement, the blade slowly process of getting it's kill downwards.

At the final hour, the knighted hero have reminisce the memories of his idol.

"**See ya, you shall be an offering to just a world**."

* * *

**Day 1- 7:00 A.M.**

The first day of field training have approached. As it did, every students have reported to the train station for their detour. Along the way, the straight haired teen with glasses in his grey and green UA uniform was on his way to the station. Before he goes to the station, he meet up with his undead classmate, but only to ignore anyone presence, for he is on the urge of his own determination.

Hachiman walked along the way with him until finally he went on ahead and begin the conversation.

"So, you're just gonna keep your mouth shut, huh?" Hachiman said to his class representative.

"Tachibana...?" Iida asked, finally listen to what the dead teen has to say.

"You have many opportunity's with the nominations, but you decided to go over Normal Hero: Manual." Hachiman has said in a rhetorical manner.

Iida was flustered from what the teen have said. But it was personal for himself, so he just tries to avoid Hachiman.

"He... is the right fit for my training-"

"That's bullshit, you know it's at Hosu." Hachiman have pointed his fact. Iida was beginning to fidgeted for the location. "Going after the Hero Killer, isn't going to bring your brother's career back-"

"SHUT UP!"

The two of them stopped with the intense atmosphere. The atmosphere was much more burdensome with the silence between those two. Mostly, If it has to be anyone who have the immense vibe, Iida would be much more of the victim of the awkwardness surrounding him. Awkwardness or not, it wasn't like Iida to feel the sort of vibe.

All of it was rage.

The same rage of what Tachibana had once.

"What would you know..." Iida struggles his body motions. "What would you do... when someone you look up to... who you idolize... who you wish to be... was lying on the death bed?" Iida have cracked his tone in between his conversation.

"He... was my hero. He didn't deserve it!"

"You're right! He didn't deserve it," Hachiman have intervene, "But defeating, or at least Killing the Hero Killer, is never gonna regain the title he once has." Hachiman tries to put the pressure out of his classmate, but the rage was still ignited from the inside.

"Why does this matter to you!?" Iida yelled out at the tall teen. "How can someone like you, understand my frustration or even start to care about anyone than yourself!? You inconsiderate bastard!"

Iida have let out his own temper, for his frustration of someone who knew about his own standard. However, his anger have finally left out of his system when the corpse in front of him have given an expression which was completely different than before.

Hachiman was different as he was before.

He would keep his cool, but from what Iida was going through, it was like looking at an old reflection.

"Because I've been there too." Hachiman admitted to Iida as he started to walk away.

"And it was not worth it."

* * *

**Miruko Agency- 3:34 A.M.**

The long white haired heroine have finally arrived at the agency after another all-nighter she have dealt with. Throughout the whole day, she's been chasing down villains, both low-class and high-class of the villain ranking.

Rumi was on the search for the Hero Killer on her own, hoping to kick his ass with her own lust of fighting spirit. She has been high on the adrenaline she never believe in the terms, "sleep".

"Yeah! pulled another villain case without any worries of sleep!" She raised her hands in the air for her accomplishments.

"Miruko, it's great to see you in high hopes after a long days of missing your duties, but you should be focusing what's important right now." The worrywart assistant have given her the advice of satisfactory the rabbit needed.

"You're right," Mirko have said stretching and stumping her feet a few times.

"I should be looking for the Hero Killer before any other heroes do!"

"That's not what I meant!" Her assistant enraged the fighter.

"Hm? Then what?"

"You're field trainer! The one you have literally hoping to train!" The enraged assistant have yelled rhetorically.

Rumi Usagiyama, have completely forgot about Tachibana.

"... Oh yeah!" The dark skinned female remembered.

Her assistant soon slapped her own forehead with the stupidity of Rumi. Rumi was soon entered her room looking at the design she have secretly taken out of the dead teens bag. The Rabbit Heroine was curious about the dead teen before she was on the trip of fighting of criminals. She noticed a couple of things about Tachibana as she went over the bag.

Hachiman has talent he never sees for himself, he's very sociopath, and have no potential.

Most of all, he never thinks of himself, truly.

"Miruko… just why exactly did you want to do a field training?" Her assistant asked.

An ear twitched from the rabbit as she looked closely at the sketchbook from Hachiman's bag.

"That is something I will have to say to the kid himself." Miruko smirked looking at the sketches.

"IF he can tried to climb out of the ground-"

"MIRUKO!" someone from her agency bust into the door taking breathes. "He's out!"

"What the Hero Killer!? Outside! Now-"

"NO! _HE'S_ out!"

With a sudden turn of event, Miruko immediately head over to the training grounds. Without hesitation, she used her rabbit reflexes to avoid the obstacle (Mostly she uses her employers as an obstacle).

Soon enough, there was more details of the dead teen she sees bits of him. In front of her, there was the figment of the teen finally coming out of the ground.

There were no blood stains on her trainee, there weren't any ripped pieces of the fabric on him, instead there was much more surprise from the teen Rumi have witness.

And she was much more thrilled than ever.

"Hehehe..." Miruko giggled under her breathe.

"Hahahaha! Alright, a deals a deal! For now on, you are my pupil, Boy!" Miruko lifted up the student easily with one hand on his collar.

"GET READY, BOY! BECUASE THIS WHOLE WEEK, IM GONNA MAKE A MAN OUTTA YOU!"

* * *

**Day 2- Mei: 7:48 A.M. **

It was an ordinary morning for the support companies. There were many people taking their work on the research of hero costumes from different regions of Japan to countries far and wide. One of them was the prodigy of the support course of UA Academy. She has been on the work on one of the utilities for the Pros.

"Oi, Hatsume, there's a special request from one of the top ten." The employers have said from the far distance of the agency where most materials and tools were being used for inventions.

Immediately, and without even considered of how she have appeared, Hatsume have walked over all other inventions which have nothing to do with her. After hearing a big deal, of course Mei would take the opportunity creating something useful for the pros.

Even when those pros happens to be top ten.

"They must've seen my babies in action! I can't wait to build... huh?" All the thrill was gone when a note was paste on a bag.

**_I don't know if I hurt you in some way, but I'm sorry for the actions I have caused in the tournament. Right now, I need you to this a create this as soon as possible... And I really need the baller genius to make it rather than any other support company. Please!_**

After reading the note, it was quite ease for the pink headlock girl. Hatsume looked at the design and what seems to be a bag full of black fiber. With just one cut on the thread of fiber, it have turned from two piece and regenerate to one.

Hatsume have put up a completely widened grin which was one at ease. It was soon the grin of much more excitement.

"You Big Oaf," Mei said getting all her materials.

"I am going to build the hell outta this baby than any other inventor can ever have!"

* * *

**Day Two- Noon: Uwabami Agency**

In the middle of the day, The Snake Heroine: Uwabami, was taking a few photoshoots at her agency. In her business hour, she takes her job as a model with many few hair products and fashion. Her hero work also have pride for her in the business industry. Afterall, there are also side-jobs heroes can take on whenever, especially when they begin their own agency it's up to the heroes to do their own entrepreneur.

Along her work, she have picked out two hero-in-training for her field training for the week. Her reasoning was because two things; the first was because she sees the potential in the heroism for the two, but mostly because they were really cute.

"Afterwards, she has another picture shoot after this."

The orange-head hero costume was in a blue turquoise knee-length qipao. She also wore sports black short pants under the qipao. For her mask was a thin black domino around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes; filled in with white slips.

As for Kendo's partner in the field training was from class 1-A. She was wearing a red sleeveless leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms which expose her skin from her neck to just bellow her navel. She has sport's calf-length boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the toop portion of her chest.

The two of them have some high hopes of being the snake heroes field trainee, or at least one of them sees it as a high hopes, for her own insecurity that it.

"This is all for becoming pro... this is how to become pro." Yaoyorozu said with the bitterness in her hopes.

_This girl is complete denial..._ Kendo though in the nerves.

Yaoyorozu has been much terminate about the path of true heroism. Most of her potential was upbeat from the sport's festival. Her defeat have made her feel much more of a lesser person who thinks she's not worth it. As mentioned, her opponent was Tachibana, who was in between the second and third place position amongst the top three strongest first year.

"Hey..." Kendo asked Momo, "How's... Tachibana doing?"

Hearing Hachiman's name have soon made Yaoyorozu cringed because of her defeat.

"Oh... well... I Don't know." She said looking away from Kendo with humiliation on her back.

"I don't really think... anybody knows." Momo continued pacing her hand behind her neck.

"... I see." Kendo have said with little guild under her mask.

"But i'm surprise," Momo have said with an actual surprise. "I never thought of you hanging out with Tachibana."

"What do you mean?" Kendo begins to feel a bit of concerns for unknown reason.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not trying to say anything misunderstood. It's just, he never have any intentions of being with anyone, he always skips lunch, and even skipped hero training for the past two weeks. It's like, he's an outcast for his own reason."

"He's not an outcast." Kendo quickly diverse the critic.

"I don't know much about him..." Kendo have admit. "But I... his team, do know something about him during the sport's festival, he really does care about people being in the rough positions. He doesn't even care about winning when there's a pitch between prize and comrades." Kendo have set her statement to the self-doubt teen.

"Tachibana may look and act like some sort of Yankii... but he really can be caring." Kendo and Yaoyorozu looked at one another. After realizing what she was spoken of, she looked away from Yaoyorozu.

"I'm sorry, I was in the wrong. I really didn't mean to make things misunderstood-"

"It's fine, but I was the bigger fool for saying all that."

Both of them apologies before Uwabami have called them in for the next errands on the list.

"Hey, I know one thing about him." Yaoyorozu have begins to continue the conversations with the sociable teen. "It seems like he really enjoys manga than anyone else."

"Hehehe... I bet he'll named his special moves after anime." Kendo begins to tease her former teammate.

(A/N: *Cough... cough... Foreshadowing…. cough!)

* * *

**Day 3: Evening- Hosu**

In the evening, in Hosu, the city was peaceful without any harm from criminals. On top of the water tower, there was a man covered in red, an was completely armed with weapons all wrapped from daggers to katana. His arm have also wrapped in bandages, and his neck was wrapped on the neck was his own personal scarf.

Along his way, a portal have been created for the location for the criminal. Out of the portal was man who was covered in hands wrapped from limbs to his face.

"So, this is Hosu…" Tomura have said to the killer in front of him. "Livelier than I thought."

"I will reform this town." The Hero Killer Stain have said in between in his tongue. "But for that, more sacrifices are needed." The killer stepped forward looking thee horizon of Hosu.

"Hero, is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats!" He said creating body motions, "Too many are underserving, just money worshippers playing hero!"

Leaping out on top of the water tower, Stain begins his approach to show the society how to correct itself the way it was.

Chizome Akaguro, aka Stain, he believes that those who work as heroes to collect income are unworthy of being called the title. Due to his own strong ideology, he took upon himself to become the Hero Killer. He goes on the purge of killing false heroes and change the current society. Now, he is going throughout Hosu, hoping to spread the stain for those false heroes.

Because of the difference between him and Tomura, he begins to make his own movements as Stain goes on to his purge.

Meanwhile, as the Hero Killer set out to do right in his own injustice ways, an outbreak have been set from Shigiraki; as he made a tremendous fueild of Nomus spreading across the streets of Hosu.

Nearby, The Engine Hero, Tenya Iida have set out without even giving the care for Manual, for he have to set his vengeance on Stain once and for all.

The alleyways have no Nomu's on sight, but the Hero Killer alone have his pure on the Native Hero. But then he was soon interrupted as Iida have finally have his vendetta have traced the killer himself pushing the injured hero against the wall. Without any sort of plan or on the train of thought, Iida immediately go up against Stain, but soon have to react from the speed of the killer, who has used his blade in an instant speed. With the speed it made Iida lose his armored masked and was completely pushed away.

"Get out of here, this is no place for children." Stain have warned the child with no intentions of killing a child.

"A red scarf..." Iida slowly get up, "Armed teeth with blades... You must be the killer Stain, Right!?" The anger have spread. "I've been Pursuing you... Though I didn't expect us to meet so soon!"

Soon interrupted, Stain pointed his blade directly at the face of the UA student. With a warning of the vengeance Iida has upon his eyes. The same warning his own classmate have warned him two days ago. But without even caring from the warning, especially from the killer himself, he got up for his continuation of taking down Stain.

The fight between Ingenium and Stain have lasted only a minute, by just one stab wound towards the right arm with the katana Iida was taken down easily.

"Both you and your brother are weak... it's because your posers." The killer insulted the engine hero.

"The damage you did to his spinal cord means he probably going cripple for the rest of his life! He'll never be a hero again!"

When the rage have kicked into Iida's adrenaline as he reminisce the idol he looked up to. The memories of his brother saving many people on the scene of every crimes Iida have managed to cross over. Looking at his brother, Tensei was the definition of true heroism, which was the heroism killed by the person Iida wishes to hunt down and make sur ehe felt the same pain Tensei have felt. It wasn't the justice Iida wants, it was the antonyms of the judicial.

"He's my hero..." Iida have blurted out as he begins to have a different purpose of finding Chizome.

"HE'S A GREAT HERO WHO INSPIRED MY DREAMS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

The native hero was completely unconcious with the possibility of blood loss. And as the hero who is put down was a hero-in-training, Tenya Iida. By the hands of the killer himself, Iida was on a mental outbreak of taking the urge of vengeance of the Hero Killer, for he have taken the career of his brother he idolize and wishes to become.

Licking the blood off the blade suddenly stunned through the body of Iida. Without no movement, the blade slowly process of getting it's kill downwards.

At the final hour, the knighted hero have reminisce the memories of his idol... and remembering the words his classmate have gotten to his head once again.

_Is this... what he meant...?_

"**See ya, you shall be an offering to just a world**."

An interruption have made Stain stopped his blade from purging the teen. The armored knight teen was saved from the powerful punch from something darker than shadow, but have a little glimpse of white. Along the way was a greenette teen who also tries to stopped the Killer from eradicating their classmate.

"Iida, are you alright!?"

"... Midoriya..." Iida have called his classmates name and soon looked over at the dark silhouette in front of the two.

_Who... who is this person?_

In front of three, there was a tall teen, close the same height as Iida. His hair was short but was wavy long with the color of white like snow. As for his attire, he was completely darker than black. As for the back, the number in Kanji symbol, Hachi, was imprinted. His neck was covered in furry fluff on his buckle-up hoodie shirt, underneath was a choker which supports his breathing, his feet were metal plate boots (Like Miruko's boots), his pants were black shorts, and underneath his attire were complete bandages wrapped all over his body. His gloves were sleeveless for the usage of his developed quirk. And finally, on the left side of the ear, a skull was hanging as an earring.

_That earring... That symbol..._

"Oi, Hero Killer... this stench" The scarred face teen called Stain.

**"Just how many people have you murdered?"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**The corpse enters the battle, but will his progress for two days be capable to stand against the Hero Killer!?**_

_**Thanks for reading! If you enjoy the story/chapter and wish for new updates, make sure to follow/favorite. Don't forget to write down a review on what you think of the story so far. **_

_**See you next time!**_


	14. REASONS!

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction**

_**Recap: **_

_**Hachiman Tachibana is a delinquent who never cared about anyone but himself. Suddenly, after the incident of saving a child from arson, Nemuri Kayama and Shota Aizawa were on the search demanded by Nezu, the headmaster of UA Academy, who wanted to put Hachiman into the school to seek the resolve he have lost from the family he once worshipped. **_

_**As a year have passed, Hachiman have gotten into the school, and have encounters from friends he never know of to enemies he will defeat. **_

**_After the battle of the sport's festival using his devoured hunger, the ability of his quirk have affected those who have truly sees him as a close friend. _**

_**Hachiman soon continue his journey to the path of heroism as he enters the field training he needed to improve the abilities, and the path he wishes to regain. With the sudden help of The Top Ten Hero, Mirko: Rabbit Hero, Hachiman have taken in the obstacles she have put for Hachiman for a couple of days.**_

_**With the sudden interruption of his errand run for Miruko, Hachiman soon encounter Nomus across the street's of Hosu. With the quick notice of the area and set of rendezvous point from his classmate, Hachiman have meet up with Midoriya and with the quick reaction of the foresight of the hero killer.**_

_**As soon as Hachiman noticed the figure of the victim, the training of the Number Six Hero have straightened him in full speed punching Stain into the face. **_

_**Will his two days of training and friends be enough to defeat the Hero Killer?**_

* * *

**Earlier**

"Todoroki, is that you!?" Midoriya said in his upgraded green hero costume.

"That's not Todoroki- hn!" Iida have grunted from the pain on his arm.

As they looked closely at the black hero costume with the symbol on his back, and the skull hanging on the earlobe; it have struck the grenette head and a dumbfound of surprise.

"Tachibana...?!" Midoriya have been in the surprise, but despite his appearance only one thing have across their head.

"What happened to your hair?!"

_Oh God, not this again!_

For a short rewind, Hachiman have been on the triumph of the hair outbreak in his middle school days. His hair suddenly triggered into pitch black, and was once white; the same color he currently has right in the particular moment.

But that side story besides the point, The two teens have shown to their location on the neck of time as they see the pulled his own brake to stop the hardened punch from Hachiman.

"Hope you paid close attention to your actions, Inconpetent." Hachiman have said looking at the killer. "Right about now, you would've become Chef Whatshisface- no, probably more worse than him."

Hachiman have pointed the example at the damaged hero laying against the wall of the alley. As the example goes, Iida looked at the two with the expression of someone who is completely lost. "What are these two here", is what crosses his mind. And so he speaks up with his deviant inquisition inside.

"Why...?" Iida asked in the stuggle of moving from the ground. "This has nothing to do with you!" He yelled.

The two of them looked, only with different expressions.

"What're you saying?" Midoriya asked with little bits of fear in his tone.

The Hero Killer gotten back his composure from the hardened punch; looking closely at the teens gathering for the safety of their wounded friend. And then he walked slowly in a menacing vibe surrounding him. The vibe a kill shot towards the human emotions of fear and despair.

"A friend shows up and say, 'I'm here to save you.' A good line for sure." He said looking at them with determination to kill. "And if we're forced to fight, then naturally... **The weaker of us will be culled... What Now?"**

Asking with a deathly threat in the area, it have given the chills for those close enough to the killer himself.

_This guys not like the attackers at USJ..._ Midoriya thought having the shudder through his body.

_Those are the eyes... of a killer!_

"No! I told you run! This is none of your business-"

An intense stomp towards the injured arm of Iida gave gotten him more pain than ever from the blade.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE FUCKING ANNOYING!"

With the sudden attack from Hachiman both of the Hero Killer and Midoriya were discompose.

"If I have to learn anything from life, Is that sometimes, we just have to not give a damn just for the right reason!"

"He's right!" Midoriya have raised his voice and clenched fists.

"It's like All Might have said, 'Giving help that's not asked for, is what makes a_ true_ hero!"

The voices which was uproar the inside of the two trainees, The Hero Killer have been in somewhat of an impression to the two. Soon after, Midoriya have went directly towards the Hero Killer in his progressive state. With the swing of the blade Stain have slashed, Midoriya hace ducked under the blade and through in between the legs of the Hero Killer underneath. Midoriya then soon jumped over Stained from behind and punched downwards into the skull.

_Tch! Broccoli Missed!_

One lick on the blade, Midoriya was frozen on the ground without movement.

With the quick reaction, Tachibana have sprint forward into his opponent. The surprise speed for Hachiman have made Stain be on his equal speed by swinging downward right. But then, the dumbfound expression was on Stain when the corpse have came from behind. However, the quick reaction have made Stain swing his blade on a 180 degree which have sliced directly at Hachiman.

"Tachibana!" Midoriya have yelled out knowing the condition.

Iida on the other hand have the sudden facial of despair seeing his classmate taking the attack.

"Should've listen-" Stain was interrupted when a dagger have directly straightforward his face, but was used as a bluff.

For Stain, he managed to defend the sudden strike from a dagger which was his own.

"Such as weak dagger..." Hachiman have said carrying the blade. "Not even good enough to cut off this attire!" Hachiman have said proudly at the new costume.

The costume is made out of Hachiman's hair. When the human body have been decease the fabric of the corpse continues to grow out. That goes for the fingernails which also grows out. The fiber of Hachiman's have turned into a fabric of thread to resist any sort of damage by it's own healing factor. The swordsmanship Stain have used to kill the corpse was barely affected. The shirt soon patch up within two seconds with no blood stains from Hachiman.

"...Tachibana... You're not bleeding!"

"Damn Straight, Broccoli!" Hachiman said proudly when he sees the costume being suited for him.

The Hero Killer was starting to see a sudden impression on Hachiman who has a technique to swipe away the dagger without any recognition.

"You swipe my dagger..." He said looking at his utilities.

"The last time someone have swiped my weapon was back in **_Nishi_**." The killer have put up his sinister grin knowing the technique of stealing an object.

Hachiman have been triggered knowing who he was talking about.

And knowing the possible truth, Hachiman have straightforward his speed taking one step in front; soon he jumped one wall of the alleyway and landed behind Stain preparing for a swing kick on his right. However, much more of each of their reaction time have been almost equal.

_Why is Tachibana slowing down? _Iida have thought knowing something as off.

Hachiman was wearing his collar. The collar was the reason Hachiman was up to speed, but was still work in progess.

Luckily, a pillar of ice was swarm into the two people who were in a fighting mood.

"Midoriya." suddenly, a familiar voice have appeared into battle. His suit was different from before, he was more into a dark blue jumpsuit with utility buckles wrapped around him.

With a surprise for the three teens, it was Todoroki who entered the battle.

"Learn to write more specific directions-"

His lecture was interrupted from what he thought was a reflection in front of him.

"... Is this what I look like if I dyed my hair fully white?"

"It's me, Jackass! Also, watch where you're aiming your ice-fire!"

With only a few seconds of glancing, Todoroki finally knew who it was underneath the snowflake.

"Tachibana, you look good in white."

"CAN. WE. FOCUS!"

Shoto step foot onto the ground; and as he did, the ice was blasted at the two of them, _focusing_.

_I FUCKING HATE YOU, HALF-ASS!_

The two fighter jumped onto walls from the iced floor. After that, Hachiman and Stain looked at each other declring the declaration of war as they jumped their own walls. Both of them have locked their weapons but only one of them have snapped off after using the amount of power into the blades.

_Shit! I missed__!_ The corpse have thought as he noticed his face was cut.

"You're not bad for using a weapon," Stain admitted as he looked at the blood on his sword.

"But you lack purpose." He said licking the blood.

"Dammit!" Hachiman said without movement.

"..."

"..."

"... Huh? I'm still moving?" Hachiman said in a rhetorical question.

Only his lack of focus, Hachiman was cut from the sword which was out of nowhere.

"Not this time!" Stain said licking the blood.

"Tachibana!"

"Todoroki, wait! I think-"

"Shit! This time for sure I won't...?" Hachiman went from panicking to misleading of what's going on.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_WHAT?"_ They all thought as they tilt their heads.

"If that won't work, then I'll cut you into bits!" The Hero Killer have ranted as he turned around to aim the dagger the opposite direction.

"**Starting with you!" **

_Dammit!_ Todoroki thought as he was scratch

"You've ot yourself some nice friends, Ingenium?" He said it sarcastically.

Luckily for Shoto have create the barrier of ice for both offense an defense, but the dagger have been used as a decoy for Shoto to focus. Closely, Todoroki was close of being paralyzed; Hachiman have directly swing kick from behind until the dagger was brought back from the sky which Stain used to strike backwards at Tachibana.

Stain was soon confused to see where Hachiman was.

"Up here jackass!" Hachiman have said to Stain.

Stain looked up, and what caught his, and possibly some of Tachibana's classmates, was that he was climbing on the wall with he palms of his hands.

_What the hell is he?_

The Hero Killer was in complete confusion with the corpse: and as he was on the train of dumbfound Shoto have ignite his flame to back off Stain. And so he did which really have almost burned the killer.

"Appreciate the help, Tachibana." Shoto said wiping his cut. "This guy is strong as hell!"

As the two UA students were having the fight of their own lives, Iida looked into his classmates doing the work for him.

"Why... are the two of you... stop..." Iida asked with anger but disheartened.

"I inherited my brother's name... I'm the one who has to do it! That man, I... I'M THE ONE WHO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hachiman said as he kept on fighting the Hero Killer.

" 'I derserve this', 'I inherit my brother's name', 'How can an inconsiderate bastard, like me, care?' " Hachiman was saying the repetition of Iida.

"You're not doing for your brother, You're doing it because you can't accept the fact this douchebag have killed the career your brother once had. And now, you're here hoping to kill him!"

Iida was into the deep futuois of what Hachiman have said.

"That's not it-"

"That is exactly it!" Hachiman have said deeply cut into his wounds.

The attire was starting to slowed down the regenerative. Hachiman have used up his healing factor, both clothes and body.

As for his breathing, he couldn't handle the collar turned on. Hachiman was on the equal level off being more alive than being undead.

"This guy, what he did was something that made want to lose yourself! What he did... was a unfortunate… But... if you kill him... or if he kill you... THE ONLY THING YOU'LL BE BURRIED... IS DISHONOR AND GRIEF!"

Soon enough, multiple dagger was aimed directly at the corpse from head to the abdomen.

All the classmates were caught off guard to see the grotesque and despair turn of event.

_The costume is probably at his limit!_ Midoriya have thought as he have managed to move from the limit of Stains quirk.

Desperately trying to help Tachibana, Todoroki has started to let his anger get into after seeing Hachiman's sudden killed. Stain, however, have got his hand, or tongue, at Shoto's blood which have paralyze him.

All four of them couldn't move, and Stain have raised his blade to prepared his killed both Pro hero and Students.

"I have given you four a warning, and you wouldn't listen." Stain said getting close to the Pro Native Hero. "You have disrespect the purpose of heroism, and the true title of what it means for the justice-"

"You're justice is a fucking joke!" Hachiman said slowly getting up.

_What!? He's still standing!?_ Stain looked both disappoint and impress.

"You... only kill for false heroes... You see the true justices... believe me when I say... I can respect that... but... YOU'RE JUST MORE WORST THAN THE HEROES WHO ONLY SEES FAME AND RICHES!"

"**What the hell did you- "**

"I DIDN'T FUCKING STUTTER!" Hachiman yelled with the high adrenaline.

"THE FACT THAT YOU GO SO FAR TO KILL TEENS WHO STEPPED IN YOUR WAY! NOT JUST THE FALSE HEROES, BUT EVEN TRUE HEROES ARE SOMETIMES THE WORST TOO! YOU'RE WORST THAN FALSE HEROES! YOU'RE WORST THAN TRUE HEROES! YOU'RE... EVEN WORST THAN _**ALL MIGHT**_!"

At that moment, The Hero Killer was triggered.

**"A BRAT LIKE YOU, KNOW NOTHING!"** Stain said with full speed, Stain directly stabbed through his blade into the forehead.

* * *

_**Art of the Rabbit**_

_"Why the hell did you change my design!?" Hachiman looked over the costume he has requested from the support company, which he was not expecting a change of attire before he have sent the request. _

_While being in the cavern underground, Mirko have secretly, before she decided to tell Hachiman the truth, designed the sketch design Hachiman wanted for himself. It was because she, as a designer of fashion; and one of her favorite hobbies, Mirko sees it not so heroic. It was too sinister for a hero costume. She liked it, but it shows much more of the boring and scary towards the audience. With the touch up of the design she sees fitting, Mirko have added touch up with almost the resemblance of her own costume (Aside the leotard). _

_"I did you a favor, Boy." She said feeling both appreciative and successive for her work. "I did a few adjustments on the collar part of your hoodie, and the shoes helps your foot resistant strength." _

_With the rabbit explaining the tutorial of the costume details, Tachibana notice the shoes looking at it like rabbit's foot metal-plate. He only wanted the black boots and the sleeveless gloves for the support of his quirk ability he had unlocked from the underground. The difference though is the boots which is now changed into a different design. _

_"Tch, not only a hero, but a damn nosy bitch." Hachiman said rudely without hesitation. _

_"Hehehe, not afraid to say what you want, I like that about you, boy." Mirko walked closely to Hachiman in the height differences between a grown up and a teenager. _

_"But here, and forever, I'm more than your trainer, I am your Sensei!"_

_"… Sensei?" _

_Hachiman knew he would be a trainee for the field internship but turns out he was permanently someone's student. _

_"Like I said earlier, you are my pupil. And don't think this is just any agency's like Endeavor or All Might's, This here is a Open Free Agency!" _

_Much more confusion was onto Tachibana. _

_Mirko doesn't work at any agency nor does she have any other connections from other hero agencies. _

_She's the definition of an entrepreneur making an odd job hero agency. Even _

_"Now, what we're gonna do is living up to your own fighting spirit!" _

_…_

_For the time being the two of them have training non-stop. Or at least, Mirko have been putting up Hachiman in hellish training to reach the true fighting spirit when it comes to being on the path of heroism. _

_So far, the two of them have been sparring nonstop. Those two have somewhat a difficult mixture, but similar in some regards. Only difference is they have ideals which were complicated for Hachiman. As for Mirko, she have reason of choosing Hachiman to be her trainee, and it starts off with the Art of Rabbit. _

_"Focus!" She yelled out with her offense as Hachiman tries to get on defense. _

_"I can't believe I actually wanted to do this! I actually expect much more from here, unless your fight with the explosive kid was just a joke!" _

_She said pushing all the way back onto the ground then used all the joules in her arms to push her body forward making the perfect drop kick at Hachiman's abdomen. Luckily, Hachiman have defended himself making cross arms; but it wasn't enough to keep his stance as he was pushed against the wall of the training ground. _

_"The hell's your problem!?" Hachiman gotten back up from the wall as he rushed into the pro hero with a few jabs which haven't gotten to her. "We've been doing this for hours already, it's like you're trying to kill me out of this!"_

_Mirko dodges and slide kick Hachiman's legs then another towards the wall again. _

_"Kill? Don't make me laugh." She said looking at the fallen trainee. _

_"You don't know one single meaning of death."_

_"The fuck!?" Hachiman said in a diminished tone. With the tone of his voice and pressure being of a distraction, Mirko have stomped her leg against the wall closely near Hachiman's left side of his head. _

_"I live with the reminder of the possibility of my death every day, so that I'll have no regrets when I die!" She said to Hachiman who was on the rebound of her comment. _

_"Bitch, I've been seeing death since I was born dead- "_

_"And there it is!" Mirko said proudly waiting for the right timing of Hachiman's false results. _

_"See boy, you don't know what true death is because you're not really accepting it, you just want it! Hoping that when the day comes you can get the suicidal wish that you desperately want!"_

_Shut up…_

_"And so, you avoid every reasoning the best you can because you know your own selfish desire of death will never give you the wishful thinking you want!"_

_Shut up!_

_"Seeing death every day!? Since the day of your birth!? The only thing your seeing is just a damn straight ticket of being the coward you truly are- "_

_"FUCK OFF! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hachiman revert his hands against the wall and have caught on Mirko surprise when he sees the down to earth teen rolling backwards on the wall. _

_Hachiman have managed to escape the dark room by knowing the other sort of tactic without digestion. His collar has been modified from Mei before the few weeks before the sport's festival and notice something oddly about the device. Hachiman was able to breath due to the electricity from the silver needle pins onto the veins leading from the cardiac system to the nervous systems. Both systems were now in control throughout the body, making it almost alive. However, only because he uses it to smoke, his lungs were in complete difficulty to breathe and can barely activate the technique Hachiman have used to escape the underground. _

_"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE SHIT FROM A PAIN OF THE ASS RABBIT!" He yelled out climbing on the wall from his sweated but sticky corpse wax. _

_"Look at that! All that talent you truly wasted, self-deprecated you really are!" Mirko continued to insult the teen. _

_Hachiman begins to swing the right jab but was soon dodge with the intense rabbit reflexes Rumi have. Soon to react to only have a one-second milestone, Hachiman was knocked out with Rumi's well-shaped legs. The kick has blast Hachiman directly towards the wall of the training gym and was lied down on the training ground. Rumi was safely landed in two feet and soon crouched down looking at the face down fighter. She has truly seen the admiration of Hachiman he is willing to waste because he comes from a different sort of life no one knows. _

_"You got talent, Boy." She has admitted to Hachiman, "It's too bad you waste it without purpose. You may have sacrifice yourself one or two hundred times in your life, but It's not the path of fighting, nor the true art of heroism." _

_Mirko have changed from topnotch meathead to sudden nurture trainer as she slowly flipped Hachiman upward and closely looked direct eye contact. Her long white hair was floating in midair as she looked closely face the teen, their eye's locked with their own different ideals in their sight._

_"You can't keep ongoing towards death with only an instant. You have to make your own spark ignite for a purpose." _

_"I don't have a purpose…" Hachiman said admittedly with doubt. "Whenever I see or get caught up in a fight I just rushed in without reasoning."_

_ "We all have a reason to fight. It's not out of needs or wants, it's what's truly right." Mirko have said getting up from her squatted position._

_"Why do you fight, Boy?" She asked as she looked down. _

_"Is it for survival? Is it by fear? Or is it for loneliness?" Mirko questioned as she walks away._

_"If you're a Hero, then what is your purpose of fighting?"_

* * *

Mirko have a belief, "Joining a team is for weaklings."

Despite her own ideal, it yet questions Hachiman of why choose him whatsoever. It's not she needed a teammate or partner, but what could it be which have been on the undead hero's mind.

Most importantly, it was the final words he remembers from his trainer.

The final question which have started to scatter through his mind. Looking closely at his classmates being in the struggle of fighting off the Hero Killer.

Todoroki was trying the best he could with his flames he haven't used In a while; Midoriya getting back up on his feet facing off alongside Shoto; and most of all amongst them, Iida getting the redemption he wanted soon trying to get up from Stains quirk.

_Dammit…_ He thought as he struggles getting up from the ground.

_What's the point…! I got here because of the right reason… That's all it is!_

And there it is.

Hachiman was hit by his own train of thought. The moment he thinks, the memories have reverted to him. It was not for the help Iida needed; it was because he knew they were going to caught up for the fight. But as the week have passed, the sorrows of his classmates have crossed his undead vision. The only students who happened to show some compassion was Yuga Aoyama.

Giving him full of surprises on the second day of the school week, Hachiman knew that Aoyama was only trying to have him feel ease with surprises. Surely, Hachiman feel as if Aoyama does not fear him because he was in a tight spot with his laser coming through his gut. It was hard to believe; however, because never would he have thought Aoyama was doing the best he can to cheer Hachiman up.

_You do all these surprises, but for what?_ He asked Aoyama who have given him cheese.

_Because it's what friends do, Merci!_ He has said proudly as he poses.

"_Friends always got each other's back… and when they're in pain, it's only best for someone to help even if it's none of our business, right?" _

Thinking over the two of them have crossed the paths of everyone he actually befriended without realizing it.

Mei have been avoiding Hachiman for a long week knowing he have scared her. It wasn't the first, but possibly the second time she has been scared from Hachiman's quirk.

Kendo have been putting up her own act for a long time. The nightmares of the incident sometimes get to her; making her feel responsible for the zero-pointer to fall on Hachiman. Now, she's in more desperation and have been disheartened from the inside. The group of Team Hachi was in despair of his actions on the ring.

Even his own classmates have been much of the sadden avoidance to him.

_T__hat's right… I fight… I fight…_

Finally getting back on his composure Hachiman inhale slowly and prepared to bring out the high adrenaline of his pride.

_Because no one deserve to get hurt!_

Iida slowly gets up while grunting from the pain on his arm. Soon enough, Hachiman was fully up, as well as removing the blade, and looked directly into Iida's eye as they make a signature eye contact of saying an agreement.

As soon as Midoirya and Todoroki have made their own tactics, Hachiman and Iida went into full speed along with an indeed kick Into Stain.

The kick was missed but the duo quickly turned around hoping to get their tactic perfectly as a simple demand was given.

"IIDA! SHOW HIM TRUE TITLE OF A HERO, BY KICKING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!"

Earlier before they strike, Iida have suggested to Todoroki as he sprinted along with Hachiman. He demanded him to make the icicle of wall as him and Hachiman _tried _kick Stain.

As a divergence, Iida have run up the wall of ice and came the midair Hero Killer being in-between two hero-in-training. And without no quick turns, Both Midoriya and Iida have put full action of power into their movements. Iida have extend his speed of Recipro kicking from behind, and as for Midoriya he put as much power as possible punching the living hell outta Stain's face.

Fallen onto the snow pile of walls was the Hero Killer who has now got into unconscious.

"With that he must've gotten knocked out." Midoriya have said looking at the killer.

"Then let's restrain him and go hand him over." Todoroki have suggested at the group.

Hachiman have gotten his attire was completely patched up from the fiber. His head was healed as well, and his wounds were no longer running down with the blood he would usually have.

"Tachibana!" Iida have asked out his name. "You... you're alright." He said trying to get his arm restrain from pain.

"Yeah... it's the costume." Hachiman said limbering. "What about you?"

"My arm is in pain, but I'm sure i'll-" Iida have let out his relief of anger until he was interrupted from a shoulder touch from Hachiman.

The interruption was more barbaric as Hachiman have fully headbutt Iida's forehead.

Their classmates were in stoic from the attack Hachiman did to Iida. What make it more bizarre was the blood from Iida's forehead.

"I gave you a fucking warning of what happened, and you just wonder off as the incompetent you are, dumbass!"

Hachiman lifted the teens collar armor looking straight into the eyes of a loss person. And as much of the anger in Hachiman he is letting out, Iida was reminisce the deathbed his brother was laying on. As for earlier, Iida have watched his classmate who was slowly bleeding from the attacks.

It was like looking at Tensei.

Iida looked away from the corpse; he was darkened from the faded anger he have kept inside him. Now, it have lifted from the inside, making him feel peace.

"I was angry..." Iida have said with sorrow. "I was so bind... so blind... I couldn't see straight..."

Iida have soon shed to tears from his brooding he kept for himself.

"And in the end... you guys sustained wounds because of me... i'm sorry... i'm sorry..."

The classmates were looking at Iida who was desperately needed for forgiveness from the three of them. And as he kept on crying, Hachiman removed all the daggers off his body after he let go of Iida.

"Tachibana... I.. have said-"

"We all need to release our anger." Hachiman have said wiping off the blood stains.

"You were just pissed off from what fate can do to a person." Hachiman have said slowly going away from the group. "But it's the affection of what it can do to others..."

Once again, Hachiman have thought about his own personal problems with everyone; that includes what was related to the situation Iida was in.

"And when it affects others... there's no turning back for their mistakes."

"... Tachibana... You-"

"I gotta get going." Hachiman have said leaving. "I was only on an errand run, if my mentor knew I was caught up I'll probably get much more hard training." Before he head out he looked once again at Iida.

"Iida." Hachiman called his classmates name. "Let this be a lesson to what I've said. Do something similar again, not only will I regret voting for you to take the role as our class president, but I'll drop you 2000 meters under!" He said with a finger gun shape directly at his forehead.

Hachiman begins to head out of the alleyway. And as he left, it have been crossing on Iida's mind from what Hachiman have said. It wasn't just him who was concern, but it was also the others as well. It was like he have been through the crisis Iida was in, but it was more like as if the answers were on their minds.

As the corpse departed, from far distance of the scene on top of a nearby building, a rabbit was looking down at her trainee unleashing his fighting spirit.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_Step-by-step! The corpse will soon make his progression one at a time!_**

**_If you enjoy the story/chapter please fav/follow for new updates! Also, please leave a review on what you think so far of the story/chapter!_**

**_See you next time!_**


	15. The Dark Rabbit!

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

**_Analysis-_**

**_Name: Hachiman Tachibana_**

**_Birth Name: Unknown_**

**_Birthday: Unknown _**

**_Age: 15 (Claimed)_**

**_Height: 180 cm_**

**_Likes: Mangas, Mushrooms, Music (Mostly Rap)._**

**_Quirk: Corpse- Hachiman is pretty much a deceased body with incredible strength and stamina like a zombie (even though he doesn't consider to be one, as it states the stereotype of a fictional being). He also acquires a healing factor as a bonus. However, when digesting human flesh, the strength and speed increases twice the power though drain the stamina if not used; that goes for overusing the healing factor as well. Once hunger and healing factor is used up, Hachiman will experience, broken blood vessel, nausea, and hypersomnia. _**

**_Inside Story: _**

**_Hachiman Tachibana was previously created as a happy-go-lucky zombie boy who happens to have somewhat of an Overpowered ability that a corpse doesn't required. Truthfully, as the story goes on, I stopped at a point where the story wasn't going anywhere; that goes for his purpose of being an Amazing Hero. _**

**_Now, after the cancellation of The Amazing Corpse-kun, I wanted to start off something different. Instead, I wanted to make Hachiman into the well astound hero-in-training he truly wished to be rather than being a Gary Stu who have passed the limit of becoming stronger and no true purpose of heroism. _**

**_That said, Hachiman is an excellent manga artist as he first laid his eyes on Hunter x Hunter manga by Yoshihiro Togashi. His love of manga inspires him to create a costume resembling almost like a Gi from Dragon Ball series. Hachiman even put on his given name, "Hachi" on the back of his hooded shirt. _**

**_After discovering the manga world, he studied different types of choreography and story concepts from heroes and his childhood experiences with his former family. Hachiman even entered his first serialize One-Shot contest for Shonen Jump, which won third place while being in his third year of middle school. _**

**_What Really Happened After Third Place:_**

**_Hachi: I Don't Even Care! One of these days I'm gonna be huge! And when that happens, everybody is gonna be like, "We was wrong about, Hachi!" And I'm gonna be Bigger than all of y'all!_**

**_A few days later, Hachiman kidnapped Tite Kubo for questioning of how someone can create a One-Shot to a full-fledged manga series and becoming Big 3 without even finishing the anime. Lastly, he also questions how someone who couldn't draw women's figure made it to the Top 10 Sexiest Women in Anime (No lie, look it up). _**

**_(All of these events are a work of Fiction. There were no Mangaka's or Manga companies harmed in this Story/Chapter.)_**

**_Now, back to the story…_**

As the corpse was approaching back to his field training, his thought has come across him.

_Ah… Totally forgot to ask him… _Hachiman thought scratching his head about the possible connection to a certain piece of his past.

_Oh well, guess not everything goes accordingly-_

Outside of the skyscraper, The Rabbit Hero was standing in front of the entrance. In that moment, Hachiman Tachibana felt the fidgeting fear crawling through his body. And in the instant flash Mirko have punched directly at Hachiman, who have crossed his arms on the defense.

"Tell me…" The rabbit asked, "Why do you wish to fight?! Do you wish to be a hero?!"

With the proudly Rabbit having her adrenaline rushed in after seeing the victories fight Hachiman have done; Hachiman backed her away to get the open space he needs, for the answer he has seemed.

"I want to be... A Hero! So that no one get's hurt!"

Rumi Usagiyama, a hero who only works alone. Now, a teacher of the young hero-in-training, who is more triumphant than any other students she sees.

"As I said, Boy! You are my pupil, and I am your Sensei!"

"Yes! Sensei!"

* * *

**UA Academy**

A week of field training passed, and so most of UA's future heroes have come back for an ongoing session and field training experience.

"HAHAHA! What happened to your hair!" Both Sero and Kirishima have laughed loudly at Bakugo in class.

Bakugo have shown up with his hair fully combed down making it straight than wild. The hairstyle was from one of the Top Ten Heroes, Best Jeanist, who happens to have made Bakugo wearing a suited hairstyle and, for some reason, jeans during the field training.

(A/N: Katsuki literally wore jeans in the series if nobody has noticed it.)

It wasn't just Bakugo who have a different appearance (In a approximately three seconds of turning back to his natural hairstyle); there were some of the classroom who have, for some reason, change during the week. Mostly, it was a strange vibe Uraraka has released from Gunhead Martial Arts. Her aura was more outstanding for a week worth of training.

Soon, they were all talk about the incident with the Hero Killer three students have encountered. Accordingly, it was Endeavor who have saved the three students from the Hero Killer. It was kept between the three, including one student, for the sake of both laws and UA Academy.

All talk about the Hero Killer have made the class tremendous of the ideology he has given made them think he was somewhat seeing the true definition of heroism afterall. But they tried not to say anything when they know Iida's brother have lost his career because of Stain.

Now, all that have been avoided when a tall teen wearing a UA uniform have entered the room. At first some have thought this mysterious student was in the wrong classroom. But all that have changed as well, when a similar earing of a skull was hanging on the left ear.

"TACHIBANA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?" Almost the whole class have said.

_Oh… My… Fucking… God!_

The biggest change amongst the class was Hachiman, as he waltzes in with his haircut short but the ends were straight and wavy. Mostly, it was white like winter snow.

"So cool, your even awesome than Bakugo!" Sero have said along with some of the class.

"Fuck off, Flat Face!" Bakugo have insulted Sero for the comparison.

"Man, I'm gonna miss that long black hair! But now, we can see your eyes perfectly!" Ashido have pitched in the comment section.

Iida have then soon told everyone to take their seat when Aizawa have come into class.

* * *

**Field Gamma**

In the lessons for the class, they are going to play as the heroes for the assignment. All Might will be the helpless victim in the steel pipeline stage, and five students will race to save him. The first one to participate by raffle was Izuku Midoriya, Tenya Iida, Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, and Mashirao Ojiro. Before they have started, something much more bizarre have happen for the classroom. At least, much more of the bizarre was coming from Hachiman as he showed up in his very own her costume.

"Wow, you're on a roll today, Tachibana." Kirishima have said looking at Hachiman.

"How, so… Kirishima?" Hachiman have begun to be formal to his classmate which also gotten them stunned to hear Tachibana not giving insulted nicknames.

"You never wear a hero costume, but now you look so awesome!" Kirishima said giving a small punch to the shoulder.

"It's quite darkening though; makes you look like a villain." Mineta said being both impress but scared.

"No need to worry… Balls. I won't kill you."

"What the hell!? Why am I the one keeping the same name!?" Mineta said angrily trying to attack him. But turns out he was too short, and all Hachiman must do his use his foot to back him away.

Some of the students laugh at the corresponded Hachiman was with the class. So far, it seems he was a bit different, but still the same yankii he is. Speaking of which, Hachiman looked over at Aoyama who was sitting next to him as they wait for the race to start. Knowing from the beginning of the semester, Hachiman and Aoyama have started to be understandable to one another. He was probably the consideration of one person not fearing to approach Hachiman; even though some my have tried. But what crossed Hachiman's mind was that they agreed about the costume when the time comes.

"So, what's your opinion… Aoyama?"

Aoyama have looked closely at the attire.

And as he made his fashionable observation, he and Hachiman have locked handshakes. And as the two of them have locked their hands, Hachiman have made his own sparkle coming out of his own aura.

"You have finally mastered the art of Twinkle, Tachibana! You're costume now sparks the world!"

"Damn Straight!"

The whole class were both awkward but amazed at the same time seeing the two of them being close. It starts to hope soon almost all the class gets to approach the dark teen.

And so, the first have already passed by. Midoriya was close of making it to first place, but unfortunately, he slipped on the pipelines. Sero have placed first place in the first round.

On the second round, it yet another five-man race. This time the contestants happened to be the ones who have entered the tournament close to victory except one who only made it to the second round of the sport's festival.

"Alright! Get ready to be killed, Icy-Hot!" Bakugo have challenged Shoto who wasn't feared by Bakugo whatsoever.

"I have no interest of having to lose or competing you." Todoroki said suddenly disagreeing.

"Huh?! You look down on me! " Bakugo was rudely interrupted as Shoto confront Tachibana with a declaration.

"Tachibana…" Shoto called out Hachiman. "The last time we fought, I have hold back which makes it my lost. I have no means of holding back more than ever." Shoto explained looking up at Hachiman.

"No need, we can settle it on the field." Hachiman have agreed Shoto as well as Bakugo who still have the vendetta between the two.

The five students have entered the starting line preparing to have the chase in their race. AS they prepared, some of the students have started to continue their talk about who would win. Some have thought Sero would win the first match, which he did, and some thought it probably Iida or Ashido. Now, a new gamble was place between Bakugo, Todoroki, Tachibana, Asui, and Tokoyami.

"If it had to be between the five, I have to it might be Bakugo or Todoroki since those two are pretty fast." Sato have said in his opinion.

"Tachibana may be on the red if it comes to racing." Midoriya have said. "I mean, he's almost the equal speed with Iida, but than he has to digest his own flesh." Midoriya have examined between the fight with Stain and the sport's event.

"He… has made some progress though." Iida said quietly looking at the corpse on screen with a solemn smile and in his UA uniform since his costume is now in repairs.

Midoriya knew how Iida have been feeling after Hachiman's departure. The three of them have been wondering what he has meant about the affection of one disease to another. But for their sake, when the time is right, Hachiman may have to explain to them one day.

"Well, I think Tsu will win this!" Mineta said still rooting for the females participating the race. Earlier, he went for Ashido for having excellent athletic skills.

And so, the race begins.

It begins with Bakugo taking the lead blasting off into the sky confidentially. Claiming his victory too early, Bakugo have started to be equal speed when Todoroki have catch up aside of him using his ice for transportation.

"Icy-Hot! Like hell I let any of you surpass me!" Bakugo said starting to blast against Shoto's face. It was deflected by Todoroki's flames, however.

Even though there was an agreement earlier about not rampaging the stage, Bakugo obviously ignore the rules. As the two of them were racing against each other, The other three were still behind from the two. Bakugo and Todoroki were both competitive they haven't noticed someone was catching up behind them. It was until a huge gap between them have caught their attention as the dark silhouette have passed the two of the in the center. Upcoming ahead the silhouette has leapt onto the wall and begins to climb upward in full speed.

"Tachibana?!" Some of the class unison

"No Way! He's climbing onto the wall?! Just like Tsu-chan!" Uraraka said impressed.

"No…" Shoji have disagreed.

"He's climbing, but the way he's leaping is not like Tsu, but almost like… a Rabbit."

A rabbit footing of leaping is boasted from the back legs. They can leap forward in great distances in a single push from their back legs which are strong. They usually land on their front legs, which helps them balance while their back legs spring forward into position to push off for another leap forward. The metal plates on the boots happens to be strapped into the weights Mirko wanted Tachibana to use for empowering his footing before officially strapping the real deal. For the past week, Hachiman have accomplished his footing along with his breathing which gains much more of his quirk. However, as it remains a work in progress, Hachiman used his sharpened his claws as a support along with the glove giving much more corpse wax. It wasn't just the gloves; the boots were also a support for the wax as well.

Afterwards, Hachiman was starting to leap from one pipe to the other. It soon becomes climbing on the flat of the pipes and then onto climbing upwards.

Then, the whole group were close of getting up close. Onto his left was Tsuyu as she leaps on the flat floor. Hachiman and Tsuyu begins to have their race the difference between the power of legs vs the power of elasticity. With another gap up ahead, there were no bluffs, no hesitation, and no backing out as the frog and the dark rabbit finally made it to the end jumping onto the next pipe.

"Emo Freak!" Bakugo yelled as he directly aimed his explosive towards him.

"Didn't you get the memo, Dumbass?!" Hachiman said as he his hand against a nearby pipe.

Bakugo wasn't in the mood to take somebody's criticism at the moment as he wants to be the winner of the race. Instead, he decided to blast Hachiman away from the race until he aimed directly at one of the pipes closely fallen to Tokoyami.

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow didn't see it coming as they were completely off guard. Dark Shadow isn't capable to destroy as the debris was too enlarged to be broken; not to mention the close distance and speed It was going directly.

As soon as Hachiman sees it approaching, he reviews his training throughout the week. One, which have gotten him to not use his hunger as the solution to the problems.

_"Boy, Listen carefully. Once you complete your endurances for your legs, there's a technique I want you to use. It may be risky but relying on your fists isn't always the answers to your fighting. I know, I seen your fight, and you really need to work much more to your footing… That's why I redesign the boots so it can support your leg work when your ready… there will be some damages to when you use this move, so I suggest you keep attaching on those 20kg weights to your legs as always before you get onto the real challenge…!" _

Hachiman have managed to endure the weights onto his boots. Even though it has taken him almost the whole week to endure day and nights; he finally managed the 20kg and was soon upgraded to twenty more. Only this time, Hachiman can move much better as he breathes in.

The training was pure hell.

Hachiman used Katsuki as a flat surface; both kicking him and using him, Hachiman was prepared to use the technique for the first time.

_Not this time. _

Taking the deep breath in his collar, Hachiman leapt directly at the pipe full speed as possible. Soon he performs a cartwheel in midair turning into a full ring.

"_This is one my best moves, don't even think of half-assing it when there's danger! It's called…."_

**"LUNA RING!"**

* * *

"Thank you for saving me, Hero!" All Might have given the satch to the undead hero who was feeling giddy from the praise.

Hachiman looked at the sash, even though he knows he's not gonna keep it, he decided to wear.

"I can't believe I lost to that Snowflake!"

"Bakugo, I haven't even won-" Todoroki have said mistakenly.

"Not you, idiot! The other one!"

All Might looked down at the students knowing their progress over the week. And as he did, he have said the students with a pep-talk for their progress.

"It seems you all have made true progress." All Might have said to the class. "It seems your have made your quirks much more enduring than when you first entered this school. Keep at it! That include you, Bakugo-shonen!" All Might have said pointing at the student who wasn't supposed to act aggressively.

"Yessir"

"Tch! I Got!"

As they were about to be departed, Hachiman was stopped as he walked past All Might.

"You truly are making progress, Young man. I'm certain, you'll be remarkable as long as you go beyond." All Might have said to Tachibana with a thumbs up beside him.

Hachiman looked back remembering what he have said and what Hachiman have asked. And truly, it was different than any other praises, it was a praise from a Pro Hero tone than a teacher's tone. Even his own classmates who have entered the race were praising his unexpected feature.

"Tachibana… That was generous of you to save me from the pillar, I am grateful to your action." Tokoyami have thanked him in a polite manner."

"It was nothing, man. I just knew sooner or later that Jackass would cause trouble."

"Fuck Off!" Katsuki have been pissed off ever since the fist match.

"Yeah, no, use your hate arousal for the guy who used your moves earlier." Hachiman begins to diss the explosive teen, who wanted to confront at Hachiman but was soon turned away.

"You have no hesitation of insulting him, do you, Tachibana?" Tsuyu have asked placing her index finger on her chin.

"It's a game I'm playing. If he crossed the line, it's obviously my win." Hachiman said with a tease on his gamble.

"That aside, that was an incredible move you perform, kero." Tsuyu have complimented the corpse. "Not only you didn't digest your flesh, but you mastered an incredible move."

"You're wrong…" Hachiman have said to his group. "I still haven't mastered this move yet. I dislocated my feet hard when I kicked against the debris. Also, I really needed to get fast enough for the move. It's the first time I used this technique as well. That goes with my breathing too; I still need to control both my sweat and legwork so I can truly master the Luna Ring-"

Hachiman stopped his explanation when he noticed his classmates were stupefy to the intense training he needs to deal with. Not just the training, but how he can explain his quirk to them.

"What's with those looks?" Hachiman have asked.

"You never talk much… now your starting to mutter like Midoriya." Asui insulted Hachiman.

Hearing that have been a huge cringed into his face when he was resembling Deku. Soon enough he walked away from both his classmates and dignity.

"Oh, he's speeding up." Todoroki said as he walked faster than the other two.

* * *

**Outside the Locker Room**

As everyone else was changing, Hachiman was outside waiting for the rest of the classmates to change their costume. He was the only one wearing his costume as he waits for everyone to leave. It wasn't because he was embarrassed to show his scars, instead he was sure that if he enters the boy's locker room would be filled with disturbances.

Sitting down in his usual position as well as leaning against the wall, Hachiman was reading the Weekly JUMP he kept inside his hoodie. Sometimes he even uses the magazine as a layer for armor.

_Oh… Bleach is finally making a comeback! _Hachiman thought as he looked over the announcements at the end pages.

_I should congratulate Kubo-sensei and Studio Perrot… _

As he looked over the next chapter of **My Superhero High School**, Dead-Twice have lost the fight by Falcons. Scarface was too late to save Dead-Twice as his final moments was giving a farewell hug to his bestie, Yandere-chan.

_First the name calling, now one of the best villains die… for now(?) Kind of monster does this?_

**Meanwhile, In Suiesha Company,**

Tite Kubo: Um… Kohei… did you feel something?

Kohei Horikoshi: I **FEEL** something!

(A/N: Once again, this is a work of fanfiction. No Mangaka's were harm in this series. However, I find it hilarious for comic relief.)

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the boy's locker room. It sounded as if someone was caught doing something possibly indecent.

As soon as Hachiman closed his book, Kendo was close of passing by him. She stopped now looking at the dark hero sitting down due to the chances of recognition. The closer she got the curiosity gets into her head. Then, only one piece of an item soon answers to her curiousness.

"Tachibana, what happened to your hair?!" She asked as she gotten closer to his hair.

"… I am no longer bothered by the questions anymore." He said getting up from the floor.

Kendo have taken a new turn of events as she begins to be observant to the sudden change of Hachiman. She looked top to bottom and soon looked his front and back. Like an animal trying to get the scent for recognizing a person or not.

"Wow… You truly have a full make over." Kendo have said her criticism.

"That you saying as a compliment or an insult?" Hachiman asked looking at Kendo, who is now looking at the hero costume.

"Bit of both." She said with a chuckle. "Gotta say though, I told Yaoyorozu that you'd resemble some cliché anime character, but now you really have the look for it now."

"Oh yeah, you were at the Uwabami Agency…" Hachiman begins to reminisce the commercial he had seen during his break at Mirko's.

"You looked good on television. But did you even have experiences?"

"Absolutely. Not." She said looking away with little guilt for going to the wrong internship.

As the two of them were chatting, there were some people eavesdropping the scenery.

"Guys, we shouldn't overhear their conversation." Yaoyorozu have suggested the girls who are hiding behind the side of locker rooms.

"But this is so juicy! It makes my heart skip a beat!" Ashido have said holding hands with Toru who is also cheerful as ever.

"That girl… she's the one who was with you, Momo?" Jirou asked looking up as Yaoyorozu where she was standing and Jirou was kneeling on the floor.

"It's definitely a forbidden love this time!" Toru have said to the group.

"You guys really like this love stuff, Kero." Tsuyu have said in her boredom tone.

"Can't be help, this just makes much more fun!" Uraraka have said when the two teens were starting to higher up their volumes.

The two of them were leaning against the edges of the wall having their causual talk about their field training. So far, it wasn't much for Kendo at all as she wishes to never have chosen Uwabami's field training.

"That's what happens when you haven't paid much attention to choose wisely." Hachiman have insulted Kendo for her mistake.

"Okay then, "Undead Hero". What was your field training like?"

"Better than having to be someone's backstage model."

"Shut up!" She said with her brows downwards of annoyance.

"Mine, was like being in hell. Sensei made mee go through all that training without even giving me an explanation why she chose me, not just her field trainee, but her student." Hachiman explained to Kendo his problematic at the field training.

"Must've been rough for you, huh?" Kendo have grinned which was bright to Hachiman.

Seeing her smile made him think about the causes he has done, even though there were no actions attended. But emotionally, it has triggered the desperation of what he has cause. He wishes to not hurt anybody in the way he has before. Hachiman isn't in middle school anymore, he's not in Nishi Ward, and most of all, he is with no family who worries him. What he wants to do now, is hoping no one gets hurt.

"Actually, it made me have some resolve. Some of which I never understood." Hachiman have confessed.

Kendo looked at the distressed Hachiman has written on his face even though he looked away. It was then she also remembers a few weeks ago, when she and Hachiman were alone at the station. Kendo didn't mean to cry out of tears, but such occurrences have been disheartening her. It was his death which sometimes haunts her in her dreams. It wasn't her burden of the entrance exam, but it started to be Tachibana's as he understood one or two things during the training.

"It's been on your mind, hasn't it?" She asked Hachiman who still looked away.

"Why shouldn't it? I have done a lot before, but ever since I entered this school… I guess… I just don't want anybody get hurt… by me. That's at least what I never realize until field training."

The two of them were giving an atmosphere of condolences. The mood was alright for both of them to make amends. However, they don't really know how to commence the truce until someone else have shown up from behind the corpse.

"I knew I seen this baby before!" Hatsume have shown up in the scene filled with some dirt around her. Instead of the school uniform, she appeared wearing a tank top and baggy pants which were also covered in dirt.

"Why is she here!?" Ashido have ranted because of the mood Hachiman and Kendo were having.

"Mina, keep it down" Toru hold Ashido back from being spotted.

Hatsume was starting to observe the craftmanship she had to put for Hachiman's request. The costume was well developed for someone who happens to be an amateur, but an outstanding prodigy said from Power Loader. Seeing Hachiman wearing it made her more enthusiastic as ever now that he wanted a hero costume during her field training.

"You got some dirt on you… Hatsume." Hachiman mentioned the grease in her face.

"Hehehe, nothing like a little dirt hurt!" She said proudly until Hachiman decided wipe her face.

"Even so, it can be a bit bothersome." Hachiman said wiping her face with his handkerchief.

"Stop, no! My Plus Ultra is being cleanse!" Hatsume begins to whine like a five-year-old.

"I mean… he's not wrong, Hatsume." Kendo said to the pink headlock inventor.

"Oh, Your… Big Fist-chan!"

"Actually, my name is-"

"Big Fist-Neechan, is her name." Hachiman continued the topic.

"Stop it! I already have some of class 1-B giving me the nicknames." Kendo begins to get irritated from the two.

The more the continued, the more attitude of a sudden older sibling Kendo becomes.

"Haha, sorry, sorry, I was just on my way to deliver an item to one of the classes for General Studies." Hatsume have explained carrying the item in a box. Before she did, she looked deeply at the corpse filled with sparkles.

Hachiman was starting to have the idea of what Hatsume also wanted. She looked at him like a child hoping to get a treat for passing a test. It was praiseworthy she wanted from Hachiman. Afterall, she did work hard for the costume she wanted from the moment she asked him in the beginning of the semester. And so, Hachiman placed his hand on top of her head for the accomplishment of his hero costume.

"You did a pretty good job on the costume, I love it." Hachiman said to Hatsume who starting to enjoy the head pats.

"Also… I'm sorry." Hachiman said placing his hands to his knees and lean forward as a sign of forgiveness for the two of them. "I may understand everything, but I never understood how my actions affect you guys… also my own classmates… I'm really sorry, for being a total jackass." Hachiman's tone was very hollow knowing what he has been doing was never the solution at all.

The two of them looked at him and then each other for what they went through was a bit similar. Soon enough they both have placed their hands on his head. It was with pity and forgiveness what was upon the dead teen.

"We're at fault too, for making you go through a heavy burden." Kendo said with a smile.

"Tachibana just do your best! Always remember the person who have built your battle gear!" Hatsume said with an apologetic tone.

Hachiman looked down and then slowly adjust his eyes slightly closing as he wanted to hold in his tears. He already has teared up from what All Might have said, he wishes to not look much more pitiful to those two or anyone else is in particular. Much more of an interruption was spotted when Mineta shown in the scene.

"**_Oi, you bastard, you better get changing before the bell rings!"_** Suddenly, the menace tone matches with Mineta's injured eyes.

"What the heck, Mineta!" Toru and Mina said with anger loudly.

After all that commotions, Hachiman was dragged to the locker rooms to change. Some Mei went onto her usual routine of building her inventions, this time she was more flamboyant than ever. Kendo also departed to her classroom like everyone else. As the eavesdropping group head out for the next session, some are to be curious about the suddenly change Hachiman is going through. He started to be more popular than ever, so they have thought. But in concern before they have been departed to the next class, one member of the group looked back as the dead teen was being dragged to the locker room. And then she looked over at Kendo who has departed to her own classroom full of bothersome she's holding. It wasn't a grudge, but it was little bits of fear from the moment she went against him.

Momo Yaoyorozu, cannot stop feeling impuissant.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Into the dark room, someone sitting on a chair looking at the monitor of his disciple for the latest information of the plan.

**"Those wanting to rampage… those sympathetic to the cause… all sorts." **A man in a well-dressed suit was sitting down monologuing the ideals of the future.

"Are you certain the_ boy _can do it?" A doctor has asked going through the utensils for fixing the patient.

"**Hehe… Fix me if your worried, Doctor…" **

"It'll take years for hyper regeneration… A quirk like that is all for naught if your wounds have already healed by then."

"**Yes, and If I remember correctly, it was ****_a huge success_**** wasn't it?" **

"A success that has gone terribly wrong!" The Doctor have said with anger as he clenched the knife into his hand which bleeds.

"**It's fine! Such an occurrence may have been a disaster. But now, it will be awakened soon. That is if Tomura can rise the occasion before ****_it _****does. He was born twisted."**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So… since summer is closing in, you'll be going a week of training camping the woods."

Aizawa announced the next event for class 1-a which the whole class have been into the excitement for knowing, and forgetting, that it's a regular school. But in return, and for them to is if they pass the final exam which is approaching. Suddenly, a fluff of aura was coming from the corpse hearing the training camp.

_Camp! Like Actually camping!_ Hachiman's giddiness was all around the classroom that is gave a sudden vibe of being youthful.

Despite how he may be, when act grown up or being the voice of reasonings, in the end everybody sees Hachiman Tachibana as a teenager.

"Osu! Let's do our best, everyone!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_And so, the corpse enters the Final Exam!_**

**_What do you think of the story/chapter so far? If you enjoy it be sure to follow/favorite for new updates! Also, thank you for reaching 100 followers! To think this would increase faster than what coprse-kun have! Don't forget to review what you think!_**

**_See you next time!_**


	16. Give it Our Best!

**I AM STILL ON THE SEARCH FOR A BETA READER AT THIS MOMENT. OR AT LEAST, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SEND MY DOC TO ONE PERSON. PLEASE HELP ME MAKE AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! NOW, TO THE STORY.**

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction. **

* * *

**Tachibana Household- Weekend**

It was a well relaxed morning for the household with no frustration on the weekend. Only two people in the household have nothing in harm's way, even though one of them happens to be studying for the final exam. He is currently training as he reads one of the literature from the school library; It was on Japanese History from when the age of the country from modern days into a different era of the society which are quirks. The origin of the existence came from China, where an infant was born from strange glowed out luminescent. Looking into quirks historical reference sometimes intrigues the young teen; it gets him to think about the true origins of an infant might've been either mutated by genetics or how it's parents must've been into some crazy radioactive waste of some sort.

Hachiman was taking on each pull up with one arm and another as he reads the textbook. After the little workout, Tachibana soon got off the pull-up pole for finishing his rep. Soon, he got into the showers to get ready for the day; until he finished he plans to relax a bit before doing his continuation on his studies, for most of them happens to be each period of his class. Most of them happen to be not much of a nuisance for him since he has made an almost score of 100% on the pre-test the school has sent him to test the IQ level he possesses. He was in the level of top three students of his class, just that he happens to be lazy to use his intellect unless it's in a mere battle or when no one can actually solve the solution for a simple equation. Mostly, believe it or not, he studies just so he can put his use of knowledge into his manga.

Even when he wasn't called up in class he neither shows to have any intention of answering the question. However, when he actually does, he surprises his classmates on how knowledgable he is. Some will be mistaken, but no doubt he has a higher score than Katsuki.

* * *

_FlashBack..._

_The whole classroom was in such a relief when there were rumors from an upperclassmen who claimed the exams are to be bots. _

_"Oh, well if it's bots then there's nothing to worry about!" Mina said having to relax her arms behind her head. _

_"Yeah, It'll be easier then we thought!" Kaminari pitched in the topic._

_The vibe was soon broken when Katsuki was being a mood breaker as he is at the moment. He thought it wouldn't be a big deal. He even soon dissed the two of them not figuring out how to dial back a quirk. Then soon he even tells Deku about the advice. _

_"It seems like you're starting to manage that quirk of yours!" Bakugo said his realization. "It's pissing me off!"_

_Then most of the classroom remembers what happened the other day about the same style Deku. Bakugo doesn't have any intention for his hallow victory at the sport's festival. _

_"When it comes to our term grades, like it or not, I'm gonna crush you into dust!" _

_Bakugo has said his declaration of war and then said the same warning to Todoroki, who was also pissed off for holding back the power. _

_"That goes for you, Tachibana!" Soon he yelled at Hachiman who was studying with Aoyama who was low in midterm exams. "I don't appreciate my loss, nor did I enjoy being in first place easily! I gonna crush you the same as these two!"_

_"Aoyama, here's another lesson..." Hachiman said loudly to insult the hot-tempered teen. _

_"DUMBASS WITH A POSSIBLE HEAD INJURY THINKS HE CAN TAKE DOWN THAT ONE PERSON WHO HAVE KICKED HIS ASS BOTH PHYSICALLY AND INTELLECTUALLY! TRUE OR FALSE?" he said _imitating_ his vocals. _

_"You Know What!-" Bakugo _has_ begun to approach with fury._

_"I~ have _proved_ to kick people's asses on a table desk; I can also make an accident if I have to-"_

_"C'mon you two! We shouldn't be like this now." Kirishima _has backed_ up Bakugo from beating up Hachiman who was sitting casually with Aoyama. _

_Bakugo waltz out with anger._

_As he has left the school, Aizawa was being observant of the whole scene between Bakugo and Midoriya. Slowly, Bakugo was starting to go south._

* * *

Which leads from the nice vibes to a study environment.

"Oi, Baba," Hachiman called the short lady. "I'm gonna have some company sooner than I thought." Hachiman has said which was a let down for him.

"I'll bake some snacks... but you're gonna have to wash the next loads of dishes."

"Make some tea as well and I'll deal with the housework you have enlisted."

The two of them have bargained their deal as some guest will arrive sooner than what Hachiman have hopefully thought later.

As time has passed by, the arrival of his friends have arrived. They gathered up in the study hall which was outside of the complex house. It was once a Dojo from what the Geisha lady have said when she first moved into the house many decades ago. It belonged to the landlord before she claims her rights to the housing in his will. She was young and the first landlord was a few years older; soon after, they were engaged and started her own family, even to ones who aren't even related through genetics. The dojo was never sed after her husband died, now it was mostly used for a studying hall and storage space.

Some of class 1-A have shown up for a study session that Hachiman has agreed on doing with them. Well, technically one of them he graciously needed to pass for being so much of a sophisticated figure of the class. Next thing he knew, there were a few more who wanted to study with him.

"I'm surprised you guys show up." Hachiman has said his shock as he placed the treats onto the table.

"Well, you did say you wanted to help me out, Tachibana-Kun." Aoyama, who was wearing a fancy sport's jacket with stripes on the long sleeves.

It wasn't just Aoyama who has shown himself into the household. There was also Shoji who agreed to join the study session who showed up with his usual face mask and wearing an attire which allows his multiple arms to move freely. As for bottoms, he wore cargo pants. Lastly, Tsuyu tag along when Hachiman has persisted Aoyama to get his education to settle in; she showed up in a green dress with a jean jacket.

As for Hachiman, he dressed his old fashioned style he used to wore back in Nishi. The usual buttoned-up shirt and tie with black jeans which has a chain hanging onto his pockets; he even has much more piercings than he wears at school.

Wearing the casualty is much more suited for each of them than what the school has informed them to wear.

"You really look like a delinquent, Tachibana." Tsuyu has said without hesitation as usual.

"My body, my rules. I see whatever fits for me like everyone else does." Hachiman has said pouring tea for his classmates.

"He's right," Shoji have agreed. "We all have our own taste in fashion... well, at least the three of you," Shoji said to the three of them.

The four of them have begun to study after the discussion of the little topic of their fashion. It started off with Japanese History which was one of the topics Hachiman was on during his exercise. Then there was mathematics which almost the whole group have trouble in, more like Aoyama since his overconfidence has blinded him for being the best. Hachiman gave him a hard lecture which turns to be not much hell for either of them. as much more time as passes by, they made it to the point where they were given a break.

They all needed a break to regain their own self-esteem from all the studying they have put through. If it were to be in school to have a study session it'd be more difficult to concentrate. With almost everybody in the library chances are the textbooks they may need would've been taken. It was good for the three of them to have their studious in Tachibana's household. They were all treated with many snacks to fill in their stomachs, and as promised for the old lady, Tachibana was on dish duty.

But he wasn't alone as he begins the dishes.

"You didn't have to participate in this," Hachiman said to the short frog girl.

"I thought you might need some extra hands, kero." Tsuyu croaked rinsing the dishware.

The two of them were side-by-side; Hachiman was taking care of the washing with soap and for Asui she took care of rinsing the dish, as well as putting them in the dishrack. The two of them were getting into the cleaning then soon started the conversation of today's lesson. It was also about how very genuine of Hachiman to help out Aoyama for his sake of passing the final's.

"You care about, Aoyama, do you?" Tsuyu has brought up the topic.

Hachiman looked down at Tsuyu who happens to have innocent and questionable eyes even with they are much wider than what Hachiman has. Closely, Hachiman looked forward to the dishware for a train of thoughts that brought back the entrance exams. He was just a person who didn't mind anyone's business than himself, but then he was in a red when the bot was about to attack him. At first, he thought it'd be easy to kick it's ass until he realized he never really fought robots before. Then that's when the fancy-pants of a friend came in and took away his points. Luckily, he has given back the favor as he save Aoyama from the bot behind him.

It wasn't just the debt he has paid back, but it was how Aoyama who have been there even when people were frightened by him as he entered UA. It wasn't just him, but also Mei see him as a friend; and so on, everyone he doesn't even know sees him as a friend. He was close to being left alone once again, but then ever since he met Mirko, knock some senses to Iida, and understand what he was doing, Hachiman Tachibana has begun to take simple steps as a hero in a matter of speaking. That goes for understanding what the effect Hachiman had cause for those close to him.

"I owe it to him, that's all there is." Hachiman have said hiding his colors.

Asui, on the other hand, know exactly what he was thinking. There were some signals which might've guess Tachibana didn't want to express.

"Are you a Tsundere?" Tsuyu have begin to diss.

"Tch, shut up!" Hachiman splashed the water towards Tsu, who also obliged.

Later on, the three of them have left the Hachiman's household. But before they have left, Hachiman stopped Shoji for the moment. Shoji followed Hachiman to wear he was leading him; Hachiman looked over at the chest in his room looking into what his tentacle arm friend needs for the boost he needs. He looked over the piles of accessories Tachiabana have purchased throughout his middle school. Finally, he has given Shoji three different types of masks in colors, including one of Hachiman's personal favorite, the Eyepatch Ghoul.

"So, why do you wear the mask?" Hachiman questioned his classmate.

Shoji didn't really mention to his classmates or probably anyone, but sooner or later everybody is gonna be questioning him. Slowly, Shoji removed the maks reveal what occurs to as monstrous teeth looking dental. It has gotten a disturbance to everyone up until now; it was a rough time for mutated quirks making an outcast to some people who wouldn't possibly accept someone looking creature like than human.

"I scared a child because of my face." Shoji has spoken through his mouth rather than his limbs. "Ever since then, I decided to cover my face." He said brushing back his hair from the tragic moment he has experienced.

"Sometimes, I think, how can a freak like me be hero material?" Shoji continued to feel doubt.

"Hey, man," Hachiman said giving him the masks.

"I have to devour my own flesh to enhance my strength and can regenerate with will. Ashido is fully pink with raccoon eyes, Tsuyu is a frog, Sero have tape from his elbows, and much more to say about our class and 1-B." Hachiman has listed the number of so-called freaks Shoji needs to understand.

"The point is, it doesn't matter what we are or who we are, what matters is that we're as human as we can ever be. Even heroes have to deal with that when the media hits." Hachiman explained his classmate who was starting to feel ease.

"And I know, someday, you won't be needing a mask to be an acceptance... right?"

Shoji was stupified; he never thought someone would have the courage to be alright with his face, nor did he thought he will be encouraged the day he will let go of the mask.

As all three of them finally departed, Hachiman was beginning to finish the rest of the housework.

* * *

** The Following Week- Finals!**

A week has passed since the students have limited time for the exams. Luckily, with enough time to study class 1-A now begins their next challenge of the exam.

The Practical.

All the students gathered in front of the Beta Gym which acquires different stages of themes. All of them in their hero costumes, they have the enthusiasm to take on the easy task for camp.

Or so they thought as the teachers have gathered around in front of the gym.

"But… why are the teachers here?" Hachiman has said looking confused even though he's excited for camp on the inside.

"Alright! Bring out the bots!"

"Yeah! Test of courage! Scary stories! Here we come!"

Both Mina and Denki were excited to take on the same test from the beginning. They all have been stoked for the exams thanks to the study Yaoyorozu has volunteered to do so. She wasn't confident for the practical but she was all help for the written exam; she doesn't seem to be self-reliant for a while now.

Which also leads to the worse of them.

"Sorry! But due to various reasons, we're changing the contents of the test, starting today!"

What appeared out of the magical scarf of Aizawa's scarf, a strange mix breed rodent-bear-dog-thing have announced himself as the principal.

All the giddiness has faded for the Mina and Kaminari. But for someone else he went from giddiness inside to soon scarred with sweat coming from the outside.

**_Inside the Horrid Mind_**

**_"Why, Hello there!"_**

_No… _The corpse thought in horror as he remembers a past he never expected.

**_"Now, Now… You shouldn't let your guard down like you did at that job of yours!"_**

_"Yeah! Well Mouse or whatever the hell you are, I'm Still gonna kick your short ass!"_

_No…! _The corpse couldn't stop his agony.

**_"After all… YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN VILLAINS ATTACK WITH THEIR KNOWLEDGE WHETHER CLOSE RANGE OR AFAR! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

**_*FUTURE TRUNKS (TFS) DRAMATIC SCREAM _**

"Tachibana, Are you okay?" Todoroki asked tapping his shoulder.

"YES- Uh, I mean… 'Sup?" He answered with a question calmly.

"From here on out we'll focus the test more of a person-on-person battle. And emphasizing a teaching environment closer to that of a real battle."

Principal Nezu has explained the concept of the newly arranged testing for their sakes when villains will truly be human than mechanical. This leads to their point; the students will fight the educators in the practical exam.

"With our… teachers?" Uraraka said with low confidence of nerves.

And so, it was announced from Nezu himself of to whom the students will have to face. It was all arranged unanimous for two students in pairs versus the educator themselves. Grades will be on the moves they will set against the teachers, the degree of familiarity, and much more of the judgment the teachers will see fits for the students.

In which case, either one of the students will be truly judged.

"First off, the team against me will be Todoroki, Yaoyorozu… and Tachibana." Aizawa has announced the three-man team which made one of them flinched of knowing their team match up.

_I'm teaming with… Tachibana…_

"And as for Midoriya and Bakugo, they will face me!" All Might appeared from the air looking down on the two rivals up close.

The two of them looked at each other; each of them with different expressions represent the denial of being the wonder duo. As for the rest of the class they were picked as well. Some of them were also surprised when they discover their opponent. Even when they hear about Deku and Bakugo will face All Might, they all wish to have their jaw dropped.

"I guess we're fighting against Nezu." Kaminari has said to Mina as they all feel a little nervous.

As they went to their separate ways, Tachibana soon looked over at the simplistic duo. He walked up to them placing both his hands on each of their shoulders and looked at them with pity.

"… I promise I will send you guys souvenirs."

"DON'T JINX IT!" They both yelled.

As they depart, Hachiman looked at his teammates with a few visions from the events he had caught up in. Todoroki, who doesn't want to use his left but soon finally has an acceptance to it; Yaoyorozu, who is very assiduous of being a Pro Hero in the future but now is in morale.

"Well… this is quite the bizarre team-up now is it?" Hachiman has said to his teammates.

"Indeed, I never thought I get to team up with you two again," Todoroki said dumbfounded as usual.

Yaoyorozu just nodded with no words.

"You three," Aizawa have called out. "Come with me to the arena you'll be in. You'll be given fifteen minutes before we reach the location."

"Yessir!"

* * *

**Beta Gym: Neighborhood Arena**

The three-man got off the bus and in front was the compete replica of townhome neighborhood. Every student team up has a thirty-minute limit before the exams; their condition to win is to either make it through the finish line at the end of the arena or defeat the teachers using handcuffs. In similarity, it's sort of like the battle trial but the only difference is they are dealing with a higher level of a person, a Pro Hero per se. The conditions of the test will be extremely close to the actual battle making it like an actual villain they have crossed paths.

It's best to fight or wiser to call for backup.

As for the teachers' condition to fight their students, they will have to wear Super Compressor Weights made from the prodigy of Support Course, Mei Hatsume. In a way it's a handicap for holding back a few percent of the Pro's strength.

As soon as the teacher left the front, the three-man team waited patiently for the test to start.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**THE RESULTS WILL SOON REVEAL!**_

**(FOLLOW/FAVORITE FOR NEW UPDATE! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!)**


	17. OJO-JO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE!

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction**

The three students begin to jog into the neighborhood in order to leave the stage. Soon they stopped to look at each different route.

"It's best if we continued to jog…" Todoroki suggested the two. "Yaoyorozu will be creating small objects as a certain diversion for Aizawa whether he's close by or not." Todoroki has managed to explain.

Momo looked downwards as they stopped for the moment looking for the next route of the exit. The two members looked over at Momo leaving them with no response, yet she seems to be into a possible breakthrough.

With no confidence, she went along with the plan.

"Yayorozu…?" Todoroki has asked her name which has started to make her shake.

It was starting to be freaking annoying.

"Tch! Let us just go!" Hachiman suggested taking the lead with annoyance.

The two of them have followed Hachiman who was now taking charge. Yaoyorozu has kept on creating little Russian dolls to use as a ruse for Aizawa. Going through different routes will also make the enemy in confusion.

"You guys… really know how to act asap." Yaoyorozu said to her classmates. "Not only did you strategize quickly for Aizawa, you two have a judgment to be able to make a snap decision on the best course." She said without continuing her duty of being a diversion.

"Ah…"

The sudden yet confusing gasp caught Shoto and Momo's attention which was blurted out from Hachiman as he noticed from behind their trail.

"They're gone…"

The three of them were extremely dumbfounded.

The dolls were gone; knowing that they have been compromised with the enemy which was Aizawa. The three of them, well mostly Shoto and Hachiman, put their guard up as their own barrier until they witnessed Aizawa hanging upside down by using his scarf onto electrical wires.

"You should've acted sooner," Aizawa said Loosening his scarf.

Aizawa landed on the ground having his scarf to wrap up Shoto who would willing to use his quirk to freeze Aizawa. It would have been the only sort of solution if it had not for Aizawa's intense speed.

"We have to focus on escaping!" Shoto suggested before he was wrapped. "Tachibana, Yaoyorozu, Go!"

Shoto has demanded in the last second before he was caught onto the fake electrical wire.

One down, and two remained in the final exam; only two members of Todoroki's group to make a decisive. As the one who has been more of the offense, He expects one of them to make the breakthrough of passing the exams by making it to the exit.

"Sorry, Todoroki, but that's not my style!" Hachiman said giving a roundhouse kick onto Aizawa.

"Ojou, cut down Todoroki!" Hachiman said as he tries to fight off Aizawa.

"Tachibana, don't be reckless!" Shoto said with worries. "It's best for the two of you to get going! Don't worry about me!"

Hachiman ignored Todoroki as he makes a distraction; Yaoyorozu on the other hand was in complete sabotage. With no such confidence, Momo has only two options in her own case. She can either put her beliefs in Todoroki's wishes or follow Hachiman's lead.

_What should I do!? _She thought to herself trembling through her body.

"Yaoyorozu! Get going-"

"No, we're not leaving you!" Hachiman said.

Aizawa has been brown-nosing on his students since Bakugo has ranted out of the classroom. As a teacher, it is his duty to understand his students. He may not look like the sort of teacher to care; take the Quirk Assessment test as an example of having no worrisome. However, whatever it was which have changed his mind, he begins to have a little bit of attachment to his students than he has before.

Momo Yaoyorozu has become most insecure than any of her students, which was his choice of taking care of the three of them for the finals.

_Only one of them is making the right decision…_ Aizawa said as he was trying to tie up Hachiman with his scarf.

_But which path will she choose?_

A corpse' body has an extremely abnormal joint bone.

Hachiman's bones are extremely limberness to range of movement in a joint; length in muscles that cross the joints to induce a bending movement or motion. With Hachiman's physique he can easily escape any sort of Closter phobic space. Aizawa's scarf cannot wrap Tachibana's body as he can easily misplace all his joint structures whether to sprain his limbs or broke it.

Finally, Hachiman found an opening Aizawa have placed himself in. After wrapping Hachiman's arms with the scar in a crossarm posture, Hachiman unlock Eraser Heads deflective arms, and hopefully make the strike.

_This is our win!_

With the appreciative achievement Hachiman was about to succeed for both him and his classmates; Hachiman was tied up from Yaoyorozu.

"Tachibana-san! We have to leave!"

Yaoyorozu quickly begins to create a flash bomb as a distraction the moment Aizawa was stupefied from the sudden turn of event.

"So she have taken your escape route…" Aizawa have said rubbing his eyes under his goggles.

"I know there are three of you," He continued his explanation throwing caltrops' onto the ground underneath Todoroki.

"You took on more than your fair share with this plan, though. Thinking the girl is nice and all, but maybe you should've listened to what she had to say?"

Quickly, Aizawa move out searching for the two members of Shoto's team.

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu was trying the best she can to drag Hachiman to the escape. She created a wagon to carry him as she lead him to pass the exam quickly. Only problem was she doesn't really know how to get through the gate. All her thoughts, all her confidence, everything has been strenuous since the sport's festival. Ironically, Hachiman is in a difficult position with Yaoyorozu this time until he managed to escape so easily.

"Tachibana-san..!?" She said with a freight.

The rope was unsecured the dead teen; it was only just a wagon with rope. The moment Momo witnessed the wagon empty she continues to be more thwart on the exams. All questions were running in her head as if she really has nothing on her sleeves to pass the exams. All the times she was more reliant it was as if she was taking the easy turn. But now, the person who have kicked her directly in the head and humiliated her have broken self-confidence.

With just one slap in the face, her madness desperate madness has finally ended.

"YOU STUPID HIGH ROLLING BITCH!"

Yaoyorozu had no expectation of Hachiman being in front of her. The slap was directly across Momo's face downwards to the middle of the neighborhood.

_What…?_

All the worries stopped.

All the intimidation of desperation has finally left the room of her thoughts.

Everything was over.

"Tachibana…" She spoke up as she felt her swelled face which was bleeding a little from Hachiman's obsidian-like claws.

"Why-"

Without even giving her a chance to speak up Hachiman picked up Yaoyorozu from the ground by gripping onto her high collar.

"You have many ideas in that head of yours to help us out, but instead you decided to double cross your team like he means nothing to you!" Hachiman said in a disappointed tone.

Yaoyorozu's eyes begins to glisten then slowly turn into tears from the struggle.

"You… you wouldn't get it…" She said looking down.

"What is there to get?" Hachiman asked much more to the stupidity Momo was giving in his own point of view. "Our teammate needed the rescue so we can all escape or fight together!"

"That's not it!" She yelled out being darkened.

The air was solemn between the two. Mostly, Momo has been giving the heavy burden of what she has committed. What she has committed was completely injustice for leaving her teammate and pulled a Benedict Arnold to her other partner. As she wished to speak, Momo have been trembling and disheartened for holding the heavy burden of discouragement.

"I… am top of the nomination…" She speaks up for herself to let out her anxiety.

"The three of us… Got into special recommendation. We had the same starting point…" Momo says her explanatory as teardrops have fallen. "But when it comes to practical hero skills… I… I… still haven't shown anything worth mentioning… It was Todoroki's leadership which got me through the cavalry battle… but… but.."

Momo's humiliation was getting into much more into her mind.

In front of her was someone some one who have defeated her.

"You wouldn't get it…" She said in between her whimper.

"You wouldn't understand… what it's like to be a failure!" She cried out directly at the person who have made her lose her self-confidence.

"It hurts so much…! A lot!"

Momo have tried the best she can as the class-representative and being the top recommended student for the whole class. It's her duty to show how reliable she can be for everyone who would be down in the dumps. Now, she became unsettled putting up the nice girl act as if there is nothing which can break her confidence.

Unfortunately, working with the group have made her drop the act and is in her own sort of despair.

The silence between the two of them started to be much more of a bothersome for Hachiman. He immediately dropped her without hesitation onto the ground and begins to walk slowly at the location of his teammate.

"Tachibana… where are you going?" Momo said freaking out.

Hachiman stopped for the moment to speak up for his classmate.

'… The best part of doing something you love is that you'll experience failure… Failure is the key element of keeping your desires more valuable…'

At first, Momo was confused on what Tachibana meant by that.

"An old lay once told me that… I always try to remember my failures just so I can succeed to do the best I can." Hachiman said as he look away from Yaoyorozu.

"Special recommendation? Same starting point? I literally spend the whole day at the infirmary because I acted of saving someone from being killed by a Zero-pointer. You called that a special _starting point_?"

Hachiman begin to be intimidated from the words Yaoyorozu have said at the beginning of her rant.

"And let me tell you something, Ojou," Hachiman continue the conversation.

"As a former prince like myself, I too thought everything was easy… soon, I became a failure throughout my middle school life… a failure who doesn't give a damn but himself…"

Reminiscing the past life have gotten into Hachiman's head; He never wanted to remember all his deeds or even talk about his past life. But for this girl's sake, the young lady who have put herself down so desperately, Hachiman feel the need to take the responsibility to boast her confidence.

"Tachibana…" Momo have been completely in surprise for listening to Hachiman. Mostly, she is surprise of him having a conversation with her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She finally asked.

"Because you need to understand," Hachiman turned around. "We all have been at a failing point, but the great value of it is our failures can make us stronger and more of a life experience for heroes like us."

Hachiman gotten closer as he kneels to have the advice conversation.

"You can either go on ahead and walk towards the exit as the bystander you are, or you can lead us to victory and be the hero you wish to be!"

Yaoyorozu eyes were red but was completely widened to hear about true facts about the art of failure. Hachiman have failed many times and not give a damn about other's, yet he have come this far for someone who have been a Yankii all his life.

At least before he become the delinquent he is now.

"Right now, Todoroki need's us… And we need you!"

The expression of being a total loss have wiped off Momo's face; instead she has become a bit ambitious than she has ever been before.

* * *

Todoroki is still tied up on the electrical wires trying the best he can to get out of the scarf. However the caltrops were in the way.

Aside from that, however, Shoto was having another thought from what Aizawa have said. He thought about how Momo has been acting it was like she was holding something back.

And so, she was at first.

But after just one slap in the face, Momo was starting to get one step on having her self-confidence.

"Todoroki-kun!" Momo yelled out loud approaching towards Shoto.

"I'm Sorry!" She apologizes to him. "I should've left you! And I should've have taken Tachibana like that!"

"Yaoyorozu… You have a plan, right?" Todoroki have asked the ponytail teen. "I should've asked you before! So, what have you got!?"

Before she has been thinking about the plan, Aizawa eventually shown up in midair. Right when he was about to capture the two of them, the Death Prince have finally done a drop kick directly towards his teacher.

"OJOU! I GOT HIM!"

Immediately, Shoto have thrown her Matroshky into the air and warned Shoto to close his eyes. With just the deflection at one of the dolls Aizawa have dodged a flash grenade have blasted into his sight. With just having Hachiman as the decoy Momo and Shoto have begin to run away from the fight to begin the strategy Momo have compromise with Tachibana. Hachiman have begun to fight against Aizawa as the two of them find a hidden location. Luckily, buying much more time, Shoto have blasted his pillar of ice.

"Just what sort of plan is this?" Aizawa said to the dark hero as they both locked daggers. "Having to use their own teammate as bait while the other's will run off, just what kind of leadership is that?" Aizawa have lectured the dead teen.

"Heh~, You honestly think it's a bad idea, Eraser Head?" Hachiman asked mediocrity. "I voluntarily to be the bait just so I can kick your ass!"

The two of them have backed up, only Hachiman have lost the dagger he had swiped from Aizawa by using his Sneaky-Fingers. But that does not stop him from fighting Aizawa as he begins to head spin using his feet to attack. The fighting style have backed off Aizawa from attacking; eventually Aizawa found the opening spot to get out of the fight as he snatches his students feet with his scarf.

"So you just fight on your own? With no teammate to back you up?" Aizawa asked finally captured Tachibana.

"My name is Hachiman Tachibana," He introduce himself to Aizawa out of nowhere. "I am the student of the Number Six Hero: Mirko, The Rabbit Hero who never believes in being in a team but believes in pummeling villains instantly!"

Aizawa was quite confused but doesn't really care about what Hachiman thinks about.

"That is her opinion, but I have my own! I do not join teams, but when I do, I entrust my fellow teammate whether their plans can be either interior or futile. But what matters is that we have our trust in each other! Just like I put my trust in her plan, right, OJOU!"

Aizawa was stupefied until he looked at the two darkened figure escaping from the scene. Aizawa immediately pushed Tachibana on the side and directly approach the two figures he thought. Suddenly, the first figure turns out to be just a doppelgänger dummy he had wrapped over. Underneath the dummy was Momo quickly trying pull the catapult. The loaded launch was a ball of nitinol alloy; the moment she had launched the catapult Shoto begins to ignite his flames directly at the scarfs which have turned into its original form of wrapped steel.

Finally, Aizawa have been captured.

* * *

**Aftermath of the Exam**

The three-man team have returned to their school waiting for the other students to pass their exams. As they have made back, Yaoyorozu was the only one who was medically treated from the swelling cut on her face. Recovery Girl only took one smooch on the face making the swelling patched up; but Momo have to be bandaged her face for a little while longer.

"I hope your face get's better." Todoroki have said with his regards.

"Recovery Girl said it will be healed by tomorrow." Momo have said rubbing her face.

"How did that happen?" Shoto asked Momo's condition.

Momo deny to her classmate, which was probably the first she ever lies to someone.

Momo decided to head out to look for Hachiman to thank him for giving the motivation she probably needed. As she was about to be out of the medical tent of Recovery Girls' outside the school, she heard a conversation between Aizawa and her classmate.

"So, exactly how much do you know, Sensei?" Hachiman asked the teacher who was sitting near him wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag.

"Enough for you to be of use for the exam." Aizawa said admittedly for Hachiman as he drinks his water.

Yaoyorozu begins to eavesdrop even though she has no intention of knowing between the two of them. But then it seems to catch her intention of what Aizawa have to say about the exam.

"If it hadn't been for you, Yaoyorozu would've been much more doubtful in the practical exam than she has been for a while." Aizawa have said to the student.

Hachiman avoided the praise and trying to not show much giddy as he used to have before. In between the conversation Hachiman drink the bottle of water which was given by Recovery Girl along with gummy bears. Hachiman did not exactly have the intention of helping someone who assumes everything is easy but seeing a girl crying was very impeccable in a way. Mostly, seeing the doubt reminisces the time how Hachiman was, a rich little boy who was brought into a household filled with loyal subjects, a nice gardening of flowers, birds he would want to keep and let them free; but amongst those were the two people who sees him as a member of the household.

A home he once had.

"I just want to prove a point," Hachiman said to the teacher. "Coming from wealth and lineage isn't going to pay off everything. Once she is in the front lines, Momo will be in a tight spot where she's going to have to make the decisions whether it be right or wrong."

"So, you being the bait was her doing?" Aizawa asked the student.

"That's right," Hachiman answered his teacher. "Like she believes in me, a Yankii who did not give a damn about anyone but himself, she entrusted me for believing in her. And I know someone who can be that genuine will make an outstanding hero."

Hearing the conversation of being trusted, Momo was starting to think back of what Kendo have told her before. Whether she was a bit judgmental on Hachiman or not, she was starting to understand why Kendo have trust in Tachibana. He really didn't care if he fails or complete the final exam at all because all he had think about was helping Todoroki and boasting her confidence.

Hachiman Tachibana really does not care about anything; but what he cares about the most was saving a life.

Yaoyorozu have soon begin to teardrop all over her face both sobbing quietly and stuttering at the other side of the deck; for how ignorant she must have been at him.

_Tachibana-san…_ She thought in between her whimper.

_Thank you!_

* * *

**Somewhere**

Inside the unknown building was a luxurious bar.

One person was sitting on the stools looking over at the picture of which were one of the UA student. The man holding the picture was the leader of the League of Villains. Only this time he appeared without multiple hands on him, but only one one his face.

"Shigaraki," Said the man coming through what seems to be the entrance of the bar.

"I've brought over these two." The man said introducing two people who have appeared in front of him.

"So, who are they?" Shigaraki asked.

These two were different genders. One of them seems to be younger than the other.

A male who seems to be around his twenties all burnt up on his limbs, and half from neck to jaw. Even his eyes are patched up with scars. He was very darkened from his pitch black hair to his whole attire.

As for the female, she was very young, possibly in her teens. Her hairstyle were buns but very bizarre blonde. Her eyes looked very tiresome like she hadn't sleep forever; even her eyelashes were quite long. For her attire she appeared in a high school sailor uniform; her button up cardigan seem baggy for her sizes and her skirt was quite small.

These two want in the action of joining the League.

As for UA, a huge insurgence soon approaches.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**_DELETED SCENE: PEP TALK_**

_HACHIMAN: HEY, YOU KNOW WHAT BOOST MY CONFIDENCE?_

_MOMO: WHAT IS IT-_

_HACHIMAN: LOSER! YOU'RE A LOSER! ARE YOU FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF! WELL YOU SHOULD BE 'CAUSE YOU SHOULD BECAUSE YOUR DIRT! YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU BIG BABY! BABY WANT A BOTTLE! BIG! DIRT! BOTTLE!_

_*INTENSE CRYING FROM LITTLE RICH GIRL_

_MOMO: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?_

_HACHIMAN: WELL, IT WORKED FOR THE TEAM…_

_MOMO: NO IT DIDN'T, YOU MADE THIRD PLACE AT THE TOURNAMENT AND LOST!_

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! BE SURE TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

**_ALSO, CHECK OUT THE SPIN-OFF OF THE UNDEAD HERO GOING TO I-ISLAND, HACHI HACHI! DEADMAN'S WONDERLAND!_**

**_SEE YA NEXT TIME!_**


	18. Encounter(s)!

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction**

In the middle of the bar a group of people were giving the glance of the so-called boss of the League of Villains.

The air was very grim.

"A brat and a guy with no manners," Tomura insulted the two recruits.

"Come now, they've traveled all this way just to see you." The dark mist servant suggested for Shigaraki to correspond the two recruits.

As much ill-mannered the two of them were, they are very well trained as competent fighters, so what the purple suited man said. To start off, Himiko Toga is a high school girl who have kept herself from the media as she is well-known to her crimes.

"I'm Toga! Himiko Toga!" The high schooler introduced herself.

"I wanna make the world easier to live in! I wanna be like Stainy! I wanna kill Stainy! Please let me in, Tomura!"

It made no sense to Tomura to what Toga wanted; however it was starting to piss him off to hear Stain. As for the other guy, he also wants to hold up to the ideals of Stain's reputation.

Dabi, is what he goes by; he has an outstanding criminal record than what Toga may have.

"I go by Dabi." He introduces himself rudely.

"No good. What's your real name?" Shigaraki asked but was soon declined.

And as said before from the purple man, the two of them wish to grant the Hero Killer's name into the reality he dreams of. The Hero Killer were the only reasons to join the League, not for Tomura, but for someone who have spread his name for the compassion of what society have become for heroes.

"Everyone is all 'Stain this" and 'Stain that'" Shigraraki was done with all the talk of Stain.

Kurogiri sees the temptation on Shigiraki; his mood was starting to make his blood boiling from annoyance of Stain.

"**I'm in no mood…**"

The shuddered feeling went through the two recruits from the sudden vibe. Quickly, Kurogiri have made warps on each side of the enemy. All three were close of killing each other in the room making it into what possibly could've been a bloodbath.

"Please calm yourself, Tomura Shigaraki," Kurogiri calmed the man-child. "If we are to act upon your desires this organization is necessity."

Paying close attention to the servant, Shigiraki swipe his arm out of the portal with much more annoyance. It would cause much more of a situation for the organization, but mostly it be more difficult for the real boss. Without any reminder Tomura left the bar for a breather; no one knows where he was heading off to, but it's the good of the group if he takes his time to consider the recruitment.

As the black mist tries to explain the dilemma Tomura is suffering on about, there was a picture he had not evaporated before he left.

The burnt adult looked closely at the picture on the table Tomura have left what it looks like a teen flipping off the camera during his first tournament match.

"Hm? What'cha got there, Dabi-kun!?" Toga asked cutesy as she is but a little psychotic.

"Nothing… Nothing at all…"

**UA Academy**

Aizawa have announced the whole classroom the details of the trip; five off the student have high expectation of hearing Aizawa calling the name of students who have failed the exams. Turn's out everyone is going to the training camp, only what the students who have failed will be taking the remedial at night.

All the cheerfulness has evaporated into despair once Aizawa have announced taking late night remedial courses.

Afterwards, everyone have gathered 'round the pamphlet Aizawa have given the whole classroom to look through for the trip. Most of them happens to be the basic materials for the camping trip such flashlights, bug spray, swimsuit, etc. hearing swimsuits has made Mineta mouthwatering and putting up his own starter pack on peeping.

And so, the invisible girl of class 1-A have suggested to go shopping at Kiyashi Ward.

"Tachibana-san, you should come along with us this weekend." Suddenly Momo wanted Hachiman to go shopping.

"And waste my weekend of relaxation after all the Sugar Honey Iced Tea I went through, yeah screw that." Hachiman said getting coffee out of the vending machine.

"Please," Momo beg for Hachiman with confidence. "It would be nice of you to tag along."

"Look, I don't like to be a kiss ass than the next guy, but my response to your invite is going to be the same, sorry." Hachiman begins to walk away from the rich girl to end the discussion.

Yaoyorozu did not want to do this, but it was time to be much more ambitious than ever as she begins a new strategy.

"Ahem…!" She begins to cough for attention.

"It seems as though my face is as wounded than before."

The dead teen stopped for the moment from the wickedness which is Yaoyorozu.

"No one have ever noticed the wound, nor have they seen the analysis of to what, or to whom, have caused it. With tremendous scratches it would seem only one person may have cause this; someone who can outgrow his nails at will perhaps. And if someone were to know who have done, it would be a bad reputation to both UA and our classroom. Mostly, the one being who have possibly cause infamously throughout the semester. Wouldn't you agree, Tachibana-san?"

The moment of silence was very atrocious.

Hachiman turned around to look at the rich girl who seemed to put up an expression he, or possibly anyone, would ever expect from Momo.

"Okay, fine." Hachiman said also putting up a smug facial expression.

"Really?" Momo said with glee on her vibe.

"Oh yeah! I am looking forward this weekend with you guys! Simply great!" Hachiman continues to be ecstatic.

_Should I be worried? _Momo thought suspiciously.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow I guess." Momo said as she departed.

The rich girl finally left the hallway which gave the dead teen discomfort on the black mailing.

"Are you plotting something?"

"Yes… Yes I am."

Hachiman said from behind who turns out to be the principal from below.

"And… I sure to you, it is the good for my classmate… Nezu-Sir!" Hachiman dodged the bullet for the moment.

The first time they have met was back in Nishi; when Nezu encounter him, he sees the skills Hachiman pursuit for a career in heroism. The bear-rat-dog, or whatever he is, politely enough, even put him through recommendation for enrolling the school.

"Now, why don't you come with me for a bit?" He suggested as he leads the way.

Hachiman had the urge to refuse but due to what possibly a PTSD Tachibana just follow him anyway.

**Headmaster Office**

_How the hell did this happen!? _

In the office there are two people having a cup of tea. One of the students of class 1-A have taken the offer from the principle along with tea's and rice crackers. Nezu took a sip of his cup along with a piece of cheese which was on top of his desk drawer as he chowed down the dead teen took a cup calmly after relieving his PTSD. In the end, even if Nezu had screwed him over back in Nishi, Nezu is just like any other person who is as polite than ignorant.

"It's only one weekend away before departure." Nezu inform the dead teen. "Looking forward to it?" Nezu asked.

"To be honest, yes." Hachiman answered eating a rice cracker. "I haven't been camping for a long time."

"And so, you will." Nezu said getting off his desk chair looking outside.

Tachibana didn't know what the catch is for Nezu to suddenly call him up to his office.

The two of them are now having their conversation more casually than ever. The last time they have been in communication was when Nezu have given him an offer to check out a specific school. Surprisingly, Hachiman have forgotten to which school Nezu was working at. Now, it's either a coincidence or fate they have encounter each other in at the school; only it took almost four months for having such a correspondence.

"So, what are your thoughts about this school?" Nezu asked Tachibana.

"It's alright… I guess." Hachiman answered looking away from his superior.

Nezu looked deeply into the soul of Hachiman who happened to be lying to both him and Nezu.

"It has been a while since I see you," He said eating the crackers. "And all my years of teaching students every day, including those I have saved before, I can tell when someone have started to change. And you seemed to make progress for yourself since the Field Training." Nezu brown nosing his student who was shudder.

Being a little flustered from what Nezu have said right into his face. Hachiman have not seen it for himself but what Nezu have said was possibly true.

"I…" Hachiman begins to feel much more awkward out of the conversation. "I mean, I guess there are some con's being enrolled here…"

The student laid back on the couch looking upwards at the clouds in his head.

"At first, being here would just be a waste of time," Hachiman said admittedly. "I honestly thought I would drop out soon and go back to the behavioral teen facility homes."

Hachiman then soon remember the rabbit beating his ass every time they trained. The whole time Hachiman did want to leave the world as soon as possible. With just any opportunity, anything, Hachiman would finally get the actual death; but as Mirko have quoted back at her so-called agency, turns out it's really not just a whole building with only a few people looking into open business proposition, Hachiman was being a coward.

"After having my ass kicked around, I started to see the picture… I want to be the best of myself."

Nezu looked up seeing how a bit of ambition Tachibana was starting to be. Nezu wanted to see the humanity Tachibana have loss before; as result, Hachiman have understood his life a bit more meaningful along with the coexistent he is to other's.

Cannot say the result has been a total success, not yet anyway.

But the biggest item checking is what Nezu wanted to speak with Tachibana.

With the incredible strength and skill Tachibana has within him, Nezu wanted to give a certain propositional test.

"I'm glad to hear," Nezu have said proudly to his student as he leaned a little forward to speak.

"I actually have something important we should discuss about."

**Line Break**

After having a long discussion to what it seems important for Hachiman, they end their conversation with a finished teapot and a formal departure.

"Thank you for the tea, Nezu-Sir." Hachiman have said his leave.

"Of course," Nezu said waving his paw.

"Oh, and please stay out of trouble."

The fiery menace atmosphere has directly hit Hachiman's bubble, who have flustered from the sudden pitch-black horror which are Nezu's eyes.

"…Yessir…" He choked.

The door of the headmaster closed slowly after Hachiman walked away. They might've been settle each other's correspondence yet Hachiman still feel a bit anxious when he's around Nezu. As they depart their ways Tachibana was in his own world of thoughts about the conversation. It was interrupted for Hachiman as Hatsume pulled a surprise.

"Oi, Oi, have my Labrat caused any trouble?" Mei asked comedically in her school summer uniform.

"Yeah, I stole a few pencil cases to create the perfect Gundam Suit."

"Hey, that just gave me some thought!" Mei write down her idea on a notepad.

The comic relief Mei have pulled off have made the dead teen a little ease from the conversation.

"Are you heading home?" Hachiman asked Mei.

"Yes! I have an important project to create now that we will soon be in summer break!" Hatsume praised her hobbies with tools and technology in her imagination.

"Let's get going! Our journey to the station!" She said grabbing Hachiman's hand.

_I mean… I guess this works too. _

The two of them got out of the school heading to the station. Their journey soon got a bit sidetracked as Mei noticed heroes were on the verge of fighting; she didn't really want to see the heroes in action, she just wanted to see the technology they were equipped by either their own industries or the support company's. Mei was in complete starstruck to see the true levels of being an inventor. She even written down on her compose journal to think of a better way to use both the device and the quirk usage. Mei was so caught up from the moment she had not noticed the interactive she is in with Tachibana; it was possibly the first time they have hang out outside if school. Little she noticed as well; Hachiman was I his own train of thoughts.

"Hey," Mei speaks up. "Let's go sit over there."

Mei suggested for the both to have a seat over at the bench. The two of them bought some snacks during their escort; Mei desperately treated herself a chocolate bar, as for Tachibana he got himself a lighter and a bag of mushrooms.

The two of them enjoyed their treats as well as the slight evening when there are barely anyone at the park.

Tachibana begins to light up a cigarette he coughed up for no detection from his teachers or the school.

"Oh? So that's where you put them?" Mei said surprisingly.

"My stomachs like a black hole, anything can get out, except for food." Hachiman explained the confusing digestive system of his.

Hachiman turned on his collar before he makes sure no one around sees him smoking. He lights up the tobacco taking a few hit's messing with the smoke he inhaled. Tachibana needed the stress reliever for the longest two weeks he had to go through. Finally, summer break will soon approach.

"You seemed tense." Hatsume said poking at Tachibana's face.

He begins to be irritated from the bothering physical contact. After blowing his smoke he flicked the cigarette away from the two of them.

"I just have some things on my mind." Hachiman said looking up at the sky.

"Does this have to do with the principal?" She asked with a little worry.

Tachibana still looking upward breathing in between inhale and exhale. Slowly the sky was beginning to become nightfall; soon they must head to the station which will just be a waste if Hachiman speak up for himself.

"Just a lecture…" Hachiman lied a little.

Hatsume pouted a little; she had no interest in having a conversation unless it's about inventions. Now, she seems to have a peak interest of wanting the topic with the snowflake hair teen. Mei begins to have a multi-combo attack on Hachiman's shoulder to get the truth out.

"You're master demands you!" She yelled out.

Hatsume's punch weren't very effective but it has it's checkpoints.

"Sometimes I wonder?"

Mei finally stopped her ultimate combo move set hearing the voice of the Yankii.

"I wonder if I'm really worth something…" Hachiman speaks up his opinion on his life. "Like, if you were given a gift from something/someone, and you were never to be, I don't know, destined to have that sort of gift in the first place, would you either accept or deny it?"

Hachiman have said his questionable philosophy Mei wanted to hear. Unless it had no relations to inventions at all, Mei eventually fell deeply into sleep.

Hachiman gave a dumfound expression at the sleeping, sort of, beauty. Seeing the bubble coming out of her nose representing her sleep, Hachiman made sure to have his index fingernail sharp to wake her up.

"What's the point of asking if you're just going to doze off?" He asked rhetorically.

Hatsume rub her drool with her left hand and rubbing her eyes with her right.

"Sorry, I've been working on inventions the whole week." She yawned. "But I think I know where you are coming from."

Hachiman stupefied from the similarity.

"On what regard?"

Hatsume yawned once again between the conversation.

"I… never had any intention of being a hero…" Hatsume said standing up to limber. "It wasn't because of my quirk, it's not because I'm scared to fight off a villain…" Hatsume said her lists of reasons of not taking the hero path.

"It's because It wasn't me." Mei said spreading her arms up in the air. "It's not whether you are destined to, it's what you choose decide on what you love the most."

Mei turned around putting up a bright smile for the dead teen who was in a tense mood. Further on, she continues her likes and dislikes of what she can do as an inventor. She likes to sleep, she likes chocolate, she drinks coffee because she believes the term sleep is for the weak sometimes.

All in all, she is passionate with her career.

And there is nothing else she wanted more than being a mad genius.

"And IF there were an offer for me to choose over my career…"

"Big "if" you put there." Hachiman intervenes.

"I'll just turn it down." She straight to the point.

"Because that is just who I am, A proud inventor who will increase both intelligently and charismatically!"

Mei put her chest out high and straightened up for her pride and joy of her talents. She even laughs her enthusiasm knowing she will do much damage for every invention she creates.

_Worried about that laugh… _Tachibana thought nervously.

Hachiman gotten up from the benched chair and follower Hatsume's lead of limber up. All the bothersome have been gone thanks to Mei's word of advice.

_Well then, it was official! _Hachiman said walking strolling away.

"Thanks, Mei… You're a best friend!"

The mood has gotten worse thanks to that comment.

"… best friend?" Mei have said a little confusing.

"Nothing, let's get going-"

Hatsume hugged Tachibana from behind. He was cut off from the closure Hatsume was expressing for him. He can feel her chest pressing against his back which hadn't really affect him. But as soon as he looked down at Hatsume who seemed shuddered for some reason; Hatsume stare back at him with enthusiasm.

"You're my best friend too!" She said with the brightest smile she has ever express.

It is even worse, Hachiman gotten into what may possibly good or bad. Or, hopefully, he may be a little hysterical about it and should be happy about it.

He never had a best friend.

Hachiman release her arms which were wrapped around his waist. Mei looked a bit confused; she thought she might have done something wrong until she noticed how he usually act when the get's praised by others.

"let's get going." Hachiman said feeling somewhat flustered.

"Sure! Hachi!"

The two of them head over to the station they have conquest as promised, or at least Mei. Hatsume stepped onto the train with barely any citizen which give her the perfect opportunity to fix a pieces of computer chip for her next invention. As she nitpicks the connections, she had a moment of silence to think over on the way home.

Hatsume glanced over the window seeing her friend leaving the station. She placed sit on top of the cushion seat on her knees along with her palms on the window.

The train was soon accelerated slowly heading to Hatsume's destination.

As the train leaves, her friend started to look far away from where she is.

The farther she goes, the longer the distance she is from him.

A hero as her best friend, who will be gone for one week.

It was strange; strange for her.

_One week…_ Hatsume thought closing her hands.

"Welp, I ain't getting deader! Back to work." She said fixing the monitor.

**Kiyashi Ward Mall**

Summer was coming close for everyone and the summer heat was kicking in.

"We're here!" Ashido said raising her arm up in the air.

Almost all of class 1-A have shown up at the meeting spot at the district mall; all of them have appeared in their casual clothing. Some of them were a bit fashionable than plain.

One of them in a summer dress look around at the mom hoping to see a specific person to appear at the get together. Since everybody is going to camp they might as well shop together looking for the items they needed.

"Momo?" Kyoka asked the rich girl.

"No, it's nothing-"Momo was soon interrupted as she felt a light pat on her shoulder

"Yo, sorry I'm late." Hachiman introduced himself.

"Hey, get your hand off- Holy crap, it's Tachibana!" Mineta trying to be the gentlemen to Yaoyorozu to which he thought was a stranger.

"Tachibana, you showed up!" Kirishima said giving him a fist bump.

The group gathered around seeing their classmate wearing in completely different attire than the rest of them. Of course, Hachiman would show up in his own fashion of a Yankii style, but what is there to expect from him; his style was somewhat an inspiration to his older brother.

"He~ you like this sort of stuff, Tachibana?" Ashido said looking at the piercings from his ears and lip ring.

Tachibana went over to his previous visitors at his place; It was his own body and his own rule to whatever he please to do with it. Which of course, the attire was just the same style he had back at Nishi.

That said, all of them have went to their separate way to get going on the shopping spree leaving the two people alone in the center of the mall.

"Well since we're here, what do you want to get Uraraka?" Midoriya asked her since it was only the two of them.

"Well um…" Uraraka wanted say her sentence until something interrupted her thoughts. She was thinking about Aoyama who had asked her a question during the exam.

_Do you like Midoriya? _

Uraraka was flushed in a full-on pink face and finished her sentence. However, it was a misunderstanding for Midoriya.

"B-bug Spray! I need bug spray!" Uraraka run away from Midoriya while waving her hands in the air.

"I'm the bug!?" Midoriya thought and said to the runaway girl.

Midoriya was left alone with nobody to hang out with. Midoriya was in the clouds to figure out where to go since it's just him until someone in a black hoodie and pants wrapped his arm around him.

"No way! You are one of the class 1-A student. Man, you were something!" He said to Midoriya.

"O-oh! It was nothing! I was-" Midoriya was not used to crowds cheering him on. When he came back after the sports festival everybody was supporting him for good luck on being the best hero out there.

"Oh man, it's been awhile since I see you around. To think I finally got the chance to see again, **Izuku Midoriya**!" the person revealed himself was a familiar to Midoriya. The person has a light blue bed hair and his face was all chapped up. It was the person who was behind the villain raid at USJ.

_Tomura Shigaraki! _Midoriya thought horrifically.

"What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked Shigaraki who wrapped his hands around Midoriya's neck.

"Oh there's no need to be frightened. Afterall, there are people here and if you say anything the people will begin to riot!" Shigaraki said whisper to Midoriya as they go to the fountain.

"**_Let's talk, shall we?"_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW!_**


	19. XIX: THE NEXT GEN!

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

* * *

**Long ago, in the present time for some reason...**

**(Star Wars Intro! or you know, just skip to the main story)**

_**EPISODE XIX: THE NEXT GEN!**_

_**A NEW ERA HAVE BEEN CREATED THROUGHOUT THE WORLD, WHERE MARVEL COMICS AND DC COMICS ARE IN THE SAME WORLD BUT IN AN ANIME THEME ALONG WITH COPYRIGHTS OF MANY REFERENCES FROM COMICS, FILMS, GAMES, ETC... **_

_**PROBABLY WANT TO THANK HORIKOSHI-SENSEI FOR GIVING THIS HUGE MASHUP AND BEING ONE OF US, AS FANATICS AND SUCH...**_

_**THAT SAID, QUIRKS WERE DISCOVERED BY A LUMISCENT BABY IN CHINA, SOON BECAME A MUTANT GENENTIC INCREASE THROUGHOUT THE GLOBE- SEE, THAT WAS AN EXAMPLE OF X-MEN REFERENCE...**_

_**ANYWHO, CLASS 1-A HAVE FINALLY PASS THE FINAL EXAM, ALMOST EVERYONE, AND SO ON THEY PREPARE FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT WHICH IS A CAMPING TRIP FOR TRAINING TO BE THE BEST OF THEMSELVES. **_

_**HOWEVER, THE PEACE FOR PREPARATION WAS SOON INTERRUPTED BY THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS MEMBER, TOMURA SHIGARAKI, AS HE WAS DESPERATELY NEED TO KNOW THE ANSWER THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIM AND THE HERO KILLER, STAIN...**_

_**NOW, IZUKU MIDORIYA IS HELD HOSTAGE BY TOMURA AS EVERYONE ELSE IS ON THEIR SHOPPING SPREE...**_

_**NOW IF YOU ARE THE ONE PERSON WHO WEN THROUGH THIS INTRODUCTION, THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A BADASS...!**_

_**NOW ONTO THE STORY...**_

_**ONCE AGAIN, DEKU IS BEING HOSTAGE...**_

**Kiyashi Ward**

Midoriya and Shigaraki were sitting at the fountain having a conversation.

"Now tell me…" Shigaraki begin to ask Midoriya. "What's the difference between me and Stain?" He demanded.

Midoriya had to be sure to use his words wisely. And so, Midoriya speak up to Shigaraki.

"The hero killer, Stain… if I have to say, Stain I cannot accept him like I don't accept you; but the difference is that Stain looked up to true heroes and kill false ones. To All Might, Stain looked up to him as a true hero who deserved to be called a Symbol of Peace; He saved me from the Noumu, but only because he have seen the ideals of future heros. You see, you think this is a game, but for Stain he plan things out as if it wasn't a game. To be frank, his methods are wrong, but he never attends to give up those ideals."

Midoriya explained the difference between him and Stain. Both of them has ideals in life. One that sees the world of heroes losing its purpose; and the other sees everything as a game of shits and giggles. But most of all, it was because Stain true purpose was to show false heroes will never understand what it means to be heros like All Might.

Midoriya looked over at Shigaraki face and had witness an insidious look on his face. He smiled while releasing his kill intent on low key.

"All Might! That's right, it's all because he is the reason why I'm so pissed off!" Shigaraki was happy to hear it from Midoriya.

His fingers were almost locked on to Midoriya's neck.

"Oi oi, don't struggle we don't want to have all these people freak out and start a bloodbath now would we?"

_Crap! I'm about to-_

Shigaraki let his guard down; he was too focus on his resolve that his head was cut off. Midoriya was in horror from seeing something gruesome in front of him. It was his first to see death of someone in public. However, as time seemed to slow down, Shigaraki head was back on place like nothing had happened. Midoriya was also lost at what just happened until he looked over the other side of Shigaraki.

_That's…!_

"I don't know who you are," the teen said deeply pressing the back of Shigaraki back with his claws.

"This voice...!" Tomura shooked a little from the voice.

"But you better get your goddam hand off my friend!" He said gripping his nail slowly against Tomura's back.

"Tch! You...!" Tomura recognize the teen fully insight.

"Yeah... You... Um... too.."

"Wait," the villains said in disappointment, "Do you not remember me?"

"...should I-" Hachiman paused for the moment.

"I crushed you at the USJ, you little shit!" Shigaraki said angrily.

"No... The Noumu crushed me. If there's anyone to even remember at USJ, it'd be that one Kira Yoshikage guy whose arm-"

Hachiman took the moment of silence remembering a specific person he dealt with back then.

The two sort of stare at each other, and soon Tachibana begins to giggle. Soon enough, he burst out laughing almost making the whole mall staring at the three of them. Tomura was being very rational on the humility he had with the dead teen.

"You're so annoying." He said putting a tighter grip on Deku's neck.

"And you~ are not compromising. I said, let him go!"

The two of them argue whispery in public which thankfully not making any attention whatsoever. As they locked their glances each other, Tomura couldn't detect any bluff on Tachibana as his eye's saids it all. If he really does put on more finger on Izuku than the only thing that's ever gonna be seen in Shigaraki is his own dead body.

Everything soon change when Uraraka shown up at the fountain wondering who the person between her classmates might've been.

"Who... who is he-" She was soon interrupted when Izuku tries to tell her it's fine.

"Uraraka-"

"DODGE!"

Izuku was soon punched directly in the face by Tachibana who yelled out as if they are training.

"Deku!" She yelled out trying to get him up.

"And that sir, is why you should keep your guard up!" Hachiman said giving a threatening gesture to Tomura.

Tomura got up from the fountain preparing to depart before anything else happens.

"I'm leaving-"

"No one's stopping you." Hachiman said letting the enemy off the hook.

"So it seems..." He said slowly going to the crowd hiding his tracks.

"Tachibana," Shigaraki called his name. "See you real soon..."

"Soon enough to kick your ass, maybe."

The man child gotten much real tired of his bull; he soon head inside the crowd where he vanished. Soon after, the police were on their way to the scenery of what had happened. Hachiman didn't want to be involved with the jurisdiction, so he too went into the shadows. Before he had leave the mall he let a little reminder to Uraraka and Midoriya.

"Listen, whatever you guy's do, don't mention I was involved." Hachiman said preparing his leave.

"Wait, Tachibana," Izuku said trying to heal his face.

"I'm sorry, but the jurisdiction and I, don't really get along." He explained to the only two people he would ever tell. "Just tell them about Shigiraki and that's about it." Hachiman requested as he soon put on a fake mustache with a monocle.

_A mustache? _The both of them thought with confusion.

Hachiman soon get into the crowd to disappear from the mall and the public.

The moment Tachibana have left the crowd, the police begins their search for the member of the League of Villains. The crowd slowly was at ease when they discover why the mall happens to close early; even class 1-A were also at ease to evacuate the mall. When some asked where Tachibana was Yaoyorozu and Iida said he has something going on at home which sounded like an emergency.

That was the lie he went with before he encounter Tomura.

The scent of blood was very sinister when he turned on his collar just so he can prove a point to one of his classmate he can breathe with his device on. When the collar was on, the scent was heavy enough to make Tachibana drool his mouth; but with his own sanity he managed to uphold the other half of him as he searched for who held a lot of blood on their hands.

That very day, Midoriya was reported to the police station for questioning the event. Investigator Tsukauchi questioned Midoriya about the prime suspect, Tomura Shigiraki. He told him everything about the conversation they had together.

Almost everything.

* * *

**UA Academy**

"Due to the recent event, the trip will be delayed and the new destination won't be announced until the day the event."

Aizawa announced the details of the trip which have been delayed due to the encounter at Kiyashi District. The whole class were upset about the the sudden delayed even Bakugo was upset about it.

As lunch period was going on, Tachibana head over to the prinicpal's office.

"Oh, Tachibana-kun..." Nezu said his greeting to Tachibana like he does with every student.

Tachibana looked down at the principal who was on his desk chair eating cheese.

"So, what brings your here?" Nezu has asked putting down his treat.

"Actually, it's about the offer." Hachiman brought up the topic they had.

Nezu looked at the teen with the discern expression he has. He closed his hands for gesture of hearing Tachibana's answer.

"So, you had some thought afterall?" He asked.

Hachiman shook his head as a response; he had some thinking after he left the school. And it was thanks for Mei he has the exact answered he want's to tell Nezu about.

"Yessir, my answer still stands," Hachiman said twirling his earring. "Even if such power existed, I still don't want anything to do with it. I rather use my own quirk and make it powerful than to have someone else's as a sheet cheat."

Hachiman have stood his ground and still wished to decline the offer he and Nezu talked about from the other school day. Nezu waited for the answer and it was the same as before. Nezu knew Tachibana would be worthy to have the title, but in the end he still wishes to progress himself which makes him even much more worth to have that title. It isn't about playing favorites; it's about being the next generation of heroism everyone needs to be protected and to always remember everything will be alright.

"Understood! I'm glad you had some thought into it!" Nezu said proudly to the student making the right decision.

The result were in, and Tachibana have succeed the test Nezu put him in secretive. Even if he were to say yes it would be a lie.

Hachiman opened the door to take his leave and with a surprise All Might was on the side of the door.

"All Might-sensei?" Hachiman said with a surprise.

"Tachibana-Shounen! Perfect timing!" All Might said making his heroic pose. "I'm informing the students later period the trip will be next week! So remember to be prepared!" He said very heroically.

"Thank you, sensei! I'll be sure to look forward to the trip!" Hachiman said formally to his teacher.

As the dead teen left for lunch, All Might step into principal Nezu's office. All Might sat down on the couch far from the Principals desk having lunch with him. All Might looked back at the teen seeing how he went from a problem child to what possibly a different student. As he looked back, Nezu sat across from All Might who soon turned into a scrawny skeleton.

"Alays in that transformation." Nezu mocked the number one hero who was bleeding from his mouth.

"A bit exhausted, actually." He admitted to the mouse. "Despite my age, my power is what makes it tiring when I transform."

All Might have been keeping a secret from the public about his transformation. The power he had was having a terrible side affect from the damage he taken with an oil villain years ago. Whatever sort of damage it was, he can no longer be the muscular person he always was.

"I told him about the offer." Nezu admitted to All Might who stopped eating. "Turns out, he has no intention at all and calls it, and he qoute, a "sheet cheat" he said."

All Might cringed from hearing the objective as a short cut. Yet despite having such power best suited for Tachibana he declined it twice.

"The first time I told him he said, 'Absolutely freaking not', to me."

"That boy has no hesitation to say whatever comes out of him." All Might said with disheartening expression.

Nezu laughed for a bit after seeing how dishearten All Might was being about saying such rude comment; but what made him laugh was that it was an outstanding idea to bring him to UA Academy.

"But i'm impress," All Might continued on the conversation. "A kid his age, he can act more maturely than the other teens act. Even much more of the grown up than Yaoyorozu-Shojou." All Might said looking at his food with the impression of how Tachibana is when he interacts with other's.

There are times when he doesn't take things seriously, there are times when he does, and there were also other times when he knows how to be more mannerly than what he may be to himself. Amongst all those, everyone, including the teachers, still sees him as a kid when he actually have the interaction with students.

Hachiman Tachibana is a complete mystery.

"Do you remember the investigation on the missing interns at Nishi?" Nezu asked the Number One Hero. "Rumor has it that it was a cause from a villain who actually eat's people, a mutated quirk."

All Might felt a little chill from the horrors of the schools and parents. Only thirteen of the those students were missing, as for the Pro's there were only four of them.

"I remember," All Might's body shake. "All those innocents of students and heroes, they were soon buried at different funerals." All Might still feels a bit of guilt.

"I know it wasn't my responsibility, but if I were at Nishi at a point and time, maybe I would've done something." He said in a guilt tone.

"You're not alone, All Might." Nezu said in comfort. "We as heroes, must be on the certainty of being sure everyone's safe." Nezu continues as he took out the paperwork in front of All Might.

The paperwork shows the incident on the missing interns, which is where Nezu was giving him facts of the same sort of occurences of another crime. The differences on the crime was that it had been a cover up on the exact date and time for two current events. Thus, brings to the point of what the whole story of what the crimes were on the paper.

One of them being the missing interns been concluded, and the other being someone committing a robbery and grand theft auto.

"This is...!" All Might said looking at the paper.

Nezu was being discern as he took a sip of tea.

"The cover was, the police have found the missing bodies and take partial credit for taking down the cannibalistic villain." Nezu said in details.

"And one student have committed two crimes putting him into a faciity for behavioral teens." Nezu continued on the investigation between two crimes.

"These crimes were all just a ruse for one person, a middle school student who was forcibly set up from the truth." Nezu finished his tea as slammed the tea onto the coaster with anger. "Soon enough, he was isolated himself because he believed his own justice was to avoid any consequences he has no part of."

All Might didn't know it, but as soon as the puzzle were finally connected he understood exactly where his student might be coming from.

"Sometimes, justice has their own demeanor," Nezu said looking at the articles. "Whether it was right or wrong, everyone can sometimes be ignorant of choosing the opposite." Nezu finishes looking at All Might who seems disappointed.

There was no answer to it.

And they end their conversation with All Might leaving the room.

All Might walked down the empty hallway in his muscular form having to think over the matter in hand.

Will justice be truthful, or will it always be false.

Even heroes have their own paths they have to move forward in.

* * *

**Summer Break**

The first semester came to a close and summer break have finally begins.

"So remember to checkout you collar?" Mei said in her casual clothing.

"Got it..." Hachiman said walking aside of her.

"And those threads needs to be wash, so hopefully there's a washer at the camp."

"I got it...!" Hachiman said with little frustrated.

"Well, I put up all nighter's for these threads! If you wear them forever without even changing them, a limb could possibly fall off and you have to grow out a new one-"

"Oi, Mei...!" Hachiman called out her name.

"What!?" She pouted.

"... We're already here." Hachiman pointed out the bus station.

"Okay then, please take of my babies!" Hatsume said only caring for her inventions.

"And I will miss you too, Mad-Scientist!" He said laughing.

Before Tachibana could leave, Hatsume stopped him by giving him a hug. Hachiman thought it was derranged for her to be hugged. Either it was a good sign or bad sign; but it was just how friends are when Hatsume told him something important before he leaves.

"Please stay safe..." She said in a worrywart tone.

Hachiman hugged back the short pink haired girl.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He smirked at the girl giving her a head pat. "Once I get back, let's chill together!"

Hachiman let go of her leaving Hatsume alone in front of the bus station.

Hatsume looked at the gap between them; it was the same feeling back at the train station. Hopefully, it goes away once she get's onto her inventions when she get's home.

Both of class 1-A and 1-B have shown up at the bus station. When they arrived to the station have Monoma begins to mock the class with six students being held on remedial course. Luckily, Kendo have karate chopped the obnoxious blonde who soon was completely knocked out.

"Man, Monoma is scary sometimes." Yanagi said looking at the class representative dragging Monoma.

"Hehe... he's knocked out." Hachiman said looking Monoma.

"Well, since we're going on the trip together, we're no longer rivals!" Setsuna said greeting the rest of 1-A.

All of them agreed with Setsuna's response. Before they get off, Tachibana noticed a certain glance from the short lizard girl. Hachiman sees her waving her hand with a flirtatious smirk along winking her eye.

Hachiman waved back calmly.

"Everyone get on the bus!"

* * *

**One Bus Ride Later...**

The whole class got off the bus in the middle of the road for a break. everybody looked at the perfect view of the forest they probably go once their down with their rest stop.

Suddenly, there was a car parked on the side of the cliff. Coming out of the car were two people dressed up as cat.

"With sparkling eyes, we rock on!"

"Cute, cat, stinger!"

"Wild Wild Pussycats!"

"No way, it's the Pussycats!" Both Midoriya and Hachiman unison.

The class looked over at the two of them, what was very surprising was that Midoriya wasn't the only one being starstruck.

"Throughout the whole week they will be training you." Aizawa have announced to the class.

"What! Are you kidding!?" Hachiman said with sparkles in his eye's.

"Are you?" Sero asked with his eyebrow up.

"Sero, they are the Wild Wild Pussycats, man!" Hachiman was about to explain until Midoriya did his explanation.

"They're the one of the four heroes team founded the union affairs office!" Izuku said with his fanboy excitement. "They specialize in mountain rescue operations, and are veterans in field! They got twelve years experience-"

Pixiebob, the blue cat girl, interrupted Izuku slamming her palm against for possibly calling her old.

"I've got eighteen in heart!"

"Yeah, Deku! Eighteen!"

_This guy's a total kiss-up! _Almost all of class 1-A thought about the white-haired teen.

Mandalay show the location of their campsite. Approximately, the four-men hero group owns the whole mountain base. The base was far away it got the class thinking of why they would say their location spot from the far distance.

All them soon freaked out heading towards the bus until Pixiebob have activated her quirk, Earth-Flow, making a huge quake off the trail. They all soon land into the forest.

"The training camp... have already started." Aizawa said looking at his student landing on the island.

The all gotten up from the ground surrounded by what Mandaly called, Forest of Magical Beasts.

Without any thoughts Mineta rushed deep into the forest to take a wiz, but then a giant four armed beast made of minerals appeared. Just one jump scare Mineta have no worries for his bladder. Koda tries to communicate with the beast, but such creature couldn't be make any correspondence.

Before the beast attacks, four students have begin their attacks, and one of them carried both Koda and Mineta from danger.

"Hey," Hachiman said holding Mineta. "You pissed your pants, you're gonna take it from it?"

"No I'm Not!" Mineta got on his two feet picking out his pop off's and Koda also prepare to speak up for animal communication.

"Good, because we got some ass' to kick!" Hachiman said in his fighting stance.

And so, all of them begins to fight on throughout the forests.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO FAV/FOLLOW! AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


	20. DAY 1: THIS IS HELL!

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction**

Dusk has set on the horizon mountains.

It took almost a whole day to reach the located campsite with all the obstacles class 1-A had to go through. All the magical beast coming from possible creation from a story book.

Finally, students have arrive.

All of them were exhausted using their limits; all of them are covered with bruises along with scratches of dirt.

"Guys..." Hachiman called out his classmates.

"...Holy shit, that was awesome... ghugh!" He said coughing out blood as he fell on he ground.

Every teen have collapsed as they made it almost nightfall All of them were in starvation and the need of water.

It have taken them three hours to make it rather than less. The Pussycats have thought it would taken them quick and easy. Turns out, they all thought it would also take the teens exactly nightfall.

What a ruse.

"Not bad, especially you four!" Pixiebob said pointing the four teens facing off the first beast.

Bakugo, Iida, Midoriya, and Todoroki were off gaurd when Pixiebob begins to call dibs for those four in the future. All because no man have no interest of capturing her heart in a relationship around her age.

"Speaking of age-" Midoriya soon was slapped by a kitty cat paw.

"Watch what you say kid?" Pixiebob threatened the green teen.

"No, I mean... who's that kid?" Midoriya asked about the kid.

The kid appeared with a red cap with horns popping out with white button-up shirt and shorts. He was related to the red cat, Madalay, who happens to be his aunt.

Midoriya wanted to greet the kid with a regular handshake. All he wanted to give a polite greeting but then the kid had another idea than to be kind.

"Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet-"

The kid landed a punch directly towards his scrotum.

Iida immediately looked into Midoriya's condition as he collapsed on the floor once again.

"Hey! Why'd you punch him in the junk!?" Tenya asked the child who was in no way telling those two.

"I can't abide jerks who want's to be heroes!" Kota said with annoyance as he walked away.

That being said, the whole classroom was sent to the inside of the building which was their stay for the whole week. They dropped off their suitcases in their rooms before heading to the diner hall. Afterwards, they will head to the baths then off the bed for the real training.

Hachiman looked over the banquet in front of him having to munch down every course they were given. Along with his classmates, they all enjoyed the feast the Pussycats made compare what Rush, which was the cafeteria chef for UA Academy students.

Later on, they all settled at the bath house soon as they splash the waters inside. Surprisingly, even Tachibana was enjoying the bath as he decided to join in the fun. It took some convincing for himself to join in; afterall, he had told Shoji about being himself along with Aoyama wanting to join in the fun with everyone, sort of.

As he begins to wash his hair, closely, his classmates take some notice of Hachiman's scars and the threads which were no long sewn in since the magical beasts.

"Tachibana," Aoyama showed up in a towel with sparkles in his eyes.

"Let me wash your back!" He said with a scrub.

"Fine, but no funny business." He said pouring the water on his head.

As Hachiman was getting his back scrubbed by Aoyama from the back, Mineta looked at the wall which separates the gender baths. He listened closely at the thick wall hearing the girls talking about the how the bath feels and hopefully get to hear if they will have a certain physical contact.

What was on the otherside was paradise for these boys. Some of them are flustered and red after hearing the ideals Mineta has been pointing. The hormones are driving into his adrenaline to cross over the walls of paradise.

It was the forbidden land.

It was Minoru Mineta's promised land.

"An accident..." He suggested. "Let's make it an accident... just a little accident."

_This horny little bastard... _Tachibana smirked at as Aoyama finished washing his back.

"He's such barabaric." Aoyama said as they went inside the bath.

"Let him be," Hachiman blurted out his classmates.

"As my senpai said back in Nishi, Peeping at women's bath... IS A MAN'S ROMANCE!"

Almost all of them was jaw dropping from the life advice.

"... You're so right." Mineta said with a smug face.

"We're here to overcome those walls! Plus Ultra!" He said climbing on the walls using his Pop-offs to climb over the wall.

Iida tried to stop him form the high-ground. However, he was finally close enough to go over the wall until he was finally stop his injustice.

The kid have stopped Minet from getting into the so called, "accident", he was about to commited.

"If you wanted to be a hero..." He said by pushing him off the boarder. "You need to be a good PERSON first!" he finished the life lesson.

"Thanks alot, Kota!" Mina said looking at the other side of the wall.

In front of his eyes were the paradise Mineta wanted to see for himself. Six women of class 1-A in the bath. Soon he was in awe and lost conscious as he fell back off the wall.

Luckily, Midoriya save him from the fall.

As Midoriya look over him and taking Kota to the campsites office for recovery.

"Oh man, that was a close one." Kirishima said with relief.

"Little brat should've been there in the first place." Bakugo said.

"Mineta, don't ever do such a morale!"

"Shut up, boring four-eyes!"

As the bath time was still going, Tachibana looked back at the green haired teen carrying the kid out of the bath house.

Looking at them was very nostalgic for him in different sort of event.

"Are you good?" Aoyama asked.

"Yeah," Hachiman said looking down. "I was just thinking... about my Nii-san."

Aoyama looked at Hachiman with a surprised expression.

Even Iida has caught his own attention hearing Hachiman.

"You have an older sibling?" Aoyama said with curiosity.

"Well, we weren't related, but... yeah." Hachiman looked up at the night sky thinking about his step-brother.

"What was he like?" Todoroki asked hearing the mystery of Tachibana.

"Was he strong?" Kirishima but in as well. "Stronger than you?"

"Have you looked up to him?" Iida asked rushing into the conversation.

"Damn, all of you guys ask all these questions like you want to know him? What, you guys wanna marry me or something?" Hachiman said with irritation then sanitary.

"Well you never say much, dude." Kaminari said the facts.

As almost the whole males of his classamtes wanted to know the mystery of Hachiman Tachibana's older brother; there was no way he can get out of it. So, he decided the spill the beans he has on him.

"Damn, fine..." Hachiman started to regret everything.

"Yeah, he's strong... he taught me how to fight since I always get into rough situations with the other kids." Hachiman said in a strange tone they never expect.

"He's also very intellect... he's very idealistic as well... I never had any intention for being a hero... I was more... wanting to be like him back then." Hachiman said thinking back on what his brother would've been like if hadn't pulled a Benedict Arnold on his only little brother.

The outside, Hachiman was putting on a mask he didn't want to express to his classmates. He didn't want to tell everyone about the relationship he has with him or his older brother they have now. So he finished it there where they will question about themselves what more his brother may be to him.

"That's about it," Hachiman said finishing the conversation. "We lost connection after i hit middle school."

Hachiman said splashing his face with the humiliation he wished to take back.

"Man, that's gotta be some brother you got, Tachibana!" Kirishima said fist bumping him. "I look up to Red Riot and hoping to be like him one day! So, let's do our best!"

Hachiman looked at his fist leaving hims hanging. Hachiman then soon bump it just so he can end it there.

"I guess..." Hachiman said bumping his fist.

Soon, the mood was over when they saw Mineta trying to get back up on the wall.

"MINETA! YOU'RE STILL CLIMBING UP!"

"LIKE HE SAID! MAN'S ROMACE!" Mineta said until Iidal stopped him soon bickering.

Hachiman look at the two of them with pity. He exhale (Metaphorically) with frustration seeing those two not enjoying the bath house. But as he look at them, he thought to himself, he was right about the romance part. Hachiman learns a little from his upper classmate about romance since she was into those kind of things. It was her who have told him that, also to not get caught.

She was a strange superior, but she knows her way around the genre.

_Yeah... A man's romance she said..._ sparkles were on the deadman's vision.

**Phase one: find the right excuse for the audience...**

_"_Hey, Look!" Hachiman said pointing his cold hands. "A Raccoon Dog! It means a lot!"

His uproar have got the audience attention when they all saw the truth.

An actual raccoon dog has appeared in the bath house.

**Phase two: find the right opening you need to make your success of peeping!**

Hachiman has enough to heal his wounds, just one eyeball is good enough to see the paradise Mineta have mention. Using enough stamina and strength, he threw his left eye over the wall hoping to see his classmates.

_Shit! I think might've thrown it too powerful!_

He thought his success was in deep commotion, but according to his vision it looked as though his eye have landed on the water.

Hachi has doubt to his success but when he noticed his eyeball have landed on a stream of water which leads him to somewhere else.

_Holy shit...!_ he thought looking at the vision he can only use for a limited time.

_They're 1-B chicks!_

Yes, What Hachiman Tachibana did was shameless and very accidental as Mineta planned on doing earlier. They driven a far distance from the UA to the mountains where no one will know their location; all in all, he did not expect any of this.

Hachiman was only doing this to prove a point about Mineta's misleading strategic plot.

Now, in front of his eyes, well one of his eyes, are women from different class revealing their lewd figures in the water.

_Damn... I wanted to see my_ class- Hachiman interrupted himself to overthink himself.

_Wait... Do I want to see them?_

Hachiman have asked himself rhetorically about why on earth he wanted to see them naked in the first place?

Of course it was to prove a point.

Hachiman had seen a naked female before, but it was also because she also wanted to prove a point about the romance and the human beauty.

He has to put on some debate on what he thinks about his classmates and the other classmates. Sure they have some positivity on their inner beauty, some of them to enjoy life but in an annoying way. Some of them are insecure but are to have some cute sidetracks.

As for figures, well, he really didn't care.

_Man... I don't see the point in this anymore..._ Hachiman said until he notice his eye was raising upwards.

In front of his eyeball have a much more clear vision, as one of those girls happened to be his former teammate at the sport's festival.

"...Ah!" Hachiman gasps in his boredom tone.

Before she crushed the eye, which was soon to be evaporates, she gave him a final word in lip-sync.

*Hen~Tai~*

(A/N:a subgenre of the Japanese genres of manga and anime, characterized by overtly sexualized characters and sexually explicit images and plots. Sometimes another term for pervert.)

The final words and vision Hachiman witness, was from a smug lizard.

_Well... I say it was somewhat worth it..._

Later that night, after all the effort of using his legwork, Hachiman and his classmates have gone to bed.

* * *

**Day 1**

In today's training, everybody has to develop their quirks.

In the first three months, it was about hero training through heroism; now, the training for the class is to have more physically and surpassing their limits.

By going through their own quirk development they all have to pas their limists. Operative types with maximum output levels need to raise their limits. And as for those heteromorphic and composite types need to further train those extra parts and appendages.

All those who will support to the students are thanks to the whole Wild Wild PussyCats gang.

Ragdolls search let's her know everything and anybody she lays eyes on from far distance at one hundred people at a time. Also, she can detect those with location and weaknesses.

Pixiebob, as explained, is Earthflow can create the perfect training evironment for each of you which is mostly mineral grounds she creates.

Mandalays, Telepath can communicate through everyone's head all at once.

And Finally, Tiger, can punch and kick people into shape! So he said to everyone.

*His actual quirk is Pliabody.

Mos tof the students have to deal with their own duration. Some of them will be as much more difficulty than the rest of them have.

For Tachibana, it was different.

Along with the same training ground as Tokoyami, they both have to endure their limitation by having their own caves.

For Tokoyami's sake, it was so Dark Shadow doesn't have to go berserk as his quirk is mostly out of control in complete darkness.

As for Hachiman, he was assign to be in the cavern facing off Pixiebob's magical beasts from the other day. With his quirk, digesting his own flesh can increase his strength and speed two times intensely. He kept fighting off one beasts after the other, to increase his healing factor he had to fight off those beast with everything he got's both his fists and his legwork. Tachibana's legwork slight made some progress for almost one month.

And fro every one hour, Tachibana also have to get used to his breathing for increasing the scent of blood. In order to increase, he has to inhale and exhale for every hour along with digesting his own flesh.

Hachiman will have to endure the sort of tactic for every time he is low on stamina.

Once the timers up, Hachiman will have to endure every part of his body again.

For when he takes a break, he can only sleep for thirty minutes.

As 4:00 P.m. have arrived, Everybody had to cook their own meals for themselves. For their first meal they will cook was cooking curry.

It was only fair since the PussyCat's have cooked for them only the one time from the other night.

Every one had helped out for the dinner they have to eat possibly for the next week.

"I'm surprise you're still up." Sato said cooking alongside Tachibana.

"As long I kept the collar on... I'm energetic- ghugh!" Hachiman coughed off blood over a personal surgical mask.

"Not on the curry!" Sato warned Hachiman.

Tachibana has to put the collar on in order to keep his energy.

It was part of Mei's new experiment she had put up with Hachiman during the week before the camp. Hatsume developed his collar knowing that there might be a chance he will doze off for the next few days. It was her suggestion to make the collar knowing how sleep deprive he can be.

* * *

_**Yestarday...**_

_Mei texted Hachiman to meet her at their checkpoint to recieve a few items. One of them to be the thread Hachiman requested seeing that his body needs the same fabric as his costume. _

_"Thanks, I really apreciate this, Mei." Hachiman said looking a the fabric. _

_Along the fabric there was also something a little heavy than the yarns. _

_Underneath__ the yarn was a new collar. _

_"What's this?" he asked looking very confused. _

_The collar has a new adjustment; it was color pitch black and a metal air plate which is crafted as a skull shaped surrounded by a heart. The air comes out the airholes through the skulls eyes and the inside of the heart. The air adjustment has also have a new know style which also helps the larynx to keep the high stamina when the body system is close to it's end of being in a deep slumber. _

_So when Hachiman wants to sleep, he will no longer have to deal with the injuries to do the work. _

_"I know it's not like the original, but I want something to help you out during training..." Mei said as Hachiman put's on the collar. _

_"And I've made sure it can support your sleep." Mei said yawning as she mention sleep. _

_"Awesome... so I can sleep however?" Hachiman asked until he was given a small pamphlet._

_"As much as I like to talk about sleep; it's best if you read the instruction."_

_And so, he read it during the trip._

* * *

As the food have finally finished, the gang have eaten their meals after a long days worth of training. They tried the best they could to make the curry delicous but it was good enough anyways.

Both Hachiman and Yaoyorozu were in starvation as they eat more the three plates.

For Yaoyorozu, she has to convert her body fat into variety of atoms, so the more she store up, the more she can produce.

For Tachibana, he's just has to use any food as a substitution for his hunger even if he can't taste any flavor aside consistency.

All the food was soon gone, and the students were given the raffle to who would be washing the dishes before heading to the baths.

"I can't believe I drew the short straw..." Hachiman said washing the dishes.

And as much worst to come, he was paired up with Setsuna.

"I think this is fate, Captain!" She said passing the next dish with her levitating hand.

"Fate... that's dreadful." Hachiman said not believing the coincidence.

The two of them stayed silent as they washed each of the dishes.

"It's been while since we've met," She begins her talk. "Me, Itsuka, and Reiko sometimes wonder whatcha been up to, lately." Setsuna said about the team.

"I've been studying... and improving." He said passing the dish.

Setsuna put up a smile hearing his development.

And soon, she brought a new sort of development he has.

"Hey," She asked a question as she leaned on Tachibana's shoulder. "Did you enjoy the peep show?"

Seeing her smug expression just prove the guilt Tachibana has.

Suddenly, the fun mood the two of them were having has interrupted when there was a suspicious stench coming from Hachiman's nostril.

"...Captain?" Setsuna asked with a little worried as he stopped escorting her.

"...No, it's nothing." Hachiman lied to his teammate. "Nothing at all."

Hachiman and Setsuna soon made it to their checkpoint making the night ended there by going to their own rooms.

Before they were seperated, Setsuna had one more thing to ask the tall teen.

"Hey," Tokage called him out with a trecherous grin and her arms wrapped him.

"So real talk," She begins. "If I wanted to impress someone, what should I do to get him to notice me?" She asked looking up at Tachibana's face.

Tachibana looked at Setsuna with a bit of confusion hearing tht someone like her has a thing for someone. Sure she can be a tease but then again she also have good points. And of course, he couldn't say no from a certain request, whether it be a challenge or a question which needs to be answer once in a while.

"I'd say... you should get to know him more... and be approachable even if you're in seperate classes. Then maybe, he would possibly head over heels."

That was his answer for his teammate.

And for her response was a little bit of laughter hearing love advice from someone who seem to be a sociopath.

But in order to get someone that seems to be the start of things.

"Well, I got what I needed." Tokage said giving a little souviner for Tachibana as she put it in his front pocket shirt.

"Here's a reward, Captain. Y'know, for your help." She said as she leaves to her room.

Hachiman wanted to look what sort of reward he was given, but then he remembered why he stopped escorting in the first place.

_It couldn't been my imagination..._

Hachiman can only breathe when his collar is on.

That been said, he can't have any sort of senses to anything; whether it be food or something horrible.

But there was one sense he can actually considered a forbidden aroma for a corpse like him.

The stench of blood.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO FAVE/FOLLOW! ALSO WRITE A REVIEW!**_

_**LASTLY, I'LL BE GOING ON HIATUS FOR A BIT...**_

_**SEE YOU, IDK A MONTH FOR TWO! **_


	21. NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD (PT1)

**The Following is a Work of Fanfiction...**

As everyone was taking care of their own quirks Aizawa have keeping the remedial class to stay both physically and active. They were up until three which given them only a few hours to rest; relatable Aizawa can be, he does not see it as a problem.

Putting that aside, He had warned all the students it will be rough for them; that goes for the ones who have did poorly at the finals and those who were close of failing exam.

Aizawa's lecture got the students thinking about what he had explained of being conscious of oneself which was the key for improvement.

Hearing the lecture made Tachibana get up from the ground outside of the cave he has to put up for training. Before he went inside, he looked over at Tiger's Boot Camp where the built-in-shaped crossdresser was tormenting the students with his intense training.

_Oh my God! _He thought to himself. _Tiger is so freaking cool!_

"Listen everyone!" PIxiebob announced. "Both classes are going head-to-head in a Test of Courage! Your reward for intense training is some intense fun!"

"Oh yeah..." Hachiman remembered the test of courage.

A trial for two partners going through the trail at night as they encounter the _supernatural_.

"Oh crap..."

Inside the cave was dark but luckily there were some lights they put up for him. There were a coupe of things crossing the undead teen's mind which has to do with last night and what Aizawa have mention about where most people originally come from.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, are there any bears around these parts?" Hachiman asked his teammates.

"What kind of question is that?" Kendo asked.

"Last night... I smell blood almost a few kilometer's away." Hachiman said chewing down his food.

"Like a shark?" Setsuna compliment.

Hearing the term _Shark_ cringed Tachibana.

"If there were bears we would've been food then." Yanagi said to the group.

The stench of blood has got Hachiman for a while now; ever since last night he was on the investigation of the mysterious aroma which was the forbidden fruit for a corpse. It wasn't as mouthwatering than what had happened at USJ, he still remembers Aizawa's blood ever since.

"Tachibana?" Yanagi asked.

"No, it's nothing" Hachiman said finishing his plate.

All of the students finish off their meals as they begin their Test of Courage and dressed in casual clothing for the event..

Sadly, remedial students will not participate the event.

The idea is class 1-B will be in the forest being ghosts, monsters, etc. to scare off class 1-A as they go to the trail. It'll take each group three minutes to go on ahead; once they make it to the halfway point they will pick up a card and comeback.

The team was settled with group of two and surprisingly Midoriya was paired up with Hachiman.

As a few minutes went by it was close to Hachiman's time to go.

"Don't worry, Deku. This trial will be nothing." Hachiman said with confidence.

"Tachibana..." Izuku called out his name looking at their hands being held together. "Um... why are you holding my hand?"

"So that way if a ghost appeared, I will be sure you wouldn't be running off-"

Hachiman interrupted his own sentence when the sudden aroma was triggered again.

The aroma was completely fresh.

Soon enough Hachiman begins to run towards the exact location to where the fresh blood was coming from.

"Tachibana, where are you going!?" some of the class have asked seeing the corpse running straight towards the trail.

"Wait... what's burning?" Pixiebob asked.

Pixiebob was soon levitated from the ground and was knocked out instantly. It was too sudden seeing that the group was the League of Villains.

"League of villains...!? How'd they find us!?" Shoji freaked out seeing a few new faces of the league have sabotage the secret campsite.

In front of them were two different type of people, one of them to be a fully mutated quirk of a reptile dressed up in a knockoff Hero Killer costume. The other to be a man who is a different gender role with a gaudy sort of attire.

The two of them tried to threaten Pixiebob along with the whole class using their weaponry; Mandalay and Tiger have asked the class president to lead the classroom to safety back at the campsite with no involvement of fighting.

Iida was very obedient on the instructions he was given but as he sees Midoriya leaving the class for saving Kota it got him thinking about his other classmate who had suddenly went off the trail right before the League of Villains attack.

_Tachibana, where did you go?_

* * *

**The Woods**

On the other side, and what is the very end of the trail, was suppose to be a half beaten yellow kitten who was on the ground bleeding consciously.

"Ragdoll!" Hachiman called out his idol slowly lifting her from the ground.

"Hey, can you speak? Oi!"

Slowly trying to get her eye's to open up some of the vision was much blurry than clear but it was obvious that from what was coming towards the teen was a multiple arm-weapon Nomu. Quickly to react Hachiman jumped out of the way from the chainsaw the Nomu happened use on one of his arms.

"What... The... Fuck!" Hachiman said looking at the most inaccurate design of a Nomu.

The nomu had multiple arms morphed with multiple weapons from the inside of its body. It was faceless covered with a metal mask and a locked muzzle in it's mouth which makes it's vocals mumble.

" '**Ittle Kitty!" **

The Nomu shouted out at Hachiman as he tries to save both Ragdoll and the campsite sake. The only option he may have on his mind is to run away.

"JOESTAR RUNAWAY! BITCH!"

Hachiman begins to run along with Ragdoll who is being carried on top of his shoulder. The two of them, or at least Hachiman, was going full speed ahead away from the Nomu which was catching up.

"Dammit! Run like the wind!" Hachiman said running away from the campsite and to any one who might be close by.

**Runaway Stage; 1. *Joestar Run; 2. *Naruto Run; 3. *Brook Run!**

(A/N: "Joestar Run" Is a secret family technique from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure seris, "Naruto Run" is a ninja run which gives boost to suprass Area 5(X) guards, just to stay safe, and, finally, "Brook Run" a One Piece technique which can surpasss the wind and walk on water! Tachibana can run when using Brook Run!)

The Brook Run is a full acceleration which have surpass the Nomu's limits of stamina. Also, it was far enough to have Ragdoll's safety as Tachibana grab out his bandages from his shorts as he patch up Ragdolls head.

"Hn... where...what..." Ragdoll tries to be conscious laying against the tree.

"Stay still," Hachiman demanded her safety. "We have to take you to Aizawa. If I can pass through the Noumu than we might have a chance. Even if it means fighting it off." Hachiman have made his short plan for their cautious safety.

"Wait... it's dangerous- OW!"

"You're in no position to fight, Tomoko-chan." He said so casually.

Ragdoll was a bit off seeing the student helping her after what had happened. As a Pro it's her duty to keep them safe from any danger occurs; now she let her gaurd down from the multiple armed Nomu which nearly kill her if it weren't for her fan.

Once the treatment was finished Hachiman has requested Ragdoll to search for anyone who may be of help. Her vision may be back but her quirk have a minor malfunction to see the distance.

"I can't... The best I can is half the distance... I see the Nomu encountering two students..." Ragdoll said in her Search vision.

"Damn!" Hachiman worried.

Knowing her quirk is still in use, Tachibana begins to have an idea. With her quirk only reach half the kilometers the two of them can try to find the other members of The Wild Wild Pussycats for medic and also find Aizawa about the loose Nomu. Ragdoll can't be on her own, nor Hachiman, so it was the best for the two of them to move straight towards the campsite for safety along with helping the students who may be in danger.

Hachiman carried the Wild Wild Pussycat member in a full acceleration.

Ragdoll was in the impression of how far the teen is going; not to mention the speed he has for a student.

This time he hasn't use his strength enhancement for this situation since he had went through the hellish training along with the new develop collar. Seeing Hachiman made Ragdoll a little down for the humiliation she's in.

As a Pro Hero she really could have done something about this.

"This isn't right..." She speaks up from the back. "I should have known... I could've done something... I would not... let any of this happened..." The greenette cat was starting to shake from the huge disappointment she committed.

"I was once always enthusiastic kid," Hachiman said to Ragdoll. "When there were hard times, my brother would just told me, "Shut up, and Straighten Yourself!" He's not very good with cheering people. But when I discover you guys, you seemed to know when to take the good with the bad. Even when the times are tough you'd always put up a smile." Hachiman continued on the purpose of being on the persuit of happiness.

Whether it is tough they have manage to be be buoyancy as they always have, amongst all of them is Ragdoll. She started the group hoping to be the best rescue crew than any of the heroes and showing the best of cats. Hearing Hachiman to be idolize by the group living in flamboyancy both heroism and at their own daily life.

"Seeing you smile and cheerful, I wish to be like that when I become a hero."

Amongst the four of them, Hachiman Tachibana has always looked up to Ragdoll for her excitement.

Hopefully, they will get through this.

* * *

**Aoyama Side**

The hell fest was still streaming through the mountains as the League of Villain raid against student they encounter. So far the teams have lost three members which leads them five members left.

The kid who have made the musk in the air, Mustard, was defeated by Kendo and Tetsutetsu through the mustard gas woods. some of them have fainted by the gas but luckily some have made it through with the help of Yaoyorozu's creative quirk. Momo have gas masks enough for those who went through the wood for the Test of Courage and for class 1-B.

Muscular, the man who have killed the Waterhorse who were once the parents of Kota, was defeated by Midoriya at the top of the mountain.

Than finally, MoonFish was quite the deadliest in the group with his lust for blood. His quirk which grant him outgrowing his teeths sharpen enough to kill more than a dozen. He was soon defeated by the group from 1-A with also the help of Dark Shadow who happened to go out of control revery in the dark. It was soon ended thanks to Bakugo and Todoroki having to blast both Tokoyami and MoonFish.

The fire have spread the forest making the whole place into a a huge fire hazard.

All Members were given orders through the transmission to meet up the evacuation route; they have already gotten the objective so they begin their departure to meet up at the location.

"Hey Dabi! Your hear that message!?" The fully black and grey jumpsuit man asked the burned up partner.

Dabi ignore the jump suited person.

On his mind was being bothered the pinpointed location not fully being barracade by the walls of fire. His own fire that is.

Hiding in the forest was one of class 1-A who hoping to save his friends was wearing his casual buttoned up attire making him look suave. Aoyama who has been carrying both Jiro and Hagakure as they were outcold from the gas earlier. Momo insisted of saving class 1-B the best she could while he goes to camp saving those two safely.

_The gas cleared up... _He begins to think from fear. _They must've beaten that villain... but..._

Sweating through fear Aoyama was starting to think about his position he was in. Out there were two villains passing their way but kept on interrupting for their casual conversation. His shuddered body wishes not to make any sort of sound to grab their attention. If so, who knows what they will do to Aoyama and his classmates.

_What should I do... What would Tachibana do...?_

"Hey, Dabi!" Twice shouted out. "So what was the other assignment! Tell me! Tell Me! Tell me! On second thought don't! It's nothing!"

The excitement for Twice is unexplained, especially his own contradiction.

"There's another student I was given from the big boss." Dabi have said to his colleague. "Or at least what Kurogiri said." Dabi took out the picture which was on the bar counter he was reported to do.

"Quite the hair on this kid! Should've get a buzzcut!" He begins to insult the picture.

"Apparantly the big boss knew Shigiraki wouldn't want to take this sort of task, so from what Kurogiri told me he wanted me to kidnapped some student... Hachiman Tachibana I believe is his name."

Aoyama's body stopped his body from panicking.

The villains were on the search for only one person, Katsuki Bakugo. Suddenly, a twist have popped opened in Aoyama's head realising the true target which was given to Dabi.

Hachiman is in danger.

"Hachiman Tachibana...?" Dabi begins to question himself. "I have no idea who that person is!" He said with confidence. "But for what reason does this Big Boss has on Tachibana?" He continued to question the scarface person.

"I don't know, but from what I can tell he has some sort of connection to him if he wanted him capture." Dabi have said his possible theory. "Not everyone is innocent than what most people would say. He must've been a spy to this school, afterall how else did we ever get the hold of their location. I guess he's not much of a hero if he's been putting on the mask this whole time-"

A light beam have blasted in between the two villains so suddenly. The two of them looked at the exact source to where it come from.

A shaken boy was standing in front of the bushes where he hide his two classmates. The frightened boy was trembling in the action he has committed; his eyes were also glistened from the conversation they have talked about.

There was no way Tachibana be a criminal according to Aoyama's own eye's.

"Liars!" He said to the burnt villains.

"I-I-I don't know why you want him! But rest assure, Tachibana is a bad guy! He's our classmate! He's my friend! Nothing else!" Aoyama cried out his pride.

Aoyama knew Tachibana well since they first meet. He was a delinquent than any other student he has encounter. Katsuki wasn't considerate to the point of being a deliquent since he has show much more appreciate of being a possible teacher's pet. Hachiman on the other hand, literally have skipped class and times where he sees him smoke secretively. But for some reason, he was alright for Hachiman to do those things. If there's any reason to why Aoyama hangs with him is probably because he really is much more intriguing to be called a true friend.

"S-s-so, please! DON'T YOU DARE KIDNAPPED TACHIBANA!"

"You really think he's innocent?" Dabi have said with a menace tone which have stopped Aoayama from ranting.

Slowly walking towards Aoyama, he ignite his flames showing just how threatening he can be towards the students like him.

"Such settlemental you are towards, Tachibana. But from what I see in the UA Sport's Festival I overview, how can such person like him be in some hero materials? Someone to devour his own flesh and blood, which brings me to a certain point of asking the big million dollar question..." He lecture to the fancy kid as he grabbed Aoyama's neck in the air.

Dabi slowly ignite on his left side, and brought up Aoyama in the air on the other. The two of them were starting to have their own glance of justice they have for their own. Tachibana being inoccent in Aoyama's point of view; Dabi sudden doubt of knowing the student may not being innocent as he thought he be.

"**Has he ever eaten a human?"**

That question have begin to ring a lot of bells in Aoyama's head

"Just think about it?" He asked the kid with a treacherous vibe.

"If such power exist like then it's obvious to have experiences. And for Tachibana to devouring his thumb so normally means he has done his best to have some self-control. Sooner or later, he may even not have to worry about setting himself loose out of those chains he's in. To be conclusive, don't get too relaxed when the time comes for him his close ones."

"Shut up... MOTHERFUCKER!" Aoyama cussed for the first time.

When he said something indecent it made him fell barbaric. Yuiga was only thinking what Hachiman would say to people who get's in his atmosphere. So far he doesn't know exactly what to do in this situation from the villain who will probably burnt him now. Instead he'll keep talking just to pace up with them.

"This kid sure has a mouth! Let beat him!" Twice still acting his metal state.

"Tachibana... WILL NEVER EAT HIS FRIENDS!" Aoyama cried with watery tears running down his cheeks.

Dabi see how much of prudence Aoyama is; annoying to even be killed.

Dabi threw him down on the ground slamming his face against the dirt slowing igniting his flames on his hands preventing the teen from being burn.

"So annoying," Dabi said indirect contact. "What's the point of killing you, a weak bitch who believes everyone is good? isn't he a delinquent, he looks like it? But it doesn't matter, I'm just gonna let you go this time. Not like you're gonna be a problem."

Dabi and Twice head over to their location for eveacuation; they left Aoyama overthinking.

Dirt was covered all over his face which was started to be pile much more dirt onto his face trying to get everything together.

Everything.

"You sure we should leave him? Let's keep him!" Twice said.

"Shut up..." Dabi said with more annoyance.

"So, what are we gonna do with Tachibana?" Dabi continued his chatterbox.

"The Nomu I was given is by voice command." Dabi explained with the transmission on his ear.

"It'll take care of everything."

* * *

**Nomu**

"Crap! Crap!"

Awase, class 1-B, is currently being chase down by the Nomu along with Momo who is in bad condition with a possible head concussion. The Nomu from earlier explained was being chased down with the multiple arms being attacked with drills, chainsaws, hammers, etc. All the tools to which PowerLoader would have carried in his shop, sort of.

"Yaoyorozu! You still alive!? You have to run! it's after us!" Awase said with his life on the line.

'"I-I'm sorry, Awase... I-I'm okay..." Momo tries to speak up.

Heaven's door was right in front of the two.

It was their final moment to live.

Awase covered the Yaoyorozu as her shield before getting killed by it's chainsaw.

Then pop out of the bushes, a silhoutte have drastically punched the living hell out of the Nomu who was pushed further the distance.

In front of them was a person dressed in black from tanktop to short bottom who was holding onto Ragdoll on his back.

"You're...!" Awase said with a shock seeing how happy he is for Hachiman to arrive.

He was enthusiatic until he turned around.

"Glad that you two hadn't gotten cut." Tachibana smirked with a clean stab in the forehead.

"YOU'RE NOT ALRIGHT!"

"Jokes aside, how bad is YaoMomo's condition?" Hachiman asked looking into her wounds.

"I'm fine, Tachibana..." Momo tries to straighten up.

As the four of them were exchanging updates through the woods. Without ever to notice the Nomu have gotten up slowly seeing the group. What triggers it was seeing the green haired cat on the undead teens back.

"_'_**ITTLE KITTY!" **It shrieked which have made the kids jump out of the way.

The four of them were lucky, but from the speed the Nomu has theres no way it'll be stopped.

Hachiman laid down Ragdoll onto the floor near Awase and Momo which gave them a dumbfound expression of what he's planning.

"Go! Take Tomoko-chan, find Aizawa and the Pussycats, and bring them over here! I'll buy you guys some time!" Hachiman suggested in command.

"What are you crazy!?"

Hachiman was starting to be in no mood.

"Listen! If you don't do as I tell you, there might be no point of reasoning with me, so go find Aizawa now!"

Awase was scared shitless from the sudden uproar. There was no way of persuading Hachiman at the moment where he was reluctantly pissed off.

Awase have decided to tried to carry The two of them until the Nomu gotten to their pinpoint.

Hachiman begins to dodge every attack the Nomu have on him. The Nomu have swirling himself into a human pinwheel with the multiple saws it carries. Hachiman tries the best he can to grab one of the weaponry for himself, but the speed was too much for him. He had to continue on being climbed on each tree he can climb on. Eventually, however, he's gonna have to prevent it from trying to get retrieve Ragdoll or anyone else. That's when he looked closely visioning the speed of the human pinwheel. Finally getting off one of the trees using the bark he could use as his substitution jutsu.

Jumping out of the trees made the Nomu confused seeing the substitution. Hachiman finally gave the being a good multiple hit combo punches repeatedly into it's face to its torso. He put much more of the acceleration toward the Nomu. In fact, the only reason such punch is going full speed is thanks to the special threads built from Hatsume's bare hands. The elasticity to the both limbs and threat makes it look like a machinery engine pumping air in a fast pace.

He was enjoying his new adjustment for the moment.

Sadly, another arm grew the stomach popping out four sharpened drills through the the body of the corpse.

Two of them on the torso's, one of them directly at the stomach, and one at the larynx area. The collar was torn apart from the Nomu's drill which started to give the corpse a bit slow after the two days of training.

The collar has different sort of adjustments when using it. From the old model it has only the adjustment for on and off. The new model to which Hatsume have created for him was not of a time adjustment. Whenever Hachiman need sleep the timers are set to sleep mode where he can sleep for a good six hours; as well as having the numbers from five to fifteen minute sleep arrangement for a short nap. Lastly, the nob with switch to "unlimited" a usual on switch which will put Tachibana into a fully ecstacy preventing sleep deprive level. In other word, he can stay awake as long as he wanted.

The Nomu have cut off the unlimited switch.

"**GIMME 'ITTLE KITTY!" **The Nomu shreiked out and grabbed Tachibana's whole head and slammed him towards the nearby tree.

It was one tree slam after the other, Hachiman has no opening of getting off the railroad track the Nomu created for himself. At the final tree, Tachibana was starting to feel tiresome and dreaded with blood sweting out of his body. Hachiman nasuea have worsen after dealing with every tree was thrown against. The Nomu planned to go back, but Hachiman still has his composure and directly aimed as a bullet towards the Nomu's back.

"Like hell i'm gonna let you get away!" Hachiman said with the blood vessel popping out of his eyes.

The two of them was thrown in midair; Hachiman finally put it downward and took another bite of his whole arm to boost the stamina and his strength enhancement. Hachiman have begin to pull off every limbs the Nomu have outgrown on it's body. He grabbed each of the weapon and stabbed through its body toward the ground hoping for it won't escape.

It's shreik everytime the drills have stabbed through his body. Hoping for it not to escape, Tachibana took one last bite on his tongue this time to life up a near by tree the Nomu have embedded Hachiman's head. The bark was heavy but he manage to lift the five meter tree directly stabbed the body on the ground.

Breathing in and out from the busted collar, Tachibana begins to feel deliberate for using all his healing and strength enhancement.

Hachiman head over to the campsite to whatever sort of strength he has left.

"**I wan' Kitty..." **The beast said getting up slowly from the pain. "**I need Kitty...!" **

Slowly but quickly, the Nomu finally got out healing it's body. And as he healled a new weapong was coming out of the his right arm.

"**I WAN' 'ITTLE KITTY!" **It shrieked out with a grappling hook pierce through the dead teen.

Hachiman as now trapped in the hook which is now enclosed reeling the arms.

Hachiman was now being swing around the like a domestic puppet every tree being smashed embarked his blood all over the area like rain. It was too much to handle as Tachibana was close of reaching his limits to sleep. As the Nomu have reeling in closer Tachibana was having a complete 180 degree deja vu.

Finally, Hachiman was put down on the floor and was soon pierced by many drills the Nomu copied. It was doing the same tactic Hachiman had done earlier in the event. Using the same tree was slammed repeatedly towards Tachibana while it's blood was dripping on the ground like hellfire.

As it begins to take a breather, the Nomu have started to sprint where Ragdoll is being escorted.

In the middle of the forest was a complete bloodbath.

Every plasma was sprinkled and splashed all over the ground; and trees were torn apart from the battle.

In the center of it all was a student who tries to buy some time; who is now complete damage every limbs and bones which have totally shattered.

_So tired..._ Hachiman's thought was a blur. _I've haven't trained enough... Mei's gonna be mad for breaking this collar... _

The consious was finally being fade away. There was nothing he can do after being brutally damage; he was starting to be apologetic to almost every friend on his list.

_I never check out Setsuna's award whe given for advice... I haven't got the chance to talk to Team Hachi as much than earlier... I don't think Ragdoll will make it... There's nothing... I can... do..._

Hachiman Tachibana, is a corpse with a healing factor.

He has an ability what a corpse can do. The only problem is what he hate the most out of being this sort of mutating being is what most ficitional beings disire the most.

**"You've been holding yourself too long..." **

A voice was inside the unconscious mind. Everything was pitch black except the out glow from the being in front of him.

In front of him was a showy figure with an outer glow of bright white and a voice he never forget.

Everyday in his life he can never forget the voice in his head.

The covered voice which has always made him cringed since the day he was thrown out of the household. Hearing it makes him want to weep from the once a brother he looked up; it makes him want either vomit or cry out teardrops for the nostalgia he wish to bring back.

It was all interrupted when what was left of the collar have given him the chance to smell the forbidden stench.

The aroma have kicked into the nostrils and in front of him was the source he wish not to be enthusiastic about.

What was leaking on his face was Nomu's blood.

**"Stop holding back, Shin... and just let yourself go..."**

All it takes is one lick.

_**TO BE CONTINUED! **_

_**The corpse have unlock something which shouldn't be opened!**_

_**Please follow/Favorite and leave a review!**_

_**See ya next time!**_


	22. NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD (PT2)

**Well, this is big! Hachi Hachi have truly surpass two stories:**

**Followers Over: 160**

**Favorites Over: 130**

**Communities Over: 3**

**Reviews Over: 30**

**Viewers Over: 25,000**

**I want to say thank you for supporting the story and make it into what may be the best Fanfiction of my own!**

* * *

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

**Dark Scenes Are Attended... Viewers Discretion is Advised!**

* * *

**Campsite**

Almost every students have shown up at the campsite from the horror of woods.

Aizawa assisted Yui from class 1-B carrying her classmate who was carrying the other classmates who was knocked out of the gas from Mustard.

As they gathered up at the facility another member have made it only carrying one person. Immediately, he found Aizawa asking for an emergency said the member of class 1-A.

"Sensei!" the bandana teen said carrying Yaoyorozu.

"Awase... What happened!?" Yui asked with a shock from the blood smeared on his face.

"Aizawa-sensei! Ragdoll...! Tachibana...! They're both in danger!" He said with fear seeing the two being either taken or left behind.

Awase was being chase by the Nomu which happened to only wanted Tomoko rather than killing those two off. Awase stood horrified when assuming the three of them would be killed, but for whatever reason the Nomu only has interest of kidnapping the Wild Wild Pussycat member.

Meanwhile, in the center of the forest, a group of teens had been through a terrible battle trying to prevent Katsuki kidnapping. Sadly, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Shoji, and Midoriya have failed.

As heroes, it was the first time feeling defeat.

There was no time to feel mourn; as Aoyama have come back to his senses of looking back at his classmates. He even begins to start running at the facility to confirmed his beliefs.

Aoyama have been running as fast as he can.

An as he did, he was thinking about what the burning man have said, and reminisce the time he spend with Tachibana.

* * *

_**Correspondence**_

_"The hell? How are you far behind, Aoyama?" _

_Tachibana, It's not true, right? _He thought continuing.

_"Balls have better grades than you, study already!"_

_Tachibana..._

_"Hey, It's Uraraka... gotta admit, she has a pretty nice ass, especially her leggings really makes it a total 10..."_

_Tachibana...!_

_"You know, one these days, Sharks are gonna take over the world by forming a Union and create the perfect a twister..." _

_Tachibana..!_

_"You know, I never trust anyone before, but when I met you, Hatsume, and class 1-B, I begin to feel much more outstanding than ever... I'm really grateful to have friends like you guys..."_

_Tachibana!"_

* * *

**Deep Woods**

Two of the Pussycats have made it halfway the Test of Courage trail seeing every plasma forming into a horror show; the bloodstains is smear as a pathway towards the end of the trail. However, what the two of them have witness was something very grotesque.

A huge muscular figure was tortured down on the ground being attached by it's own tendril it has created out of it's body. On top of it was someone who looked like a being eating out of it's back from muscle tissues to chunks of protein left on the foreseen limbs.

The being who is eating out the figure was a student.

The Nomu is shrieking out of misery; it was completely out of strength as the UA student is committing cannibalism.

Or at least what is looked in the eyes of two pro heroes.

"What... what is this!" Mandalay said terrifying.

"Mandalay! That's one of our students!" Tiger said in a whisper tone trying to stay calm from the bloodlust oozing in midair. "And it seems that Ragdoll isn't here!" He said with a little relief but still in shock seeing the scene.

Ragdoll was officially gone, but the student is still in need of rescuing or so they thought.

"Quickly, call Aizawa right now-" Tiger suggested until a sudden air cannon have pushed Tiger and Mandalay.

Mandalay was being pushed against the tree trying to gain her consciousness. As her vision returns she sees the most obscuring scene she never witness in any of her hero work.

The image of the teen was completely sinister than any villains they have encountered along with the atmosphere surrounding the two of them. The face was completely darkened with the ambiguous grin widened enough to have his sponge cheeks ripped wide with the most soulless eyes which were completely pitched black and his pupil popping out blood vessels of red. And much of the appearance he looked much more of a demon than human as all his scars were completely vanished.

**"Such a nice body..." **A insidious tone have hit directly into her hearing with full body of menace.

Mandalay was being choked by the sudden herculean strength the white haired teen. Soon he continued to observe the pro hero slowly stroking her hair than to her skin which he was scenting for the first time for a long time. The smell she was giving was a nice perfume covered with sweat which brings out the aroma so eccentric. Mandalay was giving much more disturbance as the teen had his left hand stroking her hair, her skin, then the most disturbance was feeling the most voluptuous sensation the teen have never felt before.

**"Eyes... Limbs... Breasts... So many pieces... So much tender...!" **He giggled haunted as he begins to stretched out his cheeks which were tearing apart preparing to eat his idol.

Tiger stretch out his arms and tied up the teen who had no resistant whatsoever.

"Mandalay! Somethings not right! He was never liked this!" Tiger said out loud until the teen got his arms out of the rubbering looking arms and direclty pierced the limbs with his obsidian claws.

**"Cats are to play Nice!" **He said with a 180 twirl to escape the tied limbs.

The teen roll his way and begin his composure on fours with a huge air cannon leap directly at Tigers; tackeling him down was enough for the teen punching repeatedly at the face with non-faded expression.

_This boy..._ Tiger have thought seeing the teens face the best he can.

_He's crying out of this!_

As the fight continued on Mandalay immediately use her telepathy to contact everyone including Aizawa.

"_EVERYONE! PLEASE STAY INDOORS! DO NOT LEAVE THE FACILITY! ERASERHEAD, PLEASE COME TO THE WOODS IMMEDIATELY WE'RE IN A HUGE-" _

The signal was lost, but they all heard from Mandalay's warning.

The students were given the warning and begin to gather inside at the hall.

They all did their head count for every student who have made it to the facility. The area they're in is where the remedial class students were studying. Almost everyone have made it inside but only one student was missing which have made some of them in concern. One of them is actually freaking out hearing the voice echoing through his head.

Yuiga Aoyama is in a bad anxiety at the far corner.

Only one of the classmates looked over at the student in the corner having a hard time conveying the truth.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kendo asked Aoyama who flinched for a bit.

He looked at the side ponytail girl from class 1-B who was looking after every student to be sure of their safety. Seeing Aoyama at the corner made her own conscious to be sure he is alright from the crisis.

"I... I..." Aoyama is in deep burden.

Kendo look over at both classroom; aside of Bakugo being gone there was another student who haven't made it to the facility, yet.

"Hey..." She begins to speak up. "Where's Tachibana...?"

Aoyama body flinched from the question.

His whole body shake desperately hearing the voice of Dabi. The echoing really couldn't leave his head.

There was no way he can ever tell anyone about his friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked once more looking at Aoyama.

"Tachibana... is in danger... They want him..." He reveal to Kendo.

The orange haired teen eye's were completely dumbfound along with the despair. Her savior is kidnap by the villains or so she have thought.

Aoyama couldn't stop his body getting chills from the voice and the shocking truth he kept for himself.

"What do you mean...!?" She said placing her hands on Aoyama's shoulder. "Please, you have to tell me! Where is he...!?"

Some of the students nearly pay attention to what Kendo is asking Aoyama about. Some of them were unconscious from the gas, and some of them were talking amongst themselves and being a little devastated.

"I don't know..." Aoyama said. "They... they said the boss wanted him... But I don't want to believe it...!" Aoyama continued vexing.

"I... I want to go look for him...! I want to trust Tachibana!" Aoyama begins to glistened his eye's slowly dropping on his cheek.

"He's... my friend! Our Friend! Our Mon Ami!" He said in between his weeping. "I should be out there to help him... but... i'm such a coward!"

Aoyama confirmed himself as a coward for not going outside scouting for his friend. Itsuka can understand how he feels due to the experience she had went through.

Seeing Tachibana being crushed by the zero-pointer was horrendous for her. Each night she would have nightmares thinking about her own burden she could have done.

She also felt cowardly for not saving Hachiman.

"You're not a coward..." Kendo said standing up lending Aoyama a hand.

"Let's go save Tachibana." She said.

Aoyama was surprise to see that it isn't his classmates who is being objective to the idea. Iida insisted no one to go out there, but Itsuka has a conscience of wanting to help Aoyama.

Kendo looked at over at the rest of the class still being a little mourn of Bakugo's lost and the condition some of them were.

It's very ludicrous to go outside when there is forest fire going on and whatever threat is out there.

Itsuka has a heavy duty on her hand as well as Iida. The two of them are classroom representative with high responsibility of keeping an eye on their classmates.

And as a representative, it is their duty to also help other's in need.

Tachibana would not care about what other's say, only for the right reason.

Itsuka intends to do the same thing in anyway possible.

* * *

**Pro Heroes Side**

Eraserhead dashes off to the location which Mandalay have told him. After hearing the situation from Awase, Aizawa intentionally look at the scene to where the Nomu have lead to.

The trail was beginning to be visible for Aizawa who is currently seeing the bloodstains leading the trail.

Finally, he made it with a surprise throw from Tiger which he dodged. Seeing him thrown, Aizawa used his scarf to stop Tiger's midair momentum and released him from the scarf.

"Tiger, what's going on!" Aizawa asked until Mandalay, who was slightly injured, shown up to give Aizawa a warning.

"Eraserhead! One of the students out of control!" Mandala explained Aizawa's student.

Another air power came out of nowhere which have blasted the three of them in between.

Aizawa was put down on the floor by his students foot on top of his lungs making him having a hard time breathing from the intense strength his student has never given before.

_This strength...!_ Aizawa impressed.

**"Oi, Oi, sorry Sensei..." **The teen said pressuring his teachers chests for him to unable to breathe.

**"It has been far too long to gain this strength... This marvelous tastebuds... the scent... The sensation... Isn't this, 'EXCITING!', Aizawa-Sensei!"**

The teen have raised his hands separate praising the mood he had long forgotten. It has been too long for him to give in to his mentality which was never to be opened in his own safe.

Suddenly, a pile of red icicle-like have splash towards the student against the biggest tree near them. The student is completely stuck with resistance to trying the best he could to escape. He was attacked by the fully red suited hero with a blood plump on his chest and bottom fangs popping out.

"Eraserhead, what's the meaning of this!?" Vlad King from class 1-B have come to the rescue.

Aizawa was taking a breather from the intense strength his student was giving him, the strength of Vlads blood manipulation can only be bare for a bit until they all can think about a plan to prevent their students rampage.

"We saw everything..." Mandalay explained with a bit of freight. "He... He was eating the Nomu alive!" She said also taking a breather.

Aizawa had a theory long ago when his student have taken the Quirk Apprehension. His body can be strengthen twice as much than the usual power he has when flesh is digestive.

Only if it were to be his own flesh and blood.

"Tachibana can be strengthen when eating his own flesh..." Aizawa explained to his colleagues. "Nomus are created by human genocide, Tachibana may have taken digest it's blood or flesh, for trying to save Awase."

"Blood!?" Mandalay flabbergasted.

"This is the one thing we can't have." Aizawa begins to activate his eyes to erase the atrocity.

_**"Ehehe..." **_Tachibana begins to laugh viciously.

**"Kekeheheheh...!" **The laugh becomes morbid by the sensation he was suddenly feeling. **"Oi...Oi...Oi! Sensei! Your quirk is starting to piss me off! It's getting my tickle bone! Kahahaha!" **

At that moment, the heroes have witness something far more threatening.

He was no criminal... he was no villain... he was no Nomu...

What they are witnessing is **Ominous.**

"No way! His quirk isn't deactivated!" Aizawa was in a tight spot from the discovery.

"Aizawa!" Tiger pitched in an idea. "If erasing it won't work then we just need to pound him like hell!" He said flexing his right arm.

"This child is out of control, but he happens to be in pain from the looks of his expression; he's still a student to us! So let's give him a good old fashion Tiger Boot Camp!" Tiger have said his suggestion preparing his intense attack.

Aizawa disagree to the idea of beating the hell out of Hachiman. However, Aizawa theorize if they can at least knock him out cold Hachiman may regain his mentality. Aizawa prepared his grab his scarf to tighten Hachiman against the tree as Tiger make his strike on the back of Hachiman's head when a coup de gras was pulled off. The corpse' strength is too unbearabe for the blood Vlad have wrapped around Hachiman; the blood soon shattered into pieces which nearly cuts the four man group. Tachibana was free from the trap Vlad have held him in which made things much worse as he taken a piece of blood he digest into his body.

**"Delicious...!" **The uncontrollable teen said munching down the whole pile of blood Vlad has on him.

_The more blood he eats, I'll be in bad stasis! _Vlad have thought getting all the blood back inside of him.

**"This blood of yours is very tenderizing, Vlad-Sensei..."** As Hachiman was mouthwatering the flavor Vlad have given him he begins to scratch his forearm repeatedly.

**"It's so life... 'EVERLASTING!' " **

The blood which have drip out intensively caught all the Pro Heroes attention; the blood wasn't just dripping it started to move onto the palm of Hachiman's hands.

The blood he has on him transforms into machete's

"Impossible...!" Vlad said, and the others, were in shock. "Aizawa, is this part of his quirk!?"

Vlad never see it coming, neither of them have seen it coming.

Aizawa paid a lot of attention to his students. Hell, class 1-A is a classroom he never would have thought to be fond of. Aside of things, however, Hachiman was describe inhuman than any other students he have encounter; but as he sees the student who was being much open to his classmates than the first month he came to UA, Hachiman Tachibana has a quirk which was never be seen before.

**Blood Control: Allows to freely manipulate blood after leaving one's body. It can solidify the ejected blood and allowing to trap opponent. **

Blood Control is a quirk which belongs to Sekijiro Kan, Vlad King.

"He can duplicate other's quirks!"

**"Bing! Bong! Bing! We have a winner! Kahahahaha!" **Hachiman jumped out of the tree heading straight towards Vlad for the interest of his blood quirk.

Vlad manipulate his blood into a shield deflecting his blades; at that moment Tiger punched grabbed Hachiman using his pleabody arms wrapped around his waist and gave him a wrestling duplex.

"Is this good enough!" Tiger said to the face down teen until he escaped the stretch out body.

**"Kahaha! Not good enough!" **

Meanwhile, two teens were on the running through the woods locating their classmate who may be in danger.

"So, where might Tachibana be!?' Kendo have asked as they run.

"Tachibana run deep into the woods!" Aoyama have said shortly breathe at the moment.

Along the way, they run pass a group of students who were on their way to the facility.

"Aoyama," Todoroki called out the student who doesn't have any time to talk.

"It's not safe to be out there!" Uraraka said to the two students.

"No time! Tachibana is in trouble!" Aoyama said which became much more of shocker.

"Tachibana!?" Asui asked disheartened with the rest of her classmates.

The group have went through a lot.

Turning the clock back, Midoriya, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shoji had lost the battle against the villains. In front of them was a huge failure to the future generations of heroes. And worst than their career, Katsuki Bakugo have been kidnap.

They wish to not lost by the villains again.

"Todoroki, where are you going!?" Shoji ask the half haired teen.

"You guys get Midoriya to the facility, I'm going to support them!" Todoroki dashed into the woods.

Shoto have failed to save Bakugo; all of them failed to save Bakugo. There's no way he want another classmate in trouble, especially Tachibana who helped him through the sport's festival. Hachiman always take action of saving someone's life and make sure nobody get's left behind. He sees the sort of action back then when they had their final exam with Aizawa; he never leave his fellow teammate and will be tolerate for any cooperations he can with the group.

Shoto sees Hachiman as an example for what heroes should be.

He wasn't alone as he looked on his right side.

"Miss Asui, what are doing!?" Todoroki asked dumbfounded.

"I'm coming with you!" She said confidently without no argument.

Soon enough they caught up with the Aoyama and Kendo who were confused to why they shown up until they explained that they will cooperate to help out Tachibana.

The group were only a few meters away to their destination; at the time they were on the chase, all the heroes were down on the ground. All of them were in a bad state from Hachiman's uncontrollable power which is unexplained in many levels. Only conspiracy is human flesh would make Tachibana twice as stronger than anyone; none of them expected a copycat quirk.

Aizawa is on the log completely half beaten, Mandalay have been knocked out by the blood shield Tachibana create himself; Vlad King is still standing but seemed to be dizzy from the amount of blood she used for the fight, and Tiger was also standing but with deep wounds from Hachiman's intense claws.

All of them are in bad states to continue to stop Tachibana.

"Aizawa..." Vlad speaks up. "Holy crap, this kid is strong."

"Honestly, he's more creative than you..." Aizawa chuckle a bit due to his bad state.

"Not... a good time... to end here..." Vlad deny fate until Hachiman have taken him down by gripping his neck and slowly pierce his nails against it.

"Tachibana! This isn't you...!" Tiger speaks up to the fanboy. "You are better than this...! You have been very charismatic to the intense training and enjoying everyones company here at our camp...! So please, let go!" Tiger said his reminisce Hachiman's moment to when he was mentally control.

**"Oi, Kitty..." **Hachiman speaks up. **"You know something... I enjoy this... I love being me... Most of all... I enjoy eating...!" **Hachiman widened his jaws once again to digest Vlad.

A light beam have cross between Hachiman and Vlad which started to enrage Hachiman to figure out the sudden beam.

The teen shrieked with anger.

Four teens have shown up at the scene to where the chaos is occur; one of them have used his quirk to prevent his own classmate to commit cannibalism which have made things even much more worst.

Aoyama is devastated to see his own friend cover in blood; in fact, the laser beam was the only thing he has left before being frozen from fear seeing the horrifying truth he wants to deny.

"Why are you guys out here!" Tiger asked the four students who have shown up.

Tsuyu, Todoroki, Aoyama, and Kendo have finally made it in time.

Vlad was close of being in deaths door; thankfully, the students have shown up in the neck of time. Without them to publicize Sekijiro would've been dead right in front of them. Vlad has no word to say for them now his body has collapse from blood loss.

"Todoroki, can you freeze Tachibana!?" Kendo makes a quick plan for Todoroki who followed her lead.

The ice is heading straight to the zombified teen who is in his own despair as well as Aoyama who have used all the courage with just a navel beam. With the ice heading towards Hachiman's way, he slowly raised his right hand making a posture of what looked like a regular finger flick he would usually do. However, the finger flick wasn't just as usual; what was coming in the ice's way is far more intense than Todoroki's own power.

**"Fucking Useless... Shoto-kun..." **

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Aizawa warned the four of them which brings to the chaotic appraoch.

The flick was powerful it shattered the ice with it's unexplained air power have made a dust storm which also blasted the whole group separate.

Meanwhile, the whole school have felt the strange quake thankfully haven't made the whole facility crumbling to the ground.

"What was that, an earthquake!?" Ashido asked about the aftershock.

Almost everybody were asking about the aftershock; the quake was quite powerful for them lose balance and fall on the ground. The moment they fall so did Uraraka and Shoji who is currently carrying one person on his back, Kosei Tsuburaba, and as for Tokoyami he is currently carrying Midoriya who passed out using up all his adrenaline due to his condition with both his arms damage.

"Guys, What's happening out there?" Mineta crying out to his classmates.

"I don't know," Uraraka said putting Midoriya down in a spacious floor corner to be treated. "But we saw Aoyama and Kendo passing by!" Uraraka explained to the class who begins to be much more flabbergasted.

Iida even looked over every student who happened to be missing.

"Where did they go off to!? It's dangerous out there!" Iida enraged on the disobedient students.

"It was an emergency," Shoji said to Iida. "They said Tachibana is in danger."

Iida's eyes were wide opened from much more of the shocking news.

Everyone is appalled from the news.

* * *

**Tsuyu & Itsuka Side**

As the whole school were in horror, the four students are now in separate groups. One of them happened be against the tree far from the checkpoint of the disatrious fight.

Asui slowly bringing her vision from the aftershock Hachiman have created. Her head felt slightly tense at the tree she bump into.

"K...kero..." She croaked damagely.

She tries to stand up getting her composure from the aftershock until the image of her classmate is right in front of him who brought out his obsidian claws.

"T...Tachibana..." She called his name.

**"I love your scent..." **He chuckled at the frog who can't move from the horror in front of her. **"Kehehehe... Amongst all four, you have this savory aroma I want..." **

Tsuyu couldn't move from the position she's in; the tree wan in her way which mande her hands to deeply clenched towards the barks in her nails. Her whole body was shaking non-stop before the dead teen placed his right hand on Tsuyu's left cheek making her pucker her lips. Hachiman's nails weren't deeply into her face but was coming in for a threat to Asui who can't due anything. His face slowly looking close towards Tsuyu who is terrified from the facial change Tachibana has on him.

"Tachibana... please... I'm your friend..." She begins to cry slowly for her friend she remembers so well like Aoyama had experience.

**"It's all right... Let me just have a 'Taste'!" **

Hachiman puckered Tsuyu's lips and made an outstanding lip contact she never thought to be her first. Tsuyu body couldn't stop agitating from the intensify adultry the two of them are committing. The long tongue of hers started tangling from what Hachiman desire the most which happens to be the cut Asui have recieved from one of the members of the League of Villains. In any way, Tsuyu feels as though she enjoys the temptation Tachibana and her are making; it starts to be an addtiction to Asui as a drug. Even the saliva they combine makes it more extreme for adultry even the mucus Tsuyu have makes it twice the addiction for Asui.

Tsuyu really feels the need to cave in and enjoy this temptation. But her conscious mind says not to let herself go.

"Asui!"

Kendo have put her hands in between the two of them by using her enlarge hand to split them up. Itsuka had her head bleeding out from the ice Todoroki tried using on Hachiman until the outstanding air blast he created not just an earthquake but also the ice shattered which may, or may not, cut each of them.

**"Fucking cockblock aren't we, Itsuka-chan!" **He asked landing on his two feet.

"Asui, are you alright?" She asked the frog girl who was lost in her own world at the moment.

The kiss was too much of her it started to blank her mind.

If weren't for Kendo she would continue her so-called addiction.

"Tachibana... Tachibana..." She called his name in between her breathing and flustered by the temptation.

"Just what's going on-" Itsuka asked until she was choked by a sudden slithering tongue of Tachibana's strapped around her neck. Itsuka was pulled into the tonague was wrapped around Hachiman's arms.

**"And just what's wrong of what's going on Itsuka-chan~" **He asked closely at Itsuka's left ear while groping her left breast underneath her shirt.

"Tachibana- guh! This isn't you..." Itsuka begins to felt the lustrous situation Asui went through earlier.

**"Itsuka-chan, we all have such things we desire the most..." **Hachiman explains to his classmates.

**"For instance, I want freedom of my own... Just like all of you desire to be the heroes you want to be... but what sort of freedom is it when we are under command with association... It's just not the ideal of what we want if we are still in command! So what's so wrong with man enjoying his own hunger? We, as the people, are to have our own freedom! We, as the people, are to be seen as livestock in a cycle of birth, growth, and death! It is our right to be free from this hell circle and release our deeper desire we worship the most-"**

"Your desire is bullshit!" Itsuka interrupted the idealist teen. "Such mediocrity isn't like that at all! We, as human beings, can live through the cycle as long as there are those gathered around you!" Itsuka felt the tongue licking off the blood stains from the ice shard.

"And that's something you'd say, Tachibana!" Kendo said looking at Hachiman's way.

The hands enlarge to escape from the hard grip Hachiman was giving to Kendo.

**Kehehe... You dumb bitch!" **Hachiman said getting up from the ground and make his approach. **"Sanity, insanity, don't fucking matter! Because in the end, I still agree to it everyday!" **Hachiman attack from the bottom making Kendo having a hard time on the defense.

Soon enough, Kendo used her martial arts skills to stop Tachibana starting off with a downwards sideways karate chop until the Hachiman dive downward, and flex his feet into a scorpion pose and kick directly at Itsuka's head. Hachiman rolled backward into his standce while Itsuka got up quickly hoping for a new approach of defeating her classmate. Tsuyu use her tongue wrapping Hachiman around before he could attack Kendo and swing him against a tree until Hachiman release from the tongue performing a coup de gras using Asui's tongue elasticity reeling towards Hachiman's fist toward her face. Hachiman then did it once again only this time the tongue was loosen and Hachiman kicked Tsuyu's rib side.

Kendo swing her right dab forwards at Tachibana then used both her fists dabs repeatedly at Hachiman who sees through the next attack Kendo is about to perform using her quirk to enlarge her hands; Hachiman followed her lead as he using Itsuka's quirk which made the two of them intertwine both palms against one another.

_How is he using our quirks!? _Itsuka asked herself the question as the nails starts to pierce into her hands.

The power is too much for Kendo her wrists were about to be broken; the nails are sharp enough to make the hands bleed out. She had no choice but to release her quirk which turns to be another bad approach because of the strength Hachiman has made her swing around a repetitive 360 degree swing and then threw her to wherever she was about to be. Kendo was in midair having to have some thoughts into Hachiman's before landing towards a shrub. Such power could not be explained for a corpse to be that powerful. Even Hachiman wouldn't even know about the power he can duplicate, or probably never even consider of trying out his ability deeply. He's a corpse and does whatever a corpse can do: sweat, breathless, and no five senses whatsoever.

_Hachiman wouldn't have this ability, not like Monoma's, _She keeps on thinking over her head she had the comparison between Tachibana and Monoma. Monoma can only duplicate one ability at a time for approximately ten minutes each; he has to touch the hosts before even fully perform the abilities.

Hachiman cannot do either of those, but the time limit is still a mystery to whom he took it. Well, he cannot do neither duplicate or take anyones quirk.

Kendo tries to get out of the shrub with the damage hands she has on her. Her hands are covered with blood thanks to Hachiman. She feels the sting coming from the blood dripping downwards until Kendo have crossed the key answer to the mystery. The thick red water continued dripping downwards it started to reminisce the actions Hachiman would put in when a serious threat have occurred. Earlier, which she wishes not to remember, Hachiman have kissed Asui in a indecent way making him crazy for, and before it happened she heard their voices on the otherside of the forest haering the term, "Aroma", which Hachiman was praised about. Finally, the moment Tachibana touched Itsuka inappropriately before he licked her blood.

_Blood... Blood... Blood...! _Itsuka discovered the shocking truth.

A darker truth she wish wasn't true.

_Human flesh... makes him stronger...,_ She continued as she tries to stand up. _But... how can such a power like this... be disastrous...!_

Itsuka's whole body shook as she tries to get up; it was a power of menace Hachiman himself probably wish he couldn't have. Aside of finally found the discovery, Tachibana needs to be stop.

_Tachibana, please stop this...!_

* * *

**Todoroki & Aoyama side**

"Aoyama! Get up!" Todoroki tries to get Aoyama up from the aftershock.

"...Tachibana..." Aoyama was a bit consious with despair.

What he witness was exactly what Dabi wanted to prove; now he wish it was all just a dream. He doesn't know if he can trust Hachiman or not.

"Aoyama, come on!" Todoroki did the best he could, so he begins to carry him.

_The power Tachibana did, is he by any chance an emitter? _Shoto asked to himself.

Todoroki picked up Aoyama from the ground with his shoulder back to the facility for his sake; Todoroki have to make it quick for those two. If he want, he would've make ice glacier for transportation, but it would have been much more troublesome if they want Hachiman attention.

Out of the blue, Kendo got out of the shrubs and found the two teens. At first she thought it was a relief, but then something else have also crossed her mind the moment she sees the blood on Todoroki. Shoto have been cut on his right cheek from his own ice which was shattered earlier.

Hachiman confirmed to his former teammates he can smell blood a few kilometers away.

Itsuka warns Todoroki until they all felt the vibe they all felt before. The mourning bloodlust have completely hit them direclty into their own souls; it gives them an illusion of seeing their own deaths. They looked over at the side and see the manic teen laughing as hell like he will choke his own laughter. Itsuka quickly warned the two of them before Hachiman, hopefully not, tries to eat them.

"Todoroki! Freeze him now!" Itsuka highly suggested.

**"Kahahaha! Let the feast commence!" **The insane teen jumped in to begin his own festivity.

The facial expression and the vibe have completely made all three of them frozen on their feet. It was the vibe Todoroki have felt after Hachiman left the group back in Hosu. The Hero Killer gave out a humongous oozing bloodlust it made all the group, including heroes, frozen into fear. The familiarity was coming from Hachiman; which is exactly how Stain gave out.

Suddenly, the corpse was in midair without any movement at all. It looked like the laws of physics have truly been disprove of Isaac Newton.

**"What the fuck is this!?" **Hachiman asked in anger.

They all looked to see who was making the corpse floating in midair; in front of them was a white haired female who is controlling the corpse with telekenisis. However, the corpse' strength truly is intense she begins to struggle keeping Hachiman in control.

"Reiko!" Kendo called out.

"Start holding him down..." She requested between her struggles. "He's too strong!"

On the way, limbs were moving in midair wrapping around the corpse in tape; Reiko slammed Hachiman into the ground a few times, apologetically, to make him lose control. And for Todoroki take action by freezing Tachibana's whole body.

The body part returned to it's natural state which reveals a lizard girl having to take a breather.

"Huff... Huff... did it work?" Setsuna asked taking a breather.

All four wish to believe it works, but the corpse begins to be much more anxious every time someone interrupted his feast.

**"For so long, I have laid dormant." **Hachiman speaks up which flinched all of them. **"I have missed the flavors I can truly taste... Eating Fangy's blood taste ripe but lacks the real flavor... Froggy's was sweet and innocents... Itsuka-chan as well... I miss these flavors so much..." **

The ice was slowly shattered into cracks before heading the final stage. The strength is truly amazing for a corpse which is completely unexplained for any of them. They all begin to keep their guard up seeing the crystal being close to shattering.

**"I have left the forbidden land for far so long... I want freedom... I want flesh... 'I WANT MY EDEN'!" **

"Everyone! Keep your guards up!" Kendo have warned all her class as they prepare for whatever outcome is coming.

The ice have cracked more, for it was ready to be broken apart. All of them were ready until someone have made another approach they all never expected.

"WAKE UP, TACHIBANA!"

Aoyama jumped in and gave Hachiman a fearsome head butt; or so he thought it's what Hachiman would do.

Seeing him doing that just made them all stupefied.

"YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS!" He continued with another one. "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! YOU WOULD NEVER EAT ANYONE!" Aoyama is very stupendous about beating Hachiman to hell.

He didn't want to be unconscious, so he slapped him repeatedly.

"You were always there when I needed help! Even if I don't need it, you are always stubborn to do so! In fact, you don't even care who it is because you know when people need the help! That's who you are!"

Hachiman broke free with the air power which blasted all four of them, expect for Aoyama who was an annoyance for the mad corpse who begins to choke him onto the ground.

"Aoyama!" Todoroki called out his classmate who is in deep despair.

"...T-T-T-" Aoyama was starting to turn blue for a bit making him into a weakened state to be eaten.

In front of him was his friend; Aoyama begins to see the bigger picture.

Aoyama sees Hachiman more than a friend. He see's him as a **Demon.**

**"Fuck it... I'll just eat you instead!" **Hachiman was prepared to devour his friend.

His hunger cannot last any longer; Aoyama accepted his death and the truth.

But then, all that have changed when the trecherous corpse begins to cry out than earlier.

Aoyama regain his vision and feels Hachiman's grip loose. As of his trusted friend he was desperately crying out all the tears coming out of his soulless eye's.

Coming from behind, Kendo hold onto Hachiman from behind with her body.

"Aoyama's right, Tachibana!" Kendo said outloud frustrating holding onto the incredible strength Hachiman has. "You would always think of other's than yourself! You are less selfish than you ever were! " Kendo cried out to her friend.

Soon, Hachiman was starts to fight off the insanity, but psychologically it wasn't enough to break free. Todoroki freeze Tachibana's feet one last time and pitch in about the deeds Hachiman has done for him.

"You show me enough to know what a hero is meant to be!" Todoroki said with a grin. "I want to be a hero! So please tell me more of what I can do, Tachibana!"

"Tachibana, you have entrusted me to do the best I can," Yanagi said using her poltergeist quirk to hold him down. "So please, let me entrust you! Even in this state, I want to believe you!"

Next, a few fists were punching Hachiman repeatedly in midair.

"Sorry, Captain!" Setsuna cried out punching her friend. "I want to continue hanging out with you! I want to share laughs just like we all did before!"

Hachiman was nowhere near escaping, both physically and psychologically. Hachiman was starting to regain his insanity as he enable his left middle finger and thumb for a finger air bullet.

**"I... Will... Not..." **Hachiman release some air out of his fingertips until Tsuyu tongue have stopped him.

Tsuyu was badly injured from the strength Hachiman have done to her. Her face was bruised up, and she have two broken ribs from the roadhouse kick. Using her tongue was the only solution she has left for support.

"Tachibana... You are not a monster!" She cried out.

"You are our friend... our classmate... Hachi! Hachi!" She called out Hachiman's hero name making him realise why he's here.

"YOU ARE A HERO!"

All of them said out loud, and Hachiman soon remember something important.

* * *

**_3 Years Ago..._**

**_(Song Background while reading (optional if you want feels): Mother Sea)_**

_Inside of the building agency, a young preteen was brought into his boss' small office to hear an important announcement he wish not to speak of. The boss was his adoptive father/grandpa, and along with the boss were his gaurd and loyal subjects wanting to hear the news. _

_"What is it you want to speak talk about, Shin?" The old man asked sitting in his office. He was dressed in his usual black yukata robe; as for his loyal subjects they were in suits. _

_The young white haired teen was nervous about his announcement. It questioned him to whether his father would accept him or deny him. He told his brother before he can tell his father; they hadn't talk since then. _

_If his brother won't accept him then why not go ahead and say it to the boss already. Shin felts like he is already shunned by the whole world; might as well tell his entire family. _

_Once he tell his father... his whole family, it will be the last time they will ever see eye to eye. _

_And will live is dishonor. _

_"I... I want to help out the **Shei Hassaikai**!" Shin said confidently but nervous. _

_"Request denied," The old man reject the announcement. _

_The announcement was disappointed to all subjects as most of them face slap themselves. _

_"Again! We already have his brother begging, now him!" _

_"Those two never learn..." _

_All of them laughed until the boss raised his hand up for silence. Quickly, the followed their position showing how obedient they are to the whole Hassaikai. _

_The room stayed silent for the moment; there was suppose to be more, yet Shin doesn't want to make this sort of path. And so, he swallowed his own pride and roll with it. _

_"Okay then! L-looks like everything is official here!" the well-dressed teen put up a mask which makes him feel less of a man he sees for himself. _

_"Well then, excuse me!" Shin turned around and tried his best. _

_Shin placed his hand on the doorknob hopefully to not cry. _

_"You choose the path you want for yourself." The old man spoken up for encouragement. "It's whatever you desire; your own ambition." _

_The teen gripped the doorknob and soon to shake as if he's having a stroke. He want to swallow his pride, but hearing his old man given him the boost to speak up, even if it may go downwards, Shin really wants to help out. _

_"I'M SORRY, BOSS!" Shin performed a dogeza pose in front of the whole crowd, including his adopted parent for the permission he aims to achieve. _

_"TRUTH IS, I WANT TO AIM THE HERO COURSE!" _

_All of them were flabbergasted hearing the career path except for the boss who is emotionless at the moment. _

_"I KNOW HEROES ARE KILLING US! I KNOW WE'RE NOT DOING GREAT BECAUSE OF THIS NEW WORLD... BUT... BUT... I REALLY THINK BEING HERO... IS SO FREAKING AMAZING!" _

_Shin's body was shuddered for telling the whole truth, and nothing else but the truth. He didn't have to do this, but he sees the whole world differently. Shin looks up to the yakuza with pride. Anyone who insulted the group or even diss about his family, Shin Chisaki fight for the Shei Hassaikai name. No one was there for them, and even if he tries to remember the foster families throughout his first five years, they were all nothing but narssisistic assholes. Unlike the Shei Hessaikai, they brought him in with open arms and became a home. _

_Now, the position he's in, Shin will officially be thrown out. _

_He lost his brother's respect; he's ready to lose everyone else's. _

_"I WANT TO HELP EVERYONE! JUST LIKE HOW YOU HELP ME! I WANT TO SAVE THE SHEI HESSAIKAI! I WANT TO REBUILT IT'S BIRTH RITE! I WANT TO BE... I WANT TO BE THIS HOUSEHOLDS HERO!"_

_Shin have said everything that needs to be out of his system; all the steam have finally gotten out of him. In return, teardrops were all over the office floor. Shin was gonna lose his home, his respect, everything will be gone. _

_Waiting for the response, some of the guards were starting to tear up from the intense speech Shin had given them. They all stood in their position without movent, but they were al passionate from the motivation speaker Shin was being. _

_"That so powerful... sniff... But such romanticism!" _

_"I ain't crying boss! *Bocchan! There's dust in here!"_

(A/N: _**bocchan** has various **meanings**. It's often used by maids and butlers in anime to refer to a boy whom they serve, so it's often translated as "young master," but it can be used toward a "rich boy," a "naive boy," just a random "boy," or specifically someone else's "son.)_

_"So moving...!"_

_All of them showed their soft side. And as they decided to speak up for themselves, so did the boss. _

_"Is that really what you want?" He asked the teen. _

_"Yessir!" He answered. _

_The boss was a bit flustered from how serious Shin was on the hero course. He didn't care about the hero course; it was the frustration Shin was having for speaking out of the heart. _

_"Foolish child..." He speak up. "Whether you want to be a hero, it doesn't matter to me."_

_The teen was surprised to hear what his elder had to say. _

_"You are my son... Like your brother, I will support to any ideals you want to desire. Don't do it for me, do it for yourself... and to those who truly need the help." _

_The boss got out of his chair and looked at the kneel down teen who's whole body shake twice as much than earlier. _

_"Stand up!" He demanded to the obedient teen. _

_"The outcome will be challenging for you; but as you enter the world of heroism, I want you to be better than all of us."_

* * *

**Sanity**

The nightmare have finally ended as the corpse begin to regains all his sanity. Everyone looked at the white haired teen who has collapse onto his knee and cried out the regret he never intend to do in the first place. All he wanted was to save everyone, yet he was not ready to conquer his inner demons. Everyone let their guards down seeing the teen's appearance back to what it was originally. His eyes were back to the widened pupils and battle scars returning where it was before.

"Not again..." Hachiman said to himself in grief. "I'm sorry..."

As the whole group sees the mourning deadman, another teen have shown up to the scene.

"There you guys are!" Iida have shown up in anger. "We have to hurry before anything..." Iida stopped at the moment as the whole group were finally out of their despair.

"Please..." Hachiman speaks up to the whole group. "Don't shun me out..." Hachiman desperately pleaded for everyone.

"Please... Nissan... not again..."

A much more darker truth have been revealed.

Hachiman was shunned out by his own family; Iida was shock to hear the quarrel between Hachiman and his older brother the two of them have.

"Tachibana-" Iida was about to head over to comfort his classmate.

Everyone wanted to do the same when something shine in the woods.

They all didn't see it coming as a grappling hook have pierced through his chest.

All of them were in shock to she Hachiman's blood splattered outward from the hook. And another situation was on the line when the Nomu have landed with a little earthquake splitting all of them up.

"All grief aside, I'm afraid this is where our reign ends." the purple mist said making an entrance way for the Nomu and Hachiman.

The Nomu walked into the shadowy realm and reeled in Hachiman halfway.

"TACHIBANA!" Iida went maximum overdrive on his exhaust.

Hachiman was reeling in fast this time; Iida was almost close of reaching him.

"... Nissan." Hachiman said his last word to Iida who was close enough to hear him.

Iida was close to reach for his hands but have failed.

The portal disappeared in front of all of them.

And another student have been taken.

"...No... No!" Aoyama said to himself and raised the volume.

All of them have failed.

"TAHCIBANA!"

* * *

_**NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD (PT2)**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please write a review and follow/favorite for new updates!**_

_**See ya next time!**_


	23. The Hunt!

_**Hachi Hachi! The Undead Hero, reaches one year!**_

_**And since this is the work of Fanfiction, the story arcs will be a mix of fandom and canon in the further future.**_

_**Hopefully, this story will make it's own ending than the other two fanfic stories. **_

* * *

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction**

* * *

_Fifteen minutes after the villains victory, the fire department and rescue workers showed up. _

_Out of the forty-one students, fifteen of them were in critical condition thanks to Mustard's gas attack. _

_Fourteen of the other students had other injuries of varying degree._

_Twelve got off without a scratch..._

_And two are missing._

_Almost all the Pro heroes were injured from the "Nomu" attack, but one of them was kidnapped leaving a massive bloodstains. _

_On the other side, three of the villains were arrested at the scene. But with one exception of those three, the other's vanished without a trace. _

_The summer training camp they all been looking forwards to ended in the worst way imaginable._

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Hey, everyone's here." Ashido said seeing her classmates.

Almost all the members of class 1-A have shown up at the hospital visiting some of their members who were injured from the training camp. Not all of them were in the mood to have high spirit, but the least they can do is support their injured classmates with closure.

"Tsu-chan, how are your injuries?" Ochako asked the frog girl who only have an eyepatch on her left eye.

"Recovery Girl did the best she could to patch me up." Tsuyu said being down.

"Are... you okay, Tsu-chan?" Ashido asked the frog girl.

"The Nomu... got me badly, but I'm alright... I'm okay." She said in between her sentence.

All of the classmates understood the feelings Tsuyu has on her. Two students were gone and almost all of the students were brutally defeated by the League of Villains.

Or so they all think.

Fortunately, she wasn't alone.

"Miss Asui, are you aright?" Todoroki asked the frog girl once again.

"I'm fine!" She said with an intense atmosphere.

"Ah, she's mad." Ashido said looking at Tsuyu.

"Where's Aoyama? He didn't shown?" Shoji asked the group about the blonde sparkling teen.

"Aoyama... didn't want to show up." Iida announced.

The whole group now began to be much more discern about everything they been through. Ashido sees the mood being worst, so she have taken it down as they all walk over to visit Midoriya. As all of them head over to the facility room, Todoroki and Tsuyu were having a short conversation about the night of the campiste. Todoroki and Tsuyu were compromise about no officers questioning them about that night. It wasn't just them, but it also include some of class 1-B members who were there; no one has been in questioning luckily.

"Hey, Midoriya's awake!" Kaminari have said to the room.

All of them have entered the room with a melon they brought over. In front of them was a teen laying on the hospital bed who's arms have completely patched up thickly. As they all came into the room, they talk about the media of today. The news happens to be a big bugle compare the USJ incident back in spring. Midoriya soon take notice the group happened to be short of students.

Toru and Jiro have been knocked out by the gas, and they are unconscious from the knock out gas; as for Yaoyorozu, she recieve terrible head wound. She regained her consciousness the other day.

"Only fourteen of us came," Uraraka have said the total number.

"Aside Bakugo and Tachibana of course." Todoroki said the two name.

"Wait... Tachibana's been kidnapped?' Midoriya then heard the shocking news hearing another one of his classmates been kinapped.

"After you were unconcious... they took him as well-"

"Oi, Todoroki!" Ashido interrupted him.

Midoriya stayed silent for the moment.

It wasn't just the kidnapping of his childhood friend Katsuki, but now another turn of event was thrown at his face. Izuku looked upwards thinking over the lecture he had with All Might after the incident at Kiyashi Ward.

All Might have told him an advice about reaching other's who may need saving. Heroes have to do the best they can to reach them; but he couldn't reach Bakugo, none of them can. All of them have to do the best as they encounter failure in front of their door.

All they had to do is save someone.

"Hey," Kirishima speaks up to the depressed teen. "Let's go save them."

Everyone have flabbergasted from the suggestive.

It happened the day before, Kirishima encountered the half-half teen at the hospital.

Both Todoroki and Kirishima couldn't stay home feeling the need of not doing anything for their friends. Before they could visit their classmates, they overheard the conversation between All Might, Naomasa, and Yaoyorozu. Awase have placed a tracker on the Nomu which haven't been removed luckily; the device recieve the tracking signal, which is probably be of use for their investigation.

Kirishima and Todoroki have an idea. An idea which would be completely ludicrous for those two to even consider.

They plan on saving Bakugo and Tachibana.

"We can't!" Iida said uproar in the hospital room. "We ought to leave it to the pros! It's not our position to inerfere!" Iida yelled out the red haired teen.

"I know that! But I can't just let this go!" Kirishima have explained to Iida. "But I can't just stand by and wait! When I heard they were after Bakugo, and Tachibana at the last minute, I didn't do anything!" Kirishima said his grief for his classmates.

"How can I call myself a hero if I wasn't manly enough to save those two!?'

Everybody tries to break the huge atmosphere between Iida and Kirishima, but they still have at it even though they were in a room where other patience could probably hear in the halls.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima called out his name with his hand out with an important encouragement.

"Your hands can still reach those two!"

The outburst for Kirishima have encourage Midoriya slightly for his motivation reaching for Bakugo and Tachibana.

Around that time, Aoyama have walked into the room suddenly unannounced.

"... Aoyama?" Midoriya sees the fancy teen shown himself in a buttoned up shirt along with black pants; he shown himself in front of his classmates completely different expression he, or any of his classmates, have ever seen before.

"Aoyama, you-"

"Go for it..."

All of them were confuse from what Aoyama was talking about when he had spoken.

"Please... rescue them!" Aoyama shouted out leaning his upper body for pleading in a formal manner.

"Wait, what!?" Iida reacted hysterically from the fancy teen. "Aoyama, what they're doing... it's completely outrages!" Iida have explained

"Yes, but it's the right thing to do." Aoyama have argued.

The mood was so much to bare for everyone now; Iida was completely against the idea from the start, but he might actually understand why both, Aoyama and Kirishima, would be in the desperate need to make the action none of the Pro Heroes are dealing with. Iida wasn't alone however, two of the students who are in the same position to what Aoyama have said also feel disheartened.

"It's illegal!" Iida have said thinking back what the Manual, his Hero Trainer, have told him back then.

"Why are you against this!?" Aoyama asked as he started to grab Iida's collar completely showing his barbaric attitude none of them have ever seen.

Iida was shocked until he sees his classmates whole body tremble in dejection.

"You should understand how Midoriya feels..." Aoyama glistened his eyes. "You were so close... But you were too late!"

Those words have stab through Iida's heart knowing what Midoriya is feeling much in despair; yet Iida tries the best he could to hold all emotions in for his classmates. Iida was being selfish to wish his failure fade away, but looking at Midoriya's position there's no way he can deny it.

"I understand that all of you are upset..." Tsuyu chimed in the conversation. "Even I couldn't due anything... no one can... but if you pull this off... we will just be much worst the villains themselves."

The room is silent.

There were no words to come for what Asui have said.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

The sun was beginning to dusk on the horizon.

A man came out of the bar downtown of Mustafusa at night. The lights were bright and the city was almost crowded; a few people are having the time of their life by blasting off every steam out of their system with alcohol.

A man in a black hoodie and straighten navy blue jeans is only half drunk not in the mood to have his kidney to be murdered.

This man have manage to move a bit into the alley as a shortcut heading his way home; laughing his ass off from the frustrating floozy he had to deal he begins to be on alert from a broken bottle noise.

In the alley were just dumpsters and trash bags being polluted.

As he continues to walk home a white shadow have kicked him up in the air without man was thrown into the trash and immediately dragged him up on the roof of the buidling. He was hang upside down by a small pro hero who appeared as a rabbit in white and purple leotard with a crescent moon was right in front of him in a vertical position.

"You had connections to the League of Villains, where are they!?"

The person asking was Rumi Usagiyama, aka The Rabbit Hero: Mirko.

"The fuck, man..." The drunk said being in shock looking how high he is from the ground. "I hadn't contact them for a long time-"

Mirko soon threw him against the small box exit of the rooftop; she pushed him against the wall for interrogation.

"Where are they!?"

"I don't know...! I don't know...!" The guy was starting to be in fear from the rabbit girl. "The last time I contact them, they were hiring for the camp raid... I didn't want to join in the cut... I JUST WANT TO SUPPORT MY HOBBIES IN A NEW APPROACH!" After he said his resolve Mirko knocked him out.

Mirko have been staking out every former members of the villains, ones who were part of the USJ raid from the beginning of the semester. So far, no one have confessed; it's the same answers she gets from them.

_"Mirko-san, Mirko-san..." _

Her ears twitched from her odd-job agency; her assistant have called her for any updates about the missing teens.

"What you got for me?" She pressed the microphone.

_"Police and Pro Heroes are heading to Kamino." _Her assistant research their location.

The assistant has been on the research for the Pro Heroes and the police about the rescue operation. One of the student from class 1-A happened to place a tracker on the Nomu with the help from one of the class 1-B members. The tracker stopped at the checkpoint which appeared to stop at Yokohama City in Kanagawa; specifically in Kamino Ward.

_"It'll take two hours by train..." _She explained the speed from Tokyo to Kanagawa.

"I'll be there within an hour!" Mirko overconfident herself in frustration.

She begins hopping from one building and another. Rumi has full acceleration heading forward to Kamino. Even though she doesn't know the exact location their headquarters are hiding she just kept running nonstop until she reach her destination.

_I have to get there...! Before anything get's out of hand!_

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

_At the police station downtown in Tokyo, two villains are in different interrogation rooms. One of them happens to be handcuff to the table and the other one is wrapped up with a bionic security suit which makes his own quirk very vulnerable even when he tries to to escape. The man has one eye; as for his left eye it was destroyed by two pro heroes before he finally annihilate them both._

_He goes by the name Muscular._

_He just sits there strapped in the security suit waiting for the interrogation to begin. As he waited, the detective look at the huge man through the two-sided windows. Detective Naomasa Tsukauschi, also known as True Man in the police force. Him and the other police force are trying the best they can for Muscular's disclosure to where the two missing teens are being held. So far they hadn't got any information to their location._

_They weren't alone, however, they have themselves a trump card if there are no words coming out of Muscular. It's the last approach they got for the disclosure; Naomasa steps in the room to have the talk with him._

_"Tsukauchi," The little old man in yellow and white jumpsuit steps in to persuade the detective's last approach. "He's been lying since he woke, there's no way he's gonna get through to you." Gran Torino had said looking up Naomasa._

_"I know, but we might actually have to make precaution." He said holding onto the doorknob._

_"Aggressiveness isn't gonna get through to him; we all seen the Bad Cop being half beaten do death from villains like him." Gran Torino reminisce the previous cops doing their parts which turned down south._

_"No worries, it won't be like that." Naomasa enters the room looking at the tied up criminal whom been sleeping the time he had._

_"Wake up!" Naomasa said looking at the awoken man._

_"Oh, Detective!" He said with excitement on his face._

_"Cut it." He said placing the two files on the desks revealing two teens. "It has been exactly ten hours since you've been here and these two teens are taken." Naomasa have said it pointing both he picture. Two of the pictures is completely visualize for the both of them in front of Muscular._

_"How the hell should I know, I only did it for me!" He said in a sadistic tone. "All I wanted is to enjoy the thrill of killing those who wants to fight me!" He begin his bloodlust for his enthusiasm._

_"You may be telling the truth, but you're still in the denial." Naomasa said getting up from the desk._

_"He's not getting through to him at all." Gran Torino said shaking his head from the frustration._

_Naomasa had enough to get through to Muscular, so he manage to keep his cool as always and begins to head out._

_"Well, then I guess someone else will have to deal with this." Naomasa walks opened the door and someone have entered the room._

_"Good luck," Naomasa said to the short hero._

_"Me or him?" She asked verbally as she closed the door._

_Gran Torino looked at the Rabbit Hero entering the room sitting across the villains; he never correspond with her, or possibly any other Top Ten; he just volunteer the works of heroism when needed. This is the first time meeting, and witnessing, the Number Six Hero in action._

_"Oi, you got some pretty nice legs, Bunny-chan~" Muscular sees the attractive Rabbit Hero._

_"Piss off the flattering," Mirko begins to communicate with the villain. "I came here to testify your connections to the League of Villains and the missing students." The big man looked at the Pro Hero in a dumfound epxression. Like hell he would confess is what crossing his mind. All villains know there's no way they would ever confess unless they're wannabes trying to make money; true villains have purpose in life, such as for Muscular he wants to freely murder everyone. "Hahaha! Like I'd confess to a Pro." The big man laughed from Mirko's interrogation which leads to nothing._

_"I don't care where they've taken them, nor would I even confess to where the League is." Muscular said with his own purpose of joining. 'I was told that I would freely do as I please. And all it matters is seeing everything red, I want to see their **Blood.**" He said in a sadistic tone._

_Mirko was starting to get irritated from the villain; the police were also in the same mood as Mirko although she's the one doing the interrogation. They looked at the Pro Hero beginning her interrogation the old fashion way._

_"I pummel villains all the time," Mirko said after slamming her hand on top of one of the picture on the desk. "You are nothing but a puny villain who I can kick ass easily!" Mirko have threatened him._

_"Hehehe," he begins laughing manically, he continues to laugh which made things much more menacing for the room._

_Only one person in the room wasn't uncomfortable, for she plans keeping her own anger out of hand._

_"Really, do you guys wish to believe they will be heroes?" He asked the hero in a laughing matter. "These two are suited to join the other side!"_

_"Where are they!?"_

_Mirko jumped on top of the table desk in a squatted position and looking the villain upward for a closer view._

_"I'm already losing my patience," Mirko said._

_"Sweetie, there's no patience between us," Muscular licked his lips enjoying the Pro Hero up close. "In fact, I don't think there's any patience for one of these students."_

_"... What are you talking about?" She asked the big villain._

_Muscular continued laughing manic looking at the hero, then he looked over at the picture once again to observe the teen he have recognize before._

_"I'm talking about that boy you call a student, Hachiman Tachibana."_

_He continues to laugh at their embarrassment._

_"You don't know the half of him; the media hides the truth about everything... and once they get to know him, they will throw him out just like the rest of us-" The hero pushed the villain all the way towards the wall._

_Mirko was starting to get furious at the big villain who's vulnerable._

_"WHERE ARE THEY!?"_

_Mirko asked once again asked the villain who continues to laugh over the hero who is showing her emotions she never revealed before. Muscular was all over her head wanting to see how everything between the two. Muscular couldn't stop thinking to of bugging the crap out of all of them._

_He's asking for an ass kicking from a Pro Hero to get what he wants, a blood bath._

_"If that ticks you off the most, let me remind you... I was there... I have seen **everything!" **He testify the students previous trial. "The true nature of that boy, he's an **abomination,**" Muscular continued his testimony to the bunny without any hesitation. "He has done things, I never thought he could ever do... and once they dig the ground much deeper, It'll be the end of** Hachiman Tachibana! Hehahahaha!**"_

_Rumi was ready to kick his ass until the police had finally stop her. She let go of her sudden temper and soon depart from the police department._

* * *

**Around that time...**

The dusk was gone and nightfall have cometh.

Two members of class 1-A were waiting for the remaining members who are willing to accept the mission they have in hand. Kirishima and Todoroki waited in front of the hospital hoping the two of them are willing to save Bakugo and Tachibana. If no Pro Heroes are willing to make any sort of straighten approach then they will.

As they waited at night, someone have gotten out of the building dressed in a half dress and leggings. Inside the bag she carry was both her personal items and the receiver she created. And along with her was someone else who appeared lot's of bandages on his arms; he appeared with an All Might logo hood and dark jeans.

Kirishima knew the two of them wouldn't reject their offer.

Before she speaks up for the idea, the teen earlier who was in a collar shirt and glasses have stop the four of them.

"Iida, you're here?" Kirishima have said with confusion.

Midoriya looked desperately for his friend who was starting to lecture the four of them, mostly Todoroki and Midoriya. The three of them have gone through the same road with the Hero Killer. Looking back at the past, the actions they were about to commit was illegal, something which Iida have no right to say at all. It will be foolish for them to go through the same blunder again.

However, something have crossed his mind.

"We're still under protection..." Iida have said to his classmates. "And UA already facing hard times as it is... Who do you think will have to take care of your actions!"

Midoriya have denied their actiosn as they have no intentions of trying to break the law or anything.

Immediatley, and suddenly, Midoriya was punched in the face by Tenya Iida.

"WILL I HAVE REGRETS TOO!" Iida yelled out.

"I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE TACHIBANA, BUT AT LEAST I PREVENT MYSELF OF DOING SOMETHING PRETENTIOUS!" Iida yelled out his regret.

"Seeing you earlier, reminded me of my own brother! If something happens to you without even coming back... are you not give a damn after all!?" Iida hold onto Izuku's shoulders for understanding his own frustration.

What Aoyama have said was true.

Iida have felt the same way as what Midoriya have been feeling inside. Now, as they approach a rescue operation for themselves, Tenya doesn't want to lose anyone else again.

This time, it won't.

"We're getting him back without any fighting." Kirishima have explained to Iida the mission they are committing is a covert mission.

No one is breaking the law, so once the pros do enter the field they will have any intention of joining the battle.

"I trust these two, I should be there as backup..." Yaoyorozu have volunteered with the confidence she finally regain from a slap in the face.

"Which is why I'm coming too!" She admitted.

Midoriya regained his posture after his face was attacked. He knows the consequences he will deal with; and so, as Kirishima have told him, he can still reach for Bakugo and Tachibana.

Which is why he will save those two.

"I'm sorry..." Midoriya have apologize to Iida. "But I need to save them."

There were no possible solution of stopping all of them or himself.

"If that's what you guys want..." He said with his frustration.

"Then, take me with you!"

* * *

**The League of Villains**

As everyone begin their mission, a greater incident soon cometh.

"Alright then, let's get down to business..." Shigiraki have said to the explosive teen tied up in a chair.

"Katsuki Bakugo, won't you join the League of Villains?"

As they come to bargain with the Bakugo, the corpse was still in slumber.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_Follow/Favorite for updates and write down a review!_**


	24. BEGINNING OF THE END (PT1)

**The Following is a work of Fanfiction...**

**Kamino Ward**

Four teens were in complete disguises as they have made it to their destination. The outfit they have appeared in the city make them looked like a bunch of assholes; which shows no intention of knowing if they are UA students.

"So, why exactly do you have to buy these outifts when you can just create them freely?" Shoto asked in a formal suit and nicely waved black hair wig.

Yaoyorozu, dressed in a pink dress and tied up her hair drenched in cheap hairspray making her look more of a standout chick looking for the hook up, have made her own excuse for her classmates but really she wanted to experience buying clothes at a *Donki Shop.

(A/N: Donki Shops are very popular for at the Pan Pacific; it's a discount chain store that has over 160 locations throughout Japan, 8 in Singapore, 3 in Thailand, 3 in Hong Kong, and 2 in Hawaii.)

"Oh, it's UA..."

One of the grown ups have looked up at the live screen of three staffs of UA academy. At first, The quartet have thought they were all caught in the act until they also notice the screen revealing their teachers. All three were dressed formerly for the press meeting they have set up for the whole public media. All of them in suits and ties have said their apology's for the sort of event.

"We'd like to apologize for this deeply and sincerely..." Aizawa explains their apologetic announcement. "There is absolutely no excuse for what's occurred." The group were surprise hearing Aizawa pleading the media. For an undeground Aizawa showing some formality than the arrogance the questionare were giving, and so does the media who have complete doubts on UA.

"Question," The press speaks up, "This is the fourth time this year UA have been attacked by the villains; leaving many students injured. How exactly did you plan to explain this to their families?: He asked the teacher as if they were on a complete red.

"We have stregnthened the security the security around the school and we have re-examined the campus' crime prevention." Nezu have answered.

"We are taking strong measures to guarantee the safety of our student; that was the explanation we gave."

"Huh?" One of them irritated the strong measurements.

Everyone's mood have started to change.

* * *

"That's pretty strange don't you think?" Shigiraki have asked jokingly. "Why're they criticizing the heroes?" He continued on his mockery of the doubts UA is finally getting. Their job was to be there for everyone, yet why haven't they made it on time for two students? Are heroes always gonna be there for everyone, or are they just be there little late than ever? All this aside, none of them have shown up on time, or at least they weren't informed at all.

All of them are the members of the league dress bizarrely along with their concept of design. Well, almost all of them, as the other two seemed to dress a bit casually including the extra two whom dressed so formally than everyone else.

The whole room were getting in on the failure.

"And that's what you like, right Bakugo? You'd love to win!"

Bakugo cringed all his anger on the inside hearing some talk the villains was giving him. It makes him want to explode everything piece by piece.

"Dabi, unchained him." Tomura have commanded Dabi. "Don't worry, we should treat him equally. We're scouting him afterall. Besides... before he throws his little tantrum, he should at least smart enough to know he can't win." Shigiraki explain the advantages.

Instead of Dabi, Twice happened to be the one who unchained him.

Instantaneously, Bakugou have waited for the right moment to have an opening, for his true intention is to blast off Tomura Shigiraki's face.

And so he did!

Boom!

The explosive have taken off the palm of the hand attached ti Shigiraki's face.

"Thought I was gonna croak of old age while you idiots yap," Katsuki insulted. "Basically you're saying, "We wanna cause trouble and be pals! What a joke!" Katsuki dissed the whole group as he look back from a far memory; a nostalgia of when he looked up to, and still is, at the greatest hero he ever seen. "I ave always admired... All Might's Triumph!" Katsuki have praised the number one hero and letting everyone know that he will never broke his ideals.

Barely looking at the triumohant student, Tomura looked at the hand on the floor thinking back a time he wishes to never remember. A time when he was brought into the villain world; a time when he met his master.

"Mu~! This kid's hard to come by!" The feminine male have uproar.

"Bet the other kid is nice! Nah! he may be an ass!" The wearing a whole black jumpsuit contradict himself.

Katsuki flinched.

Just who are they talking about.

"With the attitude he had at the sport's festival I highly doubted." the fancy suited man in the mask have said some pointers, which was may or may be bad deeds.

Katsuki forage for what the whole group is talking about.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about!?" Katsuki started to be aware.

* * *

**The Press Conference**

Everyone have ask many questions at the same time. Each of them obviously wants to talk about the whole encounter attack. Finally, one person have stand the questioning each doesn't involve the raid, but the students.

"You speak of the students safety, but urged the students to fight during the incident?" The press have spoken.

"Becasue we were unable to grasp the situation I made the judgement. In order to avoid the worst possible outcome." Aizawa said his part of the answer.

"About some of the students injury and two of them have been kidnapped." The press pointed his facts. "You don't think this is a bad outcome?" The press continued. they have more doubt already, so it was for the best to hear exactly what teachers aren't putting in.

"In that situation, the worst possible outcome I was envisioning was one in which the students weren't helplessly became murder victims." Aizawa finished.

His point of view have been said as he set the example of two class 1-B members have survived the gunpoint from Mustard. It was a good point of explanation for the press, but there have been couple of things crossing the press' thought.

"Would you say the same for Bakugo's kidnapping?" He said.

"He has an exhibited sign of mental instability. What if his abduction was intended to exploit that behavior? What if a skilled manipulator gets to him and sends him down a path of evil?" The press have almost put down all his cards on the table. The behavior Bakugo have always shown in public may be the sign of evil. However, despite all emotions, Katsuki have proven everyone he has the stunning passion of climbing upwards for being number one. All his classmates even sees that of him, no villainous intention at all.

Aizawa stood up from the seating looking pissed off than ever; probably even shown much more care for his students.

"Any lapse of his behavior is my failing." He said bowing his head in public. "More than anyone, he pursues his title being the top, if the villains have mistaken his weakness then their thoughts is superficial."

Watching the press conference live, Bakugo have began to chuckle and soon became much more enthusiastic of UA backing him up.

"Good 'ol UA! Backing me up!" Bakugo said underneathe his breathe. "Get it now, Villains!?" Bakugo felt very victorious.

"Now tell me! Where's Emo Freak!? We're gonna get the hell outta here-" Katsuki have said in front of them.

As his trust for UA have been said and done, a sudden new question have came up.

"Will say the same for Tachibana..." Before Aizawa was about to answer, the question have continued. "After committing two crimes including one which is still under investigation?" The press have spoken his question which made the other press mumbling about the huge mystery they didn't expect.

Even the crowd at Kamino were starting to question; and amongst them were UA students in disguise.

"Wait... what... are they...?" Midoriya have asked as the press continues on.

"UA happens to be a school full of individual students aiming to achieve their careers. Whether it be being Pro Hero, General Eduacation, Support Course, and the Investment Course. Only those with true acceptance either passing grade or a recommendee, and furthermore must have absolute clean record."

_How is he getting this information? _Aizawa have thought before the biggest issue have occured.

"So tell us, UA Academy," The press continues. "Just how can a school ever accept someone with no parental guidance, no background whatsoever, and an investigative crimes involving the possible degree _**Murder?**_"

Possibly the whole media have been flabbergasted from the truth. A crime which Hachiman have kept for himself and possibly the truth which questions everyones mind. Almost everyone have started to look at the biggest picture which have hit directly to their minds.

The member of class 1-A have heard everything the press had to say, with a complete silence around the atmosphere. The thought of what vengeance could do to a person's life; Hachiman might have committed a taboo, which was appointed to Iida a long time ago. Even the jurisdiction was a bad news for Hachiman as he had told both Midoriya and Uraraka.

"In this case, with the evidence of his quirk, the institution which happens to be a psychward for mental youths, and blood sample from the crime scene in the deeper woods of the training camp shows no DNA. Connecting all the pieces seems to be enough evidence, yet you still enrolled him even though he is a possible threat for everyone... what do you have to say about this?"

The conference have begin to uproar much more; everyone started to ask the questions seeing the school is beginning to be full of lies. The crimes one student have done could not be acceptable for UA, yet they have pulled some strings to put him through. Soon enough, the rodent in a suit have stop the commotion as he speaks up for the questioning.

"What Tachibana have done in the past... has not been properly solved..." Nezu stand ontop of the table grabbing the microphone.

"It's true, we have put him in UA... he has been in a Psychward for a crime he may, or may not, have commit... Certainly, he has the ability which can endanger to everyones lives... Everyone has an abilities revealing signs of villainy... EraserHead can erase one's quirk... Vlad King can simultaneoulsly armed weaponry with his Blood Control... I, with a full mutation, can shred everyone in this room. All members of UA, Everyone, with unique quirks have the abilites to commit crimes... Hachiman Tachibana, have shown much more good than what happened in the past... we can assure to everyone... Tachibana is no threat neccessary."

Nezu speech have caught some of the audience understanding; the rest, however, sees a total bullshit for the speech. A student have committed a crime, or so the media begins to think, and may not be trust for everyone's sake. At least, everyone's life is much more important than having the student around multile innocents students.

Everyone stopped the tantrum on UA Academy.

Now, Hachiman is the biggest issue.

_"Miruko..."_ The speaker said through the earphone. _"I have found their location. just a bit farther from where your at." _The headset located the villains.

Miruko looked at the screening of UA Press Conference. Hearing everything the press have to ask consume everyone to say their arrogance. After the screening all of the individuals have said loudly at the screen along with the justify opinion from Nezu speech. Soon after, the police have break up the short crisis at he shopping district. Miruko didn't do anything, instead she was paying closer attention at the conference which have shot her completely with emotions she never would have gotten before. The crisis have ended quickly and her assistant have given her the detail information afterward which brought her back to the important outcome.

"_Miruko..?"_

"I'm on my way." She announced after the short commotion.

Rumi walked through the crowd seeing the destination is close by then being a bit farther.

"No way, it's Rabbit Hero Miruko-" A drunk civilian almost flirted with the Pro Hero, but soon regret it from the intense vibe she was giving.

"**Get the fuck out of my way..." **As she walks, it soon became a rush.

Mirko was extremely pissed.

As the conference have ended, Shigiraki picked up the mask. As he picked up the hand he stayed silent; it was as of something alarming have struck him through.

"Tomura?" Kurogiri have asked the white-blue haired man child.

Out of nowhere, a laugh was coming out of his. The laugh was more insanity than sane. Everyone felt like they would laugh along yet it would be much more awkward. Soon enough the man slowly calm his humor so he can be back to his composure.

"Well, isn't this a whole lot of humility!" Tomura have said praiseworhty. "And to think someone that young could threatened me with such intention from before. Now it all makes sense!" Tomura continues his laughter of society completely downhill. "In the end, everything has fallen-"

"Hello, Kamino Pizza!"

* * *

_**Earlier!**_

_The preservation of our entire hero society is riding on this operation." Naomasa have announced the whole hero group who are selected for the rescue operation. "We have to settle this now, with full force!" It was officlal for the case. Despite for what everyone have said about the two students are needed for help. _

_After hearing the final questioning, however, some have other thoughts until one of them persuade the group. _

_"Ragdoll was being protected by Tachibana." Tiger argue the group, for his evidence was given by Awase after the raid. "He even shows true compassion of the intense training we have given him; as Nezu have said, he is innocent!" Tiger said with pride. _

_Based on the tracking device placed by awase and Yaoyorozu, the villains happens to have multiple hideouts. The investigation has determined the current location of their abductions. They will be sending bulk personnel and retrieve the hostages. _

_"Everyone! We're up against the clock here! Don't give those villains time to pull anything off!" Naomasa have given a battlevry preparation for the event. _

_"Toshinori," Gran Torino have called All Might's name. "You already know what we have to do now..." He said looking at All Might putting up a smile knowing the plan. _

_"I'm against it, but for his sake I understand..." All Might have revise the plan. "As for the big situation we can be sure he'll make a move." All Might pointed the other matter of the rescue._

* * *

"Smash!" All Might have yelled out his powerful moves through the walls and manage to capture the League of Villains along with the rest of the Pro Heroes.

Kamui Wood have tangled some of them with his Lacquered Chain Prison; and Gran Torino soon knocked out Dabi before he could advanced his flames. Everyone is outmatched as All Might, Gran Torino, Kamui Wood, and Edgeshot who came out of the shadows. As they have finally captured the villains, Endeavor and the rest of the police force were outside scouting.

"Must've been scary, Good Job holding out!" He compliment Katsuki who was hiding his fandom.

"Sca- Scary! Like hell! I almsot had 'em!" Katsuki said being a tsundere. As they all looked around the area, there were no signs of any Nomu's or Tachibana elsehwere. "Oi, League of Villains," All Might have called out with anger underneath his joyful expression. "Where's Tachibana?"

"Kurogiri! Bring out the Nomu!" Kurogiri was demanded until he the activation for setting out Nomu's were not responding. "I'm sorry..." He apologize to his young master. "But.. they're gone!"

Outside of the building, another facility was connected to the villain hideout where all Nomus have been kept in storage. As they were about to make an attack five students were close by looking at the scene of the rescue mission. A humgongous women, Mt. Lady, have giving a powerful kick downwards at the building making the Nomu's to have no response for making any actions whatsoever. Mt. Lady, Tiger, Orca, and Best Jeanist have all gathered looking over the laboratory to where the Nomus were all stored. The whole place looked like a nightmarish factory as all creatures are created by man; the ultimate taboo for some scientist, playing God.

Soon enough, Tiger have caught the glimpse of Ragdoll being in a strange tank of liquid.

"Ragdoll! Come on, talk to me!" He asked the bare naked cat girl looking like she have lost all hopes.

While they gathered some information a sillouette in the center was in the center of the building. Best Jeanist, a man filled with stylish jeans from jacket to shirts, gets a closer look. In front of his eyes was something very ominous for viewing. Jeanist couldn't help but being choked from the sight which have been stabbed through his pupil filled with fear; A fear which he, or they, have never seen in their heroic life.

"Jeanist, like why the silence..." Mt. Lady have asked the silent Jeanist who was dumbfound to see the image. Simultaneouslty, the rest of the heroes sees the horrific scenario.

"J...Just what...?" Mt. Lady have asked choking in between her sentences.

"T...T..."

"**Sorry, Tiger, But I've had my eye on their quirks for quite a while..." **Suddenly, coming out of the far back, a man was covered in a skeleton-like metal masked, and his whole suit was pitched the black but fancier than it seems.

"Stop! Not another step!" Orca demanded the mysterious man with an anger tone.

The villain stepped out of the shadows halfway; his body soon get tangled by Jeanist' thread fiber; a quirk which he can control cloth fibers will.

"Release the child, now!" Jeanist have command Tiger as he was close enough.

Meanwhile, strange ooze have covered up each member of the League, including Katsuki Bakugo along. And Nomus have appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone have disappeared from the bar.

* * *

**All For One**

The whole residential area have collased as if a powerful struck of explosives have destroyed the area. Fortunately, or at least for them, Izuku, Iida, Shoto, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu all were protected by the wall which was near the Nomu laboratory they spotted as they investigate for Bakugo. However, all of them couldn't breath anymore, they all have seen their own deaths. It was as if they have died and was resurrected by someone's quirk. All the heroes were wiped out, those who were at the lab.

Only the Number Four Hero, Best Jeanist, was getting an audience from the possible ringleader. The hero looked at the feirce villain clapping for the applaud; quick decision making, such technique, and of course, incredible reflexes he have compromise for the mission.

The Pros were warned from the very start of the mission. A powerful threat will appeared in front of them, the mastermind of the whole training camp raid. A power which may be the equal level to All Might's strength which can possibly a huge threat to the whole world, and of course the whole Hero Society. Jeanist heard the full information from the dossier. He soon gathered his thread which strikes directly towards the ringleader until a sudden cut through his abdomen.

"**You truly have an incredible quirk..." **The villain have said after he injured the Pro Hero. "**But unfortunately this will not for Tomura."**

Soon everyone have gathered around from the outside. Bakugo have coughed up all the sudden mucus like teleprtation.

"What was that!?" He coughed up.

"**Apologies Bakugo**" All for one apologize as everyone have got their composure.

Bakugo looked around seeing the whole group was here; the whole scenery have been destroyed which questions himself about the possible strength the boss have in him.

But all that had interrupted as he sees something the Pros witness before the calamity. His eyes were widended and was filled with unexplained emotions from the inside.

His classmate was like a pincushion. All the syringes were attached every limbs of the dead teens body; he was still in deep slumber and the continuity of every blood cell getting through the tubes makes the teen much more sleep deprivation. All of them witness the project; Hachiman Tachibana was being a fodder for their creativity of some sort.

"**Ah, yes..."** All for One give a short story for the ideals. "**To make it short, I wanted both Tachibana's. But once_ again_, it is impossible." **

The whole group flinched hearing the conversation between the villains. UA team were completely downfall from the problematic issue their all in. Earlier, they heard the truth; now, it has gotten worst for their decision. Everyone were drenched in nervous sweat from the fear they are all hear over the wall. So far, only two members were about to commit the vigilante action but was soon stopped by Iida.

"Y... You Bastards!" Bakugo have yelled out on top of his lung.

"I... I... I'M GONNA MURDER... EVERYONE OF YOU!" Katsuki yelled out making short explosives out of his palms.

As Hachiman sits down attached to every syringes, Bakugo enrage preparing to beat up all the villains with his own sort of behavioral tone.

"**Oh, we have company..."**

Up in the air, a bird, a plane, none of those things appeared but the Number One Hero, All Might!

"YOU'RE GONNA GIVE IT ALL BACK! ALL FOR ONE!"

* * *

_**Beginning of the End (PT.1)**_

* * *

_**FAVE/ FOLLOW, AND PLEASE GIVE A REVIEW!**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
